Can You Love Me
by Brida Wu
Summary: [COMPLETED] [Sequel inside!] Baekhyun yang kabur di hari pernikahannya, memaksa Luhan harus menikah dengan Sehun, kekasih adiknya Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasih Luhan, Kris yang berada di Amerika sana? Sebenarnya mengapa Baekhyun kabur? Dan sebenarnya anak siapa yang tengah Baekhyun kandung? HunHan-KrisHan-HunBaek-ChanBaek. [!] Marriage Life, MPREG. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**" Can You Love Me?"**

 **~HunHan-KrisHan-HunBaek-ChanBaek~**

 **Cast: Byun LuHan, Oh SeHun, Kris Wu Support Cast: Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, etc. Genre: SINETRON Length: Chaptered Rating: M (sex activity inside)**

 **Warning:**

 **TYPO, Mariage Life, MPREG, Mainstream, Absurd**

 **©BridaWu_Januari2014**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjinjit pelan melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Mata sipit miliknya sesekali menoleh kekiri-kekanan memastikan tidak ada ibu saat ini.

Aman. Batin Baekhyun.

Ia memutar kenop pintu dengan sangat hati-hati lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah.

"Baekhyun?"

Langkahnya sontak terhenti ketika sapaan itu terdengar oleh gendang telinganya. Baekhyun tau suara apa itu. Ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat merutupi kata 'bodoh' berulang-ulang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ibu seraya mendekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun berbalik. Memasang wajah memelas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Ibu... Boleh ya? Aku tidak akan lama."

Ibu menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudah berapa kali ibu katakan. Tak masalah jika kau ingin berpergian. Dengan catatan Luhan juga harus ikut denganmu."

"Ibu~ sekali saja. Bisakah aku pergi tanpa Luhan

hyung. Aku hanya sebentar—"

"Tidak Baekhyun." Ibu menggeleng pelan. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah.

"Luhan!"

"Aa~ Ibu... Ku mohon..." Baekhyun memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan tepat di wajahnya. Hampir menangis ketika sosok Luhan datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Ya. Ada apa Bu?" Tanya Luhan begitu sampai di depan pintu.

"Temani Baekhyun."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun sesaat lalu mengalihkan lagi pada ibu. Sedikit bingung dengan Baekhyun yang memelas.

"Sekali saja Bu." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalian harus kembali sebelum jam makan malam di mulai. Mengerti?"

Lalu ibu pergi berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih belum beranjak dari bibir pintu.

"Err... Kau ingin pergi kemana Baek?" Tanya Luhan pelan di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mendengus. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, ia mengambil langkah dan pergi dari sana. Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Luhan berjalan mengikutinya. Mensejajari langkah dengan adiknya itu.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Harusnya tadi kau menolaknya hyung. Apa kau tidak bosan mengikutiku terus?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tak apa. Lagipula kau adikku. Bukan masalah."

"Tapi jika kau seperti ini terus aku yang bermasalah. Aku juga butuh privasi sendiri. Aku sudah besar dan dapat menjaga diri." Baekhyun berkoar lebar sesekali mendengus kesal pada Luhan.

Laki-laki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya terdiam. Tak mengatakan apapun untuk menyambut perkataan Baekhyun.

Langkah kecilnya ikut memasuki perkarangan taman yang ada di lingkungan kompleks perumahan mereka. Menghampiri seorang laki-laki lain yang tengah duduk disana.

"Baekhyuun~"

Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri Sehun yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Mengacuhkan Luhan yang masih setia mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sehun.. Ah~ maaf. Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?"

Laki-laki bernama Sehun itu menggeleng.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Er... Kau mengajak Luhan hyung... Lagi?"

Baekhyun (lagi-lagi) kembali mendengus. Mood-nya selalu jelek jika nama Luhan terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia melirik Luhan sesaat.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya Sehun. Dia saja yang ingin ikut."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dari sana.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Ayo."

Mereka beranjak dari sana. Mengabaikan Luhan yang ikut beranjak, mengikuti langkah keduanya dari belakang.

Baekhyun bergelut manja pada lengan laki-laki itu. Sesekali terkikik bersama Sehun. Meringis ketika Sehun menarik ujung hidungnya pelan.

Luhan mencoba mencari kesibukannya sendiri. Memetik bunga yang ada di sekitarnya. Membuat rangkaian kecil dari bunga hasil petikannya sendiri.

Ia masih mengikuti langkah dua sejoli itu. Mengamati gerak gerik Baekhyun bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Sehun. Luhan tersenyum masam.

Ah~ ada kalanya ia ingin menjadi Baekhyun yang di senangi oleh banyak orang.

Luhan dan Baekhyun jika diibaratkan seperti dua kutub angin yang berbeda. Baekhyun adalah orang yang aktif. Sangat aktif malah. Berbanding balik dengannya yang buta pergaulan. Luhan bahkan terlalu pasif.

Itulah alasan mengapa ibu selalu memimta Luhan untuk menemani kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Setidaknya itu dapat membuat Luhan sedikit terbuka dengan sekitarnya.

Taman tak pernah sepi setiap harinya. Warga di kompleks perumahan disini memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi tempat ini ketika hari menjeleng sore. Sedikit melepas penat sambil menemani anak-anak mereka bermain.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari rangkaian bunga yang baru selesai sebahagian. Mencari sosok Baekhyun yang—

Luhan bangkit dengan cepat. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Harus Baekhyun berada di bangku di samping bangku yang ia tempati.

Tapi, dimana Baekhyun?

Luhan mulai mengitari taman itu dengan resah. Selalu seperti ini. Baekhyun akan selalu meninggalkannya saat ia lengah sedikit saja.

Luhan mengitari taman itu, memutar pohon-pohon besar—Luhan berpikir mungkin akan bersembunyi disana—lalu kembali berjalan berkeliling mencari Baekhyun.

Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berdiri di depan toilet umum di taman itu. Luhan berlari menghampirinya.

"Sehun kau lihat Baekhyun dimana?"

Sehun sedikit terlonjak ketika Luhan bersuara di depannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya ampun Hyung! Kau membuatku terkejut." gerutu Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun. Apa kau tau Baekhyun pergi kemana?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaan awalnya.

Sehun menunjuk pintu toilet dengan dagunya.

"Baekhyun sedang buang air."

Seketika itu pula Luhan menghela nafasnya lega.

"Syukurlah. Ku pikir Baekhyun pergi kemana." Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Luhan hyung."

"Ya." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu ikut Baekhyun pergi kemanapun?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengikuti Baekhyun?"

"Sehun—"

"Kau tidak punya teman?"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak punya kekasih yang bisa menemani harimu?"

"Aku tidak mengikutinya. Aku hanya ingin menemaninya pergi kemana saja. Lagipula Baekhyun adikku. Jadi tak masalah bagiku."

"Ya. Itu memang bukan masalah bagimu, hyung. Tapi coba pikirkan Baekhyun. Dia pasti merasa sangat terganggu kau ikuti terus selama ini. Dan kau tau itu menyebalkan hyung. Kau bahkan ikut saat kami tengah berkencan seperti ini."

Luhan bungkam seketika. Ia menatap Sehun tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyahut Sehun yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ayolah hyung. Beri Baekhyun sedikit ruang. Baekhyun butuh ruangnya sendiri, tidak selalu butuh kau dalam hidupnya—"

Tidak butuh dirinya

"—Baekhyun bisa melakukan apapun dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sehun-ah kajja." pintu toilet di buka. Baekhyun pelakunya. Ia menyergit bingung melihat Luhan yang juga berada disana.

"Luhan hyung..."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun kosong tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hingga Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan merengkuh lengan laki-laki itu.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar dengan Sehun. Tak apa ya hyung jika kau tak ikut. Ku mohon."

Luhan melirik Sehun sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun bersorak girang. Ia menarik Sehun menjauh dari sana.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum malam." kata Baekhyun di kejahuan.

Mata bulat itu menatap punggung keduanya dengan kosong. Hingga semakin kecil dan menghilang dari pandangannya, Luhan masih berdiri disana.

…

Jam perkuliahan telah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu. Di lorong masih banyak mahasiswa yang lalu lalang dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Salah satu di antara mahasiswa itu terlihat Luhan yang berjalan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh dengan buku yang menumpuk di pangkuan tangannya. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk mengembalikan semua buku pinjaman pada perpustakaan. Luhan bahkan tak sadar jika ia terlalu banyak meminjam dan akhirnya kerepotan sendiri saat harus mengembalikan buku-buku itu sekaligus.

Seseorang dari balik punggungnya dengan sepihak mengambil beberapa buku yang ia pegang, membuat Luhan terlonjak seketika. Ia menoleh.

"Kris!" pekiknya. "bisakah kau untuk tak menjahiliku sehari saja?"

Laki-laki bernama Kris itu tertawa renyah di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang menjahilimu." Sungutnya. "Bagus aku mau membantumu." Ia menggoyangkan buku-buku yang ia rampas di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Hftt~ terserah. Aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk mengembalikan buku ini ke purpustakaan. Cepat sedikit. Aku tak mau di kenai denda." Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Ia pun akhirnya membawa langkah mensejajari Luhan.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Tanya Kris saat mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan yang besar ini.

"Ngg…" Luhan berguman. Tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di buka khusus peminjam.

"Aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja." Jawabnya.

Luhan kemudian berjalan menelusuri rak-rak besar untuk mengembalikan buku-buku pinjamannya kembali. Kris masih setia mengikuti langkahnya sambil sesekali membantu Luhan meletakkan buku pada rak yang sedikit lebih tinggi di banding tubuh milik Luhan yang kecil.

"Makan siang dulu baru berbelanja. Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Kris.

Luhan mengangguk. "Oke."

Setelah urusannya dengan perpustakaan selesai, keduanya pun kembali membawa langkah keluar dari sana. Dekat dengan kampus mereka ada sebuah restoran cepat saji. Kris mengajak Luhan kesana. Jam-jam makan siang seperti ini, memang lebih banyak di dominasi oleh para mahasiswa Harvard yang menghabiskan waktu makan siang begitu pula seperti Luhan dan juga Kris.

Luhan memilih sebuah meja yang dekat dengan kaca besar restoran. Sedang Kris memesan makan siang mereka.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar.

Sebuah e-mail masuk dengan nama kontak 'rumah' disana.

Luhan membukanya cepat.

'Baekhyun akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Rampungkan semua tugasmu. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan adikmu bukan? Ibu.'

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika membacanya.

Bahkan Luhan yang merupakan kakak belum memiliki pemikiran untuk menikah. Memperkenalkan Kris pada orangtuanya saja belum. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mengetik balasan untuk ibunya.

'Tentu aku akan menghadirinya, bu. Omong-omong siapa pasangan Baekhyun?'

Luhan mengklik buttonsent pada ponselnya. Setelah itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Kris datang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

Luhan langsung merasa lapar ketika paha-paha ayam itu menyambut matanya. Kris menyodorkan sebuah piring yang telah terisi ayam pada Luhan.

Ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar. Balasan dari ibunya.

'Sehun. Kau pikir siapa lagi. Ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Tapi tak bisa ibu jelaskan sekarang. kabari ibu saat kau pulang nanti.'

Luhan tak lagi merasa terkejut ketika nama Sehun tertera sebagai calon Baekhyun. Ah ya, keduanya memang sudah menjalani hubungan special saat berada di bangku junior high school dan Luhan pun melihat sendiri bagaimana hubungan keduanya selama ini. Sayangnya Luhan harus melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri dan ia tak tau lagi bagaiman keduanya setelah itu.

Sampai hari ini, ibu mengirimkan pesan jika Baekhyun dan Sehun akan segera melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Adiknya akan menikah bukankah ia juga harus ikut bahagia?

"Ada apa?" Kris yang melihat perubahan wajah Luhan sedikit menyergit bingung.

Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja lalu mengambil sepotong ayam yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baekhyun akan menikah akhir bulan ini." Jawab Luhan. Sedikit terendam karena ayam yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa? Menikah?" Kris terkejut. Tentu. Ia tau siapa Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu merupakan adik Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin menikah secepat itu sedangkan Luhan sendiri belum.

Luhan memang menceritakan banyak hal mengenai keluarganya termasuk Baekhyun. Kris kenal laki-laki itu lewat foto yang Luhan berikan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau lebih tua dari Baekhyun? Hei tunggu, bukankah Baekhyun masih di tahun pertama di universitas?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Baekhyun akan menikah dengan pacarnya. Kau tau kapan mereka mulai berpacaran?"

Kris menggeleng.

"Tahun pertama di sekolah menengah."

Kris nyaris tersedak pepsi miliknya. Untuk yang ini Luhan tidak pernah bercerita padanya.

"Kau kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mendahuluimu menikah lebih dulu."

Luhan tak segera menjawab. Mulutnya benar-benar penuh. Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Kris menunggunya dengan sabar. Luhan menelan dengan cepat isi mulutnya lalu berkata,

"Bukan masalah."

Kris menghela nafas perlahan. Ia menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah?" Tanya Kris lagi. Ia menatap Luhan sejurus.

"Eh?"

"Menikah... Denganku."

Luhan tersedak. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya kuat.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kris memutar bola matanya. Kadang respon Luhan berlebihan menurutnya. Hei apa yang salah memangnya. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Yeah… mungkin tidak seperti Baekhyun dan pacarnya yang bernama Sehun itu. Tapi mereka telah bersama hampir dua tahun ini. Ada banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui selama ini.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Kau pikir menikah itu seperti ajang permainan yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati?" Luhan mendelik. Kini ia balas menatap Kris, mengabaikan ayam goreng lezat miliknya begitu saja di atas piring.

"Kita sudah lama bersama Luhan. Kau mencintaiku dan akupun sama sepertimu. Tidakkah kau berkeinginan untuk menikah denganku?" Kris mengulang pertanyaan awalnya.

"Kuliahmu bahkan masih menggantung di udara dan kau berpikir untuk menikah? Benar aku mencintaimu tapi sayangnya aku masih ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku lebih dahulu!"

Kembali Kris menghela nafas.

"Apa salahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun yang lebih muda darimu berani menikah di umurnya sekarang!"

"Baekhyun berbeda. Jika dalam masalah ini Baekhyun tidak masuk dalam hitungan. Kau tidak tau seperti apa ' ekstrim'- nya Baekhyun. Lagipula kedua keluarga sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Ya ya ya. Lagipula aku hanya bertanya. Aku tidak memintamu menikah denganku sekarang. jangan berlebihan seperti ini. Membuatku takut saja." Sungut Kris. Ia menyesap cairan coklat pepsi kembali melalui sedotan merah miliknya.

Luhan cemberut.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu sekarang?!" ia setengah berteriak.

Kris berdecih pelan.

"Pelankan suaramu."

Kini berbalik Luhan yang berdecih. Ia kembali menyabar paha ayam goreng dengan lahap.

"Tapi Luhan.." suara Kris berubah pelan. "Kapan kira-kira kau… akan mengenalkanku pada orangtuamu?"

Luhan menatap Kris aneh. Ia tau jika Kris bertanya dengan suara pelan seperti ini tandanya Kris tengah serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tidak ada kesan tengah bercanda atau sebagainya seperti tadi.

"Aku tak ingin semuanya terkesan terburu-buru. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Kau pernah menceritakan tentang aku pada keluargamu?"

"Ya. Pernah."

Kris tersenyum. Ia meraih jemari Luhan dan mengenggamnya dengan lembut. Keduanya melempar saling senyum.

"Er.. aku harus ke supermarket sekarang, Kris." Luhan menarik tangannya. Mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan tangannya dari minyak dan renyah ayam yang menempel. Setelah itu meraih tas ranselnya dan bangkit. Kris mengikuti langkah Luhan beranjak dari sana.

...

Kris memutuskan untuk menginap di apartement Luhan sehari sebelum keberangkatan Luhan ke Korea. Ya. Luhan akan pulang besok untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Baekhyun adiknya. Satu jam yang lalu Luhan sempat mengajak Kris untuk ikut bersamanya ke Seoul dengan alasan yang cukup logis sebenarnya.

"Aku bisa sekalian mengenalkanmu dengan orangtuaku." Kata Luhan.

"Aku ingin." Ucap Kris. "Tapi ada pertemuan dengan Mr. Smith besok. Kau tau bukan seperti apa sibuknya beliau?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Ya. Luhan dapan mengerti akan hal itu. ia pun tak memiliki alasan kuat untuk memaksa Kris lebih jauh untuk ikut dengan ke Seoul. Mr. Smith salah satu dosen yang berpengaruh untuk pengajuan skripsi Kris untuk kelulusannya.

"Jika aku bisa memilih tentu aku akan ikut kau ke Seoul." Kata Kris lagi.

Luhan sekali lagi mengangguk.

Kris merangkul pundaknya dengan akrab. "Aku akan menginap malam ini."

Dan disinilah keduanya sekarang.

Kris duduk bersila di ruang depan apartement Luhan seraya memeriksa beberapa tugas akhirnya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri berada di balik

counter membuat dua gelas susu untuknya dan Kris. Setelah selesai Luhan pun membawa kedua gelas itu ke tempat Kris berada.

Ia melirik sebentar kertas-kertas salinan milik Kris yang bertebaran memenuhi meja disanggahinya. Segelas susu ia sodorkan kepada Kris.

"Masih belum rampung juga?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di atas karpet di samping Kris. Ia ikut memperhatikan salah satu kertas yang ada disana.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memeriksanya kembali." Kris meneguk susu buatan Luhan perlahan.

"Kau sudah memesan tiket untuk keberangkatan besok?" Tanya Kris sambil meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja.

"Sudah." Jawab Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu lama disana."

"Hm ?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas, menatap Kris yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Sambung Kris lagi. Ia sedikit bergeser dari bawah meja lalu menepuk pahanya pada Luhan. Menyuruh laki-laki mungil itu untuk berpindah tempat duduk.

Luhan beringsut dari sana. Berganti posisi kini duduk di atas pangkuan kekasihnya. Kedua lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher milik Kris. Sesekali ia mainkan anak rambut belakang laki-laki tinggi itu.

Kris memeluk pinggangnya akrab. Sedikit mendongak pada wajah Luhan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menutup kedua matanya. Memajukan bibirnya di hadapan Luhan sesekali.

Laki-laki mungil itu terkikik pelan. Sedikit merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Kris.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Jadi jangan merindukanku." Luhan menyibak anak rambut pada kening Kris. Memperlihatkan kening milik Kris dengan sempurna.

"Ada jerawat baru disini." Katanya sambil menekan pelan tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tugas. Tentu saja."

Luhan tersenyum. "Tinggal sebentar lagi maka semaunya akan segera selesai."

Kris ikut tersenyum. Tangannya merambat menuju tengkuk milik laki-laki yang berada di atas pangkuannya, membuat wajah kedua kembali berdekatan. Nafas Kris menerpa kulit wajahnya dengan lembut, menghantarkan sensasi hangat ke seluruh tubuh.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika penyatuan bibir mereka terjadi. Bibir Kris bergerak lembut seperti biasa. Menggelitik bibir milik Luhan membuat bibirnya pun ikut bergerak menyambut bibir Kris.

Lidah laki-laki jangkung itu menjilati bibir bawahnya perlahan. Menghasilkan sebuah leguhan lirih dengan belahan bibir yang terbuka. Luhan menarik wajahnya. Kris merenggut kecewa.

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Aku takut kau hilang kendali."

Luhan turun dari pangkuan Kris. Lelaki itu mendesah pelan dengan kecewa.

"Kau tak ingin melihatku kacau saat kembali ke Seoul bukan?" Ujar Luhan sambil terkikik.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Kris membenahi seluruh makalah tugasnya lalu ikut Luhan ke dalam sana.

…

Luhan memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang setahun sekali ke Seoul di setiap akhir tahunnya. Namun hari ini jelas berbeda. Ia tidak pulang di akhir tahun seperti biasanya. Lebih tepatnya di pertengahan tahun, besok adalah hari pernikahan adiknya, Baekhyun.

Luhan sampai di Seoul saat malam menjelang. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi yang akan membawanya pulanh ke rumah. Semuanya masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan saat taksi itu berjalan melewati taman rumahnya Luhan masih ingat dengan jelas semua kenangan yang terjadi di sana.

Di halaman depan rumahnya, Luhan menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri disana. Luhan tau siapa sosok itu. Baekhyun. Luhan turun dari taksi dan membawa langkah memasuki perkarangan rumahnya.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung sambungan melalui ponsel genggamnya.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Luhan. ia memasang sebuah senyumdi sudut bibirnya.

"Ya? … Luhan hyung !" Baekhyun terpekik.

Lalu dengan cepat berlari menghampiir Luhan dan memeluk tubuhhnya erat. Nyaris Luhan terjungkal ke belakang jika ia tak dapat menahan bobot tubuh Baekhyun yang kini menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan kau akan pulang hari ini? Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

Luhan terkekeh. Ia melepas pelukan Baekhyun perlahan.

"Surprise !" Seru Luhan.

Baekhyun cemberut.

"Hei omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh? Aku hanya… sedang menghubungi temanku."

"Oh seperti itu. Ah~ selamat Baekhyun kau akan menikah besok." Ucap Luhan tulus.

"Eoh? Terima kasih hyung ." Balas Baekhyun kaku.

Ia kemudian menarik lengan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Ibu! Luhan hyung sudah pulaaaanggg~" teriak Baekhyun melengking.

"Benarkah?!" ibu mereka keluar dari arah dapur.

"Omo! Luhan kau pulang sendiri?" ibu memeluk tubuh anak tertuanya dengan hangat.

"Ya bu. Apa yang sedang ibu lakukan?"

"Ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kebetulan sekali. Ayo kita makan malam Luhan. kau pasti lapar bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia ikut langkah ibu memasuki dapur.

"Dimana ayah?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Bertemu dengan keluarga Sehun. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diganti untuk persiapan gedung besok."

"Oh," Luhan bergumam.

Ia melirik Baekhyun yang duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Hei orang yang akan melangsungkan pesta penikahan besok, kenapa murung sekali?"

"Baekhyun hanya sedang gugup saja. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana anehnya dia beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ibu~" Baekhyun merengek.

…

Ibu menghampiri Luhan di kamarnya ketika makan malam telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan baru saja selesai berbenah diri ketika mendapati ibunya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya ibu mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Telah lama tidak bertemu membuat suasana canggung terjadi juga.

Luhan ikut duduk di samping ibunya.

"Aku sedang berada dalam masa tenang sekarang. hanya ada beberapa tugas tapi tak ada yang terlalu mendesak." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau hidup dengan baik disana?"

"Tentu bu. Ibu tak harus merasa khawatir."

Ibu tersenyum.

"Ibu tak mampu menolak permintaan Baekhyun untuk menikah dengan Sehun. Harusnya tidak boleh seperti ini mengingat kau bahkan belum menikah."

"Tak apa bu. Ah~ bukankah ibu mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ibu menghela nafas berat.

"Beberapa minggu lalu ia katakan pada kami semua jika ia hamil karena Sehun."

"Apa?" Luhan memekik. "Hamil? Bukankah Baekhyun tidak interseks—"

"Itu benar. Tapi dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan jika Baekhyun positif hamil. Dan sudah memasuki bulan ketiga."

Luhan termangu mendengarnya.

"Kedua belah pihak keluarga setuju untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka." Ibu kembali menghela nafasnya. Tangan Luhan terjulur mengenggam jemari ibunya dengan sayang. Ia tau ini berat untuk ibunya. Anak laki-laki terkecilnya hamil dan itu—entahlah. Rasanya sedikit aneh tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Luhan? Apa kau sekarang tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Usapan tangan Luhan terhenti ketika pertanyaan ibu terlontar. Ia menatap ibu sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya bu. Aku memang tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk. Ia bangkit mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Membuka galeri ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada ibu.

"Namanya Kris... dia juga mahasiswa di Harvard. Tapi kami berada di fakultas yang berbeda. Kris akan wisuda tahun ini." Luhan (akhirnya) memperkenalkan Kris kepada ibunya.

Soal malam itu, sebenarnya Luhan berbohong. Dia belum pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai Kris kepada orangtuanya.

Ibu memperhatikan lekat laki-laki yang bernama Kris pada ponselnya anaknya Luhan. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Namun sebuah senyum tipis tersampir di sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan betapa tampannya laki-laki itu.

Ibu tersenyum. "Dia tampan." Ujar ibu sambil mencari foto Kris yang lain.

Luhan ikut lega mendengarnya. Ibu sepertinya menyukai kekasihnya yang bernama Kris itu.

"Kris keturunan American-Chinese . Tapi ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Amerika."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"Hampir memasuki tahun kedua."

"Kau sudah bersamanya selama itu dan kau baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang pada ibu. Ckck. Kau berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun. Adikmu itu bahkan terlalu blak-blakan soal hubungan percintaannya."

Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Kami memang berbeda bu."

"Ya. Sangat berbeda." Balas ibu.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hanya gumanan pujian ibu yang terdengar sesekali, masih memperhatikan satu persatu foto Kris disana.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya?"

"Ya. Aku pernah. Kami sempat makan malam bersama beberapa kali."

Ibu menatap Luhan takjub.

"Sesekali ajaklah Kris kesini. Ibu ingin bertemu langsung dengannya."

"Tentu bu."

…

Baekhyun merengut kesal duduk di bangkunya. Ia melirik Sehun sesekali yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas, sibuk bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya tanpa peduli Baekhyun sama sekali.

Tak ada orang yang suka di abaikan. Baekhyun pun sama.

Di abaikan oleh kekasihmu sendiri bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari apapun.

Ia merutuk berkali-kali. Menatap Sehun sekali lagi dengan kesal lalu bangkit dan pergi keluar melalui pintu belakang kelas mereka.

Ia berjalan gontai menelusuri koridor kelas yang ia lewati. Masih mewanti-wanti kesal Sehun dengan beberapa gerutu kekesalan. Mata sipitnya menemukan sosok Luhan yang berjalan hendak masuk ke ruang guru. Apa yang Luhan lakukan disini?

Luhan dan Baekhyun memang bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Luhan di sekolah menengah atas sedangkan dirinya masih berada di sekolah menengah bawah. Keduanya sama-sama berada di kelas tahun akhir.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan di depan pintu ruang guru.

"Eh Baekhyun?"

"Luhan hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menemui guru Lee." Luhan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun sedikit aneh. "Ada apa?" Tanya-nya.

Air wajah Baekhyun berubah. Ia menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku sedang kesal dengan si cadel itu!" kata Baekhyun tanpa menatap Luhan langsung. Ia sibuk menaik turunkan nafasnya dengan kesal.

Tanpa di bilang pun siapa orang yang Baekhyun sebut 'cadel' Luhan sudah tau siapa orangnya.

"Um? Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Sehun mengabaikanku hyung! Sehun terus saja seperti itu. sebenarnya dia mencintaiku atau tidak!? Senang sekali mengabaikanku!"

Ah~ Luhan mengerti sekarang.

"Festival sekolah akan segera di laksanakan. Sehun mengambil bagian dance untuk pertunjukkannya nanti. Mungkin Sehun sedang membicarakan mengenai konsep grubnya." Luhan mencoba menenangkan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ohya? Bagaimana hyung bisa tau?"

"Sehun yang mengatakannya. Kau tidak tau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Sehun tidak mengatakan…apapun padaku."

…

Luhan terbangun di pagi hari ketika beberapa suara bising menggema di dalam rumah mereka. Bahkan terdengar sangat jelas hingga ke kamar Luhan sendiri.

Luhan menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuhnya sejak tadi malam lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Suara bising semakin keras terdengar ketika pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Sedikit bingung mendapati ibunya yang terlihat (sanagt) panik dan ayahnya yang tak henti-henti menenangkan sambil berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Kedua orangtuanya menoleh pada Luhan.

Ibu tak mampu menjawab. Kini berdalih menjadi terisak kecil dan menunjuk kamar Baekhyun. Luhan mengikuti arah yang ibu tunjuk. Lalu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Jendela kamar Baekhyun terbuka lebar dan itu tak terlihat aneh sama sekali. Kecuali Baekhyun yang tak terlihat ada disana. Luhan berpikir mungkin Baekhyun tengah berada di kamar mandi atau—

"Baekhyun kabur." Suara ayahnya terdengar berdengung memasuki lubang telinganya.

Sontak Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayah. Matanya membesar dan Luhan benar-benar terkejut saat ini.

"Apa?"

Ibu menjulurkan secarik kertas berwarna kuning pada Luhan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini…?" ibu berguman lirih dengan suara yang bergetar.

Luhan membaca tulisan yag tertera disana. Tulisan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat sama seperti yang dulu ia lihat setiap hari.

' Mohon maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa menikah dengan Sehun. Byun BaekHyun'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N:

Aku bawa ff HunHan chapter nih beb. Ada yg minat lanjut? Ratednya M loh :v

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Teringat oleh Luhan saat Baekhyun mendapat mimpi basahnya untuk pertama kali. Baekhyun masih berumur tiga belas tahun saat hari itu datang. Hari itu hari libur dan pagi masih terlalu gelap, Baekhyun berjalan mengendap menuju kamarnya.

Ia duduk berjongkok di depan wajah Luhan dan memanggil nama kakaknya pelan.

"Luhan _hyungg_ ~" Sedikit menguncang pundak Luhan perlahan.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua, berguman lirih sebelum membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Eh? Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan bangkit dari berbaringnya.

" _Hyung_..."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku mengompol. Jangan katakan pada ibu ya~"

"Apa?"

"Mengompol _hyung_." Ulangnya memelas.

Luhan menatap pada celana yang Baekhyun kenakan. Masih belum ada bau apapun yang menguar. Mungkin Baekhyun menyadari dengan cepat _ompol_ nya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Luhan.

"Bantu aku membersihkan tempat tidurku _hyung_." Kata Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan pun bangkit dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bangun dari posisi jongkoknya. Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju kamar Baekhyun kembali.

Luhan menarik _bed cover_ tempat tidur Baekhyun dan memilahnya dengan baik. Lalu membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil _bed cover_ yang baru. Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan pekerjaan Luhan.

"Ganti bajumu." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mengganti bajunya dengan yang baru.

Sedang Luhan kini mulai membentangkan _bed cover_ yang baru ke tempat tidur milik Baekhyun.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Luhan mengangkat semua seprei bekas ompol Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi dari kamar.

"Ayo Baek."

Lagi Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju dapur, menuju tempat mesin cuci dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan pekerjaan Luhan.

"Tadi aku bermimpi _hyung_." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Mimpi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ngg... Aku sedang bersama Sehun—"

"Bersama Sehun... Lalu?" Luhan merespon sedang tangan tengah menimang-nibang berapa takaran detergen yang tepat untuk cuciannya.

"Kami melakukan 'itu' hyung."

"Apa?" Luhan terlonjak. Ia sampai memasukkan terlalu banyak deterjen ke dalam mesin cuci.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Rasanya—menyenangkan. Mengapa bisa seperti itu _hyung_?"

Luhan menyergitkan keningnya. Ia sadar jika Baekhyun baru saja mengalami mimpi basah pertamanya.

"Dengar Baekhyun." Luhan menghadap adiknya. "Sebesar apapun kau mencintai Sehun kau tetap tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti dalam mimpimu itu. Kau mengerti?"

" _Um_? Kenapa?"

"Kau belum boleh melakukannya. Pokoknya tidak boleh."

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. Luhan sedikit bernafas lega lalu setelah itu ia kembali fokus pada mesin cuci.

"Omong-omong bagaimana _hyung_ mengerti dengan hal 'itu' yang aku maksudkan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa _hyung_... Sudah pernah melakukannya?"

"Apa? Tentu saja belum pernah!"

Luhan melotot tak senang. Ia tau jika Baekhyun memang blak-blakan, tapi ayolah~ apakah hal sepribadi itu juga harus di katakan dengan sangat santai seperti itu?

Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka pintunya. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia jadikan sarapan di pagi yang masih gelap ini. Ah~ ada cupcake. Sepertinya enak.

"Kalau aku menikah nanti, apa aku boleh melakukannya?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Huft~ Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Sehun jika seperti itu. Aku sangat mencintainya."

…

Luhan berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Di tangannya terdapat ponsel Baekhyun yang ia temukan beberapa menit yang lalu di bawah bantal tidur miliknya. Luhan sudah memeriksa _log_ dan kotak pesan disana. Layaknya sebuah ponsel yang baru, tanpa terjamah sedikit pun, ponsel Baekhyun bersih dari apapun. Riwayat panggilan terakhir pun tak ada disana. Terakhir Luhan ketahui, ternyata Baekhyun hanya meninggalkan ponselnya namun membawa _SD Card_ ponsel bersama dirinya.

Luhan bangkit dan berdiri di depan jendela kamar Baekhyun. Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya kembali. Menyinari bumi dengan seberkas sinarnya yang lembut. Ada sebuah tangga lipat yang menjorak langsung pada jendela. Pasti Baekhyun menggunakan tangga ini untuk kabur.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Baek?" Luhan setengah berguman pada dirinya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintai Sehun bukan? Lalu kenapa kau menghilang di hari pernikahan kalian?"

Tarikan nafas berat seolah mengosongkan paru-paru Luhan.

Langkah kaki terdengar memasuki tempat dimana Luhan berada. Luhan menoleh. Ada ibu yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Luhan mendekatinya.

"Tidak ada apapun dari ponsel Baekhyun bu." Kata Luhan.

Ibu melirik ponsel Baekhyun sesaat. "Orangtua Sehun ada disini."

"Apa?"

Ibu tak menjawab. Beliau berjalan menjauhi kamar Baekhyun menuju tempat dimana kedua orangtua sehun berada sekarang. Luhan mengikuti langkah ibu. Ada ayahnya yang berusaha menjelaskan kekacauan yang telah di perbuat oleh anak laki-laki bungsunya itu.

Luhan tak mendapati sosok Sehun disini. Ya. Mungkin Sehun pun terkejut dengan apa yang menimpanya hari ini, secara tiba-tiba. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuknya, ia akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, sekali seumur hidup.

"Kami tidak menyangka jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Mohon maafkan kami." Ujar ayah.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun sebelumnya?"

"Baekhyun bahkan terlihat sangat senang hari ini datang." Ibu menyahut.

…

Luhan adalah anak yang pintar. Tentu. Itulah mengapa ia mampu berkuliah di salah satu Universitas terbaik di dunia, Harvard. Tapi sayangnya, kadang Luhan cukup lambat memahami sebuah kejadian. Kepalanya tak mampu menangkap maksud dengan tepat. Ibunya (lagi-lagi) terisak. Pandangan ibu Sehun menjurus padanya sesekali.

"Apa salah keluarga hingga kejadian seperti ini harus terjadi?" suaranya terdengar serak. Ayah tak berhenti mengusap punggung ibu, mencoba menenangkan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan seperti ini terus."

"Semua persiapan telah matang, undangan telah di sebar jauh-jauh hari. Apa yang akan di katakan rekan-rekan kerjamu jika pernikahan hari ini gagal, huh?"

Ibu Sehun mendekat pada ibu Luhan.

"Ini bukanlah suatu hal yang kita inginkan. Mungkin Baekhyun belum siap." Suara ibu Sehun terdengar bergetar juga.

Ibu tak berkata apapun. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, meredam tangis disana.

"Luhan." Nama itu terbersit dalam pikirannya. Ia membuka wajahnya kembali.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya bu?"

"Menikahlah dengan Sehun."

"Apa?"

Bukan hanya Luhan, tapi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget.

"Jangan bodoh _yeobo_." Suara ayah terdengar.

Ibu bangkit menghampiri Luhan.

"Menikahlah dengan Sehun, Luhan."

"A-apa maksud ibu? Aku—"

"Hanya kau yang dapat menyelamatkan keadaan seperti ini. Kau dan Sehun sudah lama saling mengenal bukan?"

"Bu—"

Ibu Sehun kini juga bangkit.

"—aku tidak bisa."

Ya. Itu benar. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan melakukannya.

"Luhan."

"Aku punya kekasih dan aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sehun. Ini konyol, bu!"

Itu juga benar. Keadaan ini memang konyol.

Luhan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ibu mengejarnya.

"Tunggu Luhan!" ia menarik tangan anak sulungnya.

"Ibu tak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku."

"Ibu tau, tapi cobalah berpikir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pikirkan tentang nama baik keluarga Luhan."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal ini, bu? Tidak, aku tidak ingin."

"Luhan!"

" _Yeobo_ , sudahlah."

Luhan menutup daun pintu dengan keras. Persetan dengan etika kurang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Ia kesal luar biasa pada ibu. Bagaimana bisa ibu menyuruhnya melakukan hal seperti ini. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan beberapa menit lagi, Luhan membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan keras. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur dan tak peduli.

Ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan membuka matanya sesaat. Itu pasti ibu. Terkanya. Luhan tak beranjak. Kini berganti posisi tidur tengkurap, membenamkan wajahnya. Derit pintu terdengar kala pintu itu di buka.

"Luhan." suara ayah terdengar.

Luhan membalikkan badannya. Mendapati ayah yang kini berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Luhan.

"Ayah?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya. Ayah duduk di samping Luhan.

"Maafkan ibumu." Kata ayah pelan.

"Ibumu hanya tengah kebingungan dan terlalu panik."

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Tak apa. Seharusnya aku tidak berbicara dengan suara yang keras tadi pada ibu."

Ayah tersenyum.

"Ayah tak ingin memaksamu Luhan. Tapi semuanya telah matang dan acara pernikahan akan segera di lakukan. Dua orang harus ada yang menikah hari ini."

Luhan mencelos. "Ayah—"

"Kau bilang kau punya kekasih bukan?"

" _Huh_?"

"Jika kau tak bisa menikah dengan Sehun maka… menikah dengan kekasihmu."

"A-apa?"

…

 _Ini adalah musim gugur pertama Luhan berada di benua Amerika. Desiran angin entah mengapa terasa berbeda. Oh, tentu. Ini adalah yang pertama baginya._

 _Kurang dari dua jam lagi ia ada kelas, Luhan duduk di bangku panjang taman univeraitas selagi menunggu jadwal perkulihan. Menatap satu persatu daun-daun merah yang perlahan berjatuhan satu persatu._

 _"Boleh aku duduk disini?" sebuah suara dalam kalimat bahasa Inggris itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Luhan mendongak. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri tepat di sampingnya._

 _"Ya, tentu saja." sahut Luhan._

 _Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menempatkan diri di samping Luhan._

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" laki-laki asing di sampingnya itu kembali bertanya._

 _"Aku menunggu kelas selanjutnya, sepertinya aku datang terlalu cepat."_

 _"Oh, begitu."_

 _Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap mahasiwa-mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di depannya._

 _"Apa kau orang Asia?" laki-laki lagi bertanya._

 _Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Arah pandangannya ia bawa kembali pada lelaki bersurai pirang itu._

 _"Oh ya, dimana itu?"_

 _Luhan menatap laki-laki itu kembali. Oke. Sepertinya laki-laki ini ingin berkenalan dengannya._

 _"South Korea."_

 _"Oh, Anyeonghaseyo..." lelaki itu menyapa dengan senyum sumringah dalam bahasa Korea._

 _Kedua alis Luhan bertautan._

 _"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" ia bertanya dalam bahasa Korea setelah itu._

 _"Aku pernah kesana beberapa kali."_

 _"Oh seperti itu."_

 _"Aku Kris." Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum kikuk dan ia menyambutnya._

 _"Aku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kris."_

 _…_

"Aku belum ingin menikah ayah. Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku terlebih dahulu." Luhan sedikit meringis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mengapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengerti keadaannya?

"Lagipula keluarga belum bertemu dengan Kris."

"Kau mencintainya bukan? Di masa yang akan datang pun kau akan tetap menikah dengannya, bukan begitu?"

Luhan tak menjawab.

"Kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari 5 jam sebelum acara pernikahan di laksanakan. Setidaknya masih bisa di undur sampai nanti malam."

"Ayah—"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan pintu yang di buka ibu. Raut wajah ibu masih sama. memerah dan panik.

"Capat mandi Luhan dan segeralah berbenah." Ujar ibu.

"A-apa maksudnya bu—"

"Kau tak punya waktu lagi Luhan. Cepatlah!"

"Bu aku tak bisa—"

 **PLAK**

"Tak bisakah kau menuruti apa yang ibu katakan, huh?!"

Rasa panas menjalar di pipi kanannya.

"Jangan bertindak kasar padanya." Tegur ayah pelan.

"Luhan tak akan mau menurut jika tidak di tegaskan. Cepat mandi Luhan!"

Luhan menatap ibu dengan perasaan hancur. Air matanya merebak berjatuhan. Bahkan rasa panas pada nan perih pada pipinya tak lagi terasa. Ibu tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ibu tunggu kau di bawah." Kata ibu sebelum mengambil langkah pergi dari sana.

Ayah hanya menatap Luhan tak bisa mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya yang (setidaknya) bisa membantah apa yang ibu katakan. Pria setengah baya itu menepuk pundak bergetar Luhan dua kali sebelum keluar dari kamar putera sulungnya.

Tubuh Luhan merosot ke lantai tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Perkataan ayah terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Kris. Benar ia ingin menikah dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai. Tapi rasanya pun tak mungkin. Butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh jam untuk Kris dan keluarganya sampai ke Korea.

Acara pernikahan bahkan kurang dari lima jam lagi.

Oh Tuhan!

Mengapa bisa seperti ini?

…

"Hei ayolah aku pun merasa sedikit gugup. Ibu belum kembali sedari tadi."

"…"

"Bagaimana jika ia menolak. Sia-sia semuanya."

"…"

"Hhh~ ya ya. Omong-omong bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"…"

"Wow! Terburu-buru sekali—"

Pintu kamar Sehun di buka dari luar.

"Bersiap-siaplah Sehun." Ibunya menarik nafas panjang sesaat. Ia manatap anak laki-lakinya yang ia dapati sedang berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur.

"Ya?" sahut Sehun.

"Bersiaplah untuk acara pernikahanmu dengan… Luhan."

Kedua mata Sehun membesar. "Apa?!"

Ibu masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, duduk berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki tunggalnya.

"Baekhyun menghilang pagi tadi dan kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi Sehun."

"Bu, bagaimana bisa—"

"Luhan sudah setuju dan ibu harap kau dapat memahami suasana genting seperti ini, Sehun."

Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap."

…

Acara pernikahan itu akan di adakan pada sebuah gedung yang telah di rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Pada lantai ke delapan tepatnya, maka semuanya akan di laksanakan hari ini. Matahari telah tinggi dan menyinari Seoul dengan terik.

Luhan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan wajah yang masam. Sungguh ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini. Ia bahkan tak bertukar kata apapun pada ibu sejak ia selesai berbenah diri dan berada di dalam mobil menuju ke gedung pernikahan ini.

Seorang laki-laki lain telah berada di dalam ruangan yang Luhan masuki. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan menyambut kedatangan Luhan dan juga kedua orangtuanya. Ia menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi berhadapan dengan sebuah kaca besar di depannya.

"Wah~ aku tidak menyangka bahwa calon pengantinnya sangat cantik!" laki-laki itu berseru setelah bertatap muka dengan Luhan.

Luhan tak menanggapi.

"Terima kasih. Mohon bantuannya." Suara ibu terdengar.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum lebar disana.

"Tenang saja. Ini akan mudah."

Setelah membungkuk kecil kedua orangtua Luhan beranjak pergi dari sana. Luhan menatap punggung ibu dan ayah melalui kaca yang di depannya. Setelah pintu telah tertutup kembali, laki-laki yang akan menjadi periasnya berdiri di belakang Luhan.

Memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan keduanya saling bertemu pandang melalui bias di cermin.

"Jangan gugup." Katanya.

Luhan kembali tak menanggapi.

Laki-laki itupun memulai tugasnya.

"Kau terlihat masih sangat muda." Ia berujar kembali membuka percakapan.

"…"

"Tapi kau tak terlihat bahagia? Ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, seharusnya kau menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia hari ini."

 _Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?_ Luhan membatin. Ia menutup matanya perlahan.

"Orangtua selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Perjodohan yang mereka rencanakan kadang selalu berbanding balik dengan pemikiran anak-anak mereka."

Luhan membuka matanya kembali.

 _Perjodohan?_

Oh ya? Bukankah ini tak jauh berbeda dengan acara pernikahan yang di dasari atas keinginan orangtua untuk menjodohkan anak mereka sendiri?

Dan mungkin ini adalah acara perjodohan yang terkonyol yang pernah ada.

Harusnya hari ini Baekhyun-lah yang berada disini. Bukan dirinya. Baekhyun mencintai Sehun dan mereka berpikir untuk menikah untuk mengikat hubungan keduanya secara jelas dan nyata.

Sehun?

Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat mendengar hari ini adalah bukanlah acara pernikahannya bersama Baekhyun. Melainkan dirinya.

Luhan yakin orangtua Sehun pasti telah memberitahu dirinya tentang ini.

Apakah ia sempat menolak?

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Semua ini membuat ia serasa ingin meledak saja. Perlahan Luhan kembali menutup matanya.

…

Luhan tak dapat berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Otaknya _blank_. Ia menatap pantulannya sendiri pada sebuah cermin besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Dengan sebuah _texudo_ putih yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya. Oh tentu. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Jadi ia tak harus repot untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk ia kenakan hari ini.

Kulitnya yang putih terlihat bersinar hari ini berbanding balik dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat masam.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika suara itu terdengar. Ayahnya terlihat telah berdiri di belakangnya, entah sudah berapa lama berada disana, beliau tersenyum tipis.

Luhan menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat sedari tadi. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Maafkan kami Luhan—" ucap ayahnya.

"Ayah…" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya Luhan?"

"Jika di masa depan semuanya terasa berat dan aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Bisakah… aku melepaskan semuanya?"

Ayahnya terdiam.

"Ketika semuanya semakin terlihat tak mungkin—bisakah aku memilih apa yang ingin ku pilih?"

"Luhan—"

"Berjanjilah ayah. Ku mohon."

Ayah menatap Luhan dalam. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pundak anak laki-laki tertuanya. Lalu perlahan membawa tubuh Luhan untuk ia peluk.

"Ya. Setelah ini… pilihlah apa yang ingin kau pilih. Ayah berjanji."

Luhan membalas pelukan ayahnya. Ayah mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Ayo Luhan."

…

Entah mengapa Luhan merasakan sebuah degupan aneh yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia berjalan lamban yang di dampingi oleh ayah menuju ruang tempat berlangsungnya acara.

Ayahnya mendorong pintu besar itu perlahan. Seluruh hadirin dan kerabat yang datang menoleh padanya serempak. Luhan belum pernah di lihat oleh orang sebnayak ini sebelumnya, kepalanya ia tundukkan tanpa ia sadari. Desauan kekaguman terdengar pelan memasuki lubang telinganya. Ayahnya menjulurkan lengan untuk ia gandeng. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuket lili putih yang cantik. Luhan melakukannya dengan gerakan tangan yang gemetar.

Ayah memulai langkah. Seiring dengan langkah kaki yang memasuki altar—melewati satu persatu orang yang menatapnya kagum, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

Mata bulatnya menangkap sesosok laki-laki lain yang berdiri di ujung altar,tepatnya di sebelah kanan pendeta yang akan menyatukan keduanya hari ini. Degupan jantung Luhan menggila.

Ia menatap kagum Sehun dan wajahnya memerah, semakin merah.

Kini ia telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tatapan keduanya saling beratutan. Jemari Sehun terjulur di depan Luhan, menerima tangan Luhan untuk ia gandeng sekarang. darah mereka berdesir di saat yang bersamaan. Luhan kini berpindah dan berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Kuserahkan anakku padamu, Oh Sehun." Ujar ayah Luhan, tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu, paman."

Ayah Luhan undur diri meninggalkan keduanya berdiri di hadapan hadirin yang hadir.

Pendeta pun siap untuk memulai upacara pernikahan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan kini berdiri menghadap pendeta.

"Apakah kau, Oh Sehun. Bersedia menerima Byun Luhan sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan?" suara pendeta terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Sehun menarik nafasnya sesaat.

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

Kini pendeta mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Dan apakah kau Byun Luhan. bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar.

Ia membunuh perasaanya sendiri. Menutup rapat matanya sesaat, ada bayangan Kris yang menguar dalam pikirannya.

 _Kris, maafkan aku—_

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini ku nyatakan, Oh Sehun dan Byun Luhan telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami—"

Dunia Luhan selesai. Hari ini ia telah dinyatakan sah menjadi suami dari laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun. Di hadapan Tuhan dan para hadirin yang ia telah berjanji dan semuanya terasa seperti mimpi baginya.

"—Silahkan untuk mencium bibir suamimu." Pendeta berujar menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut menghadap Luhan. ia mendekat. Menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua belah tangannya dengan gemetar. Sekali lagi pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum Luhan menutup matanya perlahan.

Bibir Sehun menempel pada bibir miliknya. Bergerak lembut membelai setiap sisinya. Luhan mati-matian menahan tangis. Semua yang hadir bersorak bahagia dan bertepuk tangan, menatap haru dengan kebahagian yang mereka tujukan.

Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya... ia menatap Luhan yang perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kembali tatapan mereka bertemu sebelum akhirnya menghadap para hadirin.

…

"Terima kasih sudah membantu."

" _Kuucapkan selamat untukmu. Jadi… hutangku sudah lunas bukan?"_

"Ya. Hutangmu lunas. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu."

" _Oke."_

…

Hampir setengah jam berlalu ketika mereka sampai di apartemen yang akan ia tinggali bersama Sehun, Luhan terlihat masih memakai _texudo_ putihnya. Ia belum membersihkan diri. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Hari telah beranjak malam dan Luhan masih belum berniat untuk membenah dirinya.

Matanya fokus pada ponsel yang ia genggam. Mengetik beberapa kata yang akan ia kirimkan untuk seseorang dengan jemari tangan yang bergetar.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Telah mengenakan piyama hitam dengan bintik-bintik kecil yang berwarna putih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia pun membawa langkah mendekati _suami_ -nya.

"Luhan." panggilnya lembut.

Tubuh Luhan tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh pada Sehun dengan cepat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Sehun kau sudah selesai? A-aku akan mandi sekarang."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan bangkit dan membawa langkah yang besar menuju kamar mandi. Sehun menyergit bingung. Pintu kamar mandi telah tertutup kembali, Luhan menghilang di balik sana.

Suara getaran halus terdengar pelan.

Sehun menatap ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sehun merunduk dan mengambil ponsel itu.

Ada sebuah _e-mail_ baru yang masuk.

Sehun menatap ponsel Luhan dan pintu kamar mandi bergantian.

Oke. Mungkin Luhan tak akan keberatan jika Sehun membuka pesannya. Mereka telah menikah bukan, harusnya tak ada yang harus di sembunyikan lagi. Bukan begitu?

Jemari Sehun mengusap layar ponsel itu tanpa ragu. Ia membaca pesan itu tanpa suara. Matanya membesar di detik selanjutnya. Rahangnya menggeras tanpa ia sadari.

Oh _Shit_!

Ia melupakan sesuatu—

 _'Cepatlah kembali. aku merindukanmu, sayang. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti.'_

—jika Luhan mungkin memiliki kekasih di Amerika sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

makasih thanks arigato gomawo xiexie atas respon kalian buat ff ini :D gue bawa chap 2 nya, apdet cepet kan, hahaha

 **Big Thankseu to my lovely reviewer:**

[zoldyk], [diorama syan andrean], [NoonaLu], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [tjabaekby], [Fanbaekyeolhan], [Kim124], [firaamalia25], [MeriskaLu], [MinGyuTae00], [Re-Panda68], [hunhan's bubble], [kimhanna226], [attiwijayya], [kiney], [laabaikands], [xluhan550], [NonaLu], [Matsuoka Rose], [HUNsayHAN], [LauraRose14], [nurul dfana], [WindaYusw], [FairyFaith], [JoKykio], [Diana032], [galaxynoona], [LishaFtGtJH], [tyasearu25], [hanhyewon357], [GingerBeeP], [flayingxing07], [ekapramitha], [fafarah9], [Seira Choi], [babyboram], [AlienBaby88], [masih hunhan], [Guest (1)], [HunHan Child], [heraaa], [cherry], [Kyuminong], [byunbaekbaek], [oh chaca], [rikha-chan], [bebebekkk], [melizwufan], [ChagiLu], [ryeowookadhelia], [mufidz], [Novey], [Guest (2)], [Guest (3)], [Guest (4)], [lzu hn], [putris], and [Liex]

Juga buat yang udah nge fav. dan nge nge follow thankseu thanks so much :*

Dan yang nanya soal ff aku yang lain, **Somewhere Only We Know** akan aku post tiap hari minggu ya -insya Allah-, **Remember When** aku lagi miskin ide buat itu fic mesyum atu (mungkin ada yg bisa ngasih saran ide? Wkwkkwk) dan juga **See You Again** masih dalam proses ya ;)

Last, see you in chap 3 and

Mind to Review again?


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan terdiam di dalam kamar mandi. Menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya pada pintu. Rasa sesak yang sempat terlupakan selama acara berlangsung kini kembali ia rasakan. Rasa bersalah memenuhi kepalanya.

Kris.

Bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu jika ia tau apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan saat ini?

Marahkah?

Kecewakah?

Atau ada hal lain yang lebih dari itu?

Akankah Kris… membencinya?

Luhan tak mampu membayangkan jika Kris benar-benar membencinya. Oke. Luhan memang merupakan pihak yang salah disini. Siapapun… memang akan melakukan seperti hal yang di atas.

Karena… Ya, Luhan telah berkhianat.

Berkhianat pada perasaan yang telah Kris berikan untuknya.

Tapi, tak bisakah… seseorang dapat memahami keadaannya juga?

Luhan… mencintai kekasihnya. Luhan sangat mencintai Kris. Sejujurnya, tanpa Kris ketahui, Luhan telah memiliki imajinasinya sendiri tentang kehidupan ia dan Kris di masa depan. Namun, semuanya berbanding balik dengan apa yang ia keinginan.

Luhan mencoba menguatkan diri. Ia tarik nafasnya berat. Membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Mulai hari ini, hingga seterusnya. Luhan punya kehidupan lain yang harus ia jalani. Bukan Kris. Tapi Sehun. Tapi tak bisakah, Luhan tetap berhubungan dengan Kris?

Luhan mencintainya.

Sekali lagi Luhan menarik nafas. Tangannya tergerak meraba kantung jas yang masih ia kenakan—mencari ponselnya disana.

Oh sial!

Luhan melupakan ponselnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari sana.

Masih berada di ambang pintu, Luhan menangkap sosok Sehun yang masih berada pada tempatnya dan laki-laki itu… menggenggam ponselnya.

Sehun menoleh padanya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan mata yang terlihat kontras sekali berbeda. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju Sehun… bermaksud mengambil ponsel yang ia tinggalkan.

"Sehun—"

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Ucapan Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan.

Laki-laki tampan itu lambat laun tersenyum padanya. Hanya saja… tatapan dingin milik Sehun masih terekam disana.

"Eum… aku belum—"

Sehun meletakkan ponsel Luhan di atas nakas di berada di samping tempat tidur, setelah itu kembali menghadap Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya tergerak untuk membelai pipi Luhan perlahan. Menghantarkan rasa hangat seketika pada seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya pada daun telinga Luhan. hembusan nafas laki-laki itu memasuki lubang telinganya. Membuat Luhan geli karena itu.

" _Let's do it._ " Bisik Sehun.

Mata Luhan membesar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sehun menarik wajahnya kembali membuat wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan. Dekat. Satu pergerakan kecil saja, mungkin dapat membuat hidung keduanya saling bersinggungan. Dapat Luhan rasakan nafas Sehun berhembus hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Dan sebuah gerakan cepat kini membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia menyesap dengan lembut bibir atas bawah Luhan bergantian. Mata bulat itu membesar. Hatinya menyuruh ia untuk menolak namun sayangnya tubuhnya tak bisa sejalan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Luhan terkunci dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas ketika Sehun mendesak bibirnya dengan sangat dalam. Pasokan oksigen menipis, Luhan merasakan nafasnya berubah satu-satu. Sehun melepaskan bibirnya lalu beralih mengecup kulit leher Luhan, sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat—menghasilkan sebuah leguhan lirih keluar dari bibir miliknya.

Kedua tangan Luhan mencengkram kerah piyama yang Sehun kenakan ketika laki-laki itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Lagi, Sehun menarik bibirnya. ia menatap Luhan sesaat. Tangannya dengan perlahan bergerak membuka kancing _tuxedo_ putih yang Luhan kenakan. Laki-laki manis itu terkejut.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya takut-takut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik _tuxedo_ Luhan hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Di balik sana masih ada kemeja putih lain yang Luhan pakai. Laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Luhan beringsut menjauhi Sehun.

"Apa maumu?!" Tanya Luhan lagi. Suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang awal.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku malam ini." Kata Sehun pelan. Tiga kancing teratas milik Luhan telah terlepas. Memperliihatkan dengan jelas dadanya yang putih bersih untuk Sehun nikmati. Laki-laki tampan itu menegak air ludah yang serasa sulit untuk ia telan.

Oh! Luhan sungguh sangat mempesona.

Sehun tak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Maka dengan gerakan cepat, kembali ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher milik Luhan. Mengendus aroma tubuh Luhan yang entah mengapa begitu memabukkan untuk indera penciumannya.

"Eungg~"

Sebuah desahan pelan terdengar dari bibir Luhan.

Oh! Itu gila.

Sehun kini menurunkan bibirnya untuk berganti mengecup kulit dada Luhan. Membuka semua kancing kemejanya dengan sangat terburu lalu kembali fokus pada dada Luhan.

"Ouhh~" Luhan merintih.

Sehun menghisap puting dadanya kuat. Menggelitik ujung puting itu dengan lidahnya yang basah.

Kedua mata Luhan terpejam. Tangannya meremas rambut Sehun menahan rasa geli yang ia rasakan. Sehun kembali mengecup leher Luhan. Menuju daun telinganya, mengulum bagian itu dengan perlahan. Telinganya dengan sangat jelas mendengar rintihan Luhan yang menahan rasa geli dan juga nikmat malam ini.

 **Drrt… drrtt…**

Sebuah getaran terdengar dari permukaan meja.

Luhan membuka matanya secara reflek. Ia mendongak pada arah nakas yang berada tak seberapa jauh dari posisinya dan membuat pekerjaan Sehun terhenti seketika. Kedua tangan Luhan mendorong dada Sehun kuat. Sedikit celah yang tercipta Luhan pergunakan untuk melepaskan diri. Beringsut dari himpitan tubuh Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

Tangannya menyambar ponselnya dengan cepat.

 **One missed call from Kris.**

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menghubungi Kris disana. Tetapi tangan Sehun merebut ponsel miliknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Kembalikan ponselku." Luhan mengapai-gapai ponselnya dalam genggaman tangan Sehun.

Sehun melempar ponsel itu ke sembarang arah membuat Luhan terkejut pada tempatnya. Matanya membesar dan ia memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia menerjang tubuh Luhan hingga membuat laki-laki manis itu terbaring kembali. Jedua tangan Sehun mengunci kedua lengan Luhan di sisi kepalanya. Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan tajam seolah menembus bola mata bulat Luhan karenanya.

" _What the fuck how much important that person for you! I'm you're husband and I wanna fuck you right now_!" Sehun berteriak keras pada wajahnya.

Luhan kembali terkejut. Tubuhnya sampai tersentak di bawah Sehun. Matanya bertubrukan dengan mata _hazel_ milik laki-laki itu.

Semua kalimat Sehun terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Namun bukan kata umpatan itu yang terus Luhan perdengarkan oleh hatinya. Tapi…

Kalimat Sehun yang mengatakan:

Ia adalah suaminya.

Luhan adalah suami Sehun.

Satu dentuman mengenai hatinya kembali. Menyadarkan Luhan jika ia tak lagi memiliki sekat apapun dengan laki-laki tampan itu... berbanding balik dengan Kris—kekasihnya.

Rasa sesak menguar dari rongga dadanya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Satu tetesan yang tanpa Luhan rencanakan pun menetes membasahi sudut mata bulat miliknya.

"Ma-maaf…" Luhan bergumam lirih. "Maafkan… aku."

Cengkraman tangan Sehun menggendur. Ia menatap wajah sendu Luhan tak mengerti.

Apakah ia terlalu kasar?

Sehun turun dari tubuh laki-laki mungil itu dan Luhan segera membalikkan tubuhnya—membelakangi Sehun yang kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Pundak laki-laki manis itu bergetar disana. Sayup-sayup Sehun mendengar sebuah isakan.

Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dirinya.

"Lu-Luhan…" tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pundak lelaki mungil itu.

"Kumohon…" isakan Luhan semakin terdengar jelas di dalam kamar mereka. "…Kumohon jangan malam ini."

Sehun menarik tangannya kembali. Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung Luhan yang bergetar menahan isakan tangis.

Sehun tak menjawab.

Perlahan ia bangkit. Lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan. Ia merasa ragu untuk membelai surai madu lelaki yang menjadi suaminya. Tangannya—lagi-lagi—ia tarik kembali.

"Tidurlah." Ucapnya pelan.

Setelah itu Sehun mengambil langkah keluar dari sana dan menutup pintu kamar terlampau hati-hati. Sehun pun berjalan menuju sofa ruang depan. Sekarang pun ia baru saja merasakan rasa lelah akan hari ini. Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Lalu ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya. Menutup kedua mata dan Sehun menghabiskan malam disana.

…

Sehun terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh di dekatnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih terdiam beberapa saat ketika mendapati ada sebuah yang membalut tubuhnya. Seingat Sehun ia tak membawa apapun tadi malam saat keluar dari kamar.

Sehun menoleh pada arah dapur. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu membawa langkahnya ke dapur.

Ada seseorang berada di balik _counter_ dengan sebuah _celemek_ yang tergantung pada lehernya.

Itu Luhan.

Sehun memandangi punggung Luhan dan ia teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Perasaannya berubah tak nyaman. Tak sadar tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Sehun… kau sudah bangun?" suara Luhan terdengar menyambut telinganya. Santai, seolah takk terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

" _Um…_ Ya." Sehun menjawab canggung.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun menurut. Ia menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia perhatikan pekerjaan Luhan sesaat. Bagaimana Luhan melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Laki-laki cantik itu menyodorkan segelas susu untuk Sehun. Lalu beberapa potong roti bakar dan juga selai, ia meletakkan semuanya di atas meja di dekat Sehun.

"Aku akan ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli bebarapa bahan makanan." Kata Luhan setelah kembali di balik c _ounter_. Kini beralih mencuci beberapa piring di wastefel.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Ngg… bolehkah—aku ikut?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan menoleh padanya sesaat. "Oke." Jawab Luhan singkat lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Sehun mengulum sebuah senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap untuk berbenah diri." Kata Sehun seraya bangkit.

"Habiskan sarapanmu."

Sehun meraih gelas dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat. Lalu dengan langkah besar ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

…

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar. Telah rapi dengan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang ia kenakan. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang tengah membenahi selimut yang tadi malam yang ia pakai.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini terlebih dahulu setelah itu kita akan berangkat." Kata Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kembali ia memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ngg… untuk yang tadi malam—"

" _Eung_?"

"—aku minta maaf."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri kikuk di depan pintu.

"Tak apa." Luhan tersenyum. "Ayo." Sambungnya.

Luhan mengambil langkah pertama menuju pintu dan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku akan menganti ponselmu." Kata Sehun lagi.

Kembali Luhan tersenyum. "Oke."

…

Sehun menggangap ini seperti _dream come true_ baginya.

Ada Luhan di sampingnya tengah mengambil satu persatu barang belanjaan seperti yang tertera pada daftar yang tengah ia pegang. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri mendorong troli sambil mengikuti kemanapun arah Luhan melangkah.

Sehun mengulum sebuah senyum kecil.

Pikirnya, benarkah kini ia telah… menikah?

Bahkan umurnya baru memasuki angka dua puluh tapi ia telah memiliki pasangan hidup. Bukan Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan. Sehun bahkan tak pernah mengerti mengapa semuanya bisa sejalan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

" _Eoh_? Ada daging panggang gratis!" Pekik Luhan tertahan. Ia dengan cepat mengambil langkah kesana. Masuk di antara kurumunan kecil yang memenuhi meja di depannya.

Luhan mengambil sepasang sumpit lalu mengepit sepotong daging panggang dan ia sodorkan pada Sehun.

"Aaa~"

Sehun terkesiap. Ia tak langsung membuka mulutnya. Masih terkejut dengan gerakan reflek Luhan padanya. Tatapan mata yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik membuat kedua belah pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Ia menurunkan tangannya, namun dengan cepat jemari Sehun menahannya dan laki-laki itu pun membuka mulutnya di hadapan Luhan.

Potongan daging kecil itu kembali Luhan sodorkan untuk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum padanya. Luhan berubah menjadi canggung. Dengan sedikit kaku ia kembali berbalik, mengepit potongan daging lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun meraih satu paket daging mentah yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

Luhan melirik pekerjaan Sehun dengan ekor matanya. Sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya, Sehun lebih dahulu berkata,

"Ayo kita pesta _barbeque_ di rumah."

Dan Luhan pun mengangguk setuju.

…

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Sangat cepat. Satu bulan nyaris berlalu dan semuanya hambar terasa. Hubungan rumah tangga yang mereka jalani memang jauh dengan kata pertentangan. Tak ada yang _special_ , bahkan semuanya terlihat seperti mereka hanya sekedar teman yang berbagi atap dan tinggal bersama.

Jika Sehun butuh sesuatu maka Luhan adalah orang pertama yang ia mintai.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan nasi gulung." Kata Sehun sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Luhan saat itu tengah menonton acara teve menoleh pada Sehun.

"Kau ingin makan nasi gulung?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

Dari arah dapur Sehun menjawab. "Ya."

Maka Luhan pun bangkit dari duduknya—menghampiri Sehun yang masih mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas.

"Biar aku yang membuatkannya untukmu." Ujar Luhan.

Ia memberi kode agar Sehun menjauh dari sana. kini berganti Luhan yang mencari bahan untuk nasi gulung permintaan Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan satu persatu bahannya dari sana.

"Aku akan membantumu memotong wortelnya." Kata Sehun sambil mencari pisau.

"Oke."

Tak hanya Sehun, kadang Luhan pun butuh bantuan Sehun missal seperti mengambikan sesuatu di tempat yang tinggi yang tak dapat Luhan jangkau maka tangan Sehunlah yang menyambut tangan Luhan dan mengambil barang keinginan.

Ya. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Hari itu ibu Luhan datang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka. Membawakan beberapa kantung besar yang merupakan kebutuhan makanan mereka untuk satu minggu ini.

"Sehun baru saja pergi untuk berbelanja, Bu." Ujar Luhan sambil menutup pintu kembali.

Ibu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Cepat hubungi Sehun untuk jangan membeli apapun lagi."

Luhan berbelok masuk kamar dan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Sehun. Setelah itu Luhan menghampiri ibu di dapur. Membantu memasukkan barang bawaan ibu ke dalam lemari es.

"Awal bulan ini Sehun akan masuk universitas kembali. bukan begitu?" ibu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan kembali kesana?"

"Tentu saja Bu. Kuliahku tinggal satu semester lagi. Sayang kalau di tinggal begitu saja."

Ibu menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap Luhan.

"Kau sudah berbicara padanya?"

Luhan jelas tau siapa 'nya' yang ibu maksudkan. Luhan terdiam sesaat.

"Aku… akan membicarakna hal ini saat berada di sana kembali."

"Jadi kau belum member kabar apapun pada Kris?" ibu terkejut.

Luhan masih pada pekerjaannya memasukkan satu persatu bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya. Itu… terlalu kejam untuk Kris."

Luhan berbalik. Menatap ibu yang masih mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya.

Dua pasang mata antara anak dan ibu itu bertemu. Namun detik selanjutnya ibu memutus kontak mereka. Kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan awalnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah suamimu. Ingat itu!"

"Aku tau."

Sunyi menjemput setelahnya. Hanya tergengar suara gesekan kantung plastik yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Bagaimana dengan… Baekhyun? Apakah sudah ada kabar mengenai dirinya?"

Terdengar ibu menghela nafas.

"Lupakan tentang adikmu itu." Ibu menjawab dengan nada kesal.

Sepertinya kejadian sebulan yang lalu masih terasa nyata bagi ibu. Juga bagi Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan lalu mengangguk kecil. " _Umm…._ Ya."

…

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jarinya dengan bosan pada permukaan setir kemudi. Selalu seperti. Jalanan kota selalu macat ketika jam-jam makan siang seperti ini berlangsung. Ia melirik lampu lalu lintas berkali-kali. Masih merah.

Sehun menghela nafas. Harusnya tadi ia menolak permintaan Luhan untuk pergi ke _supermarket_ di jam seperti ini.

Tapi ya~ sudahlah.

Ponselnya bergetar pada kantung jeans yang ia pakai. Sebuah pesan baru dari Luhan.

 _'Ibu datang berkunjung hari ini Sehun. Jadi kau tak harus berbelanja apapun lagi.'_

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Beberapa meter dari lampu lalu lintas ini merupakan supermarket tujuan Sehun, tapi Luhan dengan tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan untuk tak harus berbelanja lagi. Mau pulang pun terasa malas untuk Sehun lakukan.

 _'Seperti itu, baiklah aku mengerti.'_

Sehun mengetikkan balasan untuk ia kirim pada Luhan.

Lampu telah berubah hijau, Sehun pun kembali mengendarai mobilnya. Ia merasa malas untuk segera pulang. Sesaat berpikir dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi seseorang. Ia cari sebuah nama pada kontak ponselnya lalu ia dekatkan ponsel pada telinga kirinya. Sedang tangan yang lain tetap fokus menyetir.

" _Eoh…_ kau berada dimana?"

" _Aku di rumah."_

"Aku berpikir untuk berkunjung."

" _Oke. Datanglah."_

Sehun memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan orang di seberang. Kini ia memutar haluan mobil menuju kota distrik Nowon.

…

Sehun tak lagi harus merasa canggung lagi ketika ia memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih itu. Ia bahkan berjalan cukup santai memasuki pagar tanpa harus berbicara lebih dahulu lewat _intercom._ Dan ia yakin pun, pemilik rumah tak akan keberatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tanpa ragu Sehun memutar kenop pintu utama dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _H_ _azel_ miliknya menangkap sesosok laki-laki lain yang tengah duduk membelakanginya—memfokuskan pandangan pada layar teve besar di hadapannya. Sehun melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Wah~ bagaimana kabarmu _ibu hamil_."

"Oh Sehun! Kau membuat aku terkejut." Pekik laki-laki itu kesal.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa lain di samping sofa yang di duduki oleh pemilik rumah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Sehun lagi.

Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya. "Aku baik dan—bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _ibu hamil_? Aku laki-laki, Oke?!"

"Hei apa aku salah? Kau hamil dan sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan bayi dari perutmu. Bukankah anak yang akan kau lahirkan nanti juga akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'ibu'?"

"Setidaknya jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Menjadi _Male-Pragnant_ adalah keputusanmu."

"Cih! Menyebalkan. Yaya. Aku tau dan apa keperluanmu kesini?"

Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia selalu tau bagaimana membuat laki-laki itu kesal karenanya.

"Apa salahnya mengunjungi kekasih lama—"

"Eh Sehun kau disini?" suara lain terdengar dari arah yang lain dari tempat yang mereka duduki. Keduanya menoleh. Seorang laki-laki lain datang menghampiri mereka.

"Seperti itulah." Jawab Sehun.

"Sayang bisakah kau ambilkan segelas jus untuk tamu kita." Ia melirik Sehun sesaat.

Laki-laki yang berdiri itu ikut melirik Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali merunduk untuk berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki yang baru saja berbicara.

"Kau juga ingin jus?" ia bertanya.

"Apakah sisa tiramisuku tadi malam masih ada? Aku ingin makan itu."

"Oke."

Sebelum berlalu, ia sempat memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir laki-laki yang duduk di bawahnya. Sehun memutar bola mata dengan malas.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengumbar kemesraan ketika ada aku berada di sekitar kalian? Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah mantan kekasihmu, Baek." sungutnya kesal.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau lihat sendiri bukan. Bukan aku yang memulainya. Tapi Chanyeol."

"Cih! Kau pun sama saja."

"Jangan merengut seperti itu. omong-omong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan _hyung_?" ia mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun mau tak mau kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini semakin berat terasa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa.

"Buruk sekali Baek." Gumannya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu dengan buruk?" ia ikut merubah posisi duduknya. Lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk menciumnya."

"Apa?"

Laki-laki lain kembali bergabung dengan mereka. Meletakkan segelas jus di depan Sehun dan sepiring tiramisu untuk Baekhyun. Lalu ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping laki-laki bernama Baekhyun. Meletakkan lengan kirinya di belakang tengkuk Baekhyun—menjadikan tangannya bantal yang nyaman untuk Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki mungil itu lalu bersandar pada tubuh besar Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya dengan manja. Namun perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Sehun.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan padamu, Baek. Ini akan sulit."

"Kau saja yang terlalu kaku."

Sehun tak menjawab. Oke. Mungkin Baekhyun benar. Sehun terlalu kaku.

"Bagaimana tentang… _eum…_ sekskalian?"

Sehun tak suka membicarakannya. Karena itupun sama buruknya. Bahkan ini adalah hal terburuk mengenai kehidupan rumah tanggannya dengan Luhan.

Seks?

Apa Baekhyun bercanda?

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun berani melakukannya setelah apa yang terjadi di malam pertama mereka. Seperti yang Sehun katakan tadi, mencium Luhan pun terasa sulit untuk ia lakukan… apalagi melakukan hubungan seks!

"Awal bulan ini Luhan akan kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan s _tudy_ -nya. Sial. Pasti dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih bule-nya itu!" Sehun menggeram kesal.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menukar pandang.

"Err… Sehun mengapa kau tak ikut Luhan saja kesana?" Chanyeol buka suara.

"Aku ingin. Tapi sialnya aku harus masuk kuliah juga."

Hm… itu benar.

…

Luhan baru saja akan menghubungi ponsel Sehun kala pintu apartemen mereka di buka oleh Sehun. Hari telah berganti malam saat laki-laki tampan itu kembali kesana.

"Aku baru saja akan menghubungimu." Sambut Luhan.

"Oh benarkah? Kau sudah menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Ya. Ayo kita makan."

Sehun menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju meja makan. Semuanya telah tersaji rapi di atas meja makan mereka.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku mengunjungi teman. Dan aku ketiduran disana." Sehun memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh."

"Apa yang ibu katakan?"

" _Hm_? Tidak ada. Ngg... kau sudah mempersiapkan keperluanmu untuk masuk universitas kembali?"

"Ya tentu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Masih dengan rencana awal. Aku akan berangkat di hari yang sama denganmu."

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu.

"Berapa… lama kira-kira?" Tanya Sehun kembali. suaranya sedikit lebih rendah. "… kau akan berada disana?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku… tidak yakin.."

"Jangan terlalu lama."

Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini malah lebih memilih untuk menatap piringnya. Tak sadar Luhan mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kau akan mengantarku bukan?"

"Tentu." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya—membuat tatapan mereka kini saling bertautan.

Tak ingin berada dalam suasana canggung berkepanjangan Luhan memutus kontak matanya, Sehun melihat itu dengan kecewa. Namun akhirnya ia pun kembali bergelut dengan menu makan malamnya saat ini.

…

Tak dapat di katakan sebagai hari terakhir memang, namun ini memang adalah hari terakhir mereka melakukan segala hal bersama-sama. Hari ini Sehun akan mulai untuk masuk Universitas seperti biasa. Dan hari ini pula Luhan akan kembali ke Amerika dengan alasan yang sama juga.

Luhan telah siap dengan semua perlengkapannya. Tidak ada banyak barang yang akan ia bawa. Hanya sebuah _travel-bag_ sedang dan sebuah tas rancel. Ada Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya, menyeret _travel-bag_ milik Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah pun dalam perjalanan menuju _basement_.

Seperti janjinya malam itu, Sehun akan mengantar Luhan ke bandara Incheon sebelum ia masuk Universitas.

Luhan menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping kanan mobil di susul Sehun yang duduk di samping kiri setelah menaruh _travel-bag_ Luhan di dalam bagasi. Sehun dengan tenang mulai mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari _basement_ menuju bandara Incheon.

Sunyi menjemput dalam perjalanan mereka. Sehun pun mengambil inisiatif untuk memutar lagu dari DVD Player dari mobil miliknya.

Lagu _If You Leave_ milik Musiq Soulchild ft. Mary J. Blige mengalun tenang dari sana—memenuhi keadaan mobil yang masih senyap.

Luhan tak terlalu peduli dengan itu perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Arah pandangannya mengarah pada kaca mobil, memandangi setiap objek yang seakan berlari menjauhi mobil yang tengah Sehun kemudikan.

 _ **If you believe, You'll do best Without me**_

 _ **I'll let it go girl, It's over**_

 _ **But before, We say good bye Lets give it a try**_

 _ **If you leave, then baby I'll leave**_

 _ **I'll let it go girl, Its over**_

 _ **But I have no doubt**_

 _ **We can work it out**_

Luhan melirik DVD Player milik Sehun sesaat. Namun setelah itu, Luhan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dan perlahan menutup matanya. Suara musik itu masih mengalun tenang pada indera pendengarannya, hingga kemudian lagu dalam daftar lain pun menggantikan.

Sehun mematikan DVD Player itu. membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Ia mengitari arah pandang—Oh sudah sampai rupanya.

Padahal Luhan rasa ia baru beberapa detik yang lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sehun keluar lebih dulu dan Luhan mengikutinya. Ia sedikit merapikan bajunya yang terlihat kusut dan juga rambut bagian belakangnya yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

Sehun telah menutup bagasi mobil kembali, menyeret _travel-bag_ milik Luhan dan mereka mulai mengambil langkah memasuki bandara Incheon.

Luhan masih memiliki waktu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi sebelum pesawat yang akan membawa ia ke Amerika lempas landas.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membeli minuman untukmu." Sehun menunjuk kursi tunggu di sebelah Luhan. laki-laki manis itu mengangguk. Ia meraih _travel-bag-_ nya seraya duduk disana.

Sehun telah menghilang dari pandangannya di balik kuruman orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bandara. Tanpa ragu Luhan mengambil ponselnya di dalam kantung celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Membuka _e-mail_ dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk seseorang.

 _'Aku harap, aku dapat melihatmu di Boston Logan.'_

Tulisnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana jeans. Menit selanjutnya, ia melihat sosok Sehun dengan arah pandangannya. Laki-laki tampan itu menyerahkan segelas kopi pada Luhan lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Sehun.

"Sepertinya… aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Luhan tak lama setelah itu. ia bangkit.

"Sekarang?" Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia meraih _travel-bag-_ nya.

"Aku tidak suka terburu-buru." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, seperti itu? Baiklah."

"Aku pergi Sehun."

"Ya. Hati-hati."

"Jangan lupa makan dan tidur yang cukup." Luhan memperingatkan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau juga."

Luhan melangkah perlahan dan berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Sosoknya nyaris tenggelam di antara kurumunan orang-orang yang memadati bandara pagi itu.

Ada rasa ketidakrelaan yang Sehun rasakan ketika sosok Luhan semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Langkahnya tergerak tanpa ia sadari.

"Luhan!"

Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik. Sedikit tak mampu memahami ketika Sehun berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Luhan termangu. Kedua lengan milik Sehun memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Getaran jantungnya ia rasakan semakin cepat. Bau tubuh Sehun menguar masuk memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama disana." Bisik Sehun.

Elusan Sehun pada punggungnya membuat Luhan merasakan kenyaman ke seluruh. Laki-laki manis itu mengangguk pada pelukan Sehun.

"Aku akan mengirimu pesan." Kata Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kutunggu. Sekarang… pergilah."

Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk. Sebelum benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melambaikan tangan kirinya pada Sehun. Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Luhan. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kikuk. Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun masih berdiri disana. Masih tersenyum lalu perlahan ia turunkan tangannya.

' _Luhan… tak bisakah kau mulai untuk mencintaiku sekarang? Aku… sungguh mencintai.'_

…

 _" **Mohon perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat**_ _ **Korean Air**_ _ **akan mendarat di bandara Boston Logan dalam waktu dua menit, saya ulangi…"**_

Luhan terjaga ketika suara dari alat pengeras itu terdengar olehnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Langit berwarna jingga di ufuk barat.

Hari telah sore ketika Luhan sampai kembali ke Amerika.

Ia melirik jemari kirinya. Sebuah logam berwarna putih melingkar pada jari manisnya. Luhan menatapnya sesaat. Sebelum melepakan benda itu dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Menatap jauh pada luar jendela dengan senyum tipis terkembang pada sudut bibirnya.

 _'I can't wait anymore to meet you, Kris.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Big thankseu to my lovely reviewers:**

[HunhanKaisoo], [diorama syan andrean], [hunhan's bubble], [Dobby'Aeri], [Re-Panda68], [RZHH 261220 II], [rikha-chan], [sakhnazrzk], [xluhan550], [Yaoixselux], [exoel12], [fujodanshi4], [QingrouLu], [exofujo12], [Bbrainy], [AlienBaby88], [Novey], [minkook94], [Wind Blow], [laabaikands], [Matsuoka Rose], [YWALin7], [hannopi], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [dear deer lulu], [hanhyewon357], [vhiie chereewetzz], [BigSehun'sjunior], [LauraRose14], [Selu325], [msluhan87], [iOS-i'mOhSehun], [khalidasalsa], [viiyoung], [MeriskaLu], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [bebebekkk], [MinGyuTae00], [iOS-i'mOhSehun], [NoonaLu], [babybluenialljh], [HunHanCherry1220], [oh chaca], [karina], [lalamarkristiani], [v3phoenix], [lhan], [jumat], [devrina], [dearmykrishan], [heraaa], [ohdeer1220], [Jung Eunhee], [Luluhun], [hunhananananana], [lzu hn], [ekapramitha], [Fathiaramadanti], [AceFanFan], [BLUEFIRE0805], [ChagiLu], [mattnista], [HUNsayHAN], [deva94bubletea], [Diana032], [hunhan1220], [babyboram], [FLAn2910sh], [Lucky8894], and [Fanbaekyeolhan].

Ples buat yg udah nge fav. dan nge foll, thank you thanks :* dan sampai ketemu di chap 4 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan bersiap untuk bangkit. Mengikuti langkah beberapa orang yang keluar melalui pintu gade G yang sama dengannya. Matanya menerawang menatap sekitar. Sedikit khawatir apakah 'dia' sempat membaca _e-mail_ yang Luhan kirimkan?

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap nan tampan berdiri disana. Tepat berhadapan dengan dirinya. Luhan terkesiap. Jantungnya mengacu cepat seketika.

Kris.

Laki-laki itu berdiri disana. Ia datang memenuh permintaan Luhan untuk bertemu di Bandara Boston Logan. Kris begitu tampan dengan kemeja kuning pokat yang ia kenakan hari ini. Laki-laki itu tersenyum bertemu pandang dengan Luhan.

Senyum yang Luhan rindukan.

Langkahnya ia ambil kembali. sedikit lama semakin cepat dan ia berlari menuju sosok itu, menubruk tubuh jangkung Kris dalam pelukan erat miliknya. Kris terkekeh dalam pelukan mereka. Lengannya pun sama melingkar erat pada pinggang Luhan. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh itu hingga kaki Luhan tak lagi menyentuh lantai.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kris…" isak Luhan pada dadanya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Luhan." balasnya.

Ia turunkan tubuh Luhan—hendak melihat wajah kekasihnya. Namun Luhan masih pada posisi awalnya.

"Aku tau kau merindukanku. Tapi berhentilah untuk menangis, oke?" Kris menarik dagu laki-laki manis itu.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menangis." Ujarnya serak.

Kris menarik ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas.

"Tapi aku melihatmu menangis." Katanya. "Ada tetesan air mata disini. Disini juga." Sambung Kris seraya mengusap butiran-butiran air mata Luhan pada pipinya.

Luhan menatapnya dalam. Tangisnya terhenti.

Sebenarnya Luhan pun tak mengerti, mengapa ia menangis.

Hei! Luhan kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya Kris. Harusnya ia bahagia. Bukan begitu?

"Kau duduk diam di dalam pesawat nyaris dua belas jam. Pasti kau merasa kelelahan. Ayo pulang." Kata Kris lagi.

Ia meraih _travel-bag_ Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"Malam ini… menginaplah di apartemenku, Kris." Ujar Luhan.

Kris menoleh padanya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Tentu."

…

Kris terlihat sibuk di dapur apartement Luhan dan sibuk menghidangkan makanan yang mereka beli ketika kembali dari bandara. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Semuanya telah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Bahkan Kris juga telah menuangkan cairan pekat _wine_ ke dalam gelas mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum.

Derap langkah memenuhi ruangan tempat Kris berada. Luhan terlihat berada disana. Telah mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana training hitam.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kris berjalan menghampirinya.

Menarik satu lengan Luhan membawanya menuju meja makan.

"Wow~ kau menyiapkan ini semua?" Luhan takjub. Meja makan miliknya tak seberapa besar itu kini telah di penuhi berbagai macam jenis makanan. Bahkan Luhan lupa jika mereka telah membeli begitu banyak makanan tadi.

Kris menarik satu kursi untuk Luhan duduki. Ia mengangguk.

"Er.. mungkin sebagai perayaan kecil kembalinya kau kesini." Kris tersenyum. Ia menempatkan diri duduk di kursi tepat di depan Luhan. Memberi kode untuk Luhan mengambil gelasnya untuk bersulang.

Suara benturan kaca terdengar berdenting kecil.

Lalu mereka menyesap isinya sesaat.

"Sebulan lebih berada di Korea, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kris membuka percakapan.

"Banyak hal." Jawab Luhan tanpa ragu.

Ia memotong-motong _steak-_ nya dengan tenang.

"Aku mengunjungi tempat yang sudah lama tak aku kunjungi dan memakan semua makanan yang tak ku temukan disini." Sambung Luhan melirik Kris sesaat.

"Ohya? Sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Pertemuan dengan Mr. Smith berjalan lancar?"

"Ya. Semuanya berjalan seperti yang di harapkan."

"Kau dalam masa tenang?"

"Ya."

Luhan terdiam. Rasa daging yang seharusnya enak entah mengapa hambar saja ia rasakan sejak tadi. Kris terlihat menikmati acara makan malam mereka. Sesekali laki-laki tampan itu melirik padanya.

"Aku… berpikir untuk pergi ke Florida, Kris." Suara Luhan terdengar pelan.

"Florida?" Kris menyergitkan keningnya.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin kesana. Lagipula kita jarang dapat pergi liburan bersama. Ku pikir ini waktu yang tepat."

"Kau benar. Oke. Akan ku urus perjalanan kita kesana."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kris."

…

Luhan memang tidak bercanda ketika ia mengatakan ingin pergi ke Florida. Terbukti ia begitu antusias ketika Kris datang menjemputnya untuk melakukan perjalanan kesana. Luhan memang telah berada di Amerika nyaris empat tahun lamanya, tapi belum sekalipun dari empat tahun itu ia habiskan waktunya untuk berpergian barang sekalipun.

Ia berada di benua Amerika itu untuk belajar. Dan Luhan benar-benar melakukannya. Perjalanan ia lakukan setiap harinya adalah apartemen-kampus-supermarket-lalu kembali lagi ke apartemen.

Ini pun bukanlah salah Kris, laki-laki itu memang sering—terlalu sering, bahkan—mengajaknya kesana-sini, dan hampir dari semua ajakan itu Luhan tolak.

Ini memang membosankan.

Tapi, kali ini Luhan mengajaknya dan dengan senang hati Kris menyetujui ajakan itu.

Florida tidak buruk. Mengagumkan malah.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu nyaris empat jam itu terbayar sudah ketika Kris memakirkan mobilnya di perataran sebuah penginapan yang menjorak langsung pada pantai Florida yang cantik.

Hari terasa panas siang itu. matahari jam dua siang tak menjadi halangan apapun bagi Luhan. Ia tak bisa menunggu Kris lebih lama lagi saat laki-laki itu berniat untuk menyewa penginapan untuk mereka.

Laki-laki cantik itu berjalan lebih dulu mendekati bibir pantai. Kris pun urung menuju resepsionis, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Luhan. Kekasihnya yang terlalu kekakanak-kanakan atau memang terlalu senang, ia bahkan berlari menuju pantai.

"Jangan berlari Luhan. nanti kau jatuh." Teriak Kris.

Kris kadang khawatir juga dengan laki-laki cantik itu. Luhan memang telah dewasa dan dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri, namun ada kalanya Luhan selalu bertindak ceroboh. Membuat Kris kadang mau tak mau harus menjadi 'pengasuh dadakan' dirinya.

Luhan terlihat tak peduli. Masih dalam keadaan berlari hingga,

 **BRUKK**

"Akhh…"

Kris membulatkan matanya. Ia hendak mengambil langkah untuk berlari menghampiri Luhan ketika laki-laki itu dengan cepat bangkit dan berbalik menghadap Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja Kris!" Seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kris.

Lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas.

Luhan telah kembali berlari—semakin dekat dengan pantai. Ia pun bergerak cepat menghampiri Luhan.

Pasir putih pantai terlihat berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari yang cerah. Airnya terlihat biru dan memperlihatkan bagian dasar lautan dengan cantik. Luhan berdecak kagum.

"Wow! Ini keren Kris!" Ia kembali berseru. Walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tak harus ia lakukan, Kris telah berdiri tepat di samping dirinya.

Luhan melangkah lagi. Hingga ia merasakan air asin itu mengenai telapak kakinya. Ombak yang berkejar-kejaran pun akhirnya membuat ujung celana yang Luhan kenakan menjadi basah. Namun ia tak terlihat peduli.

Beberapa orang berjalan di sekitar mereka. Sesekali melirik sambil tersenyum kecil. Kris menjadi kikuk di buatnya. Ia usap belakang lehernya tanpa sadar. Seraya melirik Luhan yang masih pada kegiatannya sendiri.

Tidak terlihat aneh jika ada anak kecil yang merunduk—sibuk memunguti satu persatu kerang-kerang laut yang terlihat jelas di dalam air. Namun akan terlihat aneh jika seorang laki-laki dewasa tengah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang anak-anak itu lakukan.

"Kau ingin makan siang?" Tanya Kris mendekatinya.

Luhan tak langsung menjawab.

"Ada kedai _loubster_ di sekitar sini. Kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya memandang kepada Kris.

"Kedengarannya enak, ayo."

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menghampiri Kris. Menerima uluran tangan laki-laki tampan itu untuk bergandengan. Mereka berjalan santai menuju kedai _loubster_ yang Kris katakan. Membiarkan ombak-ombak pantai menerjang kaki hingga tumit mereka.

Luhan melirik Kris beberapa kali.

Hatinya masih berdetak cepat seperti dulu. Hingga status sosialnya pun berubah, Luhan masih belum mampu mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia mencintai Kris.

Kris menjadi alasan mengapa ia berada disini.

"Kau memandang padaku terus. Ada apa?" teguran Kris membuat Luhan sedikit membesarkan bola matanya. Dengan cepat ia alihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan, _'Wah Kris tampan sekali_ '?"

Luhan berdecih.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!"

Kris terkekeh.

"Oh aku juga mendengar hatimu tak membantah pernyataan tadi."

Luhan menjadi gemas padanya. Ia cubit pinggang Kris dengan keras. Membuat laki-laki tampan itu pun kembali mengaduh. Lalu Luhan berjalan lebih dulu. Mengambil langkah menjauhi kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus segera mengunjungi psikiater Kris! Penyakit narsismu benar-benar sudah sangat gawat!" teriak Luhan di depannya.

Kris tertawa. Ia melangkah besar-besar. Lalu dengan cepat ia merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan. laki-laki manis itu tersentak kaget.

"He-hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya kaget.

Kris tak menjawab. Kini mengubah posisi—meletakkan Luhan di atas pundaknya. Ia cengkeram kedua paha belakang Luhan dengan lengan kirinya.

"Turunkan aku!" Pekik Luhan. Wajahnya memerah begitu sadar seperti apa posisi mereka.

Kembali Kris tertawa.

"Katakan aku tampan maka aku akan menurunkanmu."

"A-apa?" Luhan bergerak menggeliat disana. Ia hujani punggung Kris dengan kepalan tangannya. Kris gemas di buatnya. Maka dengan pelan ia pukul pantat Luhan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukul pantatku?! Oh Tuhan! Cepat turunkan aku Krissie!" Luhan meronta-ronta.

Ini memalukan. Bagaimana orang-orang yang mereka lewati melihat sambil terkikik pelan. Bahkan laki-laki gemuk yang bertelanjang dada di belakang dengan beraninya menunjuk-nunjuk keduanya sambil berkata di selingi tawa.

" _What the hell are you doing_?!"

Wajah Luhan merah padam.

"Kris cepat turunkan aku!"

Kris tak peduli. Ia berjalan dengan begitu tenang—tak terganggu sedikit pun dengan tawa-tawa kecil di sepanjang jalan yang keduanya lewati.

"Kris…"

Lagi Kris memukul pantatnya.

"Diam Luhan. atau aku akan mencium pantatmu disini?"

Luhan membeku seketika.

…

Matahari telah turun sedikit dari puncaknya. Sudah hampir jam empat sore lebih beberapa menit setelah mereka beranjak dari pantai. Beberapa meter dari sana, ada sebuah padang bunga dendalion putih dengan bunga tulip kuning menyebar banyak disana.

Luhan membawa langkah kesana. Ia telusuri jalan setapak di tengah-tengah padang bunga itu. tangannya menyentuh bunga-bunga itu di setiap langkahnya. Sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu tanpa syair dari mulut mungilnya.

Ia lempar pandangan sejauh yang ia bisa. Hangat sinar matahari mengenai kulit wajahnya dengan lembut. Di belakang sana, Kris mengikuti langkah laki-lakinya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum kebahagian yang terus ia dapat dari Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafas. Lalu menghelanya dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih Kris. Ini… sangat mengagumkan." Kata Luhan tanpa menoleh padanya.

Kris masih tersenyum dan ia berkata: "Bukan masalah."

Luhan masih melanjutkan langkah.

"Kau percaya… keajaiban Kris?" Tanya Luhan di depannya.

"Tidak dalam segala hal." Jawab Kris apa adanya.

"Kau pernah mendapat keajaiban?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Kris sedikit berpikir. Namun setelah itu ia mengangguk tanpa Luhan ketahui di depannya.

"Aku dapat lulus tahun ini… mungkin itu sebuah keajaiban." Ia tertawa pelan. Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Aku… mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban." Lirih Luhan. "Aku ingin sebuah keajaiban yang dapat memutar waktu kembali… tidak lama. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke tiga puluh hari yang lalu."

Kedua alis Kris berkerut bingung.

Apa yang Luhan bicarakan? Pikirnya.

"Seharusnya sebuah tamparan masih mampu membuat aku tak berubah bodoh seperti itu. seharusnya… jika satu tamparan itu pun di gantikan dengan sebuah pisau berkarat, harusnya aku bisa menolak. Hhh~ Bodoh sekali…"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan hati merutuki dirinya habis-habisan. Satu tangannya terulur pada setanggai dendalion dan memetiknya. Serbuk-serbuk halus itu terlihat bergoyang di tiup angin.

"Aku tak ingin marah pada siapapun. Sungguh. Pada ibu atau ayah… juga Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin marah. Aku tak menemukan alasan untuk marah pada mereka semua."

Kris menghentikan langkah. Ia tatap punggung Luhan yang selangkah demi selangkah semakin menjauh darinya. Namun suara laki-laki itu masih mampu di tangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Aku memang tak punya teman lain selain Baekhyun. Aku ikut Baekhyun bukan hanya karena permintaan ibu, tapi juga… 'dia'. Aku… ingin bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Ada saat dimana aku berharap agar dapat bertukar posisi dengan Baekhyun lalu bisa berdekatan dengannya. Melakukan hal-hal kecil bersama… yeah, sesuatu yang seperti itu."

Luhan menerawang menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya. Pikirannya melambung dan ia tersenyum pahit di akhir.

"Tapi… dia katakan padaku jika dia tak butuh aku disana. Rasanya… entah mengapa sakit sekali—"

"Luhan." panggil Kris.

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang tanpa sadar ia suarakan sedari tadi. Ia tau tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu. Ada Kris di sekitarnya yang dapat mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan. Luhan kuatkan hatinya dan ia berbalik. Tubuh Kris berada beberapa meter di depannya. Laki-laki itu dengan jelas menampakan air wajahnya yang bingung.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Jujur Kris. Ia membawa langkah mendekati Luhan. Membuat mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris." Ujar Luhan. ia tatap mata Kris dengan sendu.

"Aku tau." Jawab Kris. Ia rengkuh kedua pundak Luhan dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Kris.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Tangannya tergerak dan mengusap pipi Kris dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu… ayo kita melakukannya. Aku kita bercinta Kris."

Kedua mata Kris membesar.

"A-apa?"

"Bercintalah denganku. Jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya."

"Luhan—"

"Kumohon."

…

 _Langit telah berubah gelap ketika Luhan tersadar pada dunia nyatanya. Ia masih berada di bangku taman. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk disana…dan mana Baekhyun?_

 _Masih belum kembalikah?_

 _Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Tempat itu telah kosong. Sepi, tinggal dirinya sendiri disana. Luhan bangkit. Ia keluar dari lingkungan taman. Sedikit kebingungan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun._

 _Ada sedikit rasa takut ia rasakan. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun lupa jika ia harus pulang sebelum makan malam?_

 _Ibu akan marah karenanya._

 _Tanpa sadar Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Langkahnya ia ayunkan menuju rumah. Sedikit banyak ia berpikir alasan apa yang kira-kira mampu di terima ibu saat melihat ia pulang tak bersama Baekhyun._

 _Rumahnya telah terlihat._

 _Lampu teras juga telah di hidupkan dan ada mobil ayah juga terlihat di garasi._

 _Perasaan Luhan berubah tak enak. Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah. Ruang depan kosong. Oh yeah… ini jam makan malam. Semuanya tentu berkumpul di ruang makan._

 _"Luhan dari mana saja kau?" suara ibu terdengar._

 _Luhan tersentak kaget. Sedikit ketakutan ia angkat wajahnya untuk bertatap dengan ibu._

 _"Ibu…"_

 _"Bukankah sudah ibu katakan untuk pulang sebelum jam makan malam?"_

 _"Ngg.. itu Baekhyun—"_

 _"Bahkan Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu di banding kau. Kemana saja kau pergi Luhan?"_

 _Bola mata Luhan membesar. "Apa?"_

 _Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Luhan langsung membawa langkahnya memasuki ruang makan. Ya.. Baekhyun memang (telah) berada disana. Sedang asik memasukkan satu persatu lauk di atas meja ke dalam mulutnya._

 _"Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan tak percaya._

 _Baekhyun menoleh. "Oh Luhan_ _hyung_ _." Suara sedikit teredam karena makanan itu._

 _Ibu datang menghampiri keduanya._

 _"Jangan ulangi lagi Luhan. Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan segera untuk makan malam." Luhan tak menjawab._

 _Jujur ia kesal._

 _Baekhyun memang benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Pikirnya._

 _Luhan keluar dari ruang makan itu menuju kamarnya sendiri._

…

 _Luhan tak pernah ragu dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ada beberapa opini yang kadang tak penting dan bagai angin lalu pun, Luhan dapat mengingatnya dengan baik. Sangat baik bahkan._

 _Setiap hari, apa yang ia alami selalu saja tersimpan dalam hatinya. Oke. Luhan memang sensitive._

 _Luhan adalah laki-laki yang sensitive dan itu bukanlah keinginannya._

 _Malam itu,nyaris setengah jam setelah jam makan malan berakhir, Luhan masih terdiam di atas kursi di depan meja belajarnya. Ia memperhatikan sesuatu. Lembaran-lembaran kertas dari dalam map yang berwarna cokelat di atas meja belajarnya._

 _Satu tarikan nafas Luhan lakukan sebelum ia beranjak bangkit keluar dari kamarnya seraya menenteng map cokelat tersebut._

 _Ia menuju ruang kerja ayahnya._

 _Luhan mengetuk pintu kayu ruang kerja ayahnya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum suara dari dalam menyambut dirinya._

 _"Masuk saja."_

 _Kembali Luhan menghela nafas. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk._

 _Terlihat ayahnya duduk di balik meja tengah mengeluti beberapa file di atas meja. Lelaki berumur setengah baya itu mengangkat wajahnya._

 _"Luhan ada apa?" ia bertanya. Meletakkan_ _file_ _-nya kembali ke atas meja—berusaha fokus kepada anak sulungnya._

 _Luhan mendekat. Yakin. Dan ia meletakkan map cokelat yang ia bawa di atas meja—di depan ayahnya._

 _"Apa ini?" ayahnya melirik sesaat sebelum membuka isinya._

 _"Aku—" Luhan mengantungkan kalimatnya. Ayahnya membuka map itu. menarik keluar satu persatu kertas dari dalam sana._

 _"Aku lulus masuk seleksi pertama Universitas Harvard, ayah." Ujarnya._

 _Ayah terkejut. Ia teliti kertas dalam genggamannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, raut wajahnya berubah. Kembali menatap Luhan._

 _"Kau serius?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Beberapa bulan yang lalu pihak sekolah membuka pendaftaran beasiswa kuliah ke luar negeri. Wali kelas memberi dukungan agar aku ikut dan mendapat bimbingan belajar setelah itu. Minggu kemarin hasilnya keluar ayah." Jelas Luhan._

 _Pria yang lebih tua itu tampak terkejut dan merasa haru. Beliau bangkit menghampiri anak laki-laki tertuanya._

 _"Kau bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku."_

 _"Maaf…"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu sekarang? Kau akan berangkat bukan?"_

 _"Ayah memberi aku izin?"_

 _"Ya! Tentu saja."_

 _Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sebuah pelukan ayahnya ia rasakan menghangat pada tubuhnya. Ia balas pelukan pria dewasa itu._

 _'Aku akan pergi Sehun… apa kau bahagia? Kau dapat bersama dengan Baekhyun tanpa aku yang terus mengekor di setiap kencan kalian…'_

 _"Terima kasih ayah."_

…

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kris masih belum mampu memahami permintaan Luhan padanya.

Bercinta?

Kris tidak bodoh untuk kalimat itu. ia tau. Sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti…. Mengapa aku harus melakukannya, Luhan?"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Maka hari ini ku serahkan apapun pada diriku untukmu. Untukmu Kris."

"Tapi mengapa?"

Luhan menutup matanya.

"Apa salahnya? Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau yang menyentuhku pertama kalinya Kris! Tidakkah kau ingin melakukannya juga bersamaku?" suara Luhan meninggi. Ia membuka matanya kembali.

Kebingungan Kris semakin bertambah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan. Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang ingin. Sangat. Tapi tidak sekarang…"

"Kenapa?!"

"Kita akan melakukannya setelah kita menikah nanti—"

"Tidak!" Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Kris. Lalu berjalan menjauhi laki-laki itu.

"Luhan." Kris menarik lengan laki-laki itu. Membuat wajah kedua saling berhadapan kembali.

Cukup. Kris sudah cukup merasa bingung dengan sikap laki-laki mungil itu. apa dengan Luhan? apakah sesuatu telah terjadi?

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kris. Suaranya terdengar pelan.

"Kau… tak akan mengerti Kris." Gumam Luhan.

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti?!"

Luhan bungkam. Matanya berubah panas. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Bulan lalu… saat aku kembali ke Seoul. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku pun tak mengerti—mengapa hal ini terjadi Kris. Sungguh! Aku mencintaimu dan—"

"Luhan…" Kris memanggil namanya pelan. "Apa yang… terjadi?"

"Aku… telah mengikat janji… dengan seseorang…"

Mata Kris membelalak.

"…Aku tak ingin ia menyentuhku, aku ingin kau."

Luhan menangis di depan laki-laki tampan itu. Kris bagai batu. Ia tak mampu bergerak. Mengedipkan matanya pun tak mampu ia lakukan.

"Untuk itu… jadikan aku milikmu malam ini…

… Kris."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **big thankseu** buat yang udah ninggalin respon buat chap 3:

[viiyoung], [Jung Eunhee], [RZHH 261220 II], [hunhan's bubble], [Seira Choi], [lueksoluosby], [msluhan87], [MinGyuTae00], [Bbrainy], [vhiie chereewetzz], [YWALin7], [farfaridah16], [nisaramaidah28], [hanhyewon357], [Wind Blow], [Yaoixselux], [Lucky8894], [Matsuoka Rose], [mufidz], [exofujo12], [nurilhuda ahsina], [khalidasalsa], [fujodanshi4], [BigSehun'sjunior], [LauraRose14], [Minnitta], [rikha-chan], [Novey], [diorama syan andrean], [MeriskaLu], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [rtf69], [Re-Panda68], [exoel12], [HunhanKaisoo], [Seravin509], [HUNsayHAN], [laabaikands], [JoKykio], [shilla20], [SebutLuhan3x], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [phinow bubblepaie], [BLUEFIRE0805], [ceszyy], [ohrere1208], [Guest(1), [Guest(2), [indahdwi], [aminion], [lzu hn], [karina], [deer eyes], [heraaa], [oh chaca], [ohdeer1220]. [LULAN], [Fanbaekyeolhan], [starlightsehan], [hannopi], [ChagiLu], [iOS-i'mOhSehun], [QingrouLu], [HunHanCherry1220], and [Okta HunHan].


	5. Chapter 5

Kris menjalani hidupnya dengan santai. Terlalu santai dan ia pikir itu menjadi hambar rasanya. Ada sebuah kebiasaan atau mungkin sebuah hobi yang selalu Kris lakukan. Ia menjalani beberapa hubungan khusus dengan beberapa laki-laki juga perempuan sekaligus.

Itu memang kebiasaan yang aneh.

Kakak perempuannya yang bernama Victoria pun hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala ketika secara tak sengaja ia bertemu Kris di suatu tempat dengan seorang lelaki lalu dengan lelaki yang berbeda lainnya di tempat lain lagi. .Tak jarang pula, para laki-laki berada di sekitar lengan adiknya—memeluk manja dengan beberapa kata-kata cinta yang terlontar. Atau kerap terjadi dengan beberapa perempuan berbeda yang bercumbu tak tau malu dengannya saat orangtua mereka sedang tak berada di rumah.

Victoria memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berhenti menyakiti mereka semua lebih lama lagi Kris." Itu kalimat yang entah ke berapa kalinya Victoria katakan.

Biasanya Kris tak akan menjawab apapun. Tetap pada pekerjaan awal hingga akhirnya Victoria pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Namun kali ini Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan kakak perempuannya yang cantik.

Kris lalu menjawab: "Oke." Dengan santai dan kali ini ia yang beranjak pergi.

Seharusnya Kris masih sama pada dirinya yang kemarin. Tak seharusnya ia dengarkan apa yang kakak perempuannya katakan, namun Kris melakukannya.

Ia memutuskan kekasihnya secara baik-baik. Dan itulah saat terakhir Victoria mendapati Kris bersama dengan seorang yang ia sebut kekasih walau pada kenyataannya hanya untuk menghabiskan saat-saat senggang semata.

Sedikit tersenyum dan Victoria cukup lega mengetahui Kris telah berubah.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Ketika Kris berada di tahun akhir sekolah menengah atas, ia sedikit mencoba peruntungan mendaftarkan diri ke Universitas Harvard. Oh Hell! Kris di terima disana dan ia menjalani hidupnya dengan kehidupan perkuliahan setiap hari.

Hingga musim gugur itu, Kris melihat secara tak langsung seorang laki-laki manis duduk di taman Harvard. Kris tak yakin apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan. Namun Kris membawa langkahnya kesana. Sedikit berbasa-basi dengan modus mengajak berkenalan.

Oh ayolah. Kris sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam bidang ini.

Tapi entah mengapa semuanya berbeda terasa.

Ada sebuah dentuman hebat mengenai bagian terdalam dalam tubuhnya. Ini perasaan yang sama yang Kris rasakan ketika ia bertemu dengan… Cinta pertamanya.

Bahkan ini terasa lebih menyenangkan. Sambuatan kalimat yang laki-laki manis itu lontarkan entah mengapa membuat Kris merasa ia menemukan sesuatu. Oke. Mungkin Kris telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan laki-laki berdarah Asia bernama Luhan itu.

Semuanya berlanjut seperti apa adanya. Segalanya terasa berbeda. Berbeda ketika Kris menjadi takut untuk berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu. berbeda ketika Kris berubah gugup ketika pandangan keduanya saling bertautan. Berbeda ketika ia ingin memiliki laki-laki itu dalam hidupnya.

Namanya adalah Luhan. laki-laki berasal dari Negeri ginseng, Korea Selatan. Ia mahasiswa Harvard jurusan sastra Inggris dan Kris mencintainya.

Malam pergantian musim pun tiba. Ini adalah malam terakhir musim gugur sebelum musim dingin datang berganti. Kris sudah cukup memantapkan hatinya. Ia mengajak laki-laki itu bertemu dan butiran salju pertama turun ketika Kris menyatakan perasaannya.

Dan semuanya kembali terasa berbeda.

Luhan menerima perasaannya. Luhan menggatakan jika ia juga menyukai Kris. Kris tanpa ragu membawa kekasih barunya yang bernama Luhan itu untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Mereka duduk melingkari sebuah meja untuk makan malam bersama.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama bagi Victoria melihat adik laki-laki tampannya membawa seseorang yang ia sebut kekasih ke anggota keluarga. Victoria menangkap satu hal disana.

Kris benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya.

…

 _ **Beritahu aku dimana pelangi itu**_

 _ **Bisakah kau kembali memberiku harapan itu kembali?**_

 _ **Kenapa langit hanya diam?**_

 _ **Bahkan awan-awan pun lari dariku**_

Kris melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua pundak Luhan. matanya berubah sayu. Lalu kosong di detik berikutnya, ia tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa… melakukannya." Suara itu bahkan terlalu pelan untuk Luhan dengar.

Tangis Luhan pecah. Ia meraung di hadapan Kris namun laki-laki itu hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Ia terpaku.

"Kenapa Kris? Kenapa?!" Suara Luhan berubah serak. Tubuhnya merosot tanpa bisa ia cegah. Wajahnya ia tekuk menatap rumput hijau di bawahnya. Menangis tersedu membuat butiran air matanya mengenai rumput satu persatu.

"Aku tidak—" suara Kris tercekat. Ia paksa keluar dan ia tak mampu melakukannya.

Kris mundur satu langkah per langkah. Menjauhi Luhan yang masih menangis keras pada tempatnya.

 _ **Apakah cinta itu sebuah topeng?**_

 _ **Tidakkah semuanya terlalu berlebihan.**_

Kris berbalik. Membelakangi Luhan dan ia pergi dari sana. Langkahnya terasa berat. Sampai ia pun seperti terseok-seok seolah tak mampu berjalan lebih lama lagi. Rasanya menyakitkan sampai tubuhnya terasa melebur.

"Kris…" suara Luhan masih dapat ia tangkap. Namun Kris tetap masih melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menjauh.

 **GREPP**

Lalu pinggangnya di lingkari sesuatu. Langkah Kris maju beberapa langkah ke depan. Ia kembali mematung pada tempatnya. Lalu sesuatu yang lain berbenturan dengan punggungnya dengan keras.

"Jangan seperti ini… kumohon." Suara serak Luhan kembali terdengar berdengung memasuki gendang telinganya lagi.

"Aku… aku—"

Sial!

Suara Kris terbata. Ia menelan air ludahnya kuat seolah itu adalah karang. Sulit sekali untuk ia lakukan.

"Jangan seperti ini Luhan. A-aku… _I'm okay_ —"

Semua kata dalam bahasa Korea yang seharusnya mudah ia ucapkan hilang begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Ia tak mampu berucap lagi. Kelu terasa pada lidahnya.

" _That's okay Luhan... that's okay. Don't blame yourself._ " kris menarik nafasnya. "Aku takkan bertanya bertanya mengapa ini terjadi, _I won't_." Sambung Kris lagi.

Matanya terasa panas. Kris tak suka menangis. Itu konyol jika ia melakukannya. Tapi sekarang Kris melakukannya. Ia menangis… kerena perasaannya. Bersambut isakan dengan Luhan yang masih erat memeluknya.

"Lelaki itu, lelaki yang telah menjadi suamimu—" Nafas Kris tercekat pada tenggorokannya. Kelu pada lidahnya pun tak membantu sama sekali. Ia menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah lalu berucap pelan, " _I let you go_."

"Kris!" Luhan memekik keras. Tak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Kris—melepaskannya?

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap belakang tubuh lelaki tinggi itu dengan harapan yang bergumul dalam dadanya.

 _ **Apakah yang ku katakan itu seperti racun bagimu?**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa melihat senyummu, tidur malam pun sulit ku lakukan.**_

 _ **Suaramu jelas terdengar tapi… mengapa rasanya sangat sulit ku jangkau?**_

Lalu terasa seperti di timpuk oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang keras dan itu menyakitkan. Ia tutup matanya kuat-kuat. Menahan desakan air mata yang turun dengan gila.

"Jangan buat ini menjadi sulit Luhan, aku sedang berusaha—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau katakan itu padaku Kris?!"

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan, huh?!" suara Kris ikut meninggi. Luhan sedikit tersentak pada pelukannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku memiliki banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu, tapi ada seseorang yang telah memilikimu sepenuhnya dan seharusnya kau tak bersamaku disini."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menyangkal walau apa yang Kris katakan benar adanya.

"I'm yours Kris."

Luhan berbisik pelan di belakangnya. Menggetarkan akan sebuah pertimbangan lain dan Kris merasa tergiur akan hal itu. Ia mengadah menatap langit. Sisi _idealis_ dalam dirinya dengan senang hati berteriak, mengatakan ya tak peduli seperti apa egoisnya ia. Namun sisi _realistis_ menentang hal itu. Kris bukanlah pecundang yang dibutakan perasaan seorang diri lalu melangkah pada jarak yang seharusnya tak boleh lagi ia lewati.

Tidak. ia tak boleh seperti ini terus. Semuanya jelas harus di hentikan.

Ia memang mencintai Luhan. Bahkan Kris berani bertaruh jika ia lebih mencintai laki-laki manis itu di banding dengan seseorang yang bahkan Kris tak ingin mengetahui siapa dia—yang menjadi suami Luhan sekarang.

Tapi lagi, sisi _realistis_ itu mengambil alih segalanya.

Tangannya yang menjuntai bergerak menuju cengkraman kedua tangan Luhan pada perutnya. Ragu ia menggengam tangan itu—lalu satu gerakan cepat, Kris memaksa melepas hingga tautan itu terlepas dari pinggangnya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Meninggalkan Luhan. Sendiri.

"Kembalilah ke Cambridge menggunakan mobilku. Aku akan menggunakan transportasi umum."

 _ **Tanpa bumi, matahari masih bisa berotasi. Bukan begitu?**_

 _ **Tanpa ada alasan, aku yakin masih dapat berjalan sendiri.**_

 _ **Jika kita harus selesai disini, tak bisakah kau kembalikan apa yang telah kau ambil?**_

Punggung itu semakin mengecil dari penglihatannya. Semakin kecil hingga Luhan tak mampu menangkap sosok itu lagi.

…

 **-6 bulan kemudian-**

 **Sehun:** Kau sudah menyiapkannya?

 **Luhan:** Apa yang harus ku siapkan?

 **Sehun:** Demi Tuhan, Luhan! Suamimu akan datang berkunjung dan kau tidak memberikan sambutan apapun?!

 **Luhan:** Oh tentang itu? Hehe maaf Sehun.

 **Sehun:** Ck (‾^‾)

 **Luhan:** Jangan merengut seperti itu. oke, aku bisa menjadi _quide_ _-_ mu selama kau berada disini.

 **Sehun:** Hanya itu? Hei, aku ini suamimu!

 **Sehun:** *PING!

 **Sehun:** *PING!

 **Sehun:** Hei kau masih disana?

 **Sehun:** *PING!

 **Luhan:** Ah maaf, bus ku baru saja sampai.

 **Sehun:** Hufft~ ku kira kau menghilang entah kemana.

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan terbaru Sehun untuknya. Ia kembali mengetikkan balasan.

 **Luhan:** Saat kesini jangan lupa bawakan aku Kimchi dan Bulgogi.

 **Sehun:** Hanya itu? Oke.

 **Luhan:** _yeah…_ untuk saat ini.

 **Luhan:** *PING!

 **Sehun:** Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada ibu. Dan beliau setuju untuk membawakan dua paket Bulgogi dan tiga untuk paket Kimchi untukmu.

 **Luhan:** Hei, tidakkah itu berlebihan?

 **Sehun:** Tidak. aku bahkan berpikir membawa lebih banyak lagi.

 **Luhan:** OMG! You're stuck too much.

 **Sehun:** Apa yang kau katakan? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berbahasa inggris ya? (Q╰_╯)==○ (x, ")

 **Luhan:** Aww~ kau memukul kepalaku.

 **Sehun:** Oops maaf. Apakah sakit?

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah luar jendela. Perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu kurang dari setengah jam untuk sampai ke apartemennya memang selalu seperti ini.

Ngg… sejak lima bulan yang lalu tepatnya.

Ia merasa akrab dengan laki-laki itu sejak mereka saling bertukar kata lewat sosial media. Mereka memang seharusnya akrab bukan? Tidak hanya dalam bentuk kata tapi juga lisan.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya semua memang berat terasa. Bagaimana Florida menjadi tempat pertama dan terakhir kalinya bersama dengan… Kris. Kris pergi meninggalkannya. Laki-laki itu berusaha membuat semuanya terlihat tidak sulit. Mereka sama-sama membunuh perasaan mereka sendiri.

Kembali ke masa Luhan berada di sekolah menengah. Bagaimana anehnya ia bergelut dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku tebal yang memenuhi meja belajarnya setiap hari. Ia tak dapat merasakan hidupnya lebih nyaman karena itu.

Amerika tidak lagi menjadi tempat menyenangkan untuk ia tinggali. Tanpa Kris, _there's nothing_.

Luhan tak lagi mendapati Kris di kampus sesering seperti biasa. Di lorong kampus besar, di gedung fakultasnya, perpustakaan atau dimanapun. Kris bagai hilang di telan bumi.

Kontak sosial mereka terasa lebih buruk sejak hari itu. terakhir, Luhan mengiriminya sebuah pesan untuk bertemu dengan maksud akan mengembalikan mobil Kris yang ia _pinjam_ hari kemarin. Kenyataannya Kris tak datang kesana, melainkan Victoria kakak perempuan Kris yang datang menemui Luhan.

Mereka memang tidak akrab sebagai teman. Tapi sering bertukar kata saat mereka bertemu.

"Kris terlihat aneh sejak kemarin. Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi?" Victoria bertanya saat Luhan menyerahkan kunci mobil Kris padanya.

Sedikit tertegun, Luhan menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Benarkah? Kris bahkan tak terlihat bersemangat untuk mengurus upacara kelulusannya bulan depan."

Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan mengiriminya pesan jika begitu."

"Ya. Mungkin kau memang harus melakukannya."

Itu sebenarnya adalah kalimat basa-basi, dan jika Luhan tak melakukannya pun sah-sah saja. Tapi Luhan melakukannya.

Ia mengirimi Kris pesan. Dengan tujuan memberikan Kris sedikit semangat.

Semangat?

Apa Luhan bercanda? Semangat setelah apa yang Luhan lakukan terhadapannya?

Lama menunggu tanpa balasan apapun, Luhan semakin merasa tak enak hati.

 _~"Seperti yang kau katakan Kris, tak seharusnya aku membuat semua ini menjadi sulit. Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ku miliki selama ini dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Kita masih bisa berteman bukan? Hei Kris, ayo kita bertemu kapan-kapan."~_

Luhan ingin lulus dengan cepat. Targetnya untuk lulus tahun ini pun kesampaian juga. Ia ingin segera kembali ke Seoul. Mencari pekerjaan yang cocok dengan jurusan yang ia ambil, dan menjalani penghidupannya. Bersama… Sehun.

Laki-laki itu suaminya bukan?

Haa~ sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tak bertemu. Berapa bulan? Lima atau enam bulan? Entahlah. Besok Sehun dan juga kedua orangtuanya akan datang ke Amerika untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan Luhan.

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa… ia merindukan—Sehun.

Untuk beberapa alasan, wajahnya bersemu tiba-tiba. Ia tatap layar ponselnya yang masih menampilkan percakapannya antara ia dan laki-laki itu. Luhan menggerakkan jemarinya kembali mengirimi Sehun sebuah balasan.

 **Luhan:** Tidak sakit. Di Seoul sedang malam bukan? Cepatlah tidur Sehun. Kau punya perjalanan panjang untuk besok.

 **Sehun:** Apa ini sebuah perintah?

 **Luhan:** Ya. Ini perintah.

 **Sehun:** Oh, oke. Aku akan segera tidur. Kau sudah makan siang?"

 **Luhan:** Jangan memulai topik lagi Sehun.

 **Sehun:** Aku hanya bertanya, kau sudah makan siang?

 **Luhan:** Aku akan makan siang sekarang.

 **Sehun:** Kalau begitu aku akan tidur sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok.

 **Luhan:** Oke. Mimpi yang indah.

Oh. Lagi Luhan merasakan kedua pipinya terasa menghangat. Tanpa peduli apakah Sehun akan membalas pesannya kembali atau tidak, Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Lalu meletakkannya di kursi lain di samping tempatnya.

Kembali Luhan membuang arah pandang keluar kaca jendela bus.

…

Luhan telah sampai bandara Boston Logan kembali terhitung sejak enam bulan terakhir. Ia telah menimang-nimang, jika Sehun dan kedua orangtuanya berangkat pada malam hari dari Seoul, maka kemungkinan besar mereka semua akan sampai ke Amerika pada siang hari. Luhan menerka itu sekitar jam sembilan atau paling lambat jam sebelas siang.

Ia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu penumpang sambil menikmati es krimnya yang lezat dan telah berada di sana sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sedikit membosankan juga sebenarnya. Memasuki menit ke dua puluh lima, pesawat yang ia tunggu pun masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan mendarat. Es krimnya telah habis.

 _Apa mereka menunda keberangkatan ya?_ Pikirnya.

Tapi itu tak mungkin juga, kerena mereka tak memberi kabar apapun.

Getaran ponsel pada kantung jeans yang Luhan pakai, membuat ia sedikit terkejut. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan menemukan satu pesan baru disana. Dari Sehun.

 _'Aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju hijau toska dengan celana jins yang abu. Kira-kira apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan ya?'_

Luhan menyergit bingung. Mana ia tau apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan padahal ia sendiri tidak melihat siapa yang Sehun maksud. Luhan hendak mengetik balasan ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Baju warna hijau toska?

Ngg… Luhan—memakainya. Dan juga…

Jins abu yang—

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia palingkan wajahnya menyeluruh ke sudut bandara yang padat. Retinanya dengan cepat menangkap sesuatu tidak—tapi seseorang disana.

Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kaus putih dengan jaket biru yang gelap di atasnya. Luhan kenal laki-laki itu. walau rambutnya telah di cat dengan warna hitam kembali namun itu bukan alasan bagi Luhan untuk tak mengenal siapa dia.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat ponselnya kearah Luhan dengan sedikit lambaian disana. Ia tersenyum. Luhan bangkit dan mendekatinya. Kedua lengan Sehun terbuka dan Luhan mau tak mau masuk ke sana.

Ia mendekap tubuh Sehun hangat. Wajahnya ia rapatkan pada dada Sehun—mendengarkan detakan jantung Sehun yang berpacu cepat. Luhan terkekeh kecil kerenanya.

Hanya sesaat dan mereka melepas pelukan itu.

"Dimana ibu dan ayah?" Tanya Luhan mendahului Sehun yang hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Mereka mengambil kopor. Ngg… bagaimana kabar… mu?"

"Aku baik. Kau?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat." Sehun tersenyum.

Tangannya terangkat hendak membelai wajah Luhan ketika laki-laki manis itu memekik.

"Oh itu ayah dan ibu." Ia pergi berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan tangan yang masih melambai ke udara. Perlahan ia turunkan kembali dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Luhan memeluk ayah-ibunya satu persatu melepas rindu. Lalu dengan sigap membawa kopor yang ayahnya bawa.

"…Ayo pulang. Kalian pasti lelah bukan?"

Sehun tanpa mengatakan satu patah pun mengambil alih pekerjaan Luhan dan ikut berlalu dari sana.

…

"Upacara kelulusanmu akan di mulai jam berapa?" Sehun bertanya ketika ia menghampiri Luhan yang berada di dapur. Sendirian.

"Acara intinya akan di mulai pukul sebeleas. Kau mau jus?" Luhan mengangkat sekotak jus jeruk yang ia ambil dari lemari es.

Sehun mengangguk. "Boleh."

Luhan menuangkan cairan jus itu ke dalam gelas lalu memberikannya pada Sehun. Laki-laki itu menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

"Hari ini kau… akan kemana saja?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Suaranya sedikit lebih rendah dari yang tadi.

Luhan sedikit berpikir. "Ngg… entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Kau ingin pergi berjalan-jalan?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Bolehkah?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kemarin aku sudah berjanji bukan?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Oke."

…

Sebenarnya Luhan tak memiliki banyak tempat yang ia ketahui untuk menjadi _quide_ Sehun seperti yang telah ia janjikan kemarin. Tapi pada kenyataannya Luhan benar-benar mengajak laki-laki itu pergi berjalan-jalan ke sekitar Cambrigde lalu di lanjutkan menuju New York dengan bus.

Sampai disana pun, Luhan hanya membawa memasuki taman nasional patung Liberty. Setidaknya ini sedikit megangumkan bagi Sehun, mengingat ini adalah kali pertama ia berkunjung.

Keduanya menyelusuri jalanan santai yang di lewati oleh beberapa orang juga. Sedikit lebih sepi mengingat hari masih berada di jam kerja. Akan berbeda jika itu adalah hari libur atau saat hari menjelang malam.

"Wah~" Luhan berdecak pelan di samping Sehun.

Ia menatap langsung pada patung Liberty yang beberapa beberapa meter di hadapan mereka. Berdiri pada bibir jembatan sungai yang ada disana.

Sehun melirik sesekali.

Rasa canggung masih meliputi keduanya. Padahal mereka sudah cukup akrab saat _chatting_ di media sosial akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena sudah lama tak bertemu, yeah… mungkin saja.

"Ini sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke tujuh, ya?" Tanya Luhan pelan di sampingnya. Ia masih fokus pada objek di depannya tanpa menoleh pada Sehun sedikit pun.

Berkelainan dengan Sehun yang kini menoleh padanya.

"Ya. Tujuh bulan."

Tujuh bulan mereka berada dalam balihai rumah tangga.

"Maaf untuk semua awal yang aneh itu Sehun." Kata Luhan lagi. Sedikit menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

"Aku hanya terlalu terkejut dan rancu untuk menerima keadaan. Ku pikir kau pun begitu?" Luhan menoleh padanya. Sedikit berjengit kaku, Sehun mengangguk.

"Ngg… Ya. Mungkin—kau benar."

Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Aku telah memikirkan banyak hal saat kembali kesini. Sedikit masih bingung tapi… seharusnya aku paham jika aku… telah memiliki kehidupan lain… bersamamu."

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Disana, Sehun menangkap sebuah rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan pada titik terdalam tubuhnya.

Apakah ini sebuah… _penerimaan_ kah?

"Saat kembali ke Seoul, ayo kita tata semuanya kembali."

Oh yeah! Itu adalah sebuah _penerimaan_ dan Sehun harus merayakannya, bukan?

Laki-laki tampan itu membalikkab tubuhnya menghadap Luhan yang kini ikut membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi…" Sehun mengusap tengkuknya tanpa sadar. "…Apa aku bisa memulainya dari sini?"

Malu. Namun Luhan memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Sehun mendekatinya. Merengkuh kedua pundak Luhan dengan tangannya. Ia menunduk. Perlahan memejamkan matanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Luhan.

Sedikit memberikan _perasa_ disana. Ia gerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Mata Luhan terpejam. Ia ikut membalas gerakan Sehun dengan bibirnya.

Sehun kulum bibir itu. dalam. Terlampau dalam dan Luhan merasa ia akan meleleh. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari yang awal. Perutnya bahkan terasa geli tanpa ia ketahui mengapa. Terasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya dan itu terasa menyenangkan.

Bahkan semuanya masih terasa nyata bahkan saat Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Kini tanpa ragu Sehun bawa tubuh Luhan untuk ia peluk. Erat.

…

Rasanya Luhan tak sabar lagi untuk kembali ke Seoul. Seperti yang ia katakan pada Sehun, ia ingin mengulang semuanya kembali. Itu benar adanya.

Maka sehari setelah upacara kelulusannya, Luhan sebisa mungkin merampungkan semua keperluan terakhir di Amerika. Lalu kembali ke Korea di keesokan harinya.

Tak ingin terlalu kaku, Luhan memutuskan untuk tak langsung mencari pekerjaan dan memilih untuk mengurus keperluan rumah sehari-hari.

Bagaimana pun Sehun masih berada di Universitas. Setiap harinya Luhan akan akan menyiapkan sarapan di pagi hari, berbelanja saat Sehun berangkat ke Universitas—jika sempat Sehun akan mengantar Luhan ke _supermarket_ —membersihkan rumah dan masih banyak lain lagi.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hubungan keduanya kini telah berada dalam kata baik.

Sehun tak lagi ragu ketika ia ingin memeluk Luhan bahkan juga mencium laki-laki manis itu. mungkin untuk hubungan yang lebih intim, Sehun masih belum memiliki nyali cukup besar untuk melakukannya.

Luhan telah selesai mencuci piring dan hendak mengambil pakaian kotor di kamar, ketika ponselnya bergetar di atas nakas. Dari nomor yang tak terdaftar pada kontak ponselnya. Luhan bahkan tak berniat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu ketika panggilan kedua kembali terdengar.

Oke. Mungkin ini penting. Pikirnya.

Luhan mengusap _dial_ hijau pada layar ponselnya lalu ia letakkan ponselnya pada telinga kiri di apit pundaknya. Luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan memasukkan pakaian kotor ke dalam keranjang.

"Halo." Sapa Luhan.

"…"

"Halo." Luhan mengulang sapaannya. Nah, benar bukan. Ini pasti orang asing yang tak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain menganggu dirinya.

"Aku akan memutus sambungan jika—"

" _Luhan… Luhan_ _hyung_ _._ "

 **DEG**

Luhan merasa tak asing dengan suara ini. Mereka memang tak bertemu di waktu yang lama, namun Luhan masih tak dapat melupakan suara…

" _Ini aku… Baekhyun."_

…Adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Baek-Baekhyun?"

" _Bisakah kau ke rumah sakit,_ _hyung_ _. Sebentar lagi adalah… jadwal bersalinku._ "

 **JDARR**

Bersalin?

Baekhyun akan bersalin? Melahirkan maksudnya?

Keranjang yang Luhan pegang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan Luhan segera berlari menuju lemari mengambil acak pakaiannya.

"Ya tentu saja. Kirimkan alamat rumah sakitnya. _Hyung_ akan kesana Baek."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Big **thank thankseu** yang udah baca chap 4:

[GingerBeeP], [Choxeinna], [Kkam-Osh], [Yaoixselux], [i ex o], [Oseh], [MeriskaLu], [diorama syan andrean], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [laabaikands], [Seravin509], [Dobby'Aeri], [Wind Blow], [Matsuoka Rose], [SeiraCBHS], [vibrrratoseh], [poe chaerin], [aminion], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [MinGyuTae00], [MyeolchiHaru137], [minkook94], [HUNsayHAN], [msluhan87], [VadiaPark936], [Izzycahsli755], [fujodanshi4], [Fathiaramadanti], [tiehanhun9094], [BigSehun'sjunior], [Minnitta], [khalidasalsa], [rikha-chan], [lueksoluosby], [fausia shara], [devilojoshi], [farfaridah16], [nisaramaidah28], [vhiie chereewetzz], [shilla20], [YWALin7], [iOS-i'mOhSehun], [Novey], [ohrere1208], [Jung Eunhee], [exofujo12], [LauraRose14], [ellfana1ui], [Applebanana's], [Bbrainy], [siensien], [samiyatuara09], [yoshidayumi20], [viiyoung], [HunhanKaisoo], [ekapramitha], [HunHanCherry1220], [xandeer], [hunhan's bubble], [QingrouLu], [hanhyewon357], [SebutLuhan3x], [exoel12], [LS-snowie], [daebaektaeluv], [sukhyu], [heraaa], [lulu90], [deer eyes], [Guest (1), [luluhun], [Guest (2)], [macr], [Okta HunHan], [Guest (3)], [Guesttt], [Guest (4)], [kidsrhan], [ChagiLu], [masih hunhan], [Snowman Builder], [oh chaca], [ReRe], [ohhoon wife], [Vinka668], [JoKykio], [cho ri rin], [lhan], [milkluhans], [Aelke], [FashaFadhilla], [joahe], [Guest (5), [hannopi], [mufidz], [guest], [BLUEFIRE0805], [Guest (6), [nininih], [sasayabaek], [Re-Panda68], [momo chan], [holkay], and [lalamarkristiani].


	6. Chapter 6

Tak biasanya awal-awal musim panas seterik ini. Pun, sisa-sisa musim semi masih hangat terasa. Lagipula musim panas adalah musim yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh setiap pelajar. Tentu, karena liburan sekolah menanti di depan mata.

Tapi sayangnya, Luhan tak punya waktu untuk menikmati awal-awal musim panas ini. Ia berada di dalam taksi yang akan mengantar dirinya ke rumah sakit seperti tertera di dalam pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan.

Hatinya gelisah luar biasa. Rasa panik pun ikut mendominasi keadaannya saat ini.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, Luhan merasa panik. Sudah beberapa kali dan apapun itu sungguh membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Pernah ketika Luhan secara tak sengaja menumpahkan cairan hitam kopi pada tugas bulanannya yang akan ia kumpulkan pada dosen pada keesokan harinya. Lalu pernah juga ketika ia menghilangkan _boarding pass_ -nya saat akan kembali ke Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu. Juga… saat pernikahan dadakannya bersama Sehun.

Luhan masih belum mampu memahami keadaan saat ia berada di dalam situasi tersebut. Seperti ini pun, bahkan saat taksi itu berhenti di depan gedung rumah sakit tujuannya, dan saat Luhan membawa langkah masuk menuju ruang bagian persalinan, ia masih belum mampu memahami itu seutuhnya.

Luhan kebingunan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan menyeluruh ke seisi gedung persalinan dan tak mendapati sosok Baekhyun di manapun. Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berada di tempat seperti ini. Ah, sebenarnya kali pertama ia berada ke tempat seperti ini saat ia berumur tiga tahun ketika ayahnya membawa ia untuk melihat ibu yang akan melahirkan seorang adik untuknya.

Luhan masih terlalu kecil saat itu dan ia tak mampu mengingat banyak hal di umur sedini itu.

"Luhan _hyung_?" seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan dari belakang.

Luhan sontak menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Luhan menyergit. Siapa laki-laki ini? Pikirnya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Luhan?"

"Ya. Aku Luhan. Kau… siapa?"

"Aku Chanyeol. Suami dari Baekhyun."

"Apa?"

Bagai tersengat listrik, Luhan terlonjak dari tempatnya. Ia tatap laki-laki tinggi itu tak percaya.

Suami?

Suami Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun sudah berada dalam ruang operasi, _hyung_."

Luhan hanya menatap kosong pintu ruang operasi yang laki-laki bernama Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya.

…

"Jadi… selama ini Baekhyun tinggal bersama denganmu?" Tanya Luhan.

Selama menunggu operasi _cesar_ Baekhyun, Luhan duduk di kursi tunggu dengan di temani Chanyeol di sampingnya. Rasanya mulut Luhan terasa gatal, jika tidak bertanya ini-itu pada laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kami memang tinggal bersama, _hyung_. Ngg… maaf, aku dan Baekhyun seumuran. Ku pikir aku juga harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'hyung'_?"

"Ah~ Ya. Tak apa."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tejadi?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Ada sedikit pemikiran janggal baginya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menikah dengan Sehun karena bayi yang Baekhyun kandung tapi mengapa… tiba-tiba laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu hadir dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai… suami Baekhyun?

"Ng… itu. sepertinya akan lebih baik jika… Baekhyun yang mengatakannya padamu, _hyung_."

Walau sedikit kecewa, namun Luhan dapat memahaminya.

"Apa Baekhyun juga menghubungi orangtua kami?"

"Tidak. Baekhyun hanya menghubungimu saja."

Luhan tertegun. Ia berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya bangkit. Chanyeol mengadah menatap Luhan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau akan kemana _hyung_?"

"Aku akan menghubungi ibu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol membelalak. "Sepertinya itu… err.. bukan ide yang bagus."

"Tidak. Bagaimana pun ibu harus tau mengenai hal ini." Setelahnya Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk pada tempatnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya pada kantung jenas yang ia kenakan. Namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana, ponselnya terlebih dahulu bergetar. Panggilan dari Sehun.

"Ya, Sehun?"

" _Luhan, kau tidak ada di rumah. Kau sedang berada di luar?_ "

"Ah~ maaf Sehun. Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

" _Apa? Rumah sakit? Kau sakit?_ "

"Eh? Bukan. Bukan aku. Tapi Baekhyun. Hari ini hari persalinannya."

" _Persalinan?_ "

"Ya. Seperti itulah."

 _"Kirimkan aku alamatnya. Aku akan pergi kesana."_

"Oke."

Luhan menutup sambungannya. Kini ia beralih untuk mengirimkan Sehun alamat rumah sakit dalam bentuk pesan kepada laki-laki itu.

"Luhan _hyung_." Suara Chanyeol membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Ia menoleh pada laki-laki itu.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Dokter sudah keluar _hyung_. Kau ingin menemaniku melihat bayinya?"

"Benarkah? Ya. Tentu saja."

Luhan bergegas mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Langkah mereka sedikit tergesa-gesa mengikuti seorang perawat berseragam menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruang _parinatologi_. Perawat itu memberi kode untuk berdiri di luar dan melihat keadaan ruangan melalui kaca besar yang mengelilingi ruang tersebut. Perawat itu melenggang masuk dan menunjuk seorang bayi mungil di dalam _box_ bayi.

Itu bayi Baekhyun.

Luhan terharu melihatnya. Baekhyun baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi yang berada di dalam sana. Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu juga sama terharu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Itu bayimu Chanyeol. Bayi kau dan Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan.

"Ya. Itu bayi kami."

"Selamat Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan. "Terima kasih _hyung_ …"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol kembali membawa pandangannya ke dalam ruangan.

Perawat itu kembali keluar dari sana.

"Ibu bayi akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang inap. Setelah itu anda dapat menemuinya. Permisi." Perawat itu sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi berlalu dari sana.

…

Luhan berdiri seorang diri di luar ruangan yang Baekhyun tempati. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu setelah adiknya itu di pindahkan ke kamar inap, dan selama itu pula Luhan telah berada disana. Baekhyun masih terlelap kerena pengaruh obat bius pasca operasi _casar_ yang ia jalani, di temani Chanyeol yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Luhan memperhatikan lekat pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu.

Bagaimana perlakuan Chanyeol yang menciumi punggung tangan Baekhyun berkali-kali, membelai-belai rambut Baekhyun dan hal lainnya lagi. Baekhyun masih terlihat sama seperti hari terakhir yang Luhan lihat. Tidak ada yang berubah dari adiknya itu.

"Luhan."

Luhan menoleh. Ia menemukan sosok Sehun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sehun kau datang?"

Sehun mengangguk. " _Um_ … Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya pada kaca yang ada di depan pintu, memperlihatkan langsung pada keadaan kamar.

"Baekhyun masih dalam pengaruh bius. Bayinya laki-laki."

"Seperti itu? Hh~ syukurlah."

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah menghubungi orangtuamu?"

"Belum. Aku akan menghubungi mereka saat Baekhyun sudah siuman."

"Oh."

Di dalam sana, terlihat pergerakan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol dengan cepat merubah posisinya—sedikit lebih dekat dari yang awal. Terlihat Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun hingga membuat laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

Luhan terkejut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Menampilkan Chanyeol di balik sana.

"Baekhyun ingin bertemu denganmu _hyung_." Kata Chanyeol padanya.

Luhan bergeming. Sebenarnya ia pun tak tau mengapa.

"Temui dia Luhan." Ujar Sehun seraya menyentuh pundak kanan Luhan.

Laki-laki manis itu terlihat ragu. Namun ia balikkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyingkir di depan pintu. Memberi jalan untuk Luhan masuk ke dalam sana. Luhan pun melangkah masuk. Ia tutup pintu itu kembali.

" _Hyung_ …" panggil Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat kedua pasang mata adik-kakak itu bertemu. Luhan pun mendekat.

"Hai Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum. " _Hyung_ kau datang?"

" _Um_." Luhan mengangguk. " _Hyung_ datang… Baek. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik _hyung_. Chanyeol bilang bayi kami adalah laki-laki. Seperti itu _hyung_?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bayimu laki-laki. Dia tampan sekali."

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

"Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi." Luhan mengulas senyum kaku.

Baekhyun menganguk paham. Matanya masih menatap Luhan dan perlahan ia raih jemari Luhan yang sedari tadi laki-laki itu simpan di pingiran tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Aku pasti membuat semuanya berubah sulit untukmu." Baekhyun berujar. Ada nada bersalah disana.

Semuanya memang sulit untuknya.

Luhan dengan cepat menggelang. "Kau pasti punya alasan mengapa kau melakukannya. Lagipula… semuanya telah berlalu bukan?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau baik sekali _hyung_." Guman Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum samar mendengarnya. Ia balas menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan di pikirkan lagi, oke?"

…

Atas persetujuan langsung dari Baekhyun, Luhan pun menghubungi orangtuanya. Di dalam kamarnya Baekhyun masih terlihat was-was. Kira-kira seperti apa reaksi orangtuanya nanti?

Apakah ia akan di pukuli hingga membuat jahitan di perutnya terbuka lalu ia akan mati setelah itu?

Oh. Baekhyun tak dapat membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Tragis sekali nasib anaknya nanti.

Namun, meskipun begitu, bayi laki-laki mungil dalam gendongan Chanyeol dapat membuat ia tersenyum bahagia. Baekhyun masih terlalu takut untuk mengendong bayi itu sendiri. Chanyeol duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan beberapa tambahan bantal di belakang kepalanya.

Wajahnya berhadapan langsung pada wajah si bayi mungil yang terlelap. Sesekali tangannya terjulur menyentuh wajah si bayi bahkan menarik pelan ujung hidungnya.

"Kau akan memberi namanya siapa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan di sampinya.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, sedikit berpikir. Ia memang harus memberi nama untuk anaknya sendiri bukan?

" _Eumm_ …" Baekhyun bergumam. "Bagaimana kalau… ChanHyun?"

"ChanHyun?" Chanyeol mengulang.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. ChanHyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"ChanHyun nama yang bagus, Baek!"

Baekhyun tertawa senang.

"ChanHyun… ChanHyun… Chan—" gumanan Baekhyun akan nama bayinya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika deritan pintu terdengar. Pintu kamarnya di buka dari luar. Wajah Luhan terlihat mendongak dari sana.

"Ibu dan ayah sudah datang." Katanya.

Hati Baekhyun mencolos. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia letakkan bayi mereka di dalam _box_ bayi sebelum kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia genggam jemari Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Tak apa. Jangan takut." Kata Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya ia pun takut dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Dari setiap cerita Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan jika ayah Baekhyun merupakan seorang laki-laki yang tegas dan juga… pemarah kadang-kadang. Itu kerena bagaimana Baekhyun selalu di marahi ketika ia ketahuan gagal ulangan karena keasyikan bermain atau saat ia pulang malam dengan keadaan baju yang kotor disana-sini.

Hal sepele pun, Baekhyun di marahi bagaimana jika…

Oh! Chanyeol tak dapat membayangkan hal itu. pasti ia pun kena damprat orangtua Baekhyun.

Setelah Luhan keluar dari sana, pintu kamar di buka semakin lebar. Memperlihatkan satu tidak… tapi dua orang di balik sana. Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat resah. Oke. Itu memang orangtua perempuan dari Baekhyun.

"Ibu…" lirih Baekhyun takut-takut.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati keduanya. Di ikuti oleh seorang pria yang juga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kedua tangan wanita itu membekap mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangan. Terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya kini.

"Baekhyun—"

"Ibu … aku—"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Baek—ibu…"

"Ma-maafkan aku bu. Aku—"

"Apa masa _b_ _erkelana_ -mu sudah selesai? Sudah kau temukan tujuan hidupmu?"

"Eh?"

Ayahnya muncul di balik ibu. Pria itu tersenyum tipis menatap anak laki-laki bungsunya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa pemuda ini?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol sesaat lalu kembali menatap orangtuanya.

"Dia… Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membungkuk sopan. " _Anyeonghaseyo._ Park ChanYeol _imnida_." Katanya memperkenalkan.

"Dia suamiku, ayah." Sambung Baekhyun. Nada bicaranya terdengar tak ragu dan yakin. Yakin setelah melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menunduk, menyimpan perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. "Maaf. Tapi aku punya alasan sendiri mengapa… melakukan hal ini."

"Ya. Kau memang harus memberi kami penjelasan Baek." Kata Ibu. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada arah _box_ bayi di samping kiri Chanyeol. "Apakah itu cucu kami?"

"Eh? Ya. Itu cucu ibu dan ayah." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Ibunya berjalan mengahampiri _box_ bayi tersebut. Matanya berbinar menatap bayi laki-laki mungil yang terlelap di dalam sana. Dengan sangat hati-hati, perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk ia gendong.

"Siapa nama cucu tampan ibu ini?"

"Namanya ChanHyun bu. Park ChanHyun."

…

Hari telah beranjak malam, ketika Sehun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari perataran rumah sakit. Luhan mengeluh gatal dan juga gerah mengingat ia tak sempat membersihkan diri ketika pergi menuju rumah sakit siang tadi.

Keadaan mobil senyap terasa tanpa ada pembicaraan seru antara mereka. Luhan bahkan memilih memejamkan matanya di perjalanan mereka pulang ke apartemen.

"Kau mandi saja dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Sehun ketika telah menutup pintu apartemen kembali.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar yang diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu ingin berganti baju lebih dahulu sebelum memulai 'tugasnya'.

" _Eoh_?"

Luhan terhenti di depan pintu. Ada banyak pakaian yang berserakan di lantai kamar mereka dan juga sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor di sana. Luhan membungkuk dan mengambil satu persatu pakaian itu ketika Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Aku akan melakukan ini untukmu."

" _Um…_ Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sehun mengangguk kecil lalu ia mengambil alih pekerjaan laki-laki manis itu. Luhan telah masuk kamar mandi, suara percikakan _shower_ yang berjatuhan pada lantai terdengar sayup-sayup.

Sehun mengganti pakaiannya cepat lalu keluar dari kamar membawa serta keranjangnya menuju dapur. Setelah itu Sehun membuka lemari es dan ia mulai menyiapkan menu makan malam mereka.

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Acara makan malam mereka hanya berlangsung beberapa menit setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar.

"Aku ingin langsung tidur." Kata Luhan setelah selesai mencuci alat makan mereka.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun ikut langkah Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu segera merebahkan badannya berbaring di salah satu sisi tempat tidur. Diikuti Sehun pada sisi lainnya. Luhan tidur membelakangi Sehun.

Pada kenyataannya, Luhan tak benar-benar tertidur. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tak begitu terasa nyaman sejak bayi Baekhyun lahir. Harusnya Luhan merasa senang bukan? Ia punya keponakan dan itu bagus.

Bagaimana raut bahagia orangtuanya—terlebih ibu saat datang ke rumah sakit dan melihat cucu pertama mereka. Luhan merasa bahagia juga. Tapi, lagi. Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan perasaannya kini?

Pikirnya ini semua terlalu lucu. Lucu, bagaimana ia mati-matian menarik diri untuk menghindari kata aneh terucap oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pikirnya lagi, cukup orangtuanya saja mengatakan hal itu padanya dan jangan orang lain lagi.

Tapi lihat bagaimana sekarang. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan bayi yang dapat ia kandung sendiri dan orangtuanya menyambut baik akan hal itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Apa yang ia lakukan taunya tak berarti apa-apa. Lebih buruknya, ia menyia-nyiakan masa berharganya hanya untuk mengurung diri dengan alih bodoh akan acap aneh.

Luhan merasa bodoh hanya untuk merutuki semua itu dalam hatinya.

"Luhan." suara Sehun dari arah belakangnya membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan membalikkan posisi berbaringnya. "Belum." Jawabnya pelan.

Pandangan mereka bertemu bertemu setelah itu.

"Ada apa?" kini berdalih Luhan yang bertanya.

"Er… tidak ada. Hanya saja—" Sehun sedikit gugup saat mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam mulutnya.

"Aku berpikir tentang Baekhyun." Ia menggantung kalimatnya dan menilik reaksi Luhan. "Tidakkah kau juga ingin memiliki bayi… seperti dia?"

Sehun tercekat. Dan Luhan pun sama. Terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak semua laki-laki punya keistimewaan seperti Baekhyun, Sehun." Kata Luhan pelan. Berusaha tersenyum dan menekan dalam-dalam perasaan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kau bisa jika ingin… melakukannya."

Alis Luhan bertaut. "Oh ya?"

Sehun sedikit menengakkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Baekhyun mengikuti sebuah program agar ia dapat hamil dan melahirkan anaknya." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Kembali kedua alis Luhan bertemu semakin rapat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Apa?"

"Apa Baekhyun menceritakannya padamu?" Kini berbalik Luhan yang ikut menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sehun kelabakan. Tapi dengan cepat ia dapat mengendalikan raut wajah resahnya kembali.

"Aku membacanya di internet. Semua laki-laki yang ingin hamil… mengikutinya."

"Seperti itu." tubuhnya kembali ia sandarkan pada bantal dengan nyaman.

"Bagaimana…?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan angkat wajahnya. " _Hm_?"

"Mengenai program yang ku katakan padamu. Kau… ingin mencobanya?"

Air wajah Luhan berubah. "Aku…" Ia tatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku mendukungmu!" Sehun memotong cepat.

Luhan menatapnya dalam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kita bisa mengadopsi bayi jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Diameter mata Sehun tertarik. "Tidak, maksudku… kita bisa mengikuti apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan dan mendapatkan bayi sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika aku… gagal?"

"Tidak." respon Sehun cepat. "Kau tidak akan gagal. Aku percaya padamu."

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat."Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Baekhyun bisa melakukannya. Mengapa kau tidak?"

Sedikit, Luhan menarik tatapan matanya dari Sehun.

"Kami berbeda Sehun. Kau mungkin… mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Tapi tidak dengan aku."

Sehun tertegun. Kalimat Luhan bahkan terlontar begitu saja membuat ia menyadari baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang… salah. Ingatan masa lalu ikut menghampiri dan Sehun kembali sadar.

Ia menyakiti Luhan.

Lagi.

"Kau mungkin dapat memahami Baekhyun tapi kau belum tentu mampu memahami aku. Kami berbeda. Tak bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Luhan—"

Luhan membawa pandangnya ke arah lain. Sedikit ia tarik nafasnya dengan berat.

"Maaf Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Luhan dengan cepat kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin tidur." Ujarnya lagi. Ia pejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia coba, namun tetap saja ia tak dapat melakukannya dengan baik.

Ia menyebabkan dadanya sesak (kembali). Luhan tak suka rasa ini. Sedikitpun tidak. hidupnya memang telah kacau sejak dulu dan seharusnya Luhan tak lagi membuat keadaannya kembali berubah kacau.

Satu rengkuhan pada pinggangnya Luhan rasakan tiba-tiba. Kedua lengan milik Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Detik selanjutnya, sebuah tarikan nafas terasa oleh kulit lehernya. Luhan kaku di tempat.

"Maaf…" bisik Sehun. Suara laki-laki itu menembus lubang telinganya dan semua itu membuat ia menghangat.

"Maafkan aku…" bisiknya lagi. "Kau benar. Kalian memang berbeda. Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu."

"Sehun—"

" **Aku mencintaimu…"**

 **DEG**

Dapat Luhan rasakan sebuah dentuman pada dadanya. Lalu darahnya berdesir. Membawa lebih banyak ke kepala hingga membuat wajahnya memanas seketika.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun mengatakan…

" **Aku mencintaimu."**

Ya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Luhan." ulang laki-laki itu lagi. Kali ini memberi sedikit penekanan dari penyataannya.

Luhan tak mampu bergerak. Bagai robot rusak, Luhan merasa _blank_. Ia tak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa.

"Kumohon… percayalah padaku."

Jemari Luhan bergerak tanpa ia sadari lebih dahulu. Ia menuju jemari Sehun yang terkepal memeluk perutnya. Menyentuhnya dengan ragu hingga ia dapat merasakan hangat pada jemari miliknya. Luhan menoleh. Menoleh ke belakang hingga membuat ujung hidung keduanya bersinggungan. Kembali. tatapan mereka bertemu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya—memutus kontak mereka, ketika kedua belah bibir Sehun menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Terlampau lembut membuat Luhan merasa ia seperti es krim yang terkena matahari. Meleleh.

Sehun bergerak dengan lembut dengan bibirnya. menyesap bibir Luhan tanpa kesan terburu-buru sedikit pun. Luhan merasakan bibirnya lebih penuh dan basah. Benda tak bertulang milik Sehun menjilati bibir bawahnya perlahan.

Luhan meleguh lirih.

Mulutnya terbuka. Sehun membuat lidah bertemu di dalam mulut Luhan yang hangat. Bertukar liur tanpa memiliki batasan apapun.

Suara kecapan terdengar. Luhan terbuai akan sentuhan Sehun. Kembali, sebelum melepas tautan bibir mereka Sehun mengecup bibir itu singkat. Untaian liur terlihat menjembatani bibir keduanya.

Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan. membuat sang pemilik membuka matanya kembali. tatapannya sayu bertemu pandang Sehun yang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku mencintai…" Ulang Sehun lagi.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Luhan dengan punggung tangannya.

Ada rona merah di pipi itu.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia dekatkan wajahnya lagi. Mengecup kening Luhan sekali lalu pada ujung hidungnya. Terakhir pada bibir Luhan kembali.

Kali ini lebih dalam dan menuntut. Tangan kanannya bergerak menelusuri garis dada Luhan. ia susupkan tangannya ke dalam piyami yang Luhan pakai. Ia usap perut rata itu dengan lembut lalu menuju dadanya.

"Eunggghh~" Luhan melenguh geli karena Sehun.

Sehun memilin puting Luhan dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya perlahan. Semakin lama semakin cepat, bergantian antara puting satu dengan puting Luhan yang lainnya. Luhan mengelinjang geli. Oh! Ia merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat sekarang.

Ciuman Sehun tak lagi ia rasa cukup. Dengan sadar, Luhan membusungkan dadanya ke depan. Ia balas ciuman Sehun dengan suara desahan lirih di dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun mulai serius. Ia keluarkan tangannya dari dalam piyama Luhan. Berdalih membuka satu persatu kancing-kancing itu lalu merubah posisinya—menindih Luhan di bawahnya. Kancing piyama Luhan telah terlepas sepenuhnya dan memperlihatkan bagian dada Luhan yang putih bersih. Bibir Sehun berpindah. Ia kecup satu titik pada leher Luhan. Ia gigit perlahan lalu ia hisap dengan kuat.

"Oohh~" Luhan mengerang.

Tanganya mengepal kini meremas rambut Sehun. Semakin kuat ketika laki-laki tampan itu menciumi dadanya. Mengulum puting Luhan dengan gemas.

"Oohh Tuhhann… Sehuhnn.." Luhan melolong.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tatap Luhan yang begitu menggoda malam ini. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sehun pun melepaskan baju serta celananya dengan terburu-buru. Kembali Sehun benamkan wajahnya pada dada milik Luhan. laki-laki cantik itu meringis merasakan ngilu pada putting miliknya.

Tak ingin munafik.

Luhan memang menikmati ini. Ia cari wajah Sehun lalu ia kunci dalam ciuman bibir yang panas. Sehun membiarkan Luhan yang menciumi dirinya, sedang ia sendiri mulai menarik celana piyama Luhan beserta celana dalamnya.

Lembab.

Sehun merasa senang. Luhan menikmati sentuhannya.

Daging panjang milik Luhan telah mengacung di bawahnya. Sehun sentuh dengan tangannya hati-hati. Hanya sesaat, ia pun merasa gemas sendiri. Tangannya kini basah karena cairan Luhan dan Sehun memijatnya dengan cepat.

"Ohh Ssehunn~" Luhan mendesah.

Ia sampai pertama kalinya. Tubuhnya merasa lelah. Ciumannya ia lepas. Bertemu pandang dengan Sehun dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

"Yya… lakukalah."

Sehun beringsut. Ia menunduk menghadap penis Luhan yang melemas. Ia pegangi lalu ia kecup beberapa kali, membuat benda itu kembali mengacung tegak. Sehun kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengulumnya.

Luhan kembali mendesah. Lebih kuat membuat hasrat Sehun semakin menumpuk ke ubun-ubun. Ia cari lubang Luhan lalu ia masukkan satu jarinya.

"Ngghhnn…"

Luhan merasakan lubangnya seperti terbakar. Raut wajahnya gelisah. Ia cengkraman ujung bantal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"O-ohh." Sehun menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia masukan jari tengahnya dan kembali menyentuh sesuatu.

"Oh ahh…" tanpa sadar Luhan menekuk kedua lututnya, menjepit wajah Sehun yang berada di dalam selangkangannya.

"Akan ku mulai." Sehun melepas rengkuhan kaki Luhan. ia melirik Luhan sesaat sebelum fokus pada penis tegangnya. Ia kocok sebentar sebelum ia arahkan pada lubang Luhan.

"O-ohhh…." Luhan mendesah.

Ujung kepala penis Sehun seolah membuka jalan di dalam sana. semakin lama semakin dalam. Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kedua kakinya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Sehun.

Sehun bergerak dan Luhan merintih.

"Sehunn… ahh ahhh… sakit sekali Sehun… ah ahh…"

Tusukan Sehun mempertemukan daging kenyal kenikamatan Luhan dengan kepala penis milik Sehun. Luhan menggelinjang dengan resah. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak. Rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan terlalu berlebihan. Ia kerutkan lubangnya—menelan hampir seluruh penis milik Sehun. Laki-laki tampan itu meringis, namun tak membuat tusukannya terhenti.

"Ahh.. ahh ohhhhhhh~"

"Sshhh…"

Nafas Luhan tiba-tiba tercekat. Sesuatu bergumul di bawahnya. Pandangannya memutih dan ia sampai. Penisnya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang mengenai perut Sehun. Sesaat kemudian, lubangnya ikut di penuhi oleh cairan. Milik Sehun. Sehun menahan pinggang Luhan, memberi kesempatan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk merasakan orgasme-nya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menarik penisnya keluar dari sana. Luhan meringis kembali. ia merasa kosong. Cairan milik Sehun dengan pasti menerebes keluar dari lubangnya, mengalir menuju paha Luhan yang kini melamas.

Sehun merapikan sedikit rambut Luhan yang berantakan. Lalu ia ciumi bibir laki-laki manis itu. Luhan hanya merespon seadanya. Ia lelah. Tentu. Dengan hati-hati Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan. ia dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga _suami_ -nya.

"Kau mengangumkan Luhan. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

…

Esoknya Luhan terbangun ketika matahari telah tinggi. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Sedikit terkejut dengan keadaannya. Namun detik selanjutnya, Luhan tersenyum mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi lalu mulai membersihkan diri.

Di ruang depan, Sehun tengah menonton acara teve. Acara pertandingan olahraga basket yang sebenarnya tak terlalu ia minati. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat ia menoleh. Ia dapati sosok Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar, telah berpakaian rapi.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Baekhyun. Ia akan pulang sore ini." Kata Luhan tanpa di tanya lebih dahulu.

Ia menuju dapur dan mendapati sarapan paginya di atas meja. Luhan mengambil sepotong roti dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut kau." Balas Sehun.

Ia bangkit masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti baju.

…

"Lihat Baek, bibirnya mirip dengan bibirku."

 **TAKK**

"Akhh~ Hei! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Apa kau buta? Bibir ChanHyun jelas-jelas mirip dengan bibirku."

Sehun mencibir. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak suka. Setelah itu, kembali Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ChanHyun, bayi laki-laki Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun.

ChanHyun memang telah terlelap sejak kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan kesini. Beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan meninggalkan keduanya ketika di minta bantuan oleh ibu untuk pergi menemui dokter kenalan ibu. Sedang Chanyeol berada di luar memenuhi ajakan ayah untuk berbicara bersama. Jadi tinggallah mereka berdua disini.

Sehun tanpa ragu melakukan interaksi dengan Baekhyun. Tidak seperti ketika ada Luhan di sekitar mereka.

"Oh! Kurasa hidungnya memang menurun dari hidungku… Etss~ jangan pukul kepalaku lagi." Sehun dengan sigap melindungi kepalanya ketika ia lihat Baekhyun yang akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepalanya lagi.

Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ini anak Chanyeol. Bukan anakmu." Sungutnya.

"Aishh~ memangnya siapa yang ingin punya anak darimu?!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Baekhyun hendak memukul kepala Sehun lagi ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Baek! Anakmu _ngiler_."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

Baekhyun berubah panik.

Sunyi menjemput. Baekhyun larut dalam membersihkan tetesan liur dari sudut mulut ChanHyun. Sedang Sehun sendiri menyibukkan diri membelai kepala botak bayi laki-laki itu.

"Ku lihat kau dan Luhan _hyung_ baik-baik saja." Baekhyun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Ya. Kami memang baik-baik saja."

"Sudah kau sarankan untuk mengikuti program itu?"

Sehun menganguk. "Sudah. Tapi Luhan terlihat tidak yakin."

"Mengapa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

Kening Baekhyun menyatu. "Jangan bilang… kau belum menyentuhnya hingga hari ini?"

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Sehun kelabakan.

"Enak saja kau! Tentu aku sudah menyentuhnya." Ia dekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "Tadi malam."

"Apa?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" senyum Sehun surut.

"Kau sudah menikahinya hampir setahun tapi kau baru menyentuhnya tadi malam?!"

"H-hei. Kau tidak mengerti Baek—"

"Hhh~ kasihan sekali _hyung_ -ku bisa menikah dengan laki-laki sepertimu!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sehun melotot tak senang.

"Harusnya saat itu ku tolak saja rencanamu, kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Menolak rencanaku? Hoo…lihat siapa yang bicara disini? Jangan lupa Byun Baek. Ini murni 100% rencana kita berdua. Jangan seenaknya kau!"

Baekhyun berdecih.

"Oke. Itu memang rencana kita berdua. Tapi rencana pernikahan itu bukan aku yang merencanakannya!"

Sehun mendengus.

"Yaya. Itu memang aku jadi… bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengungkit hal ini lagi? Lagipula kami telah bahagia—"

"Sehun…" panggilan Baekhyun menghentikan ocehannya tiba-tiba.

Ia tatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. A _dik ipar_ -nya itu menatap resah pada pintu. Sehun pun membawa tatapannya kesana. Tidak ada yang aneh, pintunya masih dalam keadaan seperti terakhir ia lihat.

"Luhan _hyung_ …"

"Apa?"

"Luhan hyung… apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kita Sehun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Hohoho hunhan nc an dan hunbaek ketauan.

Besok merupakan chapter flashback khusus buat ngejelasin gimana dan apa di balik ini semua (?)

Dan **big thankseu** yang udah baca chap 5:

[Oseh], [Vinka668], [Choxeinna], [viiyoung], [EXO12LOVE], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [Jung Eunhee], [hotdamnjiyong], [daebaektaeluv], [YoNim], [Seravin509], [iOS-i'mOhSehun], [Minnitta], [laabaikands], [AnjarW], [HunhanKaisoo], [SeiraCBHS], [BigSehun'sjunior], [fafarah9], [MinGyuTae00], [MeriskaLu], [hunhan's bubble], [QingrouLu], [swagestfemale], [Lucky8894], [Applebanana's], [HUNsayHAN], [galuhputri912], [Matsuoka Rose], [ohrere1208], [ohsehuunt], [hanhyewon357], [ellfana1ui], [exoel12], [Yaoixselux], [deerhanhuniie], [khalidasalsa], [fireDlight27], [exofujo12], [Wu Zhiyan], [BLUEFIRE0805], [LoveHyunFamily], [LauraRose14], [JoKykio], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [ekapramitha], [Parkhyunra690], [lulu90], [heraaa], [rikha-chan], [masih hunhan], [Guestttt], [Luluhun], [Guest (1)], [DahsyatNyaff], [oh chaca], [bbrainy], [hannopi], [Okta HunHan], [guest], [Guest (2)], [neng], [Guest (3)], [macr], [deva94bubletea], [momo chan], [ChagiLu], [HunHanCherry1220], [violetta], [niaexolu], [angella], [KimRyeona19], [lzu hn], and [luluhunhun].

 **Review** lagi yok? :v


	7. Chapter 7: FLASHBACK

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada tanah yang tengah ia pijaki. Sesekali menendangi kerikil kecil yang mampu ia jangkau dalam posisinya saat ini. Ia sedang menunggu Baekhyun tepat di gedung sekolah menengah atas. Hari ini merupakan hari perayaan kelulusan untuk siswa tahun ketiga.

Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk pergi mengingat ini merupakan hari terakhir Luhan berada di dalam gedung sekolahnya ketika menjadi seorang siswa.

Sehun setuju.

Lima menit berlalu, Sehun masih berada disana menunggu Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam gedung sekolah mereka. Bosan, Sehun mencoba membunuh perasaan itu dengan memperhatikan beberapa objek yang sebagian besar tengah sibuk dengan persiapan ini-itu untuk berlangsungnya acara.

Ada beberapa orang siswi perempuan yang lewat di depannya tanpa bisa untuk tidak melirik walau sesaat, Sehun tak terlalu ambil peduli.

"Ayo cepat! Acaranya sudah di mulai!"

"He-heii…"

Sehun merasakan lengannya di tarik tiba-tiba lalu di saat yang bersamaan tubuhnya terbawa secara paksa. Ia lihat Baekhyun yang menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam aula. Disana telah penuh sesak di penuhi oleh murid-murid yang lain. Keduanya terlihat seperti makhluk asing di karenakan seragam yang mereka kenakan terlihat berbeda dari yang lain.

Baekhyun terlihat tak peduli. Ia bahkan mengambil tempat yang cukup dekat dengan bibir panggung di dalam aula. Sehun pun mengikuti laki-laki itu untuk duduk disana.

"Luhan hyung akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu hari ini." Bisik Baekhyun padanya.

"Menyanyi? Luhan hyung bisa bernyanyi?"

"Kau tidak tau, ya? Luhan hyung pernah menang dalam grub vokal festival di sekolah tahun lalu."

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun mencibir.

Baekhyun cemberut. Namun dengan cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke depan kembali ketika pembawa acara menyerukan nama Luhan untuk segera tampil di atas panggung. Suasana hatinya berubah dengan cepat.

Baekhyun bersorak dengan heboh ketika ia lihat Luhan menaiki panggung. Luhan mengenakan baju seragam sekolahnya dan ada sebuah mikrofon yang ia genggam di tangannya. Baekhyun benar. Luhan memang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu hari ini.

Luhan membungkuk sesaat sebelum memulai membawakan lagunya hari ini. Ia memandangi satu persatu teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Luhan hyung~ disini!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Baek… turunkan tanganmu." Tegur Sehun di sampingnya.

Baekhyun acuh. Ia terus meneriakkan nama Luhan layaknya seorang fangirl yang tengah menyaksikan sang idola tampil di hadapannya.

Musik terdengar mengalun memenuhi aula. Baekhyun kini terlihat lebih tenang dan Sehun pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

 **Day after day, time passed away**

(Dari hari ke hari, waktu terus berlalu)

 **And I just can't get you off my mind**

(Dan aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu)

 **Nobody knows, I hide it inside**

(Tak seorang pun tahu, kusembunyikan dalam hati)

 **I keep on searching but I can't find**

(Terus kucari tapi tak kutemukan)

Luhan memulai bait pertama lagunya. Suaranya terdengar lembut mengalun. Sedikit banyak Sehun membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

 **To courage to show to letting you know**

(Nyali untuk tunjukkan agar kau tahu)

 **I've never felt so much love before**

(Tak pernah sebelumnya kurasakan cinta yang begini besar)

Sehun termangu. Dalam pikirannya kini benar-benar di penuhi oleh suara nyanyian Luhan. itu indah sekali.

 **And once again, I'm thinking about**

(Dan sekali lagi aku berpikir)

 **Taking the easy way out**

(Untuk memilih jalan keluar yang mudah)

Apa yang salah dengan keadaan Sehun saat ini?

Dia hanya tengah menikmati penampilan Luhan saja. Tanpa ada sesuatu yang lain lagi.

 **But if I let you you, I will never know**

(Tapi jika kulepaskan dirimu, maka aku takkan pernah tahu)

 **What my life would be holding you close to me**

(Seperti apa hidupku saat mendekapmu erat)

 **Will I ever see you smiling back at me?**

(Akankah aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum padaku?)

 **How will I know, if I let you go…**

(Bagaimana mungkin aku kan tahu, Jika ku lepaskan dirimu…)

Kecuali, detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat.

 **Night after night, I hear myself say**

(Setiap malam, kudengar diriku berkata)

 **Why can't this feeling just fade away**

(Kenapa perasaan ini tak mau pergi)

 **There's no one like you, you speak to my heart**

(Tak ada orang lain sepertimu, kau bicara ke hatiku)

 **It's such a shame we're worlds apart**

(Sungguh memalukan kita adalah dua dunia yang berbeda)

 **I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose**

(Aku terlalu malu tuk meminta, aku terlalu angkuh untuk kalah)

 **But sooner or later I gonna choose**

(Tapi cepat atau lambat, aku harus memilih)

 **And once again, I'm thinking about**

(Dan sekali lagi aku berpikir)

 **Taking the easy way out**

(Untuk memilih jalan keluar yang mudah)

Apa apa dengan dirinya?

Bahkan ketika Luhan selesai membawakan lagunya, tepuk tangan riuh menyambut Luhan ketika ia turun dari panggung, Sehun masih saja merasakan efek jantung yang menggila.

Baekhyun mengapit lengannya setelah Luhan mengghilang dari sana.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Baekhyun.

Kembali, Sehun terseret mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Keduanya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah menengah atas.

"Baek… apa kau tau judul lagu tadi?" Tanya Sehun. Suaranya kecil nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Lagu yang Luhan hyung nyanyikan—"

"Oh itu lagu Westlife, if I let you go."

 **Westlife, If I Let You Go.**

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengumankan kalimat tersebut.

…

Baekhyun menguap besar-besar ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya. Hari telah siang tapi tak ada siapapun yang membangunkannya pagi ini.

Ia bawa langkah menuju dapur.

"…Kebetulan. Baekhyun kau temani Luhan."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya menuju dispenser.

"Kakakmu harus berbelanja perlengkapannya sebelum berangkat. Ibu tidak bisa menemaninya berbelanja."

"Berangkat? Berangkat kemana?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibu lalu kepada Luhan beberapa kali.

"Luhan akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan study-nya, Baek." Jawab ibu seraya merangkul pundak Luhan.

"H-ha? Amerika?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Hei, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?

"Kau akan berangkat ke Amerika, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Ia dekati Luhan dan memandangi lekat-lekat saudaranya itu.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Itu benar."

"Kau temani Luhan, ya?" ibu kembali meminta persetujuannya.

"Er… sebenarnya… itu—"

"Ayolah Baek. Apa salahnya kau temani kakakmu berbelanja sebentar."

"Ngg… bu, aku bisa berbelanja sendiri jika—"

"Tidak. apapun itu Baekhyun harus menemanimu."

Well, ibu memang keras kepala.

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar dan memeriksa ponselnya. wajahnya berjenggit.

"Tidak. Ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin aku membatalkannya?" Baekhyun berguman.

Setengah berpikir bagaimana caranya ia menemani Luhan tapi juga bisa tetap memenuhi ajakan Chanyeol keluar hari ini.

Baekhyun mulai mencari nama seseorang dalam kontak ponselnya. Menunggu sebentar hingga ia mendapat sambungan dari ujung garis sana.

"Sehun kau akan kemana saja hari ini?"

"Aku? Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau temani Luhan hyung? Ini takkan lama, hanya sebentar. Mendadak aku punya janji penting dengan teman?"

"Kenapa aku? Dan siapa teman mu itu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa ku mintai bantuan? Ayolah."

"Aku harus menemaninya kemana?"

"Hanya berbelanja sedikit keperluan."

"Ng... Oke."

"Terima kasih Sehun!"

"Eits tunggu, siapa temanmu itu?!"

"Siapa lagi, itu Kyungsoo. Sudah ya, oh eumm… selamat ulang tahun Sehun."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun memutus sambungannya. Setelah itu ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk orang bernama Chanyeol dalam ponselnya.

'Aku akan segera bersiap-siap, Chanyeol.'

…

Baekhyun bilang padanya jika ia tak dapat menemani Luhan hari ini karena ia memiliki janji yang lain terlebih dahulu. Oke, Luhan dapat memahami hal itu. Lagipula ia pernah pernah berbelanja sendiri beberapa kali sebelumnya. Itu tidak buruk sama sekali.

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, ia mendapati Sehun yang berdiri disana.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan. Sedikit bingung karena biasanya Sehun akan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Baekhyun memintaku untuk menemanimu, hyung."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan pergi berbelanja bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Sehun telah berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya. Di belakang Luhan masih saja belum mampu mengerti, Sehun akan menemaninya berbelanja?

Baekhyun tak dapat menemaninya maka ia mintai bantuan Sehun untuk menemaninya berbelanja?

Oh, Luhan mengerti. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah mengulum sebuah senyum kecil. Luhan pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Sehun membantunya mendorong troli sedang Luhan sendiri mengambil satu persatu barang yang ia perlukan lalu ia masukkan ke dalam troli. Sehun tak hanya menemaninya tapi juga membantunya selama proses perbelanjaan itu selesai.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Ujar Luhan setelah keduanya keluar dari supermarket.

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Sehun. Entah mengapa ia sedikit banyak menikmati saat-saat berbelanja tadi.

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Omong-omong kau akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah menuju halte.

"…Kyunghee? DongGuk? Atau… Gyeonggi?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan. Tapi Harvard."

"Apa?"

"Harvard." Ulang Luhan lagi.

Kedua alis Sehun bertemu. "Harvard? A-amerika?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi…" Sehun mengangkat kantung belanja milik Luhan di tangannya. "Ini semua untuk persiapanmu?"

"Ya."

Setelah itu Sehun terdiam. Di dalam bus menuju rumah Luhan laki-laki itu juga tak mengeluarkan kalimatnya lagi.

Terkejut?

Sehun memang terkejut. Amerika? Tidakkah itu terlalu jauh?

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun."

Suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada laki-laki manis itu. pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu bukan?"

Kaku, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Te-terima kasih."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia alihkan wajahnya kembali.

"Nyanyianmu hari itu… bagus."

Kembali Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Ia sedikit terkejut.

"Kau… melihatnya?"

"Um, aku melihatnya. Itu bagus sekali."

Luhan merasakan wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba.

"Ah itu eum… terima kasih Sehun." Ujar Luhan memalu.

Ada rasa bahagia yang tiba-tiba Luhan rasakan. Sehun datang ke acara kelulusannya dan juga melihat penampilannya. Tidakkah Sehun tau, jika lagu yang Luhan bawakan itu memang mengarah pada… dirinya?

Luhan membawakannya untuk Sehun.

Ia lirik sekali lagi Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu tengah memandang keluar jendela, dan Luhan dapat melihat sisi wajah Sehun lebih dekat dari jarak sedekat ini. Oh yeah, ini memang kali pertamanya… mungkin kali terakhir Luhan.

Air wajahnya berubah.

Ini adalah keputusannya.

 **But if I let you you, I will never know**

(Tapi jika kulepaskan dirimu, maka aku takkan pernah tahu)

 **What my life would be holding you close to me**

(Seperti apa hidupku saat mendekapmu erat)

 **Will I ever see you smiling back at me?**

(Akankah aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum padaku?)

 **How will I know, if I let you go…**

(Bagaimana mungkin aku kan tahu, Jika ku lepaskan dirimu…)

Sehun adalah kekasih adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Luhan berharap terlalu jauh, suatu hari Sehun akan menyukainya? Lalu ia dapat merubah keadaan untuk menjadi kekasih… Sehun?

Well, Luhan memang pemimpi sejati.

"Aku…" Luhan setengah berguman ketika mengucapkannya. Namun, cukup untuk Sehun dengar dan membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menoleh padanya. "…Ingin melakukan banyak hal ketika sampai di Amerika nanti."

"Banyak hal? Apa saja?"

"Aku ingin memiliki banyak teman ketika berada disana, aku akan berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih terbuka dan tidak akan membosankan lagi, lalu… ada seseorang yang akan mencintaiku dan dapat menemaniku setiap hari."

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Dadanya sesak ia rasa.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya ketika bus itu berhenti di depan halte komplek perumahannya. Ia mengambil alih semua kantung belanjaan yang Sehun genggam.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk hari ini Sehun." Ucapnya.

Lalu dengan cepat ia melompat turun dari bus.

Sehun masih terdiam. Bahkan ketika bus melaju kembali ia masih belum mampu untuk merubah posisinya. Sehun tercengang entah mengapa.

Kalimat itu…

Tidaklah asing terdengar.

…

"Sehun… Oh Sehun~!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan, ya?!"

"Apa? Aku mendengarnya."

"Bohong. Kau bahkan terus melamun sedari tadi."

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Oke, aku memang tidak mendengarmu. Maaf."

"Ck." Baekhyun berdecih. Ia lipat kedua tangannya pada dada.

"Kau aneh sejak kemarin. Kau marah aku tak merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak. aku tidak marah."

"Lalu? Katakan ada apa denganmu?"

Sebenarnya Sehun pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tak biasanya Sehun berlaku seperti. Ia tak suka melamun atau melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Ia jauh akan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun sepanjang hari.

"Lihat! Kau melamun lagi Oh Sehun!"

"Baek, aku tidak—"

"Apa karena Luhan hyung? Kemarin kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian bukan? Apa yang terjadi selama itu?"

"…"

"Makan siang bersama? Menonton film bersama? Atau kalian juga sempat berjalan-jalan bersama?"

"Aku tidak—"

Oh apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan? Mereka hanya pergi berbelanja, itupun kerena Baekhyun yang memintanya.

"Kemarin aku melihat Kyungsoo di toko buku. Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Bukankah kalian punya janji?"

"Apa? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sehun."

"Kau membohongiku?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi aku tak melihatmu disana. Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongin."

Baekhyun kelabakan.

"Kemarin aku, ngg…"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sejurus. Baekhyun salah tingkah kerenanya.

"Aku memang tidak pergi bersama Kyungsoo, kami hanya… berbicara lewat telepon."

"Seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Baekhyun melotot tak senang.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia bangkit.

"Aku mau pulang." Katanya.

"Pulang? Hei, kau bahkan tak mengajakku pulang bersama? Yak! Oh Sehun~"

…

Ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Kelas baru. Suasana baru dan juga cerita baru.

Mengenai cerita, well, Sehun memang memiliki cerita yang baru. Lebih membosankan dan ia tak suka cerita ini. Semuanya, sadar atau tidak memang di awali dari sini.

Baekhyun berada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya. Hanya selang beberapa kelas dari kelasnya sendiri, entah mengapa Sehun merasa mereka berada di dalam jarak yang semakin jauh.

Belakangan ini, ada seseorang laki-laki tiang listrik yang selalu Sehun lihat berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Di kantin, perpustakaan bahkan toilet sekalipun, Sehun pernah melihat keduanya. Terakhir ia tahu, mereka memang teman sekelas.

Sehun uring-uringan seharian itu.

Lalu di lanjutkan di hari-hari yang lain.

"Kau terlalu asik dengan laki-laki tiang listrik itu dan kau nyaris melupakan kekasihmu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak melupakanmu Sehun. Jangan berlebihan. Kami hanya teman sekelas dan apa salahnya jika kami berteman."

"Oh yeah? Berteman dan kau mengabaikan aku Byun Baekhyun!"

"Hei Sehun! Apa masalahmu?"

"Kau bertanya? Kekasihku sendiri selingkuh dan kau berpikir itu bukan sebuah masalah?!" suara Sehun terus meninggi seiring dengan kalimat yang terus saja terlontar.

"Jangan berteriak padaku! Kau menyebalkan sekali Tuan Oh!" suara Baekhyun ikut meninggi.

Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya mereka saling melempar argumen. Tidak ada hal yang serius terjadi setelah itu kecuali Baekhyun terus saja memulainya.

Sehun bahkan sempat berpikir, mengapa ia sampai menyukai laki-laki cerewet seperti Baekhyun?

Sehun meutar bola matanya. Hubungan mereka memang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Waktu kosong yang sedikit harusnya dapat mereka manfaatkan dengan memandu kasih tapi selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Berargumen dan tak mau mengalah sama sekali.

"Intinya Baek, aku tak suka kau dekat dengan laki-laki itu." Sehun merendahkan suaranya. Percuma berteriak kata dengan Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu tetap tak mau mengalah.

"Aku cemburu." Sambungnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia gepit lengan Sehun dan ia kembali menggesekkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

"Aku hanya kesal padamu." Katanya pelan.

"Kesal? Padaku? Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menanyakan Luhan hyung padaku."

"A-apa?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura terkejut." Baekhyun jauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Ia temukan wajah kekasihnya itu dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Aku menggabungkan tentang banyak hal antara kau dan Luhan hyung."

Sebelum melanjutkan, Baekhyun tarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, seolah ia baru saja mendapati seorang pencuri kepalang basah di hadapannya.

"Pertama." Ia memulai. "Tahun lalu, kau mengikuti kelompok menari untuk festival sekolah, kau tidak memberi tau ku, tapi kau memberi tau Luhan hyung."

"A-pa? hei, aku hanya belum sempat memberitaumu saja." Kilahnya.

"Kedua. Kau tiba-tiba saja menjadi candu pada lagu 'If I Let You Go' setelah kau lihat Luhan hyung membawakannya saat pesta kelulusan."

"I-itu…"

"Ketiga." Potong Baekhyun cepat. "Setelah Luhan hyung pergi ke Amerika, mengapa kau terlihat tak senang?"

"Baek, aku—"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai hyung-ku, bukan begitu Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak!" sergahnya.

"Ya. Kau menyukainya. Kau bahkan mencuri tau tentang alamat e-mail yang Luhan hyung gunakan sekarang. Apa kau melakukan chatting dengannya?"

"…"

"Aku kehilangan satu foto Luhan hyung di kamarku dan akhirnya ku temukan di dalam buku matematikamu. Kenapa bisa ada di dalam sana?"

"…"

"Kau menyukainya."

Sehun mendesah.

"Tidak seperti itu Baek. Aku hanya merasa… Luhan hyung pergi kerena aku."

"Karenamu? Kenapa?"

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dan dia pergi setelah itu."

"Mengapa kau peduli?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar. Ia tak menjawab. Sehun seolah menyadari sesuatu. Sebenarnya ia pun tak tau mengapa. Yeah… mengapa ia peduli?

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Ku pikir hanya perasaanku saja. Ternyata benar, kau menyukai Luhan hyung."

"Baek—"

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan bangku. Ia sedikit merasa lega. Kecurigaan kecilnya memang benar adanya. Ia lirik Sehun yang masih pada keadaan awalnya. Laki-laki tampan itu masih dalam keadaan terkejut dan seolah sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyangkal semua penyataan Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun. "Saat pesta kelulusan."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum remeh.

"Apa yang kau sukai darinya?" suara Baekhyun terdengar kembali. kali ini ia tak menatap Sehun lebih memilih melempas pandangan pada arah depannya.

"Aku tidak tau."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Bukan jawaban itu yang ia butuhkan.

"Apa kau bosan denganku?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? Tentu saja tidak."

"Kita telah lama bersama Sehun. Jika kau ingin tau siapa yang jauh mengenal dirimu selain kau, itu sudah pasti aku." Sehun menatapnya.

"Tapi rasa bosan itu, aku rasakan ketika aku bersama denganmu." Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau menyukai Luhan hyung dan suatu hari nanti kau akna meningalkan aku untuk dirinya."

"Tidak. Baek, bisakah kau hentikan semua ini?" Sehun berubah tak nyaman pada keadaannya.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol."

Bola mata Sehun membesar.

"Aku bahkan yakin telah mencintainya."

"Baek, kau—"

"Aku menjalani hubungan bersamamu untuk pertama kalinya. Ku pikir kita dapat melewatinya dengan tepat. Tapi ada hari dimana, aku bosan dan kau pun. Aku memiliki seseorang yang lain yang aku sukai dan pada kenyataannya kau telah lebih dulu menyukai orang lain."

"Aku belum mencintainya." Bantah Sehun.

"Kau memang belum mencintainya. Tapi kau akan mencintainya."

Itu benar.

"Pikirkan semuanya dengan baik Sehun."

"Kau akan meningalkanku?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku punya janji untuk menonton bersama Chanyeol hari ini. Aku pergi dulu Sehun."

…

Secara tak langsung hubungan mereka selesai hari itu. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya untuk bersama Chanyeol dan entah mengapa Sehun tak ingin menahannya.

Sehun semakin sering melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan kekasih barunya itu. dan lagi, ia pun tak merasakan adanya sesuatu yang meledak dalam dirinya.

Di tahun kedua menjelang masuk tahun ketiga di sekolah menengah atas, Baekhyun menemuinya. Tak ada maksud lain. Hanya ingin mengunjungi teman atau mungkin kekasih lama. Sehun menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Ada satu program dan aku berpikir ingin mengikutinya."

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan satu gulungan kertas dalam bentuk print-out kepada Sehun. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, memberi jeda agar dapat memahami isinya dengan tepat.

Sehun membaca judul paling besar di kertas pertama.

Matanya seolah ingin meloncat setelah itu.

"Man pregnant?"

Ia menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Reaksi Baekhyun terlihat tenang.

"Aku laki-laki dan aku ingin hamil. Aku ingin menikah dan memiliki anak bersama Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu setelah itu ia dekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Aku harus memeriksa apakah aku cocok menerima rahim buatan itu. Setidaknya aku harus menerima sperma dari dua orang laki-laki yang berbeda terlebih dahulu."

"Apa?!" Sehun membelalak kaget. Ia tatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Sayangnya Baekhyun tetap bersikap tenang.

Oh Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan tadi.

Baekhyun menatapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ku mohon."

"Gila! Kau mengajakku melakukan sex denganmu?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa ku mintai bantuan selain kau?" pelan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa kau tidak memanggil laki-laki jalang di luar sana untuk tidur denganmu!"

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya gemas.

"Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki seperti apa? Lagipula apa susahnya membantuku. Anggap saja ini tawaran. Tenang saja, kau yang memasukiku bukan aku yang memasukimu."

Sehun terdiam.

"Ku mohon Sehun…"

Laki-laki tampan itu menatap mantan kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

"Jika aku membantumu. Bolehkah… aku mengajukan satu permintaan juga?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa itu?"

…

Ini adalah hari penentuan.

Yeah, penentuan terkonyol memang.

Ketiga siswa sekolah menengah atas itu telah berganti pakaian seragam mereka. ketiganya memasuki sebuah hotel dan memesan satu kamar. Mereka telah merencanakan hal ini matang-matang.

Malam ini, sesuai dengan persetujuan Sehun yang akan 'memasuki' Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol sendiri akan melakukannya setelah mereka berdua klimaks, lalu di lanjutkan ronde selanjutnya dengan Chanyeol.

Tidakkah ini terdengar aneh?

Tapi itulah yang tertera di dalam brosur.

Sebelum meninggalkan keduanya di dalam kamar berdua, Chanyeol sempat memberikan satu kecupan lembut pada bibir Baekhyun dan berbisik di telinga lelaki mungilnya.

"Kita akan memiliki anak dan menikah setelah itu Baek." Ujarnya lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ia lepas rengkuhan Chanyeol dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar hotel itu bersama dengan Sehun. Sedang Chanyeol sendiri yang akan menggunci kamar itu.

Itu menjadi malam terpanjang bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia melakukan sex dengan mantan kekasihnya lalu bersama kekasihnya di saat yang bersamaan pula. Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama ia berhubungan badan dengan seseorang.

Sebelum Sehun keluar dari kamar, ia sempat memperingatkan.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Baek."

Walau lelah tapi Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol kini.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan menikah dengan Luhan hyung sesuai perjanjian kita."

…

Baekhyun mengalami beberapa kali kegagalan dalam mengikuti program pembuatan rahim untuknya. Sehun sudah cukup bersabar dengan janji yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Bukan hanya Sehun saja tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun cukup bersabar.

Hingga mereka masuk ke Universitas dalam masa awal-awal semester, Baekhyun akhirnya hamil dan mereka semua bersorak kegirangan.

Ia menghubungi Sehun dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"SEHUN KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN LUHAN HYUNG SEBENTAR LAGI."

Singkatnya,mereka membuat rencana—sebenarnya ini Sehun yang merencanakannya—Sehun akan menemui kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan akan meminta untuk di setujui melangsungkan pesta pernikahan dengan alasan yang cukup akurat.

Baekhyun hamil dan bayi dalam kandungannya tentu butuh seorang ayah.

Mereka merencakan semuanya dengan sangat matang. Pesta pernikahan yang mengatas namakan Sehun-Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki nama asli yaitu Sehun-Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika Luhan menolak?" jujur Sehun sedikit was-was.

"Tak akan. Acara pernikahan tentu harus ada yang menikah. Kau tidak mungkin menikah sendiri Oh Sehun."

"Pikirkan juga tentang pembatalan acara."

"Ada banyak sekali rekan bisnis orangtua kita, mereka tentu akan malu jika pesta ini gagal."

Baekhyun ada benarnya.

Malam sebelum acara dimulai, Baekhyun keluar dari rumah setelah ayah pergi menemui orangtua Sehun untuk membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai persiapan besok.

Ia menghubungi Sehun. Mengatakan jika Luhan kemungkinan akan sampai ke Korea malam ini atau paling lambat besok pagi. Yang pasti, Luhan akan pulang ke sini.

Sehun menjawab dengan detakan jantung yang tiba-tiba saja menggila.

"Baek aku sedikit gugup. Sepertinya aku harus tidur lebih cepat."

Lalu memutuskan sambungan mereka secara sepihak. Baekhyun hendak menggurutu namun seseorang menyapanya dengan lembut. Ia terlonjak begitu mendapati sosok Luhan di belakangnya. Terlalu terkejut dan Baekhyun menubruk tubuh itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Hari masih terlalu gelap. Namun di kamarnya Baekhyun telah siap. Ia telah memakai jaket tebal dan juga memakai sepatu kesayangannya. Ia mengetikkan pesan untuk Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia telah siap lalu mengosongkan seluruh isi ponselnya.

Tak lupa, Baekhyun menuliskan sebuah memo yang ia tempelkan pada tudung lampu tidurnya. Lalu ia pun pergi melalui jendela kamar. Chanyeol telah menunggu di bawah, memengang tangga yang telah ia letakkan sejak awal dan ia pun menyambut Baekhyun di bawah sana.

Setelah itu mereka segera bergegas pergi.

…

Sehun telah terbangun sejak dari tadi. Ia sempat mendengar suara ribut derap kaki yang sampai ke dalam kamarnya lalu lewat jendela ia melihat mobil ayahnya pergi melesat entah kemana.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" sapa di ujung sambungan. Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Orangtuaku baru saja pergi. Kau menghilang jam berapa tadi malam?"

"Jam empat pagi."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut ketika Sehun memintanya menceritakan bagaimana Luhan, apakah ia masih terlihat sama seperti dulu? Adakah yang berubah darinya?

Tidak biasanya, karena Baekhyun menjabarkan semuanya dengan sabar pada laki-laki itu.

"Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah sedikit." Protes Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Aku hanya gugup saja. Ibu belum pulang sedari tadi."

"Tenang saja. Aku jamin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Hh~ bagiamana jika ia menolak. Sia-sia semuanya."

"Tidak. aku yang akan menjamin."

"Hh~ omong-omong bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku? Aku tetap akan menikah dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Persiapan kami juga sudah matang."

"Wow~ terburu-buru sekali—"

Ucapan Sehun terputus ketika pintu kamarnya di buka oleh ibu. Sehun kembali merasakan hal tak nyaman.

"Bersiap-siaplah Sehun."

"Ya?" suara Sehun berubah parau.

"Untuk acara pernikahanmu dengan Luhan."

"Apa?!"

Apa! Apa mimipinya telah terujud.

Menikah dengan Luhan? maksud ibu Luhan telah setuju.

Oh Hell! Ia harus cepat-cepat menghubungi Baekhyun dan memberitau berita hebat ini.

"BAEK! AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN LUHAN!"

…

Semua sesi acara Sehun laksanakan dengan sangat baik. Setelah semuanya selesai, kembali ia menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu." Ucapnya. Suara lebih tenang dari yang awal.

"Kuucapkan selamat untukmu. Jadi… hutangku sudah lunas bukan?"

"Ya. Hutangmu lunas. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu."

"Oke."

Urusan yang Sehun maksud adalah urusan Baekhyun. Tidak selamanya Baekhyun akan terus menghilang seperti itu bukan?

Ia juga harus cepat kembali dan menjalani semuanya dengan normal.

"Aku akan pulang setelah bayiku lahir."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **big thankseu** buat yang baca di chap 6:

[galuhputri912], [ohsehuunt], [Seravin509], [MeriskaLu], [EXO12LOVE], [viiyoung], [Lucky8894], [HunhanKaisoo], [hanhyewon357], [tiehanhun9094], [VadiaPark936], [ekapramitha], [MinGyuTae00], [Holeepink], [Sehun-Rabbit's], [Applebanana's], [rikha-chan], [Yaoixselux], [SeiraCBHS], [Bbrainy], [laabaikands], [Dugeundugeun1214], [Minnitta], [Arifahohse], [Vinka668], [fujodanshi4], [JoKykio], [AlienBaby88], [daebaektaeluv], [LoveHyunFamily], [exoel12], [hunhan's bubble], [milkluhans], [farfaridah16], [niaexolu], [Gyn125], [AphroditeFaust], [Wu Zhiyan], [minkook94], [melizwufan], [HunHanCherry1220], [Choxeinna], [Yifanfhie], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [khalidasalsa], [vibrrratoseh], [BigSehun'sjunior], [LauraRose14], [QingrouLu], [deerhanhuniie], [ohrere1208], [ChagiLu], [lulu90], [angella], [neng], [Hellodion], [Guest (1)], [heraaa], [deva94bubletea], [Andrea Stein], [lulu-shi], [urichanbaekhunhan], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [Guest (2)], [quequerr], [oh chaca], [exoxo9407], [RZHH 261220 II], [dayahbyun], [Guest (3)], and [Guest (4)].


	8. Chapter 8

Bola mata Sehun membesar. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, ia bangkit dengan cepat dari sana. Ia buka pintu itu besar-besar. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada setiap sudut rumah sakit dan menangkap sosok laki-laki yang sangat ia kenali yang berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Luhan!" serunya. Sehun berlari mendekat dan meraih lengan laki-laki itu.

Sedikit tersentak Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf… aku hanya ingin mengambil… ponselku saja. Aku—"

Sehun mendekap tubuh itu tiba-tiba. Rasa takut memenuhi dirinya.

 _Bagaimana ini… bagaimana ini…?_

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau dengar Luhan. Aku—"

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak mendengar apapun." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pelukan Sehun semakin erat ia rasa.

Sehun terisak tanpa ia sadari. Bahkan ketika tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya itu bergetar, Sehun pun tak mampu menahan emosinya.

Ia takut.

Ia resah.

Dan ia merasa gelisah.

Bagaimana jika… Luhan akan meninggalkannya?

Tidak! Sehun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia mencintai _suami_ -nya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Luhan-nya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku…"

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ku bilang aku tak mendengar apapun! Berhenti membuat ku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Sehun!"

Sehun tercekat.

Luhan belum pernah berteriak di depannya. Tidak pernah!

"Kalian… mempermainkanku?"

Tangis Luhan pecah. Matanya yang terluka menatap Sehun berkaca-kaca. Satu langkah ia ambil lalu Luhan berlari pergi dari sana. dari hadapan Sehun.

Bagai orang bodoh, Sehun masih berdiri mematung pada tempatnya.

 _Kejar dia bodoh!_ –si idealis dalam dirinya berteriak.

 _Sia-sia saja kau melakukannya, Luhan telah mendengar semuanya dan bersiaplah untuk di benci_ –si realistis pun tak mau memperbaiki gejolak hatinya.

Sehun luruh pada lantai di bawahnya. Sosok Luhan menghilang di antara kuruman orang-orang yang memenuhi lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

…

Ada kalanya ketika hatinya sedang kesal, maka yang ia butuhkan ialah kesendirian. Hari ini pun. Sebenarnya ia tak memiliki banyak tempat yang ia kunjungi. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika kakinya itu telah membawa ia ke jam besar. Ia dudukkan pantatnya pada bangku besi yang ada disana. Rasa lelah ia rasakan pada kedua lututnya saat ini.

Sebenarnya bukan lelah pada lututnya saja yang ia rasakan. Pada perasaannya pun. Ia telah memikirkan semuanya saat dalam perjalanannya tadi. Di saat seperti ini ia tak mampu berpikir ke dalam sesuatu yang baik. Seperti air yang keruh, otaknya pun hanya mampu menangkap sisi buruknya saja.

Mereka telah bersama dalam ikatan suci di tujuh bulan itu. Terlalu kejam karena kenyataannya semua itu adalah perencanaan. Oh Tuhan. Apa mereka pikir ini adalah permainan?

Terasa menyenangkan kah?

Ia bahkan hendak gila saja saat itu.

Semua pengharapannya menghilang bagai debu yang hilang dalam satu hembusan saja.

Apakah ia bodoh? Tolol?

Oh mungkin ia adalah binatang yang dungu.

Ia berada di dalam kehidupan yang telah membohonginya selama ini.

Dapatkah hal itu di maafkan?

…

Luhan membawa langkah pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Ia tak ingin pulang ke apartemen yang selama ini ia tinggali bersama Sehun. Tidak, karena hal itu akan membuatnya bertemu dengan Sehun.

Luhan bahkan tak ingin melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

Rumahnya terlihat sepi ketika ia mulai membuka pintu dan masuk. Beruntung _password_ rumah orangtuanya masih memakai _password_ yang lama. Ia dapat masuk kesana tanpa halangan apapun. Luhan membawa langkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepi. Ia berpikir mungkin orangtuanya berada di rumah Baekhyun saat ini. Adiknya pulang hari ini bukan?

Luhan tak ingin peduli.

Kamarnya terlihat rapi. Mungkin ibu menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkannya setiap hari. Luhan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Rasa pusing tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Ia pejamkan matanya perlahan.

Hingga sebuah derap langkah kaki terdengar dan Luhan masih tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Luhan?"

Ia angkat wajahnya ke arah pintu.

Ia lihat ayahnya berada disana. Luhan mau tak mau bangkit,

"Ayah?" Gumamnya.

Ayahnya masuk lebih dekat padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ngg… itu… tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan rumah."

"Ohya?"

"Ayah sendiri pulang. Tidak ke rumah… Baekhyun?"

Tak tau mengapa mengucapkan nama adiknya itu terasa sulit ia lakukan.

"Ibu akan menginap disana malam ini. Ayah pulang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan."

"Oh," Luhan berguman.

Ia menunduk, menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau punya masalah?" masih dalam posisinya, Luhan mnggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"…Dengan Sehun? Ayah juga tak melihatnya di rumah sakit tadi."

"Kami… baik-baik saja." Bohong Luhan lagi.

Ayahnya menghela nafas.

"Kalian sudah dewasa. Ayah takkan memaksa apapun yang menjadi permasalahanmu."

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia masih menunduk. Dapat ia dengar suara kursi di depan meja belajarnya bergesekan dengan lantai kamarnya akibat di tarik oleh ayah. Pria tua itu duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat ya? Tujuh bulan yang lalu adikmu menghilang tiba-tiba di hari pernikahannya. Ia tak memberi kabar apapun dan kita tidak tau apakah ia hidup baik selama ini? Tapi di tujuh tahun kemudian adikmu tiba-tiba kembali dan ada seorang bayi yang ia lahirkan. Tak hanya itu. seorang laki-laki bernama Chanyeol pun hadir dalam keluarga kita."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang apa orangtua laki-lakinya itu.

"Jangan benci adikmu. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir panjang."

"Aku.. tidak membencinya."

"Ya. Jangan benci dia."

Ada satu bisikan halus ketika kalimat terakhir ayahnya itu terlontar. Luhan telah hidup dengan baik selama ini. Ia mendengarkan semua yang orangtuanya katakan. Ia adalah kakak tertua dengan seorang adik yang ia punyai dan sudah kodratnya untuk mengalah dalam bidang apapun. Itu pun telah Luhan lakukan.

"Aku tak ingin membencinya. Sehun pun—" Luhan tercekat.

Rasa sesak itu datang kembali.

"Ayah." Panggilnya.

"Ya, nak?"

"…apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

…

Pria yang telah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu memiliki dua putera yang memiliki jarak umur masing-masing tiga tahun. Masalah yang kerap kali di timbulkan tak jauh karena anak laki-laki bungsunya, Baekhyun. Ia memang bukan anak laki-laki penurut dan selalu saja membuat orangtuanya terkejut akan perilakunya. Berbanding balik dengan anak sulungnya yang seakan merupakan kebalikan akan diri Baekhyun. Luhan.

Namun, seperti apapun perangai anak itu, ia sebagai orangtua tentu sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya. Perbuatan besar pun kadang dapat ia maafkan dengan mudah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Hari itu ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan menghilangnya Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba di hari pernikahannya. Rasa bingung dan panik melanda ia sekeluarga. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Baekhyun mendatanginya bersama dengan laki-laki bernama Sehun sebagai kekasihnya, meminta untuk di nikahkan segera. Alasan cukup kuat di karenakan anak laki-lakinya itu tengah hamil dan berada dalam masa kandungan awal bulan kedua.

Itu menjadi kali pertama untuk masalah aneh seperti ini.

Tak ingin ragu,mereka pun mendatangi rumah sakit dan dokter mengatakan, 'Ya.' jika Baekhyun hamil.

Di hari yang telah di tentukan, kedua belah pihak keluarga sepakat melangsungkan pernikahan keduanya. Masalah lain pun muncul dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ia terlalu panik dan menatap anak laki-laki yang lain dan meminta sesuatu yang seharusnya tak mungkin ia lakukan.

Ia juga harus memikirkan perasaan anaknya itu.

Namun semua telah menjadi bubur. Luhan seolah menjadi penyelamat mereka dan anak sulungnya itu menikah dengan kekasih anak bungsunya walau ia sempat menolak.

Pria itu bahkan tak dapat memejamkan matanya di malam setelah pesta pernikahan itu selesai. Seluruh kedua pihak keluarga terselamatkan namun Luhan harus menjadi korban dari _kenakalan_ adiknya sendiri.

Penghidupan masih tetap berjalan setelah itu. Hari seolah masih baru ketika ia mendapat kabar anak laki-laki bungsunya akan segera menjalani proses persalinannya. Ia melihat sendiri. Semuanya. Bahkan seorang laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol ia lihat dan ia –lagi-lagi kembali menerima kenyataan.

Sehari setelah itu, ia ajak bicara laki-laki bermarga Park itu bersama dengan dirinya. Setidaknya ia menanyakan hal yang paling mendasar. Chanyeol menjawab semuanya dengan tenang dan runtun, sesuai dengan semua pertanyaan yang laki-laki tua itu ajukan.

"Aku mengenal Baekhyun di tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas. Baekhyun memang menjalani hubungannya dengan Sehun. Namun di sisi lain, kami saling mencintai. Baekhyun mengikuti sebuah program agar dapat hamil dan ia mengandung anakku bukan anak dari Sehun. Dan kami menikah di hari yang sama dengan pernikahan Luhan kakaknya."

"Ada satu hal yang Baekhyun dan Sehun rencanakan." Kata Chanyeol setelah itu. "Tapi percayalah, ini untuk kebaikan mereka bersama."

Satu kesimpulan ia ambil.

Ini semua merupakan **perencanaan**.

…

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kris. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padanya."

Ayah mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Luhan yang masih menatapnya sendu. Hanya beberapa saat berselang, lalu buraian air mata Luhan mengenang. Ia tak lagi ingin berpura-pura.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Kris mungkin akan mengerti dan mungkin kami bisa mengulang semuanya kembali."

"Tetapi statusmu tetap tidak akan berubah, nak." Sahut ayahnya pelan.

Beliau sedikit banyak dapat memahami bagaimana perasaan anak sulungnya saat ini. Rasanya berat untuk Luhan. di lihat dari sisi manapun, tetap ia merupakan pihak yang paling tak adil disini.

Luhan tercekat. Apa yang ayahnya katakan benar adanya.

"Sehun suamimu Luhan." Kata ayah lagi. "Bagaimanapun awalnya tapi kalian telah bersama hampir setahun terakhir ini."

"Sehun membuat semuanya berubah menjadi sulit untukku. Aku telah memikirkan banyak hal dan aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, aku…"

"Kau belum memikirkan segalanya. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Tidakkah kau pikir mengenai alasan mengapa ia lakukan semua ini?"

"Aku tak ingin mengetahuinya."

Ayah menghela nafas.

"Apakah kau mencintai Sehun? Mencintainya karena ia adalah suamimu?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Hanya terisak kecil dalam pangutan tatapan ayah padanya.

Hatinya bergetar. Ah _yeah_ , apakah ia mencintai Sehun?

"Aku mencintainya. Dulu, sebelum aku harus pergi ke Amerika."

Ayah terdiam.

"Dia… menyuruhku pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan aku melakukan hal itu untuknya. Bagaimana aku berada di dalam perasaan yang terombang ambing layaknya manusia dungu tanpa tujuan. Sungguh, aku tidak membencinya hanya saja…"

Satu isakan Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kris. Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari pertemuan itu?"

"Banyak hal." Luhan menjawab cepat. "Akan ku jelaskan semuanya, akan ku katakan jika disini aku hanya sebuah boneka dan aku ingin kembali pada masa lalu. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku bisa!" Luhan bersikeras.

Sekali lagi, ayah menatap Luhan. sebelum ia bangkit, ayah menarik nafasnya berat.

"Kau telah dewasa. Maka dari itu, pilihlah jalanmu sendiri."

…

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan tergesa. Langkah panjangnya ia ayunkan untuk memasuki sebuah rumah yang menjadi tujuannya sedari tadi. Pesan terakhir Baekhyun membuatnya melangkah untuk menuju kesana.

' _mungkin Luhan hyung pulang ke rumah.'_

Cukup masuk akal. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu. Menekan bel berkali-kali dan tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Luhan aku tau kau di dalam. Ku mohon buka pintunya." Sehun berbicara lewat _intercom_.

Kembali Sehun menekan bel. Masih sama dan Sehun mengeram frustasi. Ia ambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Berapa kode rumahmu?"

"…"

Sehun menekan angka-angka sesuai dengan Baekhyun sebutkan. Suara ' _ting_ ' menyadarkan ia jika pintu rumah telah terbuka. Sehun segera masuk. Ia edarkan pandangannya hingga ia temukan sosok Luhan yang berbalik terburu-buru menjauh dari sana.

Sehun mengejarnya dan dalam sebuah gerakan cepat, ia mencekal lengan Luhan.

"Lepas!" laki-laki cantik itu memberontak.

Sehun tak peduli. Ia sama sekali tak mengendurkan cekalannya hingga Luhan meringis kecil.

"Kubilang lepas!"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau dengarkan penjelasanku lebih dahulu."

"Mengapa aku harus mendengarmu?"

Sehun sandarkan tubuh Luhan pada dinding. Membuat sebuah tautan antara mata mereka bertemu. Namun dengan cepat Luhan memutus kontak itu. Sehun melihatnya dengan kecewa.

"Maafkan aku." Ia berkata lirih. "Maafkan aku. Aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku… melakukan hal ini."

Ia mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk membuat tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Aku tidak akan peduli apapun alasanmu."

"Kau harus peduli. Aku suami mu dan kau harus mendengarku!"

Sehun seolah menyadarkan ia akan satu hal. Luhan telah menetapkan hatinya. Ia ingin bertemu Kris dan ingin merubah segalanya. Namun, kalimat Sehun kembali menyadarkan dirinya.

Ia telah memiliki sekat yang begitu tebal dengan laki-laki Amerika itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku Sehun!"

"Dengarkan aku."

"Apalagi yang harus dengar darimu? Bukankah kau menyuruhku pergi hari itu dan aku melakukannya. Tak bisakah kau sekarang melepasku, huh?"

Dada Sehun bergemuruh.

Terkanya selama ini, benar. Luhan pergi karena dirinya.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah bagimu?"

"Luhan—"

"Bukankah kau katakan kau tak suka aku berada di antara kalian. Aku pergi dan aku mendapatkan semua yang ku inginkan. Tapi kau menghancurkannya! Kutanya, apa aku begitu mudah bagimu?!" Luhan berteriak frustasi.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu berantakan sedang nafas memburu dalam rongga dadanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan marah.

"Saat itu, aku masih terlalu muda, Luhan." Lirihan itu membuat Luhan tak percaya.

Sehun bahkan tak terlihat menyesal karena hal itu. Bagaimana bisa?

Dalam satu hentakan keras Luhan menarik lengannya lalu berlari menuju pintu. Mengabaikan Sehun yang meneriakkan namanya dan menghentikan sebuah taksi lalu menghilang dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Contiune**

 **A/N** : **big thankseu** buat yang udah baca chap 7:

[laabaikands], [Dugeundugeun1214], [SeiraCBHS], [MinGyuTae00], [minkook94], [quequerr], [Arifahohse], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [MeriskaLu], [BigSehun'sjunior], [exofujo12], [Lucky8894], [rikha-chan], [galuhputri912], [Seravin509], [HunhanKaisoo], [Jung Eunhee], [AlienBaby88], [deerhanhuniie], [khalidasalsa], [JoKykio], [niaexolu], [ohsehuunt], [Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi], [hanhyewon357], [Re-Panda68], [viiyoung], [Wu Zhiyan], [QingrouLu], [hunhan's bubble], [lulu-shi], [iOS-i'mOhSehun], [VadiaPark936], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [HunHanCherry1220], [masih hunhan], [hunhany], [lulu90], [Hellodion],[oh chaca], [guest], [hannopi], [RZHH 261220], [joahe], [dayahbyun], [LauraRose14], [KikyKikuk], [Guest], [Yifanfhie], [ramyoon], [heraaa], [Minnitta], [fireDlight27], [Vinka668], [Andrea Stein], [Jijunhyunkim], [KimRyeona19], [SebutLuhan3x], [babyboram], and [silviaafufu].

Jan bosan2 ya~


	9. Chapter 9

Sehun menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini. Mengenai Luhan juga mengenai rasa sesal yang selama ini luput untuk ia pikirkan. Luhan tak pulang sejak hari terakhir. Nyaris terhitung dua hari lelaki itu benar hilang kontak dengannya.

Sehun telah berusaha mencarinya. Ke beberapa tempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi atau ke beberapa rumah teman semasa SMA nya dulu yang dikatakan ibu. Sayangnya Luhan tak berada dimanapun di antara mereka. Bahkan mereka mengaku tak lagi melihat Luhan sejak hari kelulusan mereka dulu.

Sehun berakhir pulang dengan kedaan lesu dengan penampilan kacau tiap kalinya. Namun tak cukup merasa lelah untuk meraih ponsel miliknya dan lagi mencoba menghubungi ponsel mati milik Luhan.

Pikirnya, seiring berjalannya waktu atas apa yang telah mereka lalui dalam waktu kurun nyaris setahun ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja walau Luhan tau mengenai seperti apa dibalik pernikahan mereka. Pikirnya Luhan akan memaafkannya lalu kembali melanjutkan kehidupan mereka seperti biasanya.

Tapi nyatanya tak seperti itu. Luhan bahkan tak ingin mendengarkan apa yang hendak ia katakan. Lelaki itu bahkan memasang kilatan mata akan amarah saat tak sengaja balas menatapi bola mata miliknya.

"Luhan... kumohon jangan seperti ini." Sehun berbisik seorang diri.

Tubuh lelahnya tanpa sadar merosot pada kaki sofa. Diikuti oleh rasa panas pada sepasang matanya dan air mata penyasalan pun bergelinding jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 **...**

Luhan pulang ketika malam menjemput. Keadaannya terlihat begitu kacau dengan langkah berat memasuki apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Sehun, suaminya.

Langkahnya ia bawa menuju kamar, namun segera terhenti ketika ia dapati sosok Sehun yang meringkuk melawan dingin di lantai ruang tamu. Luhan menatapnya dengan terkejut. Langkahnya nyaris akan ia bawa pada Sehun dengan sederet kalimat kekhawatiran jika dia sakit karena tidur disana. Namun tak jadi Luhan lakukan ketika ingatan itu menghampiri seisi pikirannya.

Luhan tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur, memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar. Ia berganti pakaian dengan cepat, menata dirinya dengan terburu lalu meraih paspor miliknya di dalam laci.

Ia genggam benda itu erat sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Seolah baru saja menanamkan harapan berlebih dengan sebuah tarikan nafas _final_ untuk keputusannya. Luhan telah memantapkan hati untuk itu.

Ia lalu berbalik badan dan terkejut bukan main ketika menyadari sosok Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekatnya. Raut lelaki itu terlempar tak percaya padanya. Diselingi oleh rasa bahagia karena Luhan pulang tapi juga didominasi akan rasa takut akan pasport yang baru saja lelaki itu masukkan ke dalam saku mantel yang dikenakannya.

"Luhan," Sehun menggumankan namanya.

Luhan segera menarik tatapannya dari Sehun lalu dengan terburu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar. Namun Sehun dengan cepat mencekal lengannya, memaksa Luhan untuk menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Bisik Sehun. "Jangan seperti ini."

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti. Mengisyaratkan tatapan menyesal yang begitu kentara namun tak Luhan acuhkan. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya pada arah yang berlawanan dengan Sehun.

Satu dentuman kuat Sehun rasakan pada dadanya. Rasanya menyakitkan dan Sehun benar berharap jika Luhan tak membenci dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf Luhan." Ujarnya tak bertenaga. "Aku bahkan tak sadar melakukan hal itu. Semuanya muncul begitu saja dalam pikiranku dan... dan—" Sehun mengantungkan kalimatnya. Seolah tak tau apa yang harus ia ujarkan karena pada dasarnya Sehun tak memiliki itu.

Pikiran yang dewasa juga matang mungkin menjadi alasannya.

Di depannya Luhan diam seribu bahasa, tak menyela namun tak juga terlihat enggan untuk menolak dengar apa yang hendak Sehun katakan padanya.

"Setelah kau pergi ke Amerika, tanpa sadar aku mulai memikirkan tentangmu sebanyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku juga membayangkan kiranya apa yang kau lakukan disana, apa kau hidup dengan baik, kira-kira kapan kau akan pulang, hal-hal kecil seperti itu dan aku sadar jika ya... aku menyukaimu."

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Luhan. Mencoba menemukan apa yang menjadi reaksi lelaki itu melalui gurat wajahnya. Datar. Sehun tak menemukan apapun disana.

"Aku putus dengan Baekhyun setelah kenaikan kelas, tepatnya sebulan setelah kau pergi. Aku bahkan tak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak. Lalu tanpa sadar aku menginginkan suatu hal darimu—"

"Dengan merencanakan pernikahan ini?!" Luhan memotong. Kepalanya ikut ia palingkan pada Sehun dan menatap lelaki itu dengan kecewa.

"Luhan—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu egois? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Kau bahkan tak pernah mempedulikan aku di hari lalu, lalu mengapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini? Apa Baekhyun membuatmu kecewa dan kau lampiaskan semuanya padaku?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak—"

"Ya, kau melakukannya. Tentu, karena kau terlalu mengganggapku mudah."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tanpa sadar mulai bergetar seiring memanasnya mata miliknya.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal ini padaku." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berucap.

"Berhenti mengatakan maaf, kau hanya akan membuatku menjadi pihak yang kejam disini."

Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya pada tenggorokannya. Ia bahkan tak tau harus bertingkah seperti apa sekarang. Penjelasan, tentu Luhan butuh itu untuk lelaki dengar. Tapi pada kenyataannya Sehun pun tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan dan aku tak memiliki alasan lain mengapa aku melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya... terlalu mencintaimu." Sehun berujar dengan nada pelan yang terdengar frustasi. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Tentang perasaannya juga Luhan.

Lelaki yang menjadi suaminya dalam kurun waktu tujuh bulan itu hanya diam di depannya. Menahan buliran air mata yang semakin banyak membasahi pipinya dan mengusapnya sesekali.

"Aku ingin pergi," Luhan berujar akhirnya. "Jangan menahanku, biarkan aku melakukannya."

Sehun menjatuhkan bahunya lemas. Kepalan tangan pada sisi tubuhnya tanpa sadar terkepal. Dirinya menolak tentu saja. Ia bersikeras untuk menahan keputusan itu. Bagaimanapun semuanya terlihat tak benar baginya.

"Apa kau akan... meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sehun lemah.

Ia mencuri pandang Luhan lagi yang terus menunduk. Lelaki itu kembali menangis dalam diam. Lalu menggeleng tanpa kepastian.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kumohon jangan," Sehun menyergah cepat. "Benci aku sebanyak rasa kecewa dalam dirimu tapi kumohon jangan pergi."

Sehun melangkah mendekat. Hendak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu erat dan menekan segala kekalutan dalam dirinya disana. Tapi Luhan mengambil satu langkah mundur tepat ketika ia hendak melangkah. Menyadarkan Sehun akan penolakan yang masih saja lelaki itu peruntukan untuknya.

"Aku pergi." Kata Luhan bersamaan dengan langkah kaki menuju pintu.

Sehun termenung pada tempatnya. Suara derit pintu yang Luhan tutup membuat dirinya terpukul. Apa Luhan benar akan meninggalkan dirinya seperti ini? Seseorang yang bernama Kris yang ia tau sebagai mantan kekasihnya, apakah Luhan akan kembali padanya?

Sehun mengulum lidah dalam mulutnya. Ia bawa kakinya ikut melangkah keluar dari kamar. Sosok Luhan masih ia dapati di depan pintu, tengah memakai sepatu dan telah bersiap untuk pergi di tengah malam itu.

"Luhan." Sehun memanggilnya pelan. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan melirik Sehun melalui punggung tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi, setidaknya tunggulah besok pagi." Sehun berujar. "Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke Incheon."

 **...**

Sehun membiarkan Luhan menempati kamar mereka seorang diri sedang ia akan tidur di sofa di ruang tengah. Luhan tak mengatakan apapun walau ia merasa khawatir jika Sehun harus tidur di luar dengan hanya selembar selimut sebagai penahan dingin. Namun tak juga mengujarkan apapun dan berakhir dengan berbaring tak nyaman pada posisinya.

Malam semakin larut dan pada kenyataannya tak ada di antara mereka yang memutuskan untuk segera menyelam ke alam mimpi. Pikiran yang membumbung entah kemana menjadi alasan utamanya.

Pada satu sisi hatinya yang lain Luhan berpikir tak seharusnya ia bertingkah seperti ini. Rasa kecewa membuat ia hilang arah dan ingin berbuat semaunya.

Namun disisi lainnya Luhan tak ingin menyalahi hal yang hendak ia lakukan. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya, lalu?

Luhan tak bermaksud membuat semuanya semakin rumit terlihat. Ia melakukannya karena _yeah…_ ia ingin. Masih banyak hal yang mengganjal dalam dirinya, Kris termasuk disana. Perpisahan mereka terlihat konyol dan Kris terlihat membenci dirinya karena hal itu.

Walau terlihat tak ada arti apa-apa kini, namun Luhan berharap dapat menemuinya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya Kris tak menghindarinya lagi dan mungkin mereka bisa mengulang semuanya kembali.

Mengulang semuanya… kembali?

…

Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang bergerak dari posisi semalaman mereka. Ia menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk ia dan Luhan. Kantung mata terlihat mengerikan sama halnya dengan Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Telah rapi dan siap untuk segera pergi.

Mereka bertemu pandang sekali dan Sehun mengulas senyum pertama kali.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Sehun pelan. Luhan terlihat akan menolak dan Sehun dengan cepat menuntun laki-laki itu untuk duduk di kursi.

Tak ingin membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman, maka Sehun pun segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar. Membiarkan Luhan menikmati sarapannya seorang diri sedang ia berbedah.

Luhan memandangi sarapanya tanpa minat. Ia hendak memasukkan kembali semua yang telah tertata di meja ke dalam kulkas ketika suara bel terdengar. Menghela nafas pelan, Luhan pun melangkah menuju pintu dan membukakannya untuk tamu di pagi hari itu.

Ibunya berdiri disana. Memandang takjub Luhan dan Luhan pun sama terkejutnya dengan kehadiran orangtua perempuannya itu.

"Luhan kau—" memandangi penampilan Luhan yang rapi, ibu bisa langsung menebak jika anak sulungnya itu akan pergi.

"Apa kau berniat untuk pergi?" ibu menatap dirinya dengan selidik. Luhan tak menjawab. Ibu munutup pintu terlebih dahulu lalu menarik Luhan ke dalam ruangan.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh kemana-kemana."

"Bu—"

"Luhan."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam ibu yang mengarah padanya.

"Kumohon jangan menahanku." Pintanya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan hal ini padanya."

"Mengapa kau harus menjelaskannya? Hubungan kalian telah lama berakhir sedang kau telah bersama Sehun saat ini. Apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

Luhan menatap ibunya dengan tak percaya.

"Semuanya telah terjadi Luhan. Ibu mengerti perasaanmu tapi kau tak seharusnya seperti ini. Ini adalah permasalahanmu dengan Sehun dan Sehun berada disini. Seharusnya kau menyelesaikan hal ini dengannya. Tidakkah kau berpikir dengan tanggapan orangtua Sehun nanti? Mengenai tanggapan orang lain jika kau menemui mantan kekasihmu?"

Sekali lagi, Luhan melempar tatapan tak percaya pada ibunya. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang menjadi orangtuanya mengujarkan kalimat egois seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak, ibu tidak mengerti." Sanggah Luhan cepat. "Mengapa ibu selalu melakukan hal ini padaku? Tidak bisakah ibu berhenti melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa aku harus selalu memikirkan orang lain sedang tak ada satupun yang memikirkan perasaanku?"

Luhan tak pernah berbicara seperti itu sebelumnya pada ibu. Ia patuh kepada ibunya. Dan jelas reretan kalimat yang baru saja ia suarakan itu membuat ibu terkejut.

"Luhan?"

"Ibu bilang aku aneh karena terlahir seperti ini, aku menutup diri dan melewatkan banyak hal karena itu. Baekhyun boleh bermain sedang aku tidak. Baekhyun boleh mengikuti kelas musik, kelas olahraga sedang aku hanya boleh mengikuti kelas sains. Dan… dan kenapa harus selalu aku yang menanggung kenakalan Baekhyun selama ini—"

"Luhan…"

"—Baekhyun kabur di hari pernikahannya lalu mengapa aku yang harus mengantikannya? Baekhyun pergi karena dia tak ingin, lalu mengapa harus aku, bu?"

Luhan terisak bagai anak kecil di depan ibunya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mencegah kalimat yang selama ini ia pendam seorang diri meluncur keluar begitu saja. Itu merupakan apa yang ingin ia katakan selama ini. Tapi tidak karena hal-hal sepele itu akan ibu tepis dengan kalimat:

" _Karena Baekhyun adalah saudaramu, kau adalah kakaknya."_

Luhan telah muak mendengar hal itu. Ia sudah tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Semua omong kosong itu membuat ia terlihat mudah dan berakhir dengan orang-orang yang melihat ia dengan kasihan. Luhan tak ingin hidup seperti itu lagi.

"Tidakkah ibu sayang padaku? Aku anak ibu bukan?" pertanyaan dengan lirihan pelan itu membuat sudut mata ibu tergenang.

"Tentu ibu menyayangimu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Jangan melarangku untuk melakukannya."

…

Luhan dilanda penyesalan yang membuncah dalam dadanya setelah itu. Ia tau jika ia keterlaluan mengujarkan semua itu pada ibu. Tak seharusnya ia seperti itu dan menyakiti perasaan ibu dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya dengan mengungkit apa yang terjadi di hari lalu.

Dirinya terlihat begitu berantakan juga kacau. Sehun yang mengemudi di sampingnya terlihat khawatir dan melirik ia sesekali.

Perjalanan yang hanya memakan satu jam ke Incheon entah mengapa terasa begitu lama. Keterdiaman membuat semuanya terlihat semakin aneh. Bahkan ketika hiruk pikuk bandara Incheon mulai mereka masuki, keanehan itu semakin dalam terasa.

Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menghiraukan Sehun yang berjalan mengikutinya. Juga ketika Luhan telah bersiap untuk _take off_ keduanya masih tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Luhan lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mencuri pandang pada Sehun sekali sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju _gade_.

Sehun ikut bangkit pula. Langkah kakinya sama ia ayunkan dengan langkah Luhan. Ketika Luhan mulai mengambil antrian untuk memasuki pesawat, Sehun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak menarik lengan Luhan dan membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan terkesiap dan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat tanpa alasan.

"Saat kau merasa sudah seharusnya kembali, maka kembalilah, Luhan. Aku adalah rumah bagimu dan sudah seharusnya kau kembali padaku…"

"…"

"Dan yang harus kau ketahui adalah, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Oh Luhan."

 **DEGGG**

Perasaan bergetar apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:** **big thankseu** again buat yang masih mau nyempetin baca chap 8 kemarin:

[daebaektaeluv], [i ex o], [Seravin509], [MinGyuTae00], [fireDlight27], [ramyoon], [Novey], [viiyoung], [Matsuoka Rose], [HunHanCherry1220], [ssnowish], [luma14], [Jung Eunhee], [Bbrainy], [Wu Zhiyan], [laabaikands], [Arifahohse], [Vinka668], [BigSehun'sjunior], [tyasearu25], [deerwinds947], [niaexolu], [nisaramaidah28], [Applebanana's], [sakhnazrzk], [lulu-shi], [Lucky8894], [msluhan87], [pry90004], [hanhyewon357], [ferina refina], [MeriskaLu], [KimRyeona19], [lulunaoh], [exoel12], [salma lulu], [khalidasalsa], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [galuhputri912], [ruixi1], [AlienBaby88], [HunhanKaisoo], [Diana032], [rikha-chan], [readerssi], [LauraRose14], [HunLoveHan], [Minnitta], [babyboram], [SebutLuhan3x], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [dayahbyun], [Vita Williona Venus], [aminion], [syazajihan], [itsehunz], [DIDIDIDODI], [guest], [deer of dawn], [heraaa], [bambii], [farfaridah16], [exofujo12], [Elisye Sihombing], [oh chaca], [Guest (1)], [ChagiLu], [sinta], [KikyKikuk], [maylulu], [Salma lulu], [Oh Titan], [lulu90], [Guest (2)], [Guest (3)], [Guest (4)], [ohsehuunt], [deva94bubletea], [Guest (5)], [Kakakiko], [BLUEFIRE0805], [LoveHyunFamily], and [DeathSugar].


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun melirik Sehun dan Chanhyun bergantian. Memasang wajah masam ketika menggulirkan sepasang matanya pada Sehun dan tersenyum lebar ketika ia kembali melirik bayi mungil merah yang ia lahirkan kurang dari seminggu yang lalu.

Ekspresi datar Sehun menjadi salah satu alasannya. Belum lagi desahan nafas yang terus saja laki-laki itu hembuskan dan Baekhyun menganggap hal itu sedikit menjengkelkan bagi pendengaranya.

Sehun datang pagi tadi. Katanya baru saja mengantar Luhan ke Incheon dan Baekhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak memaki Sehun setelahnya. Bodoh, merupakan kata yang terus saja Baekhyun alamatkan untuk Sehun sedari tadi.

Namun segera terhenti ketika Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya seolah tengah menahan tangis di ujung tenggorokan.

"Baek… menurutmu apa Luhan sudah bertemu dengan pria bule itu?"

"…"

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini?"

"…"

"Apa mereka berpelukan?"

"Sehun—"

"Berciuman?"

"Oh Sehun—"

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka sedang melakukan seks—OH TIDAK!"

"YACH OH SEHUN!~"

Nafas Baekhyun bergulung di dalam dada selepas berteriak keras pada Sehun. Dan di detik selanjutnya Baekhyun menyesalinya karena hal itu membuat Chanhyun terbangun dan berakhir dengan menangis keras. Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri karenan hal itu dan menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk menenangkan bayi laki-laki itu kembali.

Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun lagi setelah itu. Baekhyun bahkan tak berniat menyembunyikan kekesalannya kepada lelaki yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Singkirkan pikiran paranoidmu itu. Tidakkah kau tau, kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Baek mengertilah. Aku benar tak baik-baik saja saat ini. Apalagi mantan kekasih Luhan adalah seorang bule, kau tau kebiasaan orang barat dalam mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Bisa saja karena memendam perasaan rindu yang mendalam mereka mengungkapnya dalam bentuk seks…"

"Kau memulainya lagi, Sehun."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata lagi sedang Sehun menghela nafasnya. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi lalu mengusap wajahnya hingga merah.

"Aku bisa gila." Gumannya seorang diri.

"Ya, kau memang sudah gila." Baekhyun mencibir.

…

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak jelas, Luhan taunya telah memantapkan hatinya untuk hal itu. Misal mengenai kedatangannya ke Amerika dengan tujuan menemui Kris dengan sejumput penjelasan yang Luhan pun tak tau mengapa ia harus melakukannya.

Perkataan ibu lalu terngiang kembali dalam benaknya. Ya, itu benar.

Hubungannya dengan Kris telah lama berakhir dan ia telah bersama Sehun setelah hari itu. Setiap hal yang terjadi, permasalahan yang menghampiri, kesalahpahaman juga beberapa hal yang berada dalam dunia pikir merupakan hal yang lumrah terjadi. Tak seharusnya Luhan _lari_ membawa sejuta sikap egois dirinya.

Bandara Boston Logan tetap saja ramai setiap harinya. Terik matahari musim panas terlihat menantang di luar kaca besar yang menjadi dinding pembatas bandara.

Luhan telah berada disana sejak satu jam setelah pesawat yang ia tumpangi mendarat di lapangan terbang itu. Dan selama itu pula, ia menempatkan diri pada bangku tunggu dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana.

Luhan berubah bingung dan nyaris berpikir jika apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah hal yang sia-sia. Luhan memang tak memiliki perencanaan lain selain menemui Kris dan _yeah…_ menjelaskan apa yang terjadi yang membuat hubungan mereka harus berakhir konyol seperti itu.

Tak sadar Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan membawa tungkainya pergi keluar dari Bandara.

…

Taksi yang Luhan tumpangi berhenti di jalan utama kota Cambridge, tepatnya di depan gedung Universitas Harvard yang menjadi tempat ia menuntut ilmu nyaris lima tahun lamanya.

Gedung tua itu masih terlihat menawan di matanya. Tangga yang menghubungan pintu masuk utama dengan halaman tetap di penuhi oleh mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang, sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu.

Senyum Luhan tersungging tanpa sadar, diikuti dengan kaki yang ikut melangkah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dengan beberapa keping masa lalu yang melintas di kepalanya. Nostalgia.

Luhan seolah tengah mengulang apa yang dulu sempat terjadi. Mengingat semuanya dengan jeli tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

Dibandingkan tempat-tempat menyenangkan lainnya yang berada di negara itu, Luhan lebih akrab dengan kota Cambridge sebenarnya. Merupakan sebuah tempat dimana ia menjadi mahasiswa dengan sejuta cerita lain sebagai bumbunya.

Kris, merupakan nama pertama dan mungkim satu-satunya yang berada disana. Temannya, sahabatnya juga... mantan kekasihnya.

Langkah yang sedari tadi Luhan ayunkan tanpa sadar terhenti. Kepalanya ia donggakkan ke atas. Menatap silau pada sinar matahari di atas kepalanya lalu pada bangku beton yang berada tepat di samping kanan kirinya.

Pikiran ilusinya mulai dibayangin akan pertemuan pertama antara ia dan Kris di tempat itu. Ajakan perkenalan basa-basi yang berujung pada hubungan _spesial_ yang terjalin.

Titik manis itu terlihat menggiurkan, manis dan semuanya terlihat sempurna. Terlalu sempurna untuk sebuah _sad end_ dengan kata perpisahan yang terukir.

Senyuman Luhan tertarik hilang di gantikan dengan gigitan pelan yang ia lakukan pada bibir bawahnya.

 **...**

Senja telah berganti malam ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke New York, menyewa sebuah kamar hotel yang ada di kota cantik itu dan memejamkan matanya lelah dengan resah.

Ponselnya ia raih. Menatapi layar gelap yang masih belum ia aktifkan sejak _landing_ dari Seoul. Satu tangannya meraba sisi tempat tidur dan meraih ranselnya. Membukanya dan mencari sebuah _sim card_ di dalam sana. Luhan tak berpikir panjang ketika ia menarik lepas _sim card_ yang belakangan selalu ia gunakan, beralih pada _sim card_ lain yang dulu sempat ia gunakan ketika masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu.

Ponselnya kembali ia aktifkan setelah itu. Menunggu selama beberapa saat dan menu pesan menjadi aplikasi pertama yang ia buka.

Semua pesan yang lama miliknya masih tersimpan disana. Sedikit menahan kecewa ketika tak ia dapati pesan masuk yang kiranya tak sempat ia baca ketika mengganti _sim card_ -nya yang dulu.

Luhan lalu beralih pada aplikasi _e-mail_ dan melakukan hal yang sama disana. Namun lagi ia menemukan hal sama pada aplikasi pesan.

Nama kontak juga akun bernamakan Kris Wu berada pada _list_ pertama. Bertanggal terakhir sejak enam bulan yang lalu terhitung sejak berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Terdiam dalam hati, Luhan menahan kecewa disana.

 **...**

Sehun pulang ke apartemen dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh. Memasuki ruang kamar kosong yang ia dan Luhan jadikan sebagai ruangan untuk menyimpan barang-barang juga beberapa kotak besar yang tak lagi mereka gunakan.

Sehun meneliti satu rak di sudut. Membuka sebuah kardus yang berisikan barang milik Luhan dan mengaduk isinya disana. Beberapa buku catatan milik lelaki itu menarik perhatiannya.

Tiap lembaran ia buka dan menatap jeli tiap retetan kata yang tertulis disana. Bola matanya membesar setelah itu. Meraih ponsel dengan cepat dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

 **...**

 _~Kris, ayo kita bertemu. Aku menunggumu di Fifth Avenue~_

 **...**

Luhan ingat betul jika Kris merupakan lelaki modis dengan sejuta kecintaan terhadap barang-barang ber _merk_. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya dan dia bisa mendapat apapun dalam bentuk material karenanya.

Dan Luhan pun tak lupa, kadang ketika Kris mengajak dirinya berpergian di akhir semester ke New York, maka tempat tujuan pertamanya adalah Fifth Avenue. Merupakan nama jalan padat di kota New York yang terletak di Manhattan dan menjadi surganya berbelanja akan barang-barang yang di berondoli dengan harga _Wah_ disana.

Luhan tak memiliki tempat lain yang bisa ia jadikan _ajang_ untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya merasa akrab dengan tempat itu dan lagi... pikirnya, kenangan kebersamaan mereka pun banyak terukir disana.

Layar ponselnya ia tatapi sekali lagi. Menggenggam benda pipih itu sekali dengan erat sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana. Langkahnya ia bawa keluar hotel bersamaan dengan harapan-harapan yang timbul dalam dirinya.

"Kumohon..."

 **...**

Sehun memandangi lekat ponselnya sekali lagi. Mengsrol layar ponselnya dan menatap jeli akan reretan kalimat yang telah ia ketik. Hatinya sedikit menimbang, sedikit merasa ragu.

Menit terlewati dan Sehun menarik nafasnya sekali dengan pelan. Lalu ibu jarinya dengan perlahan menekan tombol kirim pada pojok layar.

"Kumohon..."

 **...**

Fifth Avenue selalu saja ramai. Trotoar dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang sibuk dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Luhan berada di antara mereka. Terik matahari tetap saja terasa ketika Luhan memasuki kawasan Manhattan.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa tenang menelusuri trotoar dan menyempatkan diri melirik pertokoan di samping kirinya. Mengeja nama jejaran toko dalam hati dan tiba-tiba saja terhenti pada satu toko.

Luhan termenung selama beberapa saat. Ia berubah gugup tanpa alasan ketika bola matanya bertemu pandang seseorang tengah sibuk menata etalase.

Sosok itu segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk. Berhenti di depan Luhan dan mengulas senyum lebar.

"Luhan, benar?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya canggung.

"Apa kabar Vic?" Ia ikut manarik senyum.

"Aku baik, _thanks. Well,_ aku sedikit terkejut mendapatimu di Manhattan, yang kutau kau kembali ke Seoul setelah lulus."

"Ya, aku sedang berlibur disini." Ungkapnya berbohong.

"Oh, masuklah. Apa kau ingin kopi?"

Luhan tak memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk menolak ajakan itu. Maka langkahnya pun ia bawa mengikuti langkah Victoria masuk lebih jauh ke dalam toko.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kau memiliki toko disini?" Luhan menatap sekitarnya.

"Aku baru saja membukanya bulan lalu. Masih sangat amatir kau tau."

Ah, Luhan nyaris lupa jika Victoria berada dalam konsentrasi _fashion_ saat berada di Universitas dulu. Pikirnya mungkin Victoria akan berada perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang itu. Tak taunya, perempuan yang menjadi kakak perempuan Kris itu lebih memilih membuka toko sendiri dengan _design_ pakaiannya yang menjadi patokan utamanya disini.

"Pasti kau repot sekali." Kata Luhan simpati.

Victoria tertawa kecil sembari menyerahkan sebuah _cup_ kopi pada Luhan.

"Aku suka melakukannya. Omong-omong bagaimana denganmu?"

"Huh?"

Victoria meringis pelan.

"Kudengar kau telah putus dari Kris." Ujarnya hati-hati.

Luhan tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa setelahnya. Ia menatap _cup_ kopi di tangannya dengan mengusap pinggirannya dengan pelan.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Maksudku kalian terlihat baik-baik saja. Apalagi Kris telah berencana untuk pindah ke Seoul setelah kau lulus."

Luhan spontan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Victoria bingung. Perempuan di depannya itu sama bingungnya melihat respon Luhan.

"Kris tidak mengatakannya padamu, ya?" Victoria kembali meringis.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Lalu perasaan bersalah ia rasakan kembali dalam hatinya. _Oh, Kris..._

Merasakan adanya perubahan pada air wajah Luhan, Victoria cepat-cepat melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Tapi syukurlah kalian masih berhubungan dengan baik setelah itu." Katanya dengan selipan nada senang disana.

Luhan kembali berjengit.

"Huh?"

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu," Victoria menyenggol lengannya sekali. "Kris bercerita banyak bagaimana kau mengirimkan banyak kartu ucapan padanya. Kalian bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk melakukan _chatting."_

Luhan termangu mendengarnya. "Kris... melakukannya?"

"Apa kau pikir aku berbohong. Dan kutebak, kalian pasti telah merencakan untuk bertemu bukan? Mungkin karena itulah kau berada disini sekarang."

Victoria menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka. Merasa senang melihat respon Luhan yang ia tangkap seolah sedang salah tingkah karena tak menyangka ia tak sebanyak itu.

Luhan mengabaikan Victoria yang masih saja mengulas senyum menggoda di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Memikirkan banyak hal akan Kris dan lagi merasa tak percaya atas apa yang Victoria ujarkan kepadanya.

 _Kris… bagaimana bisa?_

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa berkilah lagi Luhan…" gumanan Victoria itu membuyarkan lamunannya seketika.

Victoria semakin menarik senyum penuh godaannya pada Luhan sambil sesekali melirik pada pintu masuk. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar setelah itu.

Jantung Luhan berdegup cepat tanpa alasan. Pupil matanya tertarik lebar sedang telapak tangannya berubah dingin.

"Dia datang." Victoria bergumana lagi.

 _Kris… kaukah itu?_

Suara derap kaki itu lalu terhenti. Luhan dapat dengan jelas merasakan adanya seseorang yang lain yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya saat ini. Rasanya familiar.

"Hai," suara itu semakin membuat perasaannya berubah tak karuan.

Kaku, Luhan gerakkan kepalanya bersama dengan memutarnya posisi tubuhnya.

Lalu semuanya seolah selesai. Luhan merasa konyol dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. Semuanya seolah mimpi—

Mimpi yang membawa ia terbang jauh dengan segala pemikiran bodoh yang ia tau tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Luhan hanya—

" _It's glad to see you again_ Luhan."

—ingin merasakan _moment_ seperti ini walau hanya sekejab terasa.

"Kris…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Makasih banyak yang udah di review di chap kemarin :)

[choi seul bee], [ohrere1208], [Seravin509], [deerhanhuniie], [MeriskaLu], [deerwinds947], [lulu-shi], [dayahbyun], [LoveHyunFamily], [Park chan hyun 614], [nisaramaidah28], [rikha-chan], [SeiraCBHS], [viiyoung], [hanhyewon357], [Matsuoka Rose], [Lucky8894], [Siti409], [Thxhunhan], [Sherli898], [ABC-HS], [laabaikands], [pry90004], [choikim1310], [Minnitta], [Lissa Oh], [Vinka668], [seluau], [ferina refina], [KimRyeona19], [Fathiaramadanti], [Lhacala], [daebaektaeluv], [galuhputri912], [Park chan hyun 614], [Novey], [BigSehun'sjunior], [khalidasalsa], [noer takingintluka], [oohluhan], [Anak Marmut], [farfaridah16], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [Arifahohse], [Re-Panda68], [izH Lee], [urichanbaekhunhan], [dearmykrishan], [itsehunz], [niaexolu], [exoel12], [LauraRose14], [HunHanCherry1220], [hunhan's bubble], [Wenxiuli12], [Anniputamei], [VadiaPark936], [ruixi1], [sinta], [lulu90], [oh chaca], [Guest (1)], [Guest (2)], [Oh Titan], [ramyoon], [Honeybbh], [DeviOHLU7], [A hunhan taoris], [deva94bubletea], [mia oh], [Suhocang], [Guest (3)], [Guest (4)], [Rii], [exofujo12], [Elisye Sihombing], [Guest (5)], [heraaa], [Guest (6)], [momo chan], [RZHH 261220], [ChagiLu], [wenny widyasari50], [IrmaPCY61], [Lullaby 7], [YooraShin14], [SebutLuhan3x], [Kiyomi381], and [teukiangle].

 **Review** lagi?


	11. Chapter 11

"Aku membaca pesan yang kau kirimkan."

Luhan tersentak dalam lamunannya. Ia mendonggakkan kepalanya dan dengan telak bertemu pandang dengan pemilik suara di depannya.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Diam-diam mencubit pahanya sekali di balik meja dan merasakan sakit setelah itu.

Luhan sedikit banyak merasa lega kiranya apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini bukanlah mimpi dan ia merasa bersyukur karena hal itu.

"Dan GPS sangat membantu, aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapatimu di distro Victoria."

"Ah, itu... aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

Luhan menjawab canggung. Di depannya Kris tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang Luhan rindukan dan tanpa sadar membuat wajah memanas tanpa alasan.

Kris masih sama seperti hari lalu. Lelaki itu masih tampan, menawan juga mempesona. Pembawaannya tetap tenang dan ia pandai mengontrol ekspresi pada wajahnya.

Kris bahkan berkelakuan seolah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka di hari lalu bukanlah sebuah permasalahan dan seolah semuanya berlalu dengan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kris menatapnya dalam. Masih mempertahankan sebuah senyum tipis pada belahan bibirnya.

"Aku baik. Kau?" Luhan balas menatapnya. Tatapan mata keduanya bertautan tanpa perencanaan.

Luhan seolah terhempas pada masa lalu. Semuanya seperti tengah di ulang kembali. Rasanya sedikit aneh dengan perasaan canggung yang menemani.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik." Jawabnya.

Satu tangannya mengusap badan cup kopi dengan tenang.

"Aku menyesal karena tak membalas pesan terakhirmu hari itu. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu." Kris berujar pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cairan pekat kopi dalam cup. "Aku khawatir kau membenciku karena hal itu."

"Tidak, kau tidak. Maksudku... itu bukan masalah. Aku mengerti keadaannya."

Kris menatap Luhan lagi. Menyelami bola mata bulat Luhan seolah tengah mencari sesuatu yang lain di dalam sana.

"Aku tau Vic bukanlah tempat terbaik untuk bercerita. Dia pasti mengatakannya padamu, benar?"

"Dan aku juga tau jika Victoria suka bercanda dan dia senang melakukannya." Berpikir itu bukalah sesuatu yang bagus untuk dibicarakan maka Luhan segera menepisnya dengan hal-hal yang lain. Tapi tidak ketika Kris kembali mengeluarkan patahan kalimat untuk kelanjutannya.

"Vic tidak sekedar bercanda mengatakannya. Aku melakukannya."

Kris tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah malunya ketika mengakui hal itu. Luhan tertegun, menatap perubahan air wajah lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu dengan tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya terdengar lirih bertanya.

Kris tak segera menjawab. Isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh retetan kalimat yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ungkapkan. Luhan menunggu di depannya dan ia tak memiliki ide yang bagus untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka segera.

"Aku hanya merasa _sakit_ dan tak tau harus seperti apa menyikapinya. Aku bahkan tak sadar ketika mulai berdelusi dan Vic menjadi orang pertama yang selalu mempercayai apa yang kukatakan tentangmu."

"Kris..."

Kris menarik senyum yang lain. Miris, adalah hal yang Luhan tangkap disana. Tanpa sadar perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya menghantui kembali.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Tidak Luhan!" Sanggah Kris cepat. "Ini bukan karena sesuatu yang terjadi di Florida, ini murni karena rasa bersalahku tak membalas pesanmu yang terakhir."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Gejolak dalam dirinya akan perasaan bersalah semakin besar dalam hatinya. Senyum menenangkan Kris yang tercetak jelas di depannya tak benar-benar membuat ia merasa lebih baik. Berbanding balik, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bersalah pada air wajahnya.

"Kris aku—" suaranya Luhan rasakan seolah tersangkut pada tenggorokannya.

" _Don't blame yourself, i'm fine_." Lembut suara Kris menyapa.

Bibir Luhan terasa perih karena terlalu sering ia gigiti. Bekas gigitan itu terlihat jelas dengan warna merah pekat seolah darah telah keluar dari sana.

"Aku tau ini takkan berarti apa-apa lagi sekarang... hanya saja kumohon dengarkan aku. Mengenai apa yang terjadi dan mengapa kita harus berakhir seperti ini... biarkan aku mengatakannya padamu."

"Luhan—"

"Sehun... dia—"

"Luhan." Kris lagi menggumankan namanya. Satu tangannya terulur tanpa sadar meraih jemari Luhan dan menggengamnya dengan lembut. Luhan menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Kau terlihat tak baik Luhan. Mengapa kita tidak berkeliling sebentar, mungkin kau bisa lebih baik setelah itu, hm?"

"Kris..."

"Ayo." Kris bangkit sembari menarik Luhan agar ikut bangkit pula. Lelaki mungil itu tercekat atas apa yang Kris lakukan, tubuhnya menegang ketika bahunya Kris rangkul dan ia hanya mampu mengikuti langkah lelaki tinggi itu keluar dari kafe.

 **...**

"Kau sungguh akan pergi?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya, maksudku saat kau sampai disana nanti apa rencanamu?"

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti selama beberapa saat. Ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia kepit di antara bahu dan telinga di ambil alih oleh tangan kiri. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto besar yang tertempel rapi di dinding kamar.

"Membawa dia pulang, tentu saja."

 **...**

 _Pohon mistletoe yang terjejer di setiap sudut memang saat-saat musim dingin menjelang natal saja yang terlihat. Tapi tak terlihat aneh ketika empat buah pohon itu ada bahkan ketika musim dingin telah berakhir, termasuk di saat musim panas tiba._

 _Pemilik restoran yang menjual makanan cepat saji, tuan Grimer memiliki empat buah pohon mistletoe yang ia pajang di depan. Tidak seperti mistletoe kebanyakan, mistletoe milik tuan Grimer telah di pangkas sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai abjad_ LOVE _dengan beberapa pernak pernik sebagai tambahan._

 _Restoran miliknya bahkan cukup terkenal di kawasan New York terlebih lagi Manhattan oleh para pasangan kekasih yang kadang sengaja datang walau untuk mengambil satu gambar mereka yang di latar belakangi oleh pohon natal tersebut._

 _Luhan belum pernah kesana sekalipun teman sekelasnya sibuk membicarakan pohon cinta itu. Sedikit meredam rasa penasaran maka ia pun memutuskan mencarinya di internet. Dan benar. Pohon itu terlihat cantik terlebih lagi saat malam hari. Lalu terbersit dalam hati untuk mengajak Kris sesekali kesana._

 _Walau tak pernah ia katakan secara gamblang, namun Kris tak cukup bodoh memahami maksud Luhan ketika tanpa sadar ia selalu menyelipkan kata pohon cinta mistletoe. Maka sabtu malam Kris pun mengajaknya kesana._

 _"Berdirilah disana, aku akan mengambil gambarmu." Kata Kris sambil mengambil ponsel miliknya._

 _Luhan menatapnya terkejut lalu menggeleng dengan cepat._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak benar-benar berpikir untuk mengambil gambarku disana—Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Kris tak peduli ketika Luhan memekik. Ia menarik lembut lengan kekasihnya itu dan membawa dirinya untuk berdiri di depan pohon dengan huruf L._

 _"Cerewet!" Desis Kris. "Kau hanya perlu berdiri dan tersenyum pada kamera, apa susahnya?" Lalu memutar bola matanya setelah itu._

 _"Tapi aku malu Kris." Luhan berbisik sedang mata awas menatap beberapa pelanggan yang tengah menikmati sajian mereka di dalam restoran. Kris ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang sama dengan Luhan dan lagi memutar bola matanya. Kenyataan bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tengah memperhatikan apa yang tengah ia dan Luhan lakukan membuat Kris geleng-geleng dengan tingkah malu tak wajar kekasihnya itu._

 _Kris tanpa kata segera mengambil gambar Luhan melalui kamera ponselnya tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya._

 _"Setidaknya kau harus ikut denganku,"_

 _Luhan meraih lengannya dengan cepat. Kris tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Ia dengan gemas mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan memasang cengiran setelah itu._

 _"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan jika kau ingin berfoto denganku, itu saja_ darling _."_

 _Dan Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya mendengar hal itu._

 **...**

"Tuan Grimer menganti beberapa sepertinya." Luhan setengah berguman mengatakannya. Sepasang retinanya masih saja menatap kagum pada empat buah pohon mistletoe dengan abjad _LOVE_ di depannya.

Terdapat beberapa perubahan memang dan membuat pohon-pohon itu semakin memberikan kesan romantisme disana.

"Kudengar ada sepasang kekasih yang menyatakan lamarannya disini. Kupikir tuan Grimer mendekorasinya lagi." Kris menjelaskan.

Luhan berdecak kagum mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Pasti mengharukan sekali."

"Kupikir tidak, si gadis menolak lamarannya. Mereka bahkan putus setelah itu."

"Oh Tuhan. Mengapa dia tega melakukannya."

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Kris mengulas senyum penuh arti di sampingnya.

"Dia memiliki alasan mengapa dia melakukannya, semuanya memang selalu seperti itu bukan?"

Luhan sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris. Sedikit banyak kalimat lelaki itu mengecoh dirinya.

 _Kris..._

" _Well,_ apa kau ingin masuk? Kudengar tuan Grimer menambahkan menu es krimnya. Kau suka es krim bukan?"

 **...**

 _"Jadi... untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu menaikkan nilai IPK sebanyak 3 angka di bandingkan semester lalu, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah." Kris tersenyum senang ketika mengatakannya. Ia berjalan mundur sedang Luhan berjalan di depannya dengan ekspresi aneh yang terlihat._

 _"Hadiah? Tidak biasanya." Ia menyergit._

 _Kris tak segera menjawab. Satu tangannya yang sedari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam saku jins ia keluarkan dan memperlihatkan Luhan sesuatu._

 _"Terima hadiahmu tuan putri." Kris menggoda._

 _Luhan mendelik sebal padanya dan merampas kartu yang Kris pegang dengan cepat._

 _"Aku ini laki-laki, apa kau amnesia?! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu!" Luhan bersunggut. "Dan apa ini?_ Voucher Wonderfull Land _? Taman bermain?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris bergantian dengan kartu_ voucher _di tangannya._

 _"Bukan taman bermain, tapi taman bersenang-senang."_

 _"Oh tidak Kris. Itu kekanak-kanakan, kau tau?" Kata Luhan dan memberikan kembali kartu tersebut pada Kris._

 _"Oh tidak_ darling _." Balas Kris, ia meraih tangan Luhan kembali dan membuat Luhan menggenggam kartu itu di dalam telapak tangannya. "Itu menyenangkan."_

 _"_ No _Kris, aku tak ingin melakukannya." Luhan menggeleng pelan memberikan bentuk penolakan. "Kenapa kita harus ke taman bermain sedang kau bisa membelikanku daging_ barbeque _dan kita bisa memanggangnya di apartemenku."_

 _Luhan mempercepat langkahnya hingga Kris harus berlari kecil agar dapat menyamai langkah lelaki mungil itu._

 _"Oh sepertinya aku tau mengapa kau menolak untuk pergi kesana?" Kris melempar senyum jenaka._

 _"Tentu saja karena itu kekanak-kanakkan." Jawab Luhan cepat,_

 _Kris menggeleng dan melipat tungkai lengannya pada dada._

 _"Tentu saja karena kau takut pada ketinggian."_

 _Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Matanya mendelik tak suka pada Kris. "Apa? Aku tidak!" Sanggahnya cepat._

 _Kris sekali lagi melempar senyum jenaka pada Luhan._

 _"Oh, mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk kupercaya?"_

 _"Kris!"_

 **...**

Senja telah beranjak menggantikan malam. Kris mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam dan Luhan menyarakan restoran lantai satu pada hotel yang di sewanya. Kris setuju dan mereka benar menikmatinya disana.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Kris." Luhan berucap tulus. Senyumnya ia sunggingkan dan Kris membalasnya dengan tipis.

"Aku senang melakukannya." Ia menjawab. " _Well,_ kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk dalam hati. Sedikit menimang dan menatap Kris lagi setelahnya.

"Kris..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau... menemaniku lagi untuk malam ini. Kau bisa menginap disini." Luhan luar biasa malu mengatakannya. "Lagipula masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tujuan aku kesini menjadi salah satu intinya."

Kris termangu selama beberapa saat. Namun segera berganti ekspresi dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jins.

"Aku ingin tapi kau terlihat sangat lelah Luhan. Kau harus segera beristirahat sekarang."

Luhan mendengarnya dengan kecewa. Ia hendak menyela ketika Kris menyambung kalimatnya kembali.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 9. Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Huh?"

"Aku pergi Luhan. Istirahatlah."

 **...**

Luhan kembali ditemani hening selepas Kris mengantarnya sampai pintu kamar yang ia sewa. Merenung seorang diri dengan beberapa ingatan yang kembali terngiang pada keseharian ia bersama Kris hari ini.

Luhan bahkan tak tau apa yang salah disini. Pertemuannya dengan Kris jelas membuat ia bersenang hati, namun setelah lelaki itu semuanya kembali terasa hambar. Layaknya es yang telah mencair lalu hilang dalam tetesan cair. Luhan hanya merasa jika apa yang telah ia lewatkan bersama Kris hari ini tak lebih seperti angin lalu dan bekasnya tak lagi terasa.

Namun disisi yang lain Luhan tak dapat memungkiri jika ia senang Kris menemaninya seharian ini. Hanya saja... _sekat_ itu jelas terasa. Canggung menguasai dan semuanya bahkan tak seperti mereka yang pernah berada dalam garis hubungan khusus, melainkan seperti dua orang yang bertemu dalam kurun waktu singkat lalu bertemu kembali dalam kesempatan yang lain.

 _Mengapa?_ Pikirnya. _Mengapa bisa seperti itu?_

Luhan membawa gontai langkah kakinya pada kamar mandi. Melepas segala sandang yang ia kenakan dan berdiri di bawah tetesan air _shower_. Hangat mengenai kulit kepalanya dan sedikit membantu ia merasa lebih baik.

Mata lalu ia pejamkan. Mencoba mengenyahkan segala bentuk keganjilan uang merasuki seisi kepalanya walau Luhan sendiri pun tak tau apa itu sebenarnya.

Hanya saja... tanpa alasan yang pasti otak rawannya mulai terbang jauh melanglang akan rasa ganjil atas sekat yang memenuhi.

 _Sehun._

 **...**

 _ **~Central Park. Take him back and get your second chance. Kris Wu.~**_

 **...**

 _"Ini sungguh menjadi kali pertama bagiku pergi kesini." Luhan berguman sedang mata awas menatap sekeliling._

Central Park.

 _Kris menyebut tempat ini seperti itu tadi. Merupakan sebuah taman umum di tengah perkotaan padat Manhattan._

 _Kris bilang ia ingin bermain_ ice skating _dan memilih_ Central Park _sebagai ajangnya. Suhu terasa menggigit bersaman dengan langkah kaki tenang melusuri jalanan beraspal di taman._

 _"Kupikir kau akan bermain_ ice skating, _Kris." Luhan menatap kumpulan orang-orang dengan teriakan kebebasan di arah kirinya. Kris mengambil arah kanan dan wajar membuat Luhan menyergitkan keningnya karena hal itu._

 _"Ber-_ ice skating _di awal musim dingin seperti bukan ide yang bagus. Aku berubah pikiran." Tawanya terdengar garing._

 _Luhan membalas sekenanya saja dan kembali melanjutkan langkah. Kris berada di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama._

 _"Oh, salju pertama." Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya pada langit gelap di atasnya. Langkahnya terhenti sedang tangannya mengadah menanti buliran salju._

 _"Ini kali ke 3 aku dapat melihat salju pertama." Lanjutnya. Senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar dan Kris melihatnya dengan terpesona._

 _Ia tak sadar menggenggam kepalan tangannya pada sisi pahanya dan berdehem pelan guna melancarkan suaranya. Bahunya ia putar 80° dan menghadap Luhan kini._

 _"Luhan," panggilnya tenang._

 _Luhan mengalihkan fokusnya dari buliran salju yang berjatuhan di langit kepada Kris._

 _"Ya?" Sahutnya._

 _Lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di depannya itu kembali berdehem._

 _"Aku bukan orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata puitis sebenarnya. Tapi diluar itu semua, àku ingin mengatakan jika apa yang tengah kurasakan padamu saat ini... ya benar. Itu cinta."_

 _Luhan tertegun di depannya. Kalimat Kris sedikit membingungkan sebenarnya namun aneh terasa ketika wajahnya terasa menghangat setelah itu._

 _"Aku menaruh ketertarikan padamu pada pertemuan pertama kita. Lalu tiap detik yang kita lalui membuat rasa ketertarikan itu berubah menjadi suka. Lalu semuanya berubah dengan cepat bersamaan dengan hasrat ingin memiliki dirimu. Dan hari ini aku yakin jika apa kurasakan padamu telah menjadi cinta dan aku ingin menjadikan kau menjadi milikku."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."_

 _"K-Kris..." Luhan hilang kata dalam tenggorokannya._

 _Kris mengambil satu langkah agar semakin dekat dengan posisinya. Kedua tangannya melayang menyentuh masing-masing pundak Luhan dan meremasnya dengan lembut._

 _"Berkencanlah denganku."_

 _Aliran darah naik pada wajahnya dalam jumlah yang terlalu banyak. Luhan memanas sedang retinanya terkunci oleh milik Kris membuat dirinya tak dapat berkedip walau ingin._

Lelaki ini... menyatakan perasaan padanya... untuk pertama kalinya. Oh...

 _Satu menit terlewati dengan sia-sia. Hening merayapi dan buliran salju menjadi temannya. Kris di depannya masih sabar menunggu. Pancaran matanya mengharapkan sebuah jawaban disana._

 _Luhan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Kris di depannya terlihat begitu terkejut. Ia dengan sigap mengusap aliran bening itu dan menggumankan permintaan maafnya berulang-ulang._

 _"Mengapa kau... mengapa perasaanmu bisa seperti itu? Maksudku, aku tidaklah spesial. Dibandingkan dengan dirimu aku bahkan, aku terlihat seperti bagian kecil—"_

 _Bibirnya terlihat bergetar dan Luhan menggigitnya. Ini menjadi kali pertama baginya dan semuanya terasa begitu asing._

 _"Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu. Kau sempurna Luhan. Parasmu, hatimu. Bagaimana bisa aku tak jatuh hati dengan segala kesempurnaan dalam dirimu?"_

 _Kalimat Kris menggetarkan perasaannya. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya sebelum ini. Sebelumnya, bahkan tak ada yang peduli dengan kehadirannya. Lalu bagimana Kris bisa mengujarkan kalimat khayalan seperti itu tentangnya._

 _"Kris..." Luhan tak mampu berucap._

 _"Aku butuh jawabanmu, Luhan. Apapun itu."_

 _Luhan menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Kris lebih lama. Tapi tak dapat ia lakukan ketika Kris menarik dagunya dengan lembut dan membuat iris mereka kembali bertemu._

 _"Tak apa, jawablah." Ujar Kris lembut dengan senyum menawan yang tersungging._

 _Luhan tak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih selain menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Suaranya teredam mengatakan jawabannya._

 _"Ya."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Ya Kris. Aku mau..."_

 _Kris tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menghembuskan nafas kelegaannya. Senyumnya semakin tertarik dalam dan mencari wajah Luhan yang kembali menunduk malu-malu._

 _"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanyanya tak bermaksud menggoda._

 _Luhan semakin merona tapi kembali menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Kris menarik dagunya dengan lembut kembali. Menatap matanya dengan dalam dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening. Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan tekstur lunak bibir Kris yang mengenai keningnya, lalu turun pada hidung. Dan ketika Kris menyentuh bibirnya sekali dengan ibu jari, Luhan membukan matanya dan di saat yang bersamaan Kris berikan sebuah ciuman penuh kelembutan pada bibir miliknya._

 _Nafas kembali terasa tercekat. Jantung berdegup dengan keras. Rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi tak berlangsung lama dan Kris menarik ciumannya._

 _"Apa ini ciuman pertamamu?"_

 _Luhan terkejut tentang bagaimana Kris bisa mengetahui hal itu. Ia tak sempat bertanya ketika Kris mengulas senyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"Rasanya manis."_

 **...**

Kris benar menjemput dirinya di jam 9 di keesokan harinya. Menghabiskan sarapan terlebih dahulu dan Kris pun melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang di jalan Manhattan itu.

Beberapa pembicaraan basa-basi sempat terlontar selama beberapa saat lalu setelahnya hening kembali merayapi. Luhan terbawa dalam dunianya sendiri dan Kris terlihat tak berniat untuk mengecoh.

Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, tepat ketika mobil yang Kris kendarai menepi dan kalimat pajangan besar Central Park sedikit banyak membuat ia menyergit bingung.

Luhan tak sempat melayangkan pertanyaannya ketika Kris mulai melepas sabuk pengaman dan memberi kode Luhan agar ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Mengapa kesini?" Suara debuman pintu mobil yang tertutup kembali terdengar bersauhatan dengan kalimat milik Luhan.

"Kita tak seharusnya melewatkan tempat ini bukan?" Kris tersenyum simpul. Langkahnya ia bawa memasuki areal taman dan Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti langkah lelaki tinggi itu.

Central Park tetap saja ramai seperti hari lalu. Beberapa pejalan kaki juga beberapa yang mengayuh sepeda terlihat berlalu lalang santai di sekitar.

Luhan semakin berkerut kening sedang Kris tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. Langkahnya semakin jauh ia bawa dan mengambil arah kanan dan menaiki satu-satunya jembatan yang ada disana.

Luhan sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bingung dan tak mengerti arah pikiran lelaki itu sebenarnya. "Kris." Panggilnya.

Kris berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya setelah itu.

"Mendekatlah." Pintanya dan mengabaikan Luhan yang semakin kelimpungan bingung di depannya.

Luhan menarik langkahnya ragu. Kris menatap sekitarnya sesaat dan tanpa sadar mulai bernoslagia dalam pikirannya.

"Disini kita memulai semuanya pertama kali." Suaranya terdengar tenang menghampiri. "Dua atau tiga tahun ya?"

"Tiga tahun." Luhan membenarkan.

"Ah ya, tiga tahun yang lalu." Kris berguman. Nafasnya ia hembuskan dengan pelan setelah itu. "Aku begitu senang mengetahui jika aku menjadi pria pertama yang menjadi kekasihmu dan yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin mendapatkan cinta pertamamu..."

Kris menatapnya dan Luhan tak menghindarinya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu kita berada disini. Suasananya sedikit berbeda juga apa yang terjadi setelahnya juga telah berbeda. Rasanya sedikit asing, tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

"Kita seperti dua orang asing yang bertemu kembali." Luhan mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan, merupakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang terbersit dalam pikirannya semalam.

"Aku juga merasakannya."

"Semuanya karena aku. Seharusnya kita tak berakhir seperti ini." Luhan menunduk dan tak sadar kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. "Bukan kau, tapi takdir. Takdir yang menjadikan kita seperti ini. Dan rasanya sedikit tak adil bagiku. Untuk hubungan kita." Kris memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Luhan melihatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku takkan berbohong mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu. Rasa itu masih tinggal dan aku memikirkan banyak hal karenanya. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk pergi dan mengambil kau kembali darinya. Kau milikku dan seharusnya kau bersama denganku bukan dirinya."

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. "Kris..."

"Tapi aku berpikir aku hanya akan menjadi laki-laki pengecut jika aku melakukannya. Dan aku tak ingin hidup seperti itu. Mungkin memang singkat terasa tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya pernah menjadi bagian yang mengisi hatimu, _right_?"

Kris tersenyum pahit dan menatap Luhan sendu akan kalimatnya.

"Kris sebenarnya aku... Sehun—"

Luhan merasakan adanya guncangan kecil yang ia rasakan ketika nama suaminya ia sebut. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kris dan lelaki itu masih tetap terlihat tenang di depannya.

Hatinya sudah berteriak-teriak sedari tadi hendak mengeluarkan apa yang ia pendam seorang diri. Tentang apa yang menjadi alasan mereka berakhir juga mengeni Sehun beserta perencanaan egois yang telah lelaki itu lakukan. Luhan ingin mengatakan semuanya, menceritakan seperti apa awalnya tapi tak tau mengapa tak dapat ia lakukan.

Susunan kalimat terbaiknya seolah tertiup angin dan Luhan tak dapat merangkainya kembali. Sulit sekali rasanya.

"Aku tau." Kata Kris. "Aku tau. Sehun suamimu telah mengatakan semuanya padaku."

"Apa?" Luhan membeliak tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tau Luhan, kau hanya sedikit merasa bingung saat ini."

"Kris..."

"Kau menemuiku disini bukan untuk mengembalikan apa yang terjadi seperti tiga tahun yang lalu benar?"

Luhan tersentak kaget. Matanya menatap Kris dengan sarat wajah tak percaya pada lelaki itu. Bagaimana bisa...

Di depannya Kris melihat hal itu dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi. Ekspresi Luhan cukup membuat ia yakin dan tak memerlukan jawaban dalam bentuk lisan lagi.

"Aku senang kau masih menjadikan aku tempat yang kau percayai. Sama seperti sekarang, pasti aku menjadi _outsider_ yang pertama mengetahui hal ini?"

Apa yang Kris katakan benar adanya.

"Aku... mencintaimu Kris."

"Tidak, kau tidak. Atau setidaknya sudah tidak lagi." Ia menghela nafasnya sekali. "Ayo kita buat semuanya menjadi tak rumit. Kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Luhan. Berhenti menyangkali apapun. Bagaimanapun dia... merupakan cinta pertamamu, benar?"

Luhan lagi-lagi membeliakkan matanya besar atas respon keterkejutan dirinya.

"A-apa?"

"Itu sudah lama sekali aku ketika aku menemukan sebuah foto dengan dua orang laki-laki sebagai objeknya. Kau menunjuk salah satu sebagai Baekhyun yang merupakan adikmu sedang yang satu merupakan kekasihnya. Tapi aku menemukan sebuah lipatan yang menjadi pemisah antara Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya. Dan kau membiarkan objek kekasih Baekhyun yang mengisi buku catatanmu."

Luhan hilang kata dalam sekejab. Ia jelas tau foto apa yang Kris katakan. Dan itu sudah lama sekali ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuangnya bersamaan dengan perasaan yang ia putuskan untuk ia kubur.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan bening yang membuat ia telak akan segala kalimat yang Kris katakan. Diam-diam membenarkannya dalam hati.

"Ini masih belum terlambat untuk kembali pada yang seharusnya. Pulanglah Luhan. Kembalilah padanya. Dia menunggumu."

Dengan itu Kris pun beringsut dari posisinya. Memberikan celah yang besar untuk Luhan dapat menemukan seseorang yang lain yang sedari tadi telah berada disana.

Bola mata basahnya bergulir jatuh pada sosok itu. Sosok yang tanpa sadar selalu teman semu hati ia selama ini. Bukan setelah mereka terikat dalam hubungan sakral pernikahan. Namun jauh sebelum itu... Kris benar. Sehun adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Berikan dia kesempatan kedua. Mulailah semuanya dari awal kembali. Dan hiduplah dengan bahagia bersamanya."

Pandangan Luhan telah menjadi buram akibat air mata yang enggan berhenti. Menitik dalam jumlah yang banyak dan Luhan hilang kendali dalam dirinya ketika membawa tungkainya menjauhi Kris dan menubruk sosok itu dalam tangis penyesalan dirinya.

Kris tersenyum walau tak melihat secara langsung hal itu. Ia masih mempertahankan posisinya dan membelakangi dua orang anak Adam itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal di dalam saku jinsnya dan irisnya menatap jauh pada langit biru.

Kris bahkan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap langsung laki-laki yang telah mengikat dirinya dengan Luhan. _Laki-laki yang memenangkan semuanya._ Setidaknya Kris tak kalah sebagai lelaki pengecut. Benar.

Emosinya berubah naik dan ia menitikkan air matanya tanpa sadar.

Seharusnya memang seperti ini. Bisiknya dalam hati menenangkan dirinya. Langkahnya setengah terseret ia paksa berjalan. Meninggalkan semuanya dan ia sudah merasa cukup untuk semua ini.

 _Dua kali dan kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan benar Kris. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tentu._

 **...**

Sehun melihat semuanya. Mendengar semuanya dan juga paham akan segalanya.

Ia melihat Luhan-nya berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki bersurai pirang dengan tubuh tegap yang memunggunginya.

Ia mendengar semua patahan kalimat laki-laki itu juga setiap kalimat sanggahan Luhan mengenai dirinya.

Ia juga paham akan situasi ini. Semuanya.

Rasanya kejam bagaimana ia melakukan semua keegoisan itu tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lain terlebih lelaki yang mengisi keseharian hidup Luhan-nya. Dan sekarang ia dengan tak tau malu meminta apa yang sisi lain hatinya menolak untuk ia lakukan.

Namun mengesampingkan hal itu. Ketika Luhan berlari menuju padanya dan lelaki itu mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya, Sehun bahkan tak sempat melihat bagaimana rupa lelaki itu. Meninggalkan ucapan terima kasihnya pun tak sempat ia utarakan.

Sosok itu menjauh sedang pelukannya pada Luhan menggerat. Melepaskan seluruh beban dan kelegaannya secara bersamaan dalam dirinya dan tumpah dalam derai air mata bersama.

"You home Luhan." Bisiknya bergetar.

Luhan sesunggukkan pada dadanya. Ia mengangguk membenarkan lalu berujar serak menyahut.

"I'm home... Sehun."

 **...**

Sehun mencium dirinya sekali di bibir. Lembut. Gerakan lamban yang terjadi disana membuat Luhan seakan hilang oksigen untuk bernafas. Belum lagi genyar geli yang bergerak perlahan masuk ke dalam kain di tubuhnya. Merambah pada kulit perut dan mengusap bagian itu sensual.

Sehun menekan lembut lagi bibirnya. Memerangkap bibir Luhan dan menjulurkan lidahnya setelah itu.

Luhan semakin memanas dan secara reflek semakin ia condongkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Memenjarakan leher suaminya erat dan Sehun mencengkram pinggang miliknya. Luhan bernafas berat dan terengah-engah ketika Sehun memutus tautan bibir mereka.

Nafas keduanya bersambutan dengan berantakan. Dagu Luhan terlihat mengkilap akan liur Sehun yang telah berbaur dengan liur miliknya juga. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan tanpa aba-aba ia bawa bibirnya pada dagu suaminya itu. Mempermainkan lidahnya disana dan menghisapnya sesekali, seolah tengah berusaha meraup liur yang mengalir disana. Berbanding balik akan liur yang semakin banyak.

"Sehuuun..." Sehun mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh gairah. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Sehun beralih mempermainkan jakun miliknya. Matanya membuka dan menutup.

Sehun mengindahkannya. Dan lagi-lagi membawa mulutnya bermain pada batang leher suaminya. Meninggalkan jejak liurnya lalu meninggalkan jejak merah hasil hisapannya setelah itu.

"Ooohhh~" Luhah mengerang panjang. Jari-jari tangannya tanpa sadar ia lakukan telah menarik helaian rambut milik lelaki bermarga Oh itu. Membuatnya berantakan atas luapan dari kenikmatan yang Sehun peruntukan kepadanya.

 **...**

Tubuhnya Sehun baringkan dengan lembut. Matanya seolah mengunci mata milik Luhan lalu kedua lengannya ikut mengukung Luhan di sekitas. Gesekan kulit polos tanpa sengaja beradu. Rasanya sedikit geli dan Luhan menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin lebih dari sana.

Sehun kembali tersenyum melihat respon Luhan. Satu tangannya bergerak pada kulit perutnya lagi sebelum ia bawa pada puting Luhan di depannya. Butiran kecil berwarna cokelat itu ia tekan ujungnya sekali. Luhan memekik dan Sehun memberikan sensasi lain untuk bola kecil itu.

Ia terakhir lagi membawa mulutnya pada areal tersebut. Menjilatinya dengan penuh godaan sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat merangkapi puting dada itu dan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah karenanya.

Lalu memekik dengan keras ketika ia rasakan kejantanan miliknya di sentuh Sehun bahkan ikut menggenggamnya. Rasa nikmat lain lagi menghampiri. Sehun seolah membawanya jauh ke nirwana dan terbang atas setiap kenikmatan yang lelaki itu berikan padanya.

Kedua pahanya lalu Sehun buka. Pergerakannya terlihat tenang sedang matanya seolah terbakar dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya kini.

Luhan semakin memerah. Ia memalu untuk hal yang beralasan. Mata keduanya lagi bertemu dan Sehun membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam pangutan bibir mereka kembali.

 **...**

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati." Sehun berujar dengan hati-hati sedang tangannya sibuk mempersiapkan batang miliknya. Lubang Luhan berkedut seolah telah menunggu kehadirian dirinya di dalam kehangatan itu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Memasrahkan ia sepenuh pada Sehun dan mencoba untuk _relax_ dan siap atas kehadiran Sehun.

Ini merupakan kali kedua mereka berhubungan intim. Dan Luhan tak tau mengapa ia bahkan lebih gugup dibandingkan kali pertama pertama pengalaman mereka. Jantungnya tak berhenti bertalu bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi telapak tangannya.

Sehun menggesekkan kepala batangnya pada pintu lubangnya sesaat. Membuat Luhan semakin berkedut dan berusaha keras membuat Sehun masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Sehun..." Luhan lagi mendesahkan namanya,

"Sabar sayang..." Sehun menjawab. Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang menahan sakit disana dan berinisiatif mencium bibir Luhan kembali. "Jangan rasakan sakitnya, rasakan kehadiranku. Biarkan aku berada di dalammu." Sehun berbisik lembut.

Luhan menjatuhkan bening air matanya tanpa alasan tiba-tiba. Bukan karena rasa perih yang mulai menjalari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Luhan mengikuti apa yang Sehun katakan untuk mengindahkan rasa sakitnya. Hanya saja, Luhan berubah sensitif atas apa yang tengah melakukan mereka lakukan sekarang.

Apa yang Sehun katakan terngiang dalam kepalanya. Luhan hanya merasa Sehun terlalu melindungi dirinya dari beberapa hal yang dapat menyakiti dirinya. Padahal di luar itu semua, Luhan merasa dirinya lah yang menjadi tombak pesakitan itu sendiri. Bukan untuk dirinya tapi Sehun.

Atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, hal kekanakkan yang ia lakukan, keegoisan dan tak seharusnya Sehun membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam surga dunia ini dengan begitu indah.

"Hei, apa aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku." Sehun menatap Luhan terkejut sedang ia berhenti bergerak. Jemari tangannya mengusap aliran pada pipi Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Sehun maafkan aku." Luhan berujar serak. Air matanya semakin banyak meluap keluar. "Aku menyakitimu. Aku bahkan nyaris menghancurkan rumah tangga kita hanya karena—"

"Sstttt." Sehun menekan belahan bibirnya dengan pelan. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk membuka lembar yang baru dan meninggalkan lembar yang lalu, bukan?"

"Aku hanya—"

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan." Sehun menegaskan kalimatnya. "Kau pun mencintaiku bukan?"

Sehun menatapnya dalam dan Luhan terlena masuk ke dalam sana.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Ya aku tau. Buktinya kau berada disini sekarang. Bersamaku dan memasrahkan dirimu padaku." Lalu membelai pipinya kembali dan mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Jadi bisakah kita lanjutkan ini?"

Senyum lembutnya berganti menjadi senyum menggoda. Luhan mengusap wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Menarik nafas panjang sekali dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Ya tentu saja. Lakukanlah."

 **...**

Tusukan pertama Sehun membuat Luhan kesakitan sebenarnya. Ujung tumpul batang Sehun seolah menggoda prostatnya dan Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengejar tumbukan akurat itu,

Sehun mengetahuinya dan membiarkan Luhan melakukannya. Ia bergerak dan Luhan pun ikut menyongsong dirinya. Pertemuan pertama kali antara ujung batangnya dengan butiran di dalam lubang Luhan membuat aliran getaran menyentak keduanya.

Sehun menggeram berat sedang Luhan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak meneriakkan nama Sehun.

Lalu ketika titik akhir itu terarih, meledak bersamaan dengan desakan nafas yang memburu tak teratur. Sehun jatuh terhempas pada tubuh Luhan. Mendengarkan detakan jantung suaminya dan Sehun tau ia telah berhasil melakukannya. Membawa Luhan pada langit ketujuh dengan segala bentuk kenikmatan juga kepuasan dalam dirinya. Sehun tau ia telah berhasil melakukannya.

"Kau yang terbaik Luhan." Sehun tak sekedar acap bicara mengatakan. Ia benar mengatakannya. " _You're the best thing that ever be mine. And i love you more than you know._ "

" _I love you too_ Sehun, _my first love_."

 **...**

Dari: Oh Sehun

Perihal: -

Tanggal: 22/10

Untuk: Kris Wu

[Sebelumnya maaf karena mengirimkanmu pesan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku tidak memiliki hal besar lain yang harus kulakukan selain hal ini. Ini bahkan tak berarti apa-apa, tapi kumohon bacalah pesanku.

Aku adalah Sehun, suami Luhan. Dan yang menjadi alasanku mengirimkanmu pesan juga mengenai dirinya.

Kita bukalah dua orang yang saling mengenal dan tak seharusnya aku menulis ini untukmu. Mengingat akulah yang menjadi batasan mengapa kau dan Luhan harus berakhir seperti itu. Ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi dan aku masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan hal-hal di masa depan. Sifat ego yang tak dapat ku kontrol pada akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

Aku menutupi banyak hal dalam pernikahan kami dan Luhan mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku luput memikirkan tentang apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika Luhan bahkan tak ingin mendengar alasan mengapa aku melakukan semua ini.

Lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia ingin menemui seseorang yang bernama Kris Wu pagi ini. Luhan bahkan tak memberiku patahan kata apapun dan pergi seperti itu.

Aku benci mengakui jika Luhan benar jauh lebih memperhatikan tentang dirimu. Apa yang kalian lewati di hari lalu pasti berharga baginya.

Aku tau aku adalah laki-laki brengsek dengan semua keegoisan yang telah kulakukan pada Luhan. Tujuh bulan kami lewati hari bersama dan kupikir Luhan bisa menerima semuanya. Luhan adalah laki-laki yang baik, sangat baik sampai aku lupa jika dia pun memiliki perasaan halus yang telah aku sakiti.

Untuk itu biarkan aku mengulang semuanya dari awal. Luhan tak ingin mendengarku tapi mungkin dia akan mendengarmu. Kami tak akrab saat masa-masa sekolah dulu, aku tak pernah peduli tentang dirinya dan kupikir Luhan pun. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan tak sekalipun mau mendengarku.

Kris Wu, ada banyak hal yang kau lewati bersama Luhan dulu dan kau pasti mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Kau bisa memahaminya lebih baik daripada aku. Ini mungkin terdengar begitu egois dan tak penting bagimu. Tapi bisakah kau katakan ini pada Luhan.

Aku, Oh Sehun... seberapa besar kekecewaan dalam dirinya terhadapku, seberapa rasa benci yang mungkin telah dia tanam pada diriku... tak bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua? Aku mencintai Luhan, mencintai dia sebagai suamiku, teman hidupku dan belahan jiwaku.

Aku telah merencanakan keberangkatakanku ke New York siang ini, untuk itu ku mohon biarkan aku bertemu dengannya dan biarkan aku mendapatkan kesempatan lain atas kesalahanku.

Kris Wu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas luangan waktumu untuk membaca pesanku ini. Terima kasih dan kuharap kau sudi mempertimbangkannya. Oh Sehun.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

A/N:

sengaja nge post pas malam jumat soalnya ada nc lol

dan **big thankseu** buat yang masih nyempetin baca chap yang kemaren:

[ramyoon], [Matsuoka Rose], [Sherli898], [skyeinnight], [deerhanhuniie], [choikim1310], [teukiangle], [artiosh], [lulu-shi], [viiyoung], [ohrere1208], [panypany], [khalidasalsa], [LauraRose14], [Kiyomi381], [BigSehun'sjunior], [Novey], [Anniputamei], [HunhanKaisoo], [Re-Panda68], [laabaikands], [pry90004], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [Suhocang], [Park chan hyun 614], [Lucky8894], [rikha-chan], [sehundick], [Seravin509], [deerwinds947], [RZHH 261220 II], [siensien], [hanhyewon357], [noer takingintluka], [LoveHyunFamily], [HunHanCherry1220], [Andrea Stein], [niaexolu], [VadiaPark936], [wenny widyasari50], [Vinka668], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [Aura626], [MeriskaLu], [Siti409], [shilla20], [rickasanti cucan], [SeiraCBHS], [IrmaPCY61], [Wu Zhiyan], [ABC-HS], [fujodanshi4], [izH Lee], [exoel12], [Fathiaramadanti], [KimRyeona19], [heraaa], [Guest (1)], [Oh Grace], [Oh Je Rin], [Rii], [lulu90], [exofujo12], [oh chaca], [Guest (2)], [galuhputri912], [minri], [SebutLuhan3x], [HaowenOh], [itsehunz], [sinta], [Arifahohse], [HUNHAN LOVERS], [sixun], [Guest (3)], [momo chan], [stranana], [Exodizt97], [kimyori95], [babyboram], [Minnitta], [Maple Fujoshi2309], [Diana032], [songhyojin], [dayahbyun], [Lullaby 7], and [Lisasa Luhan].


	12. Chapter 12

" _Di perkirakan temperature cuaca hari ini akan naik beberapa derajat di banding hari kemarin. Di harapkan…"_

Suara pembawa acara itu terdengar mengalun dari ruang tengah. Hari masih terlalu pagi dan Sehun menghidupkan teve sekedar untuk melihat beberapa acara pagi. Luhan sendiri berada di dapur. Tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Acara berita pagi di potong oleh sebuah iklan _pocky_. Melihatnya, membuat Sehun tiba-tiba saja ingin makan makanan ringan itu.

"Sayang, apa _pocky_ -ku masih ada?" ia setengah berteriak.

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Sesaat ia mencari _pocky_ yang Sehun maksud.

"Ya. Masih ada." Sahut Luhan.

Ia lalu membawa langkahnya menghampiri Sehun yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia letakkan segelas susu di atas meja bulat disana di ikuti beberapa bungkus _pocky_ juga.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di samping Sehun. Ikut membuang pandang pada layar teve dan mulai menikmati acara paginya.

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk bersandar pada dadanya dan mengenggam jemari-jemari ramping itu sembari menusuk-nusukkan ujung hidungnya yang mancung ke dalam helaian rambut coklat madu Luhan, menghirup bau _shampoo_ suaminya yang menguar lembut. Seingatnya Luhan belum mandi pagi ini, tapi entah mengapa Luhan terasa wangi pada indera penciumannya.

"Siang nanti temani aku berbelanja. Persediaan kita telah habis."

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, membuat pipi mereka bersentuhan.

"Oke." Jawabnya setengah berbisik.

Satu kecupan Luhan rasakan pada pipinya. Ia mencoba acuh. Mengambil remote teve dan mulai mengganti saluran. Pergerakannya terhenti. Bukan kerena ia telah menemukan siaran yang cocok, hanya saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab juga basah mengenai daun telinganya.

"Eunggh~" Luhan meleguh geli.

Sehun menjilati daun telinga itu lalu menghisap bagian belakangnya. Mata Luhan terpejam menikmati ciuman Sehun yang kini berpindah pada lehernya. Lalu Sehun akhiri untuk menikmati bibir tipis Luhan yang manis.

Ia menyesap bibir bawah itu. menikmati struktur lembut bibr Luhan dan menggigit ujungnya pelan. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi bergairah merasakan belitan lidah dalam mulut Luhan. Sehun menghisapnya kuat seolah menarik semua liur yang ada disana.

Bahkan ketika tangan Sehun menyusup masuk membelai kulit perutnya dan Luhan telah berbaring pada sofa di tindih Sehun di atasnya, mereka tau jika akan ada saat menyenangkan setelah ini.

Hanya saja suara bel terdengar membuat Luhan membuka matanya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Membuat tautan bibir mereka terputus dan bibir Sehun membentur pipi kiri Luhan.

"Ada yang menekan bel." Kata Luhan cepat. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun pelan lalu keluar dari himpitan tubuh itu. Mengabaikan Sehun merengut kesal. Persetan dengan orang yang memencet bel. Apapun alasannya, itu sungguh menganggu.

Luhan beranjak cepat membuka pintu dan ia cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_!"

Lengkingan suara Baekhyun memasuki lubang telinganya. Senyum cerah nan lebar milik Baekhyun menyambutnya juga di saat bersamaan.

"Baek—"

" _Hyung_ , bisakah aku menitip ChanHyun sebentar?" Baekhyun berujar sedang tangan segera menyerahkan bayinya pada Luhan.

"Kau akan kemana?" Luhan sedikit membenarkan letak ChanHyun sebelum kembali fokus pada adik kandung.

"Er.. itu… Aku ingin pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Chanyeol. Kau tau bukan aku cukup frustasi selama mengurus ChanHyun." Baekhyun sedikit meringis menatap anaknya.

"Kami tidak akan lama. Aku perlu dulu _hyung_. ChanHyun- _ah annyeong_ …!" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah tas kepada Luhan yang berisikan keperluan ChanHyun lalu menyempatkan diri membelai pucuk kepala bayi laki-laki itu sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau lama sekali—Hei! Apa ini?!" Sehun setengah berteriak ketika ia menemukan seseorang dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Baekhyun menitipkan ChanHyun hari ini."

"Lagi?!" Sehun mendelik.

"Ya. Dia katakan, dia butuh sedikit hiburan—"

"Ck. Menyebalkan sekali bocah itu!" gerutu Sehun. "Harusnya dia tau kalau dia belum siap untuk memiliki anak."

"Sudahlah." Luhan menutup pintu kembali. "Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ChanHyun." Luhan tersenyum cerah pada Chanhyun dan menggelitiki perutnya. Si bayi tertawa lebar dan Luhan semakin bersemangat menggelitikinya.

"Sehun bisa bantu aku membawa ini?" Luhan memberikan tas itu pada Sehun. Lalu ia melenggang pergi.

Sehun cemberut.

"Menyebalkan sekali Baekhyun itu!" batinnya. Ia tatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan memasuki ruang tengah kembali dengan malas.

"Sehun tolong bawa susu formula ChanHyun kesini." Luhan berteriak.

"Eh? Iya…"

Sehun mau tak mau ikut membawa langkah pergi dari sana dan menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di atas permadani di depan teve.

Sehun menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa saat tenggelam dalam lamunan menatap Luhan dan Chanhyun. Interaksi dua orang berbeda umur itu tanpa sadar membuat ia menarik senyum.

"Chanhyun kenapa tampan sekali, _aigo aigo aigo_ ~" Luhan dengan gemas menciumi perutnya dan lagi bayi itu tertawa.

"Dibandingkan Baekhyun, kau lebih terlihat seperti ibunya." Sehun berujar dengan sejumput modus lain dari kalimatnya.

Luhan melirik sesaat tapi tak memberikan respon apapun. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan Chanhyun dan mengabaikan Sehun di sampingnya.

"Han, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita punya bayi—"

"Sehun bisakah kau ambilkan popok Chanhyun di dalam tas? Sepertinya dia baru saja buang kotoran."

Kalimat Sehun menggantung di tenggorokannya. Ia menyimpan desahan kecewa dalam hati dan dengan enggan mengambil popok yang Luhan katakan di dalam tas.

 _Selalu saja seperti ini…_

…

Sehun berada dalam masa-masa sulit di kampus akhir-akhir ini. Ia telah berada di semester lima dan ada banyak sekali tugas yang membuat ia mau tak mau harus berada lebih lama di kampusnya, terlebih lagi perpustakaan.

Hal itu pula yang membuat kebersamaannya dengan Luhan menjadi berkurang.

Apalagi saat Luhan mulai mengajukan surat CV lamaran pekerjaan dan juga mengikuti beberapa wawancara di beberapa perusahaan dalam bidangnya (Seperti tujuan awal, bagaimanapun ia ingin bekerja di hotel pada bidang perhubungan). Mereka hanya bertemu ketika malam menjelang. Bahkan pernah mereka bertemu di lobi apartemen.

Hari ini pun, hanya ada Luhan yang berada di aparterment mereka. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat beberapa menit. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan pulang, pikirnya. Ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Ponselnya bergetar di kantung celana training yang ia kenakan saat itu.

" _Hallo. Apa saya berbicara dengan Byun Luhan?"_

Sedikit menyergit bingung karena ia bahkan belum membalas sapaan dari peneleponnya.

"Ya. Aku Byun Luhan."

" _Selamat Tn. Byun! Anda di terima di_ Western Int. Hotel. _Datanglah besok jam 8 pagi dan saya akan menjelaskan_ job desk _anda."_

Luhan termangu pada tempatnya. Namun, di detik selanjutnya otaknya mampu membawa ia untuk tersadar dari dunia belengunya. Detik itu juga, Luhan mersa ingin berteriak kencang juga melompat bagaikan anak kecil kecil mendengar pernyataan itu.

CV-nya di terima. Keinginannya terwujud untuk bekerja.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sehun di balik sana.

"Aku pul—"

Luhan tak membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan sapaannya dan dengan cepat berlari dan menerjang laki-laki itu dengan pelukan eratnya. Sehun terkejut dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang jika tak mampu menahan bobot tubuh Luhan.

"He-hei ada apa?" ia bertanya.

"CV ku di terima Sehun! Mereka bilang aku harus ke sana besok jam 8 pagi untuk menjelaskan pekerjaan baruku. Aku—senang sekali!"

Oh, Sehun pahan sekarang.

Ia lepas pelukan Luhan dan menatap suami-nya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" ia memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk cepat dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya. Mereka baru saja menghubungiku."

"Selamat sayang." Ucap Sehun ikut senang mendengarnya. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menciumi pucuk kepala laki-laki itu beberapa kali.

"Lalu…" Sehun melepas pelukannya kembali. "Perusahaan mana yang menerimamu? Kau menyerahkan banyak CV lamaranmu bukan?"

"Aku akan bekerja di Western Int. Hotel dan itu di… Incheon."

Alis Sehun bertemu di keningnya.

Incheon. Mengapa bukan di Seoul?

"Itu bagus Luhan." kata Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan tak dapat menangkap apapun dari raut kekecewaan Sehun. Ia terlampau senang hingga mengabaikan apa yang menjadi respon suaminya itu. Dengan gerakan lembut Luhan menarik lengan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka.

"Kau pasti lelah, bukan? Kau ingin makan malam sekarang atau mandi terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku ingin mandi."

"Oke, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu mandi."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia ikut Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sedangkan ia duduk di pinggir temapt tidur. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena lebih banyak dalam posisi duduk sedari tadi.

"Mandilah sekarang." Luhan muncul dari kamar mandi.

Ia dekati Sehun dan duduk di samping laki-laki itu. Sedikit merubah posisi tubuh Sehun agar membelakanginya. Lalu ia pijati punggung Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, setidaknya kau harus lebih sedikit santai. Aku juga pernah berada di dalam posisimu saat itu."

Umur Luhan yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, tak dapat menampik keadaan jika Luhan memang memiliki pemikaran yang jauh lebih dewasa di bandingkan Sehun sendiri. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggumankan kata 'Ya'.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat pekerjaan Luhan terhenti.

"Tolong bukakan bajuku." Ucapnya sembari mengulas senyum menggoda.

Luhan menghela nafasnya perlahan tapi tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak balas dengan senyum yang sama pula. Tangannya bergerak dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemaja yang Sehun kenakan dan melirik malu-malu suaminya itu.

Sehun tanpa kata mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir Luhan. Membuat laki-laki manis itu menghentikan pekerjaan sesaat dan menatap Sehun. Sehun menciumnya lagi dan ia tenggelam pada ciuman basah yang Sehun lakukan.

"Luhan." Sehun berbisik berat.

"Hm."

" _Let's have a baby_."

Tautan tangan Luhan pada kemeja Sehun terlepas tanpa sadar. Kedua tangannya kini ia simpan di atas pahanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tak enak hati. Ini adalah kali kedua Sehun mengajaknya terang-terangan setelah malam di hari Baekhyun menjalani proses persalinannya.

"Kita sudah lama menikah. Tidakkah kau berkeinginan untuk memiliki anak juga?"

"Sehun—"

"Aku akan mencari jalan agar kau dapat hamil dan mengandung bayi kita. Tidak seperti Baekhyun, kita akan membicarakan hal ini langsung pada dokter kandungan."

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu.

"Aku belum siap." Lirihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… tidak tau."

Kali ini Sehun yang menghela nafasnya. Ia membelai wajah Luhan dengan sayang lalu mencium keningnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucapnya. Tangannya beralih mengusap helaian rambut Luhan lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibirnya. Sehun bangkit setelah itu.

"Aku akan mandi sekarang."

Luhan tak menjawab. Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dan di detik selanjutnya, suara gemericik _shower_ terdengar dari sana.

Pada tempatnya, Luhan masih duduk diam.

Seharusnya ia tak boleh seperti itu. Sehun adalah suami-nya, Menuruti permintaan Sehun merupakan abdi untuk dirinya. Tapi, lihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Permintaan Sehun merupakan hal yang wajar bukan?

Lagi, Luhan menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari sana lalu keluar dari kamar. Menuju dapur dan kembali menyiapkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

…

Beberapa menit setelah jam makan malam mereka selesai, Sehun kembali bergelut dengan tugas perkulihannya. Laki-laki itu telah memakai piyamanya untuk tidur malam ini. Ia duduk sendiri di ruang tengah sedang Luhan sendiri tengah berada di kamar mempersiapakan beberapa _file_ penunjang untuk besok.

Sendiri di dalam sana, Luhan sedikit berpikir. Jantunganya berdegup memikirkan beberapa hal. Ini masih tentang permintaan Sehun satu jam yang lalu. Di satu sisi, ia ingin saja menerima permintaan Sehun, lagipula itu hal yang wajar mengigat mereka memang telah menikah dan hidup bersama. Namun disisi lain, Luhan teringat sesuatu. Suatu hal, yang begitu berpengaruhi bagi hidupnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan meremas piyama yang ia pakai di bagian dadanya.

Luhan sebenarnya bertanya-tanya sendiri, mengapa ia selalu merasa takut?

Sehun bilang jika laki-laki itu benar mencintainya. Termasuk juga kekurangan yang ia miliki.

Namun, sekali lagi, Luhan ragu.

Ya. Dia hanya ragu juga… takut.

Bagaimana jika Sehun meninggalkannya setelah lelaki itu tau seperti apa ia sebenarnya?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pemikiran random seperti itu selalu saja membuat perasaannya berubah tak nyaman.

Ia memutuskan untuk membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari kamar. Matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang duduk bersila di ruang depan. Menghadap layar monitor laptop dalam posisi membelakangi Luhan.

Laki-laki manis itu menatap Sehun kasihan. Sudah berapa kali ia menolak dan itu sama saja membuat batin Sehun membengkak kesal. Luhan menghela nafas lalu ia mendekat pada laki-laki tampan itu. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut di belakang Sehun lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher laki-laki tampan itu.

Konsentrasi Sehun segera buyar. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Membuat ujung hidung Luhan menusuk pipinya tanpa di sengaja. Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya sendiri agar merapat pada dada Luhan. merasakan sejenak ketenangan ketika rasa hangat Luhan menyatu dengan punggungnya.

"Maaf." Guman Luhan.

"Untuk?"

Sedikit memalu, Luhan menjawab. "Ayo… ayo kita lakukan."

Sehun menarik dirinya dari rengkuhan Luhan. lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan suami-nya itu. Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

" _Let's have a baby_."

Mulut Sehun terbuka karena terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Um."

Senyum wajah Sehun merekah. "Besok kita akan ke rumah sakit." Ujarnya terlampau bersemangat.

Luhan ingin setuju.

"Besok adalah hari pertama aku bekerja."

"Ah~ Kau benar." Sehun setengah berguman menyadari hal itu.

"Lagipula tugasmu masih banyak bukan? Selesaikan dengan baik, setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu dokter."

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Oke." Ia tersenyum.

Sehun bergeser sesaat untuk mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman, lalu menepuk pahanya beberapa kali. Memberi kode agar Luhan duduk di atas pangguannya. Luhan beringsut dan menempatkan dirinya disana. Tangannya ia kalungkan kembali pada leher Sehun.

"Kau membuat minat belajarku menghilang." Kata Sehun. Senyumnya tersungging menggoda sedang tangan mulai mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Luhan merona merah pada wajahnya. Posisinya yang sedikit lebih tinggi di banding Sehun, membuat ia sedikit menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekali. Lalu di lanjutkan dengan beberapa kecupan yang lain pada wajah suami-nya.

Sehun masih tersenyum. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati setiap kecupan lembut Luhan pada setiap inci wajahnya. Malam ini biarkan Luhan yang memanjakannya, ia hanya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dan membawa tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama yang Luhan kenakan.

Luhan tak ingin menggoda Sehun lebih lama lagi. Maka ia kecup bibir Sehun sekali lagi sebelum menciumi dalam bibir itu. ia lumat bibir Sehun dengan sedikit tergesa, menjilati bibir bawah laki-laki itu lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam hangatnya mulut Sehun. Sehun hanya membalas seadanya.

Luhan tau jika di dalam ciuman itu Sehun tersenyum. Namun ia mencoba tak peduli, ia telah memasang wajah setebal tembok untuk menjadi lebih agresif malam ini. Tangannya kini berpindah dan menangkup kedua belah pipi Sehun, sedikit menekannya—membuat Sehun harus lebih mendongak agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Eughh~" Luhan melenguh atas perlakuannya sendiri.

Ia bergerak di atas pangkuan Sehun. Membuat gesekan tak sengaja antara pantatnya dengan selangkangan Sehun.

Sehun mengeram pelan membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

Luhan melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka. Sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang kini memerah di kuasai oleh birahi. Luhan mengulang kembali pekerjaannya membuka piyama Sehun. Sedang Sehun hanya menatapnya dan memeluk pinggang Luhan semakin merapat hingga pantat itu bertemu langsung dengan alat kelaminnya.

Setelah piyama Sehun terlepas, Luhan kembali menciumi bibir laki-laki tampan itu.

Entah mengapa Sehun menyukai Luhan yang seperti ini. Luhan yang agresif seperti dalam angan seksnya. Satu tangan Sehun kini berpindah dan meremas penis Luhan dari luar celananya. Membuat Luhan memekik tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Ia buka kancing piyama Luhan lalu mendekatkan kulit dada mereka. Menghantarkan sensasi hangat dan juga detakan jantung yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Luhan kini berubah tak nyaman. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya semakin bergairah ketika rangsangan yang Sehun berikan pada penisnya membuat ia berubah menjadi nikmat. Gerakannya pada paha Sehun pun masih tetap ia lakukan.

"Ahh…" Luhan melepas bibir mereka lalu ia mendesah.

"Kau nakal sekali malam ini." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam sedang gejolak dalam perutnya mulai terasa menyenangkan. Penisnya terasa berkedut lalu setelah itu ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Nafasnya menderu. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun menahan malu.

"Kau membuat aku malu." Lirihnya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya."

Tanpa Luhan ketahui Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia lepas cengkraman tangannya pada penis Luhan yang kini melemas. Lalu ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk punggung Luhan yang naik turun mengatur nafas. Bibirnya bergerak mengecup dada Luhan dan mengulum putingnya lembut.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan desahan akan rasa geli pada dadanya. Ia cengkeram kepala Sehun membuat dadanya semakin menyatu dengan wajah Sehun.

"Biar…biarkan. Ahh.. ah… aku menyelesaikan.. pe-pekerjaanku, Ssehun…" ucapan Luhan diiringi desahannya yang menggoda.

Sehun mengerti. Maka ia jauhkan wajahnya dari dada Luhan lalu laki-laki manis itu turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Ia menarik lepas celana Sehun sepenuhnya dan lagi merona ketika mendapati batang Sehun yang mengeras.

Luhan mengenggamnya dengan lembut dan sudah akan menunduk untuk mengulum kelamin itu ketika ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sesuatu.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya disini?" ia menatap Sehun.

Laki-laki tampan itu memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?"

Sehun sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Tapi, ayolah. Mereka belum pernah bercinta di ruang tengah. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya?

Mungkin sedikit menarik untuk dicoba.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kembali ia lanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ujung batang Sehun, Luhan tiup dan mengecupnya sekali. Lalu dua sebelum ia masukkan sepenuhnya penisnya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ss…" Sehun mendesis pelan.

Sekali lagi, ia menyukai Luhan yang nakal seperti malam ini.

Luhan seolah memberikan pijatan pada bagian itu. membuat Sehun merasa keenakan dan juga lemas pada tempatnya.

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Sehun.

Luhan menurut. Ia hentikan pergerakannya lalu menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sehun terpesona. Masih seperti di malam pertamanya dengan Luhan, laki-laki itu masih saja membuat ia ingin 'memakan' makhluk itu bulat-bulat. Sayangnya, saat itu Sehun tak dapat menikmati hal itu sepenuhnya.

Tangannya memeluk Luhan dan merengkuh tubuh itu. membuat penis mereka saling bergesekan tanpa di sengaja pada awalnya. Sehun menekan tulang ekor Luhan, membuat Luhan tersentak dan menabrak penis Sehun lebih kuat.

"Akhhh…." Keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Luhan kembali naik ke atas pangkuan Sehun. Mencengkeram kedua pundak suami-nya sedang Sehun meremas bongkahan pantat Luhan yang kenyal. Kedua kaki Luhan merapat pada sisi pinggang Sehun. Ia merintih pelan. Penisnya bertabrakan dengan perut Sehun.

Tangan Sehun menarik bongkahan pantat Luhan di sisi yang berlawanan. Membuat lubang berkedut Luhan menjadi lebih lebar. Kembali Luhan merintih. Matanya ia pejamkan kuat-kuat. Sampai ia merasa berkunang-kunang ketika membuka matanya kembali.

Dengan perlahan dua jemari Sehun masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ngghh…" kedua alis Luhan menyatu. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat. Dua jemari Sehun masuk perlahan seolah membuka sebuah jalanan sempit di dalam lubang itu. Bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari membuat Luhan mengelinjang geli. Pantatnya bergerak dan membuat jari Sehun semakin masuk ke dalam sana.

"Akhh.. ah.. yya didisi… disitu Sehun… akhh ahh ahh…." Luhan mendesah.

Ujung jemari tengah Sehun menyentuh daging kenyal di dalam lubangnya. Sehun menurut. Kembali ia tusuk bagian itu dengan jarinya.

"S-Sehun…"

Sehun menarik jarinya. Sedikit mendongak menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah. Ia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya kembali. Ciuman mereka begitu bergairah dan tetesan liur menerebas dari sisi bibir keduanya.

Tangan Sehun yang lain mencari penisnya sendiri lalu mengocok batang yang telah menggeras sempurna itu lalu memposisikannya tepat di depan mulut lubang Luhan.

Sehun kembali duduk bersila. Membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang awal lalu memegang kedua sisi pinggang laki-laki manis itu dan menurunkannya.

"Ohh…." Luhan melolong.

Ia lepas ciuman itu dan membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat langsung bagaimana penis Sehun masuk perlahan ke dalam lubangnya. Sehun mulai bergerak.

"Ahhh… ohh…"

Lubang Luhan menelan penis Sehun dengan sangat baik. Luhan membenamkan pahanya ke bawah membuat penis Sehun masuk semakin dalam di bawahnya.

"Sshh…." Sehun mendesis.

"Ohh Sehun… Lebhhih ddalahmmm… ahh~"

"ahh.. ah.. ahhhh…"

"Sshh.. Luhanhh…"

Nafas Luhan tercekat. Ia merasakan perutnya bergerembol ke bawah,

"Sehun…! Ah." Luhan kembali orgasme. Penisnya mengeluarkan cairan putih yang mengotori perut Sehun walau tanpa di sentuh.

Namun, goyangan di belakangnya masih terus berlanjut. Lebih cepat dan Sehun meringis semakin sering dari yang ia ingat. Penis Sehun menggembung di dalam lubangnya, membuat ia semakin penuh saja hingga percikan sperma Sehun mengenai titik terdalam tubuhnya. Luhan merasa panas akan cairan itu.

Sehun memengangi pinggang Luhan menahan tubuh itu agar tidak bergerak. Membiarkan beberapa saat hingga lubang Luhan benar-benar basah di dalam sana. Nafas mereka memburu.

Sehun tatap wajah sendu Luhan sesaat. Lalu menarik penisnya keluar dari sana. setelah itu, ia membaringkan Luhan yang terkulai lemas di atas permadani. Dada laki-laki cantik itu masih naik turun dan menelan liurnya beberapa kali. Tubuhnya basah akan keringat. Terlihat mengkilap di bawah terpaan lampu ruang. Tetesan sperma keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang merah muda itu.

Sehun menatapnya dengan lembut.

Ia masih belum dapat percaya ia telah memiliki laki-laki manis nan cantik itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun. Ia menyeka buliran-buliran keringat di kening laki-laki itu.

Luhan mengangguk. "Um. Lelah sekali."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar." Kata Sehun.

Luhan tak lagi menjawab. Ia kembali mengangguk memberikan sebuah jawaban

Sehun menyusupkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Luhan dan tangan kirinya di bawah leher. Lalu ia dekap dan ia angkat masuk ke dalam kamar.

Menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang bergerak pelan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Sehun perhatikan wajah itu seksama.

Tidak ada _kissmark_ atau tanda apapun pada leher dan juga dadanya.

Sehun tak percaya jika ia mampu bermain sebersih ini.

Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi indah."

…

Jam 8 pagi adalah waktu yang telah di tetapkan oleh pihak hotel yang telah menerima ia bekerja untuk datang kesana.

Namun, Luhan datang lebih awal.

Juga karena Sehun punya kelas pagi hari ini, maka mereka berangkat bersama lebih awal. Sehun bahkan bersedia mengantarnya ke Incheon.

"Semangat." Sehun menggepalkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan terkikik.

"Kau juga. Semangat untuk kuliahmu."

"Aku akan lebih bersemangat jika kau memberikan sebuah ciuman disini." Sehun menunjuk bibirnya.

"Kau ini masih mahasiswa, tapi kenapa mesum sekali?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Tapi ia tetap memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kau baru menyadari jika aku mesum?"

"Tidak. aku telah menyadarinya sejak awal. Hanya saja kau tambah mesum akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun tertawa dan Luhan pun.

"Aku pergi Sehun." Putusnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu melambaikan tangannya pada laki-laki itu.

Setelah mobil itu menghilang dari arah pandangnya, Luhan pun melenggang masuk ke dalam gedung perhotelan yang telah menerima ia bekerja. Luhan menuju resepsionis dan berbicara sebentar dengan petugas yang berada disana.

Luhan mengatakan maksud kedatangannya dan petugas itu dengan suka cita mengantarnya untuk menemui seseorang. seseorang yang menghubungi malam kemarin tepatnya.

Luhan tak salah datang lebih awal karena orang yang menghubunginya itu memang membutuhkan kedatangannya lebih cepat.

"Aku Kim Joon Myun, Menejer Western Int. Hotel." Laki-laki berkulit putih itu menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Luhan berjabat.

"Aku Byun Luhan." Luhan sedikit membungkuk.

Lalu setelah itu, Luhan di persilahkan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kantor memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat mengapa kami menerimamu disini." Joon Myun membuka kalimat pertamanya.

" _Well,_ alasan lain karena kau merupakan lulusan dari Universitas Harvard." Joon Myun setengah bercanda mengatakannya.

Oke, Luhan memang sedikit lebih lega mendengar hal itu. Setidaknya ia memiliki _point plus_.

"Kau seharusnya di tempatkan pada bidang perhubungan sesuai dengan jurusanmu, tapi Presdir kita merupakan Presdir muda yang baru saja menggantikan posisi Direktur. Beberapa waktu yang lalu beliau mengatakan jika membutuhkan sekretaris yang baru. Er, sedikit pemberitauan, Presdir muda kita ini memang sedikit dingin."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Joon Myun pun ikut tertawa, lalu setelah itu ia kembali menyambung kalimatnya.

"Jadi, aku berpikir menempatkanmu untuk menganti posisi sekretaris Presdir."

"Sekretaris?"

Meski tak percaya, namun Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Rasa bahagia tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"Kau benar." Joon Myun mengangguk. " Presdir bukan orang Korea asli, dia orang China tapi berkewarganegaraan Amerika. Ah~ dia juga merupakan lulusan Universitas Harvard sama sepertimu. Mungkin kau dapat menyatu dengannya mengingat dia juga pernah tinggal di New York"

Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Selamat ku ucapkan untukmu. Dan selamat bergabung."

"Ah~ terima kasih banyak." Luhan tersenyum cerah.

Joon Myun mengalihkan pandangannya melihat jam yang melingkar pada jemarinya.

"Presdir akan sampai sebentar lagi. Persiapkan dirimu."

…

Luhan teringat akan beberapa kalimat Joon Myun yang laki-laki itu katakan padanya.

'Presdir kita memang menyebalkan.'

Hatinya sedikit was-was. Bagaimana jika Presdir itu tak menyukainya?

Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan bekerja dan ia ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

Ia menyamai langkah Joon Myun yang menuju ruang Presdir. Luhan berdiri di depan pintu. Menunggu Joon Myun keluar dari sana setelah mengatakan mengenai kehadiran sekeretaris barunya.

Sosok Joon Myun terlihat di balik pintu yang telah di buka kembali.

"Masuklah." Ia berkata pada Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya lalu mulai melangkah masuk.

Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu atau—entahlah. Yang membuat ia tak mampu membawa langkahnya lebih jauh lagi ke dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang laki-laki duduk di balik meja bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang besar. Dan Luhan melihat secara langsung wajah Presdir-nya

Tapi bukan itu.

Bukan karena laki-laki itu memiliki wajah dingin dan juga tatapan tajam yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya yang membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Tapi lebih dari sekedar itu.

"Ini adalah Presdir Western Int. Hotel, Kris Wu."

Karena laki-laki itu merupakan Kris.

Mantan kekasihnya.

Tak hanya Luhan namun, juga tatapan laki-laki yang duduk di balik meja itu pun sama seperti dirinya. Disela-sela, Luhan tak sengaja menangkap sebuah senyum penuh arti pada bibirnya..

"Pak, ini adalah Luhan. sekretaris barumu."

Luhan membawa pandangannya pada Joon Myun tanpa sadar.

Sekretaris.

Ia merupakan sekretaris baru Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:** Kris nongol lagi pada seneng dong :v

Dan lagi dan lagi **big thankseu** again yang baca chap 11 kemarin:

[skyeinnight], [deerwinds947], [daebaektaeluv], [siensien], [Matsuoka Rose], [choikim1310], [luluhunhun], [Re-Panda68], [shend], [shin songkyo12], [Uchiharuno Rozu], [DeviOHLU7], [Lucky8894], [Suhocang], [Ririn Ayu], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [wenny widyasari50], [laabaikands], [deerhanhuniie], [dearmykrishan], [hsandra], [Jung Eunhee], [HwangRere27], [luma14], [Park chan hyun 614], [ruixi1], [Seravin509], [wijayanti628], [Andrea Stein], [MilkyBee], [HunHanCherry1220], [Ovieee], [BigSehun'sjunior], [galuhputri912], [Sherli898], [farfaridah16], [Aura626], [SeiraCBHS], [KimRyeona19], [deasyfang2], [khalidasalsa], [Maple Fujoshi2309], [ABC-HS], [RZHH 261220 II], [ohrere1208], [MeriskaLu], [Anniputamei], [HUNsayHAN], [itsehunz], [pry90004], [LauraRose14], [hanhyewon357], [Kiyomi381], [Exodizt97], [fujodanshi4], [niaexolu], [vibrrratoseh], [Vinka668], [ohluhan07], [lulunaoh], [Guest (1)], [exoel12], [Elisye Sihombing], [Hellodion], [Rii], [Ls97], [izH Lee], [angella], [Oh Titan], [rikha-chan], [oh chaca], [lulu90], [heraaa], [Oh Grace], [Lullaby7], [BabyLuSsan], [Wu Zhiyan], [deva94bubletea], [dayahbyun], [Luniaakimwu], [Runko], and [MeeLaa].

Jangan bosan2 ya wkwkw


	13. Chapter 13

Masa sekarang tak akan ada tanpa masa lalu.

Ya. Itu memang benar.

Itu bukanlah pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh para ilmuan fisikawan Dalton atau beberapa unsur-unsur halogen dalam dunia kimia.

Tapi, itu adalah pernyataan yang memang keluar berdasarkan fakta yang ada.

Baik buruk, atau aneh tidaknya masa lalu, tetap masa depan itu hadir kerena di sebabkan oleh masa lalu.

Dan Luhan merasa seolah ia kembali dalam masa lalu. Di mana ada tempat ia (akan) menghabiskan waktu kesehariannya bersama dengan laki-laki berdarah Amerika itu.

Mereka seolah di kembalikan dalam satu ruang, dan beberapa cerita masa lalu menguar pada masa mereka sekarang.

Di mejanya, beberapa meter dari arah samping kanan Kris, Luhan diam seribu kata.

Ia menempati sebuah meja yang berada di dalam satu ruang dengan atasannya sesuai dengan peraturan. Berada dalam satu ruangan—mengingat ia adalah seorang sekretaris—terlihat wajar saja bukan. Yang terlihat tak wajar, mengingat mereka memiliki kenangan di masa lalu.

Jemarinya ia remas tanpa ia sadari. Menunduk dalam tanpa berani melirik pada bosnya itu.

Oh ya, Kris memang bosnya sekarang.

Mungkin itulah hal yang paling membedakan di antara mereka di masa sekarang.

"Ini _job desk_ -mu." Suara Kris mengagetkan ia disana.

Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit menuju meja Kris. Tangannya terulur mengambil seberkas _file_ di atas meja.

"Bagaimana… kabarmu?" kembali suara Kris terdengar, menghentikan pergerakan Luhan yang hendak menarik kembali tangannya.

Luhan sedikit banyak merasa terkejut, ia dengan kikuk menjawab. "Aku baik dan kau?"

"Seperti yang terlihat olehmu. Aku baik."

"Itu bagus."

Luhan mengenggam _file_ itu erat di tangannya lalu ia membungkuk kecil sebelum kembali pada mejanya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit gemuk dari yang terakhir kulihat. Kau pasti hidup dengan baik." Kalimat kesinambungan milik Kris memaksa Luhan untuk kembali menatap laki-laki berambut pirang dan ia menemukan adanya sebuah senyum tipis yang lelaki itu sunggingkan. Itu terlihat aneh untuk beberapa alasan tapi Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama.

"Ya. Jauh lebih baik."

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan kala mendengar kalimat Kris tadi. _'Kau terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk.'_ Luhan tak merasa tersinggung akan pernyataan mengenai bobot tubuhnya itu. Dia tidak. Hanya saja… Apakah Kris memperhatikan dirinya, maksudnya… apakah Kris masih peduli tentang dirinya sekarang.

Dua kali dan Luhan pikir, Kris akan benar-benar berhenti untuk mengenal dirinya.

…

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan halaman rumah Baekhyun. Jam makan siang, ia memang telah memiliki rencana untuk makan siang di rumah temannya itu (setidaknya kata teman jauh lebih baik di banding kata mantan kekasih). Sehun tanpa ragu melenggang masuk tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu.

"… Kumohon jangan menangis lagi!" suara decakan frustasi terdengar ketika Sehun telah memasuki ruang keluarga di rumah itu, di selingi oleh suara tangis bayi juga.

Matanya langsung mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar pada pinggiran sofa seraya menatap sejurus pada bayi yang menangis di atas permadani.

Sehun menghampirinya.

"Hei ada apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ah, kebetulan kau datang."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu menarik lengan Sehun untuk lebih mendekat pada si bayi.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku untuk mendiami ChanHyun? Dia terus menangis sedari tadi."

"A-apa?"

Apa Baekhyun bercanda? Sehun mana tau cara mendiami bayi, mungkin berbeda jika itu Luhan yang melakukannya.

Namun, tangannya tetap terentang meraih tubuh ChanHyun lalu mengendongnya.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol kuliah." Baekhyun menjawab sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Ia mengambil jus dari kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri Sehun.

"Hari ini kau tidak kuliah?" ia mengangsurkan jus itu di atas meja.

"Aku kuliah. Ini 'kan jam makan siang Baek."

Air muka Baekhyun berubah. Tak harus bertanya lebih lanjut, Baekhyun jelas tau apa maksud yang tersirat disana.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin makan siang disini."

Sehun tak menjawab.

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa memasak. Cepat pulang dan suruh Luhan _hyung_ untuk menyiapkan makan siang untukmu."

"Luhan mulai berkerja hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Di Incheon. Mungkin Luhan akan pulang sore hari."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak di beritau?"

"Baek, sepertinya anakmu haus." Sehun sepertinya masih tetap fokus pada bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu dalam gendongannya dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang setengah berguman di tempatnya

Ia menunjuk ujung bibir ChanHyun yang terbuka. Lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar seolah hendak mengapai sesuatu.

Baekhyun mendasah pelan.

"Memasuki umur tujuh bulan ChanHyun menolak minum susu formula." Ia menayandarkan punggungnya pada sisi sofa kembali. Matanya fokus memandang Sehun yang terus menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya pelan dan setidaknya Sehun berhasil membuat bayi itu berhenti manangis.

"Kalau begitu susui dia."

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku ini laki-laki, mana bisa menyusui." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Bodoh sekali Sehun ini, pikirnya.

Lagipula ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu. Jawabannya ya, karena hal itu memang akan sia-sia saja.

Dia laki-laki dan mana mungkin dapat mengeluarkan susu dari puting dadanya.

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Pada dada Baekhyun tepatnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun berubah tak nyaman. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan waspada.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya tak senang.

"Apa yang kau tutupi? Aku sudah melihatnya dulu bahkan juga pernah menghisapnya."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika.

"YACH!" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia dengan reflek mengambil sebuah bantal sofa lalu melemparkannya pada Sehun. Sehun menghindarinya dengan cepat, membuat lemparan Baekhyun sia-sia terlihat.

Ia semakin kesal.

Sehun terkekeh senang karena itu.

"Coba saja Baek, siapa tau ada susu yang keluar." Ujar Sehun lagi, masih terdengar nada mengejek disana.

Ia menyerahkan ChanHyun padanya. Setelah itu menenguk jus di atas meja hingga tak bersisa

Baekhyun menyergit bingung.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Rasanya konyol jika ia menuruti apa yang lelaki itu katakan padanya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Apa kau ingin anakmu kekurangan gizi?"

Itu terdengar tak baik. Ini anaknya yang pertama, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada buah hatinya?

Ia menatap ChanHyun lama.

Lidah kecil bayi itu masih terjulur keluar dari mulutnya.

Sedikit ragu, Baekhyun mengangkat kaus yang ia kenakan. Mencoba acuh walau ia tau Sehun terus menatap padanya.

Puting berwarna merah muda agak kecokelatan miliknya langsung terpampang jelas begitu kaus itu tersikap ke atas sepenuhnya. Masih ragu, ia dekatkan mulut ChanHyun disana.

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika dengan cepat bayi itu memasukkan puting miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya seolah ada cairan susu yang keluar dari sana. Bahkan mata bayi itu terpejam seolah menikmati susuan dari 'ibu'nya itu.

"Lihat. Setidaknya itu membuat ia tak lagi menangis bukan?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Membuat Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, bisakah aku mendapatkan makan siangku sekarang?"

…

Satu hal yang nyaris Luhan lupakan tentang Kris.

Keproposionalan laki-laki itu.

Hari ini pun. Kris seolah hanya memakai waktunya hanya untuk berkerja dan memandang Luhan sebagai bawahannya saja. Luhan merasa senang akan hal itu. setidaknya ia dapat melewati hari pertama berkerjanya dengan baik.

Sampai jam pulang pun, Kris masih tetap pada sikap awalnya. Ia keluar lebih dulu daripada Luhan. sedang Luhan sendiri masih merapikan beberapa _file_ sebelum ia juga ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ponselnya bergetar di kantung celana yang ia pakai.

Satu pesan baru dari Sehun.

 _~'Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku sudah berada di depan.'~_

Luhan mengulum sebuah senyum. Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan untuk laki-laki itu.

 _~'Aku akan keluar sekarang.'~_

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang berada di depan _lift_. Luhan menjadi ragu untuk mendekat. Ia berpikir untuk turun melalui tangga darurat saja.

"Luhan."

Hingga suara Kris kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh, ya?"

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" dari jarak yang terpaut beberapa meter Kris bertanya padanya. Meski pelan, namun dapat Luhan tangkap dengan baik.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya aku ada yang menjemput."

Kris mengerti.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Kris sesaat dan ia nyaris menyetujui ajakan itu kala wajah Sehun menghampiri pikirannya.

"Maaf. Tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa. _Dia_ … sudah menunggu."

"Suamimu?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Suamiku."

Luhan sedikit tertegun ketika menangkap adanya raut kecewa dari wajah laki-laki jangkung itu. Hanya sesaat ketika Kris dengan cepat menarik senyum maklum pada wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang masih kau lakukan disana?"

"Huh?"

"Cepat kesini. Kau bisa membuat dia menunggu terlalu lama."

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Kris telah masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan masih menunggu dirinya juga.

Ia pun membawa langkah dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ bersama dengan Kris. Berdiri berdampingan dengan canggung.

Sampai _lift_ itu berhenti di lantai dasar, tak ada hal yang berarti terjadi.

…

Mereka mengambil arah jalan yang berbeda setelah keluar dari _lift_. Luhan segera menuju lobi utama dan keluar dari gedung sedangkan Kris menuju _basement_ tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Mata bulat Luhan itu dengan cepat menangkap seorang laki-laki lain yang berdiri tepat di depan gedung parkiran dengan berdiri bersandar pada badan mobil. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Luhan yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kupikir kau bercanda akan menjemputku." Kata Luhan begitu ia telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Mana tega aku membiarkan suami-ku yang cantik ini pulang dengan transportasi umum."

Luhan berdecih. " _Cheesy_!" ia tak sadar meninju manja perut Sehun guna menyembunyikan rona merah samar yang tak sadar tercekat pada parasnya.

"Minggir." Pintanya judes setelah itu dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun yang menutupi pintu mobil. Setelah itu ia masuk ke sana. Sehun terkikik pelan. Lalu ia ikuti masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu kemudi.

Mobil kini ia kendarai menuju Seoul dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu berkerja? Apa bosmu itu galak? Wajahnya pasti menyeramkan." Sehun membuka pembicaraan pertama kali. Ia melirik Luhan yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada jok dengan kepala menoleh pada Sehun.

"Dia orang yang baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Um."

"Jadi kau bekerja dalam bidang apa?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris."

"Sekretaris? Wow! Pasti kau di gaji besar." Sehun berujar sungguh-sungguh. Terdengar senang sekali.

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada jendela mobil setelah itu. Menatap jalanan ramai senja dengan pikiran yang tak sadar mulai menggembara entah kemana.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Kris bicarakan dengannya.

Apakah ini mengenai hubungan mereka? Pertemuan terakhir mereka sudah cukup menjelaskan bagaimana mereka kini. Luhan telah menikah dan ia mencintai Sehun dengan itu. Kris melepasnya dengan terbuka dan tak terlihat akan menjadi pihak ketiga antara ia dan Sehun. Itu bagus.

Atau mengenai hal yang lain?

Luhan menggela nafas.

Ia alihkan pandangannya pada Sehun kembali. Suaminya itu terlihat fokus menatap jalanan di depannya dan mengemudi dengan tenang.

"Hei Sehun." Luhan memanggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh padanya sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?" laju mobil perlahan melambat. Sehun beralih fokus menatap Luhan yang masih memandang ke arahnya.

Mengapa tiba-tiba, pikirnya.

Luhan mengulas senyum dan bergerak untuk mencium pipi Sehun sekali.

"Saat punya waktu luang, ayo kita menemui dokter."

Sehun sontak tersenyum lebar dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Yeah! Ayo kita menemui dokter."

…

 _Well,_ Sehun memang suami yang baik. Mengesampingkan sifatnya yang masih kenak-kanakkan dan sifat mesumnya kadang-kadang, Sehun merupakan suaminya yang perhatian dan Luhan bersyukur memilikinya.

Sepulang dari Incheon, Sehun bilang dia yang akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Luhan diperintahkan untuk segera membersihkan diri lalu duduk manis di ruang teve selagi menunggu masakannya selesai.

Luhan melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia mandi dan memakai baju rumahan yang santai. Tapi tidak menuju ruang teve setelah itu. Ia membawa langkah kembali ke dapur. Duduk di kursi meja makan dan memperhatikan Sehun dari tempat duduknya.

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya kala ia mendapati Sehun yang cukup kewalahan ketika memotong beberapa sayuran atau juga beberapa mengikuti langkah pada resep pada ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas konter.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di atas meja setelah itu.. Dari ibu.

"Halo, bu?"

" _Luhan, ibu dengar kau di terima berkerja hari ini?"_

"Ah ya. Maaf tidak memberitaumu bu."

" _Kau ini, selalu saja seperti itu."_ Ibu terdengar berdecak pelan diujung sambungan. _" Jadi kau bekerja di Incheon?"_

"Ya. Mengisi bagian secretariat di Western Int. Hotel."

" _Itu bagus Luhan. Kau mau ibu buatkan sesuatu? Ibu bisa mengatarnya ke rumahmu sekarang."_

"Tidak perlu bu." Jawabnya. Ia melirik Sehun yang sekarang malah sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas. "Sehun sedang menyiapkan makan malam." Jelasnya walau merasa tak yakin tentang hal itu.

" _Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Hm, Luhan…"_ Suara ibu terdengan serius.

"Ya?"

" _Sudah lama ibu ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu."_

"Tanyakan bu."

" _Ibu hanya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Ya, kau pun tau sendiri. Kalian telah lama menikah—di dukung oleh kau yang… apa kalian tidak berpikir untuk memiliki anak?"_

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Ia membawa pandangannya sepenuhnya pada Sehun dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu dalam diam. Tak sadar mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya lagi.

" _Luhan? kau masih disana?"_

"Aku akan menghubungi ibu nanti."

Dengan cepat Luhan memutuskan sambungannya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan. Luhan bangkit setelah itu. Masuk ke dalam _pantry_ dan mengambil sebuah _mug_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Sehun. "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk duduk manis saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin minum kopi."

"Minum kopi? Hei, kau bisa tak dapat tidur malam ini."

"Aku selalu minum kopi setiap malamnya. Dan kau lihat, aku bisa tidur bukan?"

"Eh, benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu kembali pada pekerjaan awalnya untuk menyeduh kopi instan ke dalam _mug_ dengan air panas dan mengaduknya dengan tenang.

"Kau mau?" tawar Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak."

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang kembali terlihat kebingungan. Ia cekikan dan mengabaikan kopinya. Beralih mendekati Sehun dan mengambil alih pekerjaan laki-laki itu.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini Sehun. Kita bisa melewatkan jam makan malam jika menunggumu selesai."

Sehun cemberut.

"Secara tak langsung kau mengataiku tak bisa memasak?"

"Kenyataannya?"

Sehun berdecih pelan di belakangnya. Luhan tak peduli. Mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Sehun tanpa mempedulikan laki-laki tampan itu di belakangnya.

…

Di hari kedua, Luhan di fasilitasi sebuah mobil dari perusahaan. Dengan begitu, otomatis Sehun akan berhenti untuk mengantar jemput laki-laki itu.

Setidaknya hal ini jauh lebih baik. Sehun pun tak harus pergi berpergian jauh setiap harinya, padahal ia pun memiliki jadwal kuliah sendiri.

Cerita yang tak jauh berbeda masih terus berlanjut.

Bagaimana Kris merupakan bosnya di perusahaan itu adalah sebuah hal yang memang adanya. _Well,_ tinggalkan masa lalu. mari melihat lurus pada masa depan.

…

 _~"Aku telah membuat janji dengan dokter seperti yang kukatakan padamu. Malam ini ayo ke rumah sakit."~_

Luhan menerima pesan dari Sehun beberapa menit sebelum jam makan siang berlangsung. Ia tak langsung membalas. Lebih dahulu merapikan beberapa _file_ sebelum akhirnya Kris datang menghampirinya.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Mendongak dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan kerjapan mata yang lucu.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawabnya spontan.

"Tinggalkan kertas-kertas itu dan ayo pergi makan siang." Kris menarik begitu saja beberapa kertas yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Luhan lalu menarik lengannya agar keluar dari balik meja.

Luhan melihatnya dengan terkejut tapi Kris terlihat tak peduli. Membuka pintu dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu keluar dari ruangan. Luhan menghela nafas lega tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Langkahnya mengikuti langkah Kris dengan canggung dan sedikit berjalan lebih lamban agar ia kehilangan langkah Kris di depannya. Namun, laki-laki jangkung itu ternyata menunggui dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan ajakanku ya? Atau kau memang tak suka denganku?" pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu santai oleh Kris sontak membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dan dengan cepat menyanggah hal itu.

"Ti-tidak bukan seperti itu." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat seperti anak kecil. "Kumohon jangan salah paham, ya Tuhan. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Kris di depannya menyembunyikan senyum geli dan melangkah maju berdiri berhadapan dengannya dalam jarak yang terlampau cepat. Beberapa karyawan yang berada di sekitar mereka menatap dengan penasaran dengan beberapa bisik-bisik sumbang sedang Luhan malah menahan nafas.

"Untuk sekali ini ayo berbicara seperti teman lama, hm?"

"Pak—"

Tanpa meminta sepertujuan dari Luhan, tangan Kris lagi meraih lengannya. Ia kepit jemari itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Luhan tak berkutik bahkan saat Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuknya lalu setelah itu mereka melesat pergi.

Restoran Italia menjadi pilihan Kris.

Kembali, tanpa meminta sepertujuan dari Luhan, Kris masuk ke dalam sana dan memilih sebuah meja untuk mereka duduki.

"Apa kau masih suka memakan _Lasagna_?" kris bertanya seraya tetap fokus pada buku _menu_ yang ia cermati.

Luhan yang tengah melihat buku menu yang lain mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris.

"Aku sudah lama tak memakannya."

"Kau bisa memakannya hari ini."

"Er… boleh."

"Akan ku pilihkan _Panna Cotta_ sebagai makanan penutupnya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia menutup kembali buku _menu_ itu dan menyerahkan kepada seorang pelayan yang telah selesai menuliskan pesanan mereka—atau pesanan Kris lebih tepatnya. Pelayan itu pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Di depannya Kris terlihat menangkupkan kedua jemarinya di atas meja. Matanya menatap lurus pada Luhan yang mencoba mencari kesibukan lain—memperhatikan interior restoran menjadi salah satunya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, bersikaplah seperti seorang teman lama." Kris bersuara di depannya. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Kris.

"Em, ya."

Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sempat khawatir, kupikir kau akan mengundurkan diri setelah tau aku berada disana." Kalimatnya membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Mencari pekerjaan itu sulit."

"Oke. Lalu mengapa kau tidak bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Aku memang berkeinginan untuk bekerja di hotel sejak dulu." Pembicaraan ringannya dengan Kris sedikit banyak membuat Luhan merasa lebih _relax_.

"Aku begitu terkejut ketika tau kaulah bosku, aku sama sekali tak pernah terbersit memikirkannya."

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan jika sering ke Korea untuk beberapa alasan. Perusahaan keluarga kami berada disini dan aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk mengunjunginya sesekali." Kris menjelaskan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai respon.

Pertanyaan dalam pikirannya mengenai bagaimana Kris bisa berada di Korea saat ini terjawab sudah.

Pesanan mereka datang setelah itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan… kehidupanmu?" Kris melontarkan pertanyaannya kembali.

"Huh?"

Kris tak mengatakan kalimat penjelasnya lagi. Ia rasa, Luhan tak cukup bodoh untuk tak memahami kalimatnya tersebut.

"Kami hidup dengan baik."

Kris tentu tau siapa yang Luhan maksudkan dengan _kami_ disana.

"Benarkah? Apa dia memberlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Sangat baik." Luhan menjawab cepat. Kris menatapnya sekali dan ia temukan sebuah binar akan raut bahagia pada wajahnya. _Luhan tidak berbohong._

"Itu bagus." Responnya. "Kalian memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini, bukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Tidak hal yang berarti terjadi. Ayah ingin aku menjalankan salah satu hotel cabang kami setelah lulus. Aku memilih Korea Selatan tapi sialnya aku malah terdampar ke Incheon."

"Kenapa?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak ada alasan khusus awalnya, tapi kupikir itu baik karena kita dapat bertemu lagi."

Rahang Luhan perlahan melambat menguyah makanannya. Ia melirik Kris dan laki-laki itu terlihat tak peduli.

"Setelah pertemuan terakhir kita di Manhattan Victoria mengenalkanku pada seseorang." Kris melanjutkan.

"Siapa?"

"Hanya seorang teman saat Victoria kuliah di Paris dulu. Dia tertarik padaku dan akupun, jadi kami melangsungkan acara pertunangan setelah beberapa bulan menjalani hubungan pendekatan."

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya membesar dan lagi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau telah bertunangan?"

Kris menatap Luhan dan berjengit satu alis melihat responnya.

"Umurku sudah cukup tua untuk terus melajang Luhan."

"E-eh bukan seperti itu. Maksudku itu bagus Kris. Aku hanya terkejut kau tau."

Kris terkekeh dan menyesap minumannya sesaat. "Dia berdarah Korea sama sepertimu omong-omong tapi berkewarganegaraan Amerika sepertiku."

"Selamat Kris, jadi kapan kalian akan menikah? Kalian akan menikah disini bukan?" Luhan terlihat begitu _excited_ bagi Kris tapi ia suka dengan respon itu.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Tapi sepertinya itu masih lama, dia masih melanjutkan S2-nya di Jerman, jadi mungkin kami akan menikah setelah dia lulus nanti." Kris melebarkan senyum.

Luhan ikut bahagia mendengarnya. "Jangan lupa mengundangku." Katanya.

"Tentu saja."

Ponsel Luhan bergetar setelah Kris mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Dari Sehun. Luhan menatapnya lama dan sedikit menimang.

"Tak apa. Terima lah." Kris bersuara.

Luhan mengangguk kecil sebelum bangkit dan menjauh dari sana. Ia menggeser tombol _dial_ hijau dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya Sehun."

" _Kau tak membalas pesanku. Apa kau tak bisa?"_

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku sedang menyetir," bohongnya. "Ya. Tentu saja."

" _Apa yang tentu saja?"_

"Menemui dokter."

" _Oke. Aku akan men-servise mobilku malam ini kalau begitu. Kita pergi dengan mobilmu saja."_

"Oke. Akan ku hubungi kau nanti."

" _Hm. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga."

Luhan memutus sambungannya. Menghela nafas sesaat lalu kembali pada mejanya.

Pembicaraan ringan lainnya kembali berlanjut hingga hidangan mereka habis dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor setelahnya.

…

Hari telah beranjak malam ketika Luhan sampai ke Seoul. Ia tak langung pulang ke apartemen mereka. Seperti janji awal, ia dan Sehun akan menemui dokter hari ini. Sehun menunggunya di bengkel tempat ia men- _servise_ mobilnya tadi. Jadi mereka akan berangkat menggunakan mobil Luhan.

Sosok Sehun segera ia dapati ketika baru saja menghentikan mobilnya disana. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Luhan sembil mengendarai mobilnya kembali.

"Hanya beberapa menit saja." Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah Luhan dari arah sampingnya. "Kau lelah tidak?"

Luhan menoleh sesaat. Ia balas tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Tidak. jangan khawatir."

"Jangan berpikir aku terlalu memaksamu. Aku ingin kita punya anak saja."

"Tak apa. Jadi, dimana rumah sakitnya?"

Sehun membawa pandangannya ke depan. "Belok kiri setelah persimpangan itu."

…

Luhan berpikir ia tak harus merasa gugup saat ini. Hanya menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan maka dokter dapat memutuskan apakah ia dapat merimana rahim buatan itu atau tidak.

Dan dari pemeriksaan itulah semuanya akan menjadi transparan dan Luhan merasa tak siap akan hal itu. Hatinya menjadi harap-harap cemas. Ia mendadak ingin buang air setelah dokter selesai memeriksa keadaannya.

Tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun, Luhan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berlari menuju toilet. Sehun menatap dirinya dengan bingung namun tak bertanya. Alih-alih tetap ikut dokter untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari pria berseragam putih itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa… bisa?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Sedikit takut untuk kecewa jika ternyata Luhan tak dapat mengikuti program pembuatan rahim itu.

Satu senyum tipis dokter itu sunggingkan di sudut bibirnya. sedikit lega juga Sehun melihatnya.

"Luhan tak harus mengikuti program itu Sehun." Kata dokter memulai.

"A-apa? Apakah tidak cocok—" Nafas Sehun tercekat. Hatinya berubah semakin tak nyaman dan selipan rasa kecewa pun menghampiri.

"Bukan. Bukan itu." dokter memotong cepat perkataannya.

"Laki-laki interseks memang dapat hamil bukan, tidakkah kau mengetahuinya?"

Mata Sehun sontak membulat besar.

"Interseks?"

"Ya. Luhan adalah laki-laki interseks."

"Tidak mungkin." Guman Sehun tak percaya.

Tidak mungkin karena dalam kenyataannya ia telah bercinta beberapa kali dan Luhan tak pernah hamil.

"Kami telah berhubungan intim beberapa kali dan Luhan tidak—"

"Ada banyak faktor pengaruh mengapa laki-laki yang interseks tak dapat hamil pada umumnya. Hal pertama tentu berhubungan dengan makanan yang ia konsumsi setiap hari. Atau beberapa kebiasaan meminum kafein yang berlebih akan menghambat pertumbuhan calon janin di dalam rahimnya."

Kafein?

Kopi?

" _Aku selalu minun kopi setiap malamnya…"_

Rahang Sehun menggeras setelah itu. ia bawa pandangannya pada pintu dengan raut wajah datar sebelum ia bangkit dan keluar dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

buat yang udh nyempetin baca chap 12 kemaren:

[ramyoon], [nisaramaidah28], [izH Lee], [Ririn Ayu], [Park chan hyun 614], [Maple Fujoshi2309], [deerhanhuniie], [Nurul999], [Jung Eunhee], [choikim1310], [AlienBaby88], [MeriskaLu], [babyboram], [Vinka668], [Ovieee], [fxtrasknh-cb], [Arifahohse], [ruixi1], [ABC-HS], [nininguin], [QingrouLu], [deerwinds947], [Suhocang], [urichanbaekhunhan], [itsehunz], [Seravin509], [artiosh], [anisaberliana94], [pry90004], [Matsuoka Rose], [panypany], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [Anniputamei], [siensien], [Anina Oh712], [Wu Zhiyan], [laabaikands], [KimRyeona19], [doctorbaek], [Re-Panda68], [MeeLaa], [wenny widyasari50], [Lucky8894], [Okta HunHan], [daebaektaeluv], [igineeer], [lulunaoh], [BigSehun'sjunior], [exofujo12], [khalidasalsa], [Yessi94esy], [HunHanCherry1220], [Siti409], [ohluhan07], [deasyfang2], [ParkByunOh4], [JoKykio], [SeiraCBHS], [dayahbyun], [Exodizt97], [Sherli898], [niaexolu], [Dypbaek], [BB137], [hanhyewon357], [LauraRose14], [sakurasora47], [Elisye Sihombing], [galuhputri912], [angella], [Oh Grace], [Ls97], [hunlovehan], [lulu90], [heraaa], [exoel12], [oh chaca], [macr], [Kaname], [sixun], [SebutLuhan3x], [Joo's Here], [YooraShin14], [aminion], [junghwaprk], and [rikha-chan]

 **Thank you thankseu sooo much…** jan bosen2 ya wkwkwkkw


	14. Chapter 14

"… _aku akan memanggil guru privat saja untuknya."_

 _Langkah Luhan kecil terhenti di perbatasan antara ruang tengah yang berhadapan dengan ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia menoleh pada asal suara dan menemukan sosok orangtuanya di dalam._

" _Mengapa harus memanggil guru privat, Luhan tidak sakit. Dia seharusnya bersekolah normal seperti anak sekolah dasar lainnya." Suara ayahnya menyahuti. Tampak tak begitu peduli dengan ibu yang terlihat uring-uringan di depannya._

" _Tapi Luhan berbeda,_ yeobo. _Dia aneh, bagaimana jika teman-temannya memanggil dia seperti itu?"_

 _Alis Luhan berkerut ketika menyadari jika dirinya lah yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan orangtuanya itu. Dirinya berubah penasaran dan mulai mencuri dengar lebih jauh. Di hadapan ibu, ayahnya terdengar mendengus sekali lalu menatap sejurus ibu setelah itu._

" _Kau adalah satu-satunya yang memanggil dia aneh. Berhentilah menganggapnya seperti itu hanya karena dia interseks. Luhan tidak berdosa karena memiliki kelainan seperti itu."_

 _Sepasang bola mata Luhan jatuh pada ubin lantai di bawahnya. Ia menatap bidang datar itu dengan bingung dan mulai bertanya-tanya seorang diri._

'Interseks itu apa? Aku interseks… dan aku aneh juga berbeda?'

…

Luhan merasa takut luar biasa. Cemas bahkan rasa khawatir pun tak dapat terbendung oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tau mengapa. Hanya saja sekelebat memori masa lalu melintas dalam pikirannya.

Saat dimana, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata _aneh_ keluar dari mulut kedua orangtuanya, terlebih ibu yang selalu menganggap dirinya seperti itu. Ia masih terlalu kecil ketika mengetahui jika ia berbeda dengan laki-laki kebanyakan yang lain.

Dia interseks.

Interseks yang bahkan sampai hari ini masih di pertanyakan: apakah dirinya seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?

Luhan menutup diri sejak hari itu. Menutup diri dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dengan alasan tak ingin memperdengarkan kata aneh lagi yang berasal dari mulut orang lain. Cukup orangtuanya saja dan ia tak ingin mendengar kata itu lagi.

Tapi hari ini, mungkin akan ada kata aneh lagi yang terdengar olehnya. Mungkin itu dari Sehun.

Satu rasa cemas yang lain tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

Bagaimana jika Sehun menganggap dirinya aneh lalu laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya?

Luhan memejamkan matanya lama, memandangi refleksi dirinya pada cermin setelah itu dan tak sadar kembali merutuki dirinya yang harus terlahir seperti itu dalam hati.

Luhan berdiam cukup lama seorang diri di toilet hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Mencoba mematikan rasa cemas dalam dirinya dan ia melangkah menuju ruangan dokter yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Di luar pun tak ada Sehun yang terlihat. Berarti laki-laki itu masih berada di dalam sana.

Menarik satu nafas panjang, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku tunggu. Lagi-lagi mencoba menekan perasaan cemas dalam diam. Matanya kembali hendak ia pejamkan erat-erat hingga suara ceklikan pintu pun terdengar di dekatnya.

Luhan sontak menoleh kearah suara. Dan di saat yang bersamaan pula, ia dapati sosok Sehun yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Tatapan Sehun begitu dingin mengacu pada dirinya.

"Sehun…" ia bergumam lirih.

Tanpa menyahut panggilan kecil itu, Sehun segera mencekal lengannya. Kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Tak hanya itu, Sehun segera membawa langkah pergi—memaksa Luhan untuk mengikuti langkahnya dalam satu tarikan.

Sehun melangkah besar-besar menuju parkiran dan menuju mobil Luhan.

"Sehun aku—"

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan dengan tiba-tiba pada badan mobil. Tidak keras, namun cukup membuat Luhan cukup tersentak kaget. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Oh, _shit fucking shit_!" umpat Sehun di depan wajahnya. Mata laki-laki itu terlihat mengkilat menggeluti retina milik Luhan bulat-bulat.

"Ada apa denganmu, huh?!" sentaknya.

Rasa cemas Luhan semakin beralasan. "Sehun—" lirihnya yang entah keberapa kali. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Rasa takut berlebih membuat matanya memanas tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengetahuinya bukan dan kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku? Kau… ada apa denganmu?" suara Sehun meninggi dan Luhan tau betul Sehun tengah marah padanya saat ini. Lelaki itu marah dan tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan hal itu padanya.

Bibir Luhan bergetar. Ia gigiti tanpa sadar yakin dan berujar dengan tergagap.

"Ma-maaf…"

Sehun mendesah keras dengan kesal. Ia usap wajahnya dengan kasar beberapa kali dan meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku… aku laki-laki interseks, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya padamu. Itu… itu memalukan." Suara Luhan bergetar ketika berujar kembali. Kepalanya ia tundukkan tak berani menatap Sehun lebih lama.

"Demi Tuhan Luhan! Aku suamimu! Tak bisakah kau mempercayaiku?!"

"Aku takut kau akan menganggapku aneh…"

"Akan jauh lebih aneh jika aku tak tau apapun tentang suamiku sendiri. Aku serasa tertampar saat dokter menyindirku tak tau apa-apa mengenai dirimu seperti tadi!"

Tetesan air mata Luhan mengalir setelah itu. Ia menangis dan mati-matian menahan isakan tangisnya. "Maaf…"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Sehun berubah tak enak hati. Perasaanya melunak. Tatapan matanya seketika itu berganti. Sendu dan ia dekati Luhan kembali.

"Sudahlah. Hei jangan menangis… maafkan aku membentakmu tadi." Luhan mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut sambil sesekali menepuk belahan pipi Luhan pelan.

Luhan taunya terisak semakin keras.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, kumohon jangan marah lagi."

"Aku tidak marah—sudahlah, jangan menangis, hm."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan keluar kembali. Menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya lembut seperti biasa.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Sekarang ayo pulang dan ayo mengulang semuanya lagi. Kali ini tanpa kopi atau hal-hal semacam itu lagi, kau mengerti?"

Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk. Sehun tak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat Luhan yang menganggukkan kepalanya cepat seperti bocah. Sehun bawa tubuh mungil masuk ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung laki-laki itu.

"Dasar Luhan bodoh." Bisiknya.

Luhan balas memeluk Sehun dan berkata pula, " kau juga bodoh."

…

Semua pemikiran tak penting dirinya akhirnya terselesaikan dalam satu hari saja. Terhitung beberapa jam saja dan semuanya terasa lebih baik. Bahkan kali ini sangat lebih baik. Bagiamana Luhan seolah tanpa ragu lagi memulai _pendekatan_ -nya kepada Sehun.

Hidupnya serasa lebih mudah setelah itu.

Di tambah lagi… _well,_ sepertinya Kris benar-benar serius dengan pernyataannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Terbukti dengan beberapa ajakan untuk mengobrol secara santai kerap kali laki-laki itu ajukan.

Faktanya mereka telah kembali menjadi teman… ya teman yang cukup akrab. Beberapa kenangan masa lalu semasa kuliah dulu ternyata menjadi hal yang seru untuk mereka bicarakan.

Luhan tak lagi ragu menceritakan segala hal secara terbuka pada Kris. Tentang kehidupannya juga tentang Sehun. Masih sama seperti dulu, Kris masih merupakan seorang pendengar yang baik. Dan Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama juga.

Katakan hidupnya berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena itu. belum lagi kegiatan rutin ia dan Sehun seakan juga menjadi pelengkap rasa bahagia pada dirinya.

…

"Akan lebih baik yang seperti ini atau yang seperti ini?" Kris menunjukkan beberapa gambar interior _design_ kamar hotel terbaru yang menjadi _planning_ -nya untuk musim panas ini.

Luhan memperhatikan sesaat.

"Kurasa ini bagus." Ia menunjuk satu di antara kumpulan gambar-gambar itu.

Kris memperhatikan lekat yang Luhan tunjuk.

"Aku berpikir untuk kamar di _top floor_ itu harus segera di renovasi Kris. Banyak pelanggan yang menolaknya karena terkesan kurang elit dan terbelakang. Kurasa ini akan cocok."

Kris mangut-mangut.

"Berapa persentasimu?"

"65 dari 100%." Jawab Luhan pasti.

Kris tersenyum. " _Well,_ akan ku bicarakan hal ini pada bidang perencanaan."

Luhan mengangguk. Tangannya mulai membolak-balikkan satu persatu kertas itu lagi. Ia melirik Kris sesekali dan menggigit bibirnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, itu bukan tentang pekejaan omong-omong." Katanya pelan. Kris mengangkat wajahnya.

"Um? Mengenai apa?"

Sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan kursi Luhan ikut menatap laki-laki itu.

"Mengenai tunanganmu, apa aku mengenalnya?"

Perhatian Kris teralih pada Luhan. Ia menatap laki-laki manis itu sesaat lalu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya."

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengannya, pasti dia cantik sekali?"

Mendengar hal itu Kris tertawa.

"Kau ingin melihat fotonya?" Kris bertanya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Luhan menatapnya berbinar.

"Tentu saja—" Kalimat Luhan terpotong. Ia mendekap mulutnya tiba-tiba dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan yang menahan perutnya yang terasa bergolak. Kris menatap aneh pada Luhan dengan menyergit.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"He-hei Luhan." Kris meletakkan begitu saja gambar-gambar itu di atas meja lalu ikut Luhan keluar dari sana.

Beberapa orang yang mereka temui menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Kris tak peduli. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Luhan yang berada di depannya. Laki-laki cantik itu berbelok menuju toilet dan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik yang ada disana.

Di saat yang bersamaan saat Kris telah berada di depan pintu, beberapa suara aneh dari dalam sana di tangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Kris berubah khawatir. Suara itu masih terdengar. Sesekali di selingi oleh suara air pada kloset. Kris menjadi gelisah. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? pikirnya.

"Luhan kau—"

Pintu itu di buka. Menampilkan sosok Luhan dengan wajah yang menyergit.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tadi…?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku mual." Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia memeluk perutnya yang terasa penuh dan menuju _wastafel_ setelah itu untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa."

…

Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit berharap juga. Walau merasa tak yakin tapi—bisakah kali ini ia berharap jika apa yang ia rasakan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, memang mengacu hal _Ya_.

Sehun dan dirinya telah lama berharap-harap. Bahkan setiap malamnya mereka selalu berhubungan, jadi bisakah jika _hal_ yang mereka harapkan itu terwujud?

Di dalam mobilnya dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seoul Luhan lagi-lagi berpikir. Sebanyak apa ia ingin memastikan tapi ia masih saja ragu.

…

"Eh? Luhan kau sudah pulang?

Ibu menyapanya begitu Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Sedikit banyak Luhan merasa terkejut begitu ia mendapati ibu di apartemen mereka. Bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi ibu Sehun.

"Ibu disini?" Luhan menghampiri wanita setengah baya itu dan memperhatikan apa yang tengah wanita itu lakukan.

"Ya. Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Dimana Sehun?" Luhan bertanya sembari tangan mulai mengambil alih beberapa sayuran di dekat bak cuci dan berniat untuk membersihkannya.

Ibu yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat mengambil apa yang telah berada di tangan Luhan dan mendorong pelan laki-laki itu agar keluar dari konter. "Di kamar sedang mandi. Cepatlah mandi, ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian."

Luhan hendak menolak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia pun membawa langkah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Di dalam sana ia menemukan Sehun yang tengah memakai bajunya. Mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan. Mendekati Sehun dan menangkupkan masing-masing pipinya lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman disana. Merupakan hal rutin yang ia lakukan sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sehun membalas seadannya dan memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Luhan apakah _file_ skripsimu masih ada?" Sehun bertanya. Suaranya sedikit tinggi mencoba menyaingi suara _shower_ yang kini telah terdengar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa?" suara Luhan terdengar menjawab dari sana.

" _File_ skripsimu saat kuliah dulu. Aku ingin melihat contohnya."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Aku akan mencarinya nanti."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa Luhan ketahui. "Oke." Jawabnya. Ia keluar dari kamar setelah itu dan pergi menemui ibunya.

"Ibu akan makan malam disini bukan?" Sehun mengambil sebuah wortel dan memakannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ibu harus pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini. Ibu hanya ingin berkunjung saja."

Sehun berguman tanpa suara. Matanya terlihat berbinar dengan sup yang mendidih di atas kompor.

"Hei Sehun." Ibu merapat padanya. "Bukankah Luhan interseks?" ia sedikit berbisik.

"Eh? Ibu mengetahuinya dari mana?"

"Tentu saja dari ibu Luhan. Dia benar-benar interseks bukan?" kembali ibu mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Kenapa?"

Ibu tersenyum kecil. "Luhan memiliki peluang untuk hamil. Mengapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk memiliki anak saja?"

Sehun tak sadar menarik nafasnya. "Kami sedang mengusahakannya bu." Ia letakkan wortel yang tinggal setengah itu di atas konter lalu menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotong air dingin.

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Luhan tidak menunjukkan gejala apapun yang mengarah kesana."

"Mungkin kau kurang hebat saat bermain makanya Luhan belum hamil juga?" Ibu mencibir.

Sehun melotot. "Ibu!" pekiknya kesal. "Kau meragukan anak laki-lakimu ini?"

Ibu terkikik. Ia mematikan kompor lalu melepas celemek yang tergantung di lehernya. Sedikit berbedah diri lalu meraih tas di atas meja makan.

"Bagi ibu kau masih bermain dengan lembek jika Luhan tak dapat hamil juga. Ah, Luhan—" ibu mengalihkan pandangannya setelah itu. "Sepertinya ibu harus pergi sekarang. makan malamlah sekarang. Semuanya telah selesai, kalian hanya perlu menghidangkannya saja."

"Ibu tak makan malam disini?" Luhan menghampiri keduanya di dapur.

"Tidak bisa. Ibu sudah punya janji. Sudah ya, ibu pergi dulu." Sebelum pergi, wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu Sehun itu menepuk pundak anaknya dua kali lalu melempar sebuah senyum tipis pada Luhan.

"Makan yang baik."

Pintu apartemen telah tertutup dengan rapat setelah ibu menghilang di balik sana. Sehun masih cemberut. Ia menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menghidangkan makan malam mereka di atas meja.

Perkataan ibu masih terngiang di kepalanya.

'… _bermain dengan lembek?'_

Sehun berdecak dalam hati. Ibu tidak tau bagaimana hebatnya ia saat bermain. Luhan saja langsung tertidur karena kelelahan setelah ia klimaks.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun aneh dengan satu alis naik pada keningnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau terlihat kesal?"

Sehun ingin buka suara dan sedikit berkeinginan untuk bertanya pada Luhan. Sekedar memastikan apakah yang ibu katakan itu benar atau bagaimana? Tapi ia urungkan.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya tak bersemangat. Sehun menuju meja makan dan menempatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi setelah Luhan meletakkan alat makan terakhir mereka di atas meja. Setelah itu ia menyusul Sehun dan duduk di depan laki-laki itu.

"Tadi kau menanyakan file skripsiku, 'kan?"

"Ya. Kau menemukannya?"

"Hm. Sudah ku letakkan di dekat laptopmu."

"Kau lelah tidak? Bisa bantu aku menyelesaikan bab pertama ini?"

"Oke. Bukan masalah."

…

Sehun telah duduk di ruang teve dan menghadap sebuah meja bulat yang ada disana. Membuka laptopnya lalu membuka beberapa buku-buku tebal yang merupakan buku referensi untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya itu.

Luhan masih di dapur membersihkan sisa makan malam mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin membantu tapi laki-laki itu menolak dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sehun tak punya pilihan lain. Bagimanapun ia ingin cepat-cepat lulus dari universitas. Maka ia turuti saja perintah Luhan.

 _Flashdisk_ pemberian Luhan tadi ia masukkan ke HDD laptopnya dan menunggu beberapa saat. Semua folder yang ada hdi dalam _flashdisk_ itu di namai dengan nama yang sama yaitu _new folder_ dan Sehun mulai kebingungan mencari file skripsi Luhan seperti tujuannya. Ia harus membuka satu persatu setiap folder dan itu sedikit menyebalkan sebenarnya.

"Aku buang sampah dulu, oke. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu." Kata Luhan seraya melenggang pergi keluar dari dari apartemen.

Sehun tak menjawab. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Ia membuka sebuah folder dan matanya sedikit melebar dari yang awal.

Folder itu berisi beberapa foto Luhan bersama dengan…. Seorang laki-laki.

Fokusnya menajam. Ia gencar membuka satu persatu folder—seolah lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, dan menemukan banyak sekali foto di setiap folder yang ia buka.

Masih dengan Luhan dan laki-laki itu yang menjadi objek disana. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak mengenal siapa laki-laki berambut pirang yang ada di foto itu.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat saja dan ia teringat sesuatu. _Oh lelaki itu—_

Suara ceklikan pintu terdengar dan tak mempengaruhi Sehun sama sekali. Luhan menuju dapur sebelum menempatkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Jadi kau sudah sampai dimana—"

 _Iris_ Luhan membesar kala membawa pandangan pada monitor laptop milik Sehun. Tubuhnya seolah membeku pada tempatnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun di sampingnya tanpa menoleh pada Luhan sedikit pun.

Luhan gelagapan, "Ah itu…" Cepat-cepat ia menarik _flashdisk_ yang masih terhubung di HDD kala tangan Sehun mencekal pergerakannya.

"Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Lagi, Luhan menemukan tatapan datar nan dingin milik Sehun yang menghujam mata bulat miliknya.

"Bukan Sehun, dia… hanya seorang mantan—"

"Dan kau masih menyimpan foto kalian?"

Luhan diam tak menjawab. Tak sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada monitor dan menarik _flashdisk_ -nya cepat.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sehun, aku hanya lupa untuk—"

Sehun mendesah dengan kesal. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah lalu kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapannya kini.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung pada dirimu." Ia berujar. Ada nada kekesalan disana. Jelas.

"Pertama kau selalu menolak untuk mengikuti program memiliki anak yang kusarankan dengan asalan tak siap. Aku memakluminya. Kedua kau yang ternyata interseks dan kau tak memberitauku tentang itu. Itu pun masih bisa ku maklumi dengan alasan anggapan aneh seperti yang kau katakan. Lalu sekarang, bahkan lebih setahun kita menikah dan kau masih menyimpan foto mantan kekasihmu?!"

Sehun berdecih dengan dramatis.

"Harusnya aku ragu apakah kau mencintaiku apa tidak? Kau bahkan terlihat begitu tak mempercayaiku…"

"Sehun—" Luhan menatap lelaki itu dengan tak percaya.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"…"

"Apa kau masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu itu, huh?!"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. Matanya mulai memanas terasa di pelupuknya.

"Kau membuat aku bingung Luhan!"

"Sehun… tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya lupa menghapusnya, aku…"

Suara Luhan bergetar. Ia sungguh-sungguh hanya lupa menghapusnya saja tanpa ada maksud apapun dari sana.

"Apa semua kebersamaan kita selama ini tak berarti apapun bagimu?"

Lagi Luhan menggeleng. Ia meraih tangan Sehun untuk ia genggam. Tapi Sehun tepis dengan cepat.

"Apa sampai hari ini kau masih merasa menyesal menikah denganku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa artinya semua ini? Kau bahkan tak mempercayaiku sama sekali. Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Kau menutupi segalanya dariku—"

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Kita sudah menjalani semuanya bersama dan aku tak mungkin mengungkit semunya di saat seperti itu Sehun. Kira-kira bagimana tanggapanmu? Kurasa kau akan lebih murka dibanding ini." Wajahnya menunduk. Dalam dan terisak. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyesal menikah denganmu. Kumohon jangan katakan hal itu. sungguh aku mencintaimu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun berubah gelagapan menyadari Luhan yang telah menangis.

"Astaga Luhan, jangan menangis kumohon…" suaranya melunak. Emosi kekesalannya menghilang entah kemana. Ia tatap kepala yang tertunduk itu dengan gelisah. Diam-diam dalam hati sedikit banyak ia membenarkan apa yang Luhan katakan.

Kira-kira seperti apa tanggapannya nanti jika secara tiba-tiba Luhan menceritakan masa lalunya? Mungkin jika hal itu terjadi ia pasti akan kembali berseru meneriakkan kalimat: _kau sama sekali tak menghargaiku sebagai suamimu disini,_ sejenisnya.

Bahkan pemikiran yang lebih dari itu mungkin saja akan ia lontarkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa menyesal. Akhir-akhir ini sudah berapa kali ia membuat suami-nya itu menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu yang ia akibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Satu tangannya terjulur untuk mengangkat dagu laki-laki itu. Dan sekali lagi Sehun merasa menyesal luar biasa. Bagaimana ia menemukan ada banyak sekali buliran air mata yang menggenangi di setiap belahan pipi laki-laki manisnya.

Ia rengkuh tubuh itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan balas memeluknya erat. Wajahnya tenggelam di antara perpotongan dada Sehun.

"Ma—"

"Maafkan aku." Sehun memotongnya. "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku selalu membuatmu menangis karena sifat kekanak-kanakkanku ini. Maaf."

"Kumohon ini yang terakhir kalinya Sehun." Suara Luhan sedikit terendam disana. "Aku mencintaimu sungguh."

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, akan kupastikan ini yang terakhir kalinya." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Luhan beberapa kali.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakkan lagi. Bagaimanapun juga kau akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Ya. Aku tau, aku—APA?!" pelukan mereka Sehun lepas tiba-tiba. Ia menatap wajah Luhan seolah meminta penjelasan lebih disana.

Luhan mengusap air matanya sesaat lalu merogoh kantung celana yang ia kenakan. Menyodori Sehun sesuatu. Sehun menerimanya dengan cepat dan ia membelalak kaget.

"Kau hamil?!"

Sedikit memalu Luhan mengangguk.

"Benarkah?! Benarkah kau hamil?!" ia menguncang pundak Luhan histeris.

"Akh—" Luhan meringis merasakan cengkraman Sehun yang terlalu keras di pundaknya.

"Ah maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang." Sehun melepaskan rengkuhan kedua tangannya pada pundak Luhan—

"Benarkah kau hamil?"

—lalu mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk, wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena efek sehabis menangis, bukan. Tapi lebih karena ia tengah memalu saat ini

Sekali lagi Sehun memeluk tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya dan Luhan sampai hilang kendali dan jatuh di atas permadani dengan Sehun menindih dirinya.

"Terima kasih Luhan! Terima kasih… ya Tuhan, akhirnya!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar diantara pelukannya. Ia benamkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada dada Sehun dan menghirup aroma tubuh itu dengan nyaman. Penyatuan kecil tubuh mereka itu berlangsung beberapa saat hingga Luhan rasakan ponselnya bergetar di kantung celanya. Ia lepas pelukannya pada Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya disana.

Satu pesan baru—

'Kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih mual?'

—dari Kris.

Urat wajah Luhan menengang.

"Siapa?" Sehun bertanya. Ia melirik layar ponsel Luhan mencuri-curi pandang isi yang tertera disana.

"Sehun aku ingin—"

"Kris? Siapa Kris?"

"Itu…" Luhan kembali tergagap. Sehun menatap dirinya penasaran. "…ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu Sehun. Ini mengenai pekerjaanku."

"Oke katakan." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Luhan.

"Aku bekerja Western Int. Hotel dan menjadi sekeretaris Presdis disana. Ini semua hanya sebuah kebetulan saja tanpa ada rencana apapun di awal. Semua tak ada yang tau jika Kris berada disana dan dia merupakan atasanku."

"Kris?"

"Kris. Laki-laki yang ada di foto itu… Sehun."

Kembali, kedua bola mata Sehun seolah hendak meloncat keluar mendengarnya. Pandangannya teralih pada layar ponsel Luhan dan berguman tak percaya,

"K-Kris…? Oh—"

Oh, bagaimana Sehun bisa lupa tentang lelaki yang bernama Kris yang menjadi mantan kekasih Luhan. Ia tak pernah melihat secara langsung seperti apa rupa lelaki itu walau pernah bertukar pesan juga berada dalam ruang lingkup yang sama.

Dan Luhan pun kembali menggigit bibirnya.

" _Well_ , aku sudah mencoba untuk menjelaskan padamu Sehun dan kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak marah—"

"Kau bercanda? Jadi selama ini kau masih memiliki kontak dengan bule itu? Dan tanpa memberitauku?!"

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagipula dia sudah akan menikah."

Sehun menatap Luhan datar tanpa laki-laki itu sadari.

"Jangan marah—"

"Aku tidak marah." Sehun menyanggah cepat.

"Wajahmu berubah kaku dan tatapan matamu itu terlihat tak senang."

"Ini hanya perasaanmu saja."

Sehun hendak bangkit ketika Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangannya—memaksa pergerakan laki-laki itu terhenti seketika. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Jika kau memintaku untuk berhenti dari sana, aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Luhan tanpa ragu. "Akan kuserahkan surat pengunduran diriku besok padanya." Sambung Luhan lagi.

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali.

" _Well,_ aku tidak memaksamu." Suaranya yang rendah menyapa Luhan. Ia dekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir Luhan.

"Menyebalkan." Decak Luhan.

Sehun hendak protes ketika Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada belahan pipi Sehun dan mencium bibir laki-laki itu. Ia menciumnya dengan sedikit memberikan pangutan dalam di setiap lumatan pada kedua belahan bibir suami-nya itu.

…

Suara dentikan cangkir pada piring keramik itu setidaknya sedikit membuat suasana senyap di antara mereka menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Luhan berdehem pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi," Kris melirik selembar kertas yang Luhan sodorkan di dekatnya. "Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi hari ini."

"Aku hanya tak ingin menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lagi. Kami sudah berjanji untuk itu."

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Ia raih surat itu lalu ia masukkan ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Surat pengunduran kerjamu diterima." Katanya.

Luhan tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu. Dan ini…" Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kunci yang merupakan kunci mobil kantor yang di fasilitasikan untuknya sebagai karyawan.

"Tapi ini bukan berarti kali terakhirnya kita bertemu bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Keduanya melempar senyum kikuk.

"Aku pergi sekarang Kris."

"Hm. Hati-hati dijalan."

Luhan mengangguk. "Omong-omong, aku menunggu undangan pesta pernikahan kalian. Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Sooyeon itu. Dia perempuan yang sangat cantik tentu saja, benar?"

Kris terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jangan khawatir. Kau adalah orang pertama yang undang jika hari itu datang."

Luhan ikut tertawa. "Kupegang janjimu. Dan hm… aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sekali lagi Kris mengangguk dan ia mengulang perkataan awalnya kembali.

"Ya. Hati-hati. Dan sampaikan salamku kepada Sehun."

"Akan ku sampaikan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:** 1 chap lagi trus fic ini tamat. Seneng dong? sama, aku juga :)) btw aku nempatin janji apdet lebih cepet kan ya wkwkwk

Makasih buat yg udah baca chap 13 kemaren:

[skyeinnight], [Seravin509], [Suhocang], [izH Lee], [luhanzone], [Arifahohse], [choikim1310], [urichanbaekhunhan], [khalidasalsa], [DeathSugar], [MeriskaLu], [baekichu], [SeiraCBHS], [lulunaoh], [fxtrasknh-cb], [wijayanti628], [Anina Oh712], [Park chan hyun 614], [sakhnazrzk], [Re-Panda68], [Yessi94esy], [AlienBaby88], [daebaektaeluv], [Honeybbh], [DEERHUN794], [Ririn Ayu], [mwoya], [ruixi1], [oohluhan], [laabaikands], [igineeer], [Eun810], [hanhyewon357], [panypany], [KimRyeona19], [ForVictoRi90], [pry90004], [deerhanhuniie], [farfaridah16], [Sherli898], [ThehunLuhanieYehet], [k4n4m3], [lulu90], [Guest], [exofujo12], [heraaa], [doctorbaek], [BigSehun'sjunior], [shin songkyo12], [Exodizt97], [tiehanhun9094], [BB137], [Lovesehunluhanforever], [Edlyn Zhang], [ABC-HS], [ParkByunOh4], [Lucky8894], [rikha-chan], [wenny widyasari50], [Ovieee], [Lullaby7], [oh chaca], [HunHanCherry1220], [RZHH 261220 II], [Oktaviana Pyromaniacs], [galuhputri912], [Kiyomi381], [sakurasora47], [LauraRose14], [ChagiLu], [Anniputamei], [YooraShin14], [gbrlchnerklhn], [dayahbyun], [MonicByun06], [Wu Zhiyan], [marchtaotao], [nininguin], and [Oh Grace] **thank you thankseu so much ges~**

Jan bosen2 ye wkwkwkkwkw

 **Ps:** ada yang bisa nebak siapa Sooyeon itu? Cluenya di real life dia merupakan artis, designer, CEO dan marganya itu Jung. Aku sih ngarepnya dia dan si Kris ga cuman sekedar teman dan punya samting dibalik layar :vvv


	15. Chapter 15

Pagi baru saja di mulai. Kali ini di awali dengan Sehun yang tengah menikmati susu paginya di dapur. Menghabiskan setiap tetes cairan putih itu hingga tak tersisa lalu mengusap bibirnya pelan dan meletakkan gelas tersebut di dalam bak cuci.

Suara ceklikan pintu membuat pekerjaannya untuk mencuci gelas terhenti. Ia menoleh pada asal suara. _Hazel_ miliknya mendapati sosok Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka. Sisa-sisa mengantuk selepas bangun tidur masih begitu kentara pada wajahnya.

Wajah laki-laki cantiknya begitu kusut terlihat. Sebelah bajunya merosot ke bawah—memperlihatkan pundaknya begitu saja. Luhan terlihat tak peduli. Ia mengusap perut besarnya sambil berlalu melewati Sehun. Menenteng sebuah laptop dan dua buah buku tebal di tangan kanannya.

Luhan menguap beberapa kali sambil membawa langkah menuju balkon. Meletakkan apa yang ia bawa di atas meja yang ada disana lalu menempatkan diri untuk duduk di atas sebuah kursi.

Sekali lagi Luhan menguap.

Ia letakkan wajahnya untuk berbaring di atas buku yang tadi ia bawa lalu memejamkan mata.

Dari arah dapur Sehun melihatnya dengan senyum terkembang.

Ia mengambil segelas susu yang lain di atas konter lalu pergi menghampiri Luhan disana. Ia letakkan segelas susu itu di dekatnya lalu ikut membaringkan kepalanya berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sehun masih tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar menatap leluasa wajah laki-laki cantik itu.

Tangannya tanpa bisa ia cegah kini mulai menelusuri di setiap titik pada wajah Luhan. Menyentuh ujung hidungnya lalu menekan pelan bibir atas Luhan yang terbuka. Luhan hanya berguman lirih sebagai respon terusik. Ia tak tidur tentu saja. Apa yang Sehun lakukan ia ketahui dengan benar.

"Jangan mengangguku. Aku masih ingin tidur." Gumannya.

Sehun tak mengindahkan gumanan itu dan kembali menyentuh ujung hidung Luhan. Menekan-nekannya seolah ia tengah menekan tombol bel saja. Sehun begitu menikmatinya dan Luhan mengeram kesal dalam hati.

Ia angkat wajahnya lalu membuka laptop—mengabaikan Sehun.

"Aku sibuk. Jangan mengangguku."

"Minum susumu terlebih dahulu. Maka aku takkan menganggumu." Sehun mengangsurkan gelas susu itu di dekat Luhan.

"Kau masuk kerja hari ini?"

Alih-alih melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya barusan, Luhan kembali bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku bisa _digorok_ ayah jika tidak masuk." Sehun hiperbolis.

"Jangan pergi. Aku tak ingin sendiri hari ini." Luhan menatapnya. Tatapan polos seperti anak kecil.

"Aku—"

"Jika kau pergi juga, maka aku takkan meminum setetes susu pun hari ini." Ancamnya.

Ini mulai tak baik. Sehun melirik perut Luhan yang membesar beberapa kali.

"Jangan seperti itu." ujarnya khawatir. "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayi kita?"

"Aku tak peduli." Sungutnya.

Sehun tak lagi punya pilihan. Luhan selalu berbuat seperti apa yang ia katakan. Semenjak hamil, Luhan seolah berganti menjadi seorang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Ia berubah menjadi begitu kekanak-kanakkan sampai membuat Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia memang tidak memiliki rasa _ngidam_ yang aneh-aneh seperti umumnya orang-orang yang hamil. Mungkin membangunkan Sehun tengah malam memang kerap kali terjadi. Tapi bukan karena ia ingin memakan sesuatu atau menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi lebih dari hal itu ia hanya ingin mengajak mengobrol bersama Sehun. Itu pun tak berlangsung lama. Terhitung kurang dari lima belas menit, maka Luhan akan kembali tertidur.

 _Mood_ -nya pun sangat cepat berubah-ubah.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah." Ujar Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan membuka satu buku yang lebih tipis dari buku yang awal. Membacanya sesaat lalu mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya. Ia terlihat serius. Di sampingnya Sehun hanya memperhatikan pekerjaan laki-laki itu.

Semenjak ia berhenti bekerja di hotel—Sehun tak suka menyebut walau hanya namanya saja, Luhan kini merambah menjadi seorang _translator_. Setidaknya pekerjaan itu masih memiliki kesinambungan yang erat dengan jurusan semasa ia kuliah dulu. Dan ini merupakan buku kedua yang ia terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Korea dalam lima bulan terakhir. Luhan lebih memilih novel yang kental akan romansa percintaan daripada buku ilmiah sebenarnya.

"Aku memikirkan satu hal." Kata Luhan kemudian.

"Ohya? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sehun merespon.

Luhan menunjukkan sesuatu dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Menunjukkan deretan kalimat yang telah ia garis bawahi kepada Sehun.

"Aku memikirkan ini." Tunjuknya sambil menatap Sehun.

Kedua alis laki-laki tampan itu saling bertaut. Sehun menatap deretan kalimat itu dengan mata mengerjab beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Luhan yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

Sedikit menegakkan tubuh Sehun mulai berpikir.

"Ya… menurutku ini… hm ya—apa artinya?" Sehun balas menatap Luhan. Ia mendapati Luhan yang memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tarik sedikit menjauh buku itu dari Sehun.

"Jen mengajak Rach untuk mengikuti sebuah lomba di Dorky. Ini merupakan sebuah kompetensi berciuman terlama yang pernah siswa Weldish lakukan."

"Wow, itu keren."

"Menurutmu ini keren?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Ini keren. Wah, siapa kira-kira yang akan menang?" Sehun berguman lirih. Ia melirik isi buku yang Luhan pegang beberapa kali—berharap ia dapat memahami apa yang buku berbahasa Inggris itu tuangkan di dalamnya.

"Kita belum pernah berciuman dalam waktu yang lama. Ayo kita lakukan."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan seketika. "Berciuman? Berapa lama?" satu alis Sehun terangkat.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Seberapa lama yang kita bisa."

Apa ini sebuah tawaran?

Sehun menyeringai. Ia mendakatkan tubuhnya untuk merapat pada Luhan. Ia pandangi bibir merah itu dengan bergairah. Dan ia kecup sekali. Luhan membalasnya. Ciuman itu berlanjut—menimbulkan suara kecipak di antara mereka.

Sehun berpikir ia mungkin akan (sangat) mampu berciuman dalam waktu yang lama. Ia dapat mengkontrol nafasnya dengan baik. Jadi menurutnya itu bukan masalah.

Namun sayangnya, Luhan menarik ulur wajahnya dan tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun. Sedikit kesal mengingat mereka tengah melakukannya dengan begitu bergairah.

"Aku memikirkan satu hal." Jawab Luhan.

Hembusan nafas Sehun terhenti. "Sesuatu yang seperti apa?"

"Jika kita berciuman terlalu lama, maka akan ada banyak sekali waktu yang terbuang. Padahal akan lebih baik jika ku pergunakan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Bukan begitu?"

Dan nafas yang sempat Sehun tahan akhirnya ia lepas kembali. Ia tatap Luhan tak percaya lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Itu… benar." Sahutnya pelan.

Lalu setelah itu Luhan pun kembali menghadap layar laptopnya dan kembali pada pekerjaan awal.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" Luhan bertanya di sela-sela fokusnya pada buku.

Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang tak dapat Sehun lupakan di masa-masa Luhan hamil seperti saat ini.

Laki-laki itu entah mengapa menjadi begitu pelupa. Sangat pelupa dan Sehun sekali lagi harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tak berpergian hari ini."

"Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."

"Kau memang melupakan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan tersenyum. "Maaf."

"Kau berpikir aku akan marah karena hal itu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat."

…

Sehun telah selesai menjemur pakaian mereka di balkon dan ia bersiap untuk mandi. Badannya ia rasa lengket setelah membereskan apartemen mereka pagi ini.

Luhan masih berada di tempatnya seperti sebelum Sehun tinggal untuk mencuci pakaian. Masih menghadap layar laptop dan fokus pada buku tebal yang tengah ia terjemahkan. Sesekali membuka kamus ketika ia menemukan beberapa kata sulit yang tak ia ketahui apa artinya.

Sehun mengulum senyum melihat hal itu.

Ekspresi Luhan yang tengah serius seperti itu selalu tampak menggemaskan baginya. Ia hendak menghampiri Luhan sekedar untuk mencubiti pipi laki-laki itu ketika suara bel terdengar.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Sehun mengangkat bahunya kecil lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Dari _intercom_ ia temukan wajah tamunya hari ini. Ia sedikit menyergit bingung. Wajah tamunya terlihat tak asing, sebenarnya.

"Selamat siang, apa Luhan ada di rumah?" laki-laki itu berbicara lewat _intercom_.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang telah kembali pada pekerjaannya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu, Sehun pun membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

Di lihat langsung seperti ini pun, Sehun semakin merasa wajah laki-laki ini semakin tak asing saja.

"Ng… apa aku mengenalmu?" Sehun bertanya sembari menutup pintu kembali. laki-laki yang menjadi tamuya itu menatap Sehun sesaat dan mengulas sebuah senyum misterius pada bibirnya. Sehun menyergit dan laki-laki yang menjadi tamunya itu berlalu di depannya. Berjalan masuk semakin jauh memasuki apartemennya, menyapu pandangan ke sekitar dan menemukan Luhan duduk di dekat balkon.

"Hai Luhan."

Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sehun dan menghampiri laki-laki kecil itu.

Luhan menoleh, di detik selanjutnya kedua bola mata Luhan membesar.

"Kris!" pekiknya. "Kau datang?" Luhan hendak bangkit ketika Kris dengan cepat menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk.

Kris?

Sehun berguman dalam hati.

Kris… Kris… Kris…Kris—

Kali ini bola mata Sehunlah yang membesar.

"Ya. Mengunjungi teman lama. Bagaimana kabarmu?" lak-laki tinggi itu kini menempatkan dirinya di kursi di dekat Luhan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja Kris. Bagaimana dengan—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" suara teriakan tertahan Sehun memotong kalimat yang akan Luhan lontarkan.

Pandangan Luhan dan Kris teralih pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Rahang laki-laki itu terlihat lebih tegang dari yang awal, wajahnya datar seolah menahan amarah. Namun Luhan melihat hal itu seperti ia tengah melihat Sehun yang sedang menahan pipis.

"Ada apa denganmu—ah, Kris. Perkenalkan itu Sehun, suamiku."

Raut wajah Sehun menggendur kala mendengarnya. Sehun berjalan cepat menuju keduanya lalu memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

"Ya. Aku suami Luhan! S-u-a-m-i Luhan!" ia menekan kata suami sambil menatap Kris lekat. Nada jengkel akan kecemburuan terdengar jelas dari sana.

Kris menanggapinya dengan santai. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menyodorkan satu tangannya kepada Sehun.

"Aku Kris."

Sehun berpikir ia tak harus menyambut uluran tangan itu ketika Luhan menyikut perutnya pelan—memberi isyarat padanya. Sehun mau tak mau mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Sehun." Balasnya lalu dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali.

Kris terlihat tak peduli akan respon Sehun ketus padanya, ia kembali membawa pandangannya kepada Luhan. Melihat hal itu Sehun semakin kesal saja di buatnya.

"Masa kehamilanmu sudah memasuki bulan ke berapa?" Kris bertanya.

"Sembilan bulan." Jawab Luhan tersenyum. "Tinggal menunggu hari saja."

"Ini kali pertama aku melihat seseorang yang seperti kau."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau laki-laki dan kau hamil—"

"Itu karena Luhan laki-laki yang _special_." Sehun menyela.

Kris mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Sehun.

"Kau benar. Luhan memang laki-laki yang _special_."

Mendengarnya membuat Sehun tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, belum lagi ada rona merah yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupi wajah Luhan setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Sehun tak yakin karena kalimat yang mana rona merah itu menyembul dari kedua belah pipi Luhan, apakah darinya atau dari laki-laki bule tiang listrik di depannya kini.

Luhan memalu. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dengan senyum manis yang menatap padanya.

Ah, Luhan tersipu karena kalimat darinya.

Sehun merasa lega karena itu.

"Sehun bisakah kau ambilkan segelas jus?"

"Kau ingin jus?"

"Bukan untukku. Tapi untuk Kris."

Sehun cemberut. Sedikit berat untuk mengambil langkah menuju dapur meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Ia jengkel setengah mati. Bahkan sempat terpikir untuk memasukkan obat pencuci perut ke dalam jus untuk laki-laki bule itu atau hal-hal yang lain lagi. Apapun itu asal dia bisa cepat-cepat minggat dari apartemen mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku punya maksud lain datang kesini."

Dari arah dapur Sehun dapat mendengar jelas apa yang tengah keduanya bicarakan.

"Apa itu?"

Kris tak langsung menjawab. Sehun lihat laki-laki itu menyodorkan sesuatu di atas meja. Bersamaan dengan segelas jus yang Sehun letakkan di dekatnya.

Kris menggumankan kata terima kasih yang di respon Sehun dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku memenuhi janjiku hari itu."

"Janji? Ah, apa hari itu sudah datang?" Luhan mengambil yang Kris sodorkan padanya.

Kris mengangguk, "Seperti itulah."

"Hei, apa aku orang pertama yang kau undang?"

"Aku memenuhi janji, bukan?"

Luhan terkikik. Ia tatap lekat undangan itu dengan takjub.

"Selamat Kris, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir." Luhan menggelus perutnya yang besar.

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama, hm, terima kasih."

"Aku akan mengirimkan ucapan selamat saat hari H nanti."

Kris mengangguk. Ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Kris mengerti.

Ia melirik arlogi yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Kris lalu bangkit.

"Mengapa cepat sekali?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Aku akan berkunjung saat bayi kalian lahir. Aku pergi Luhan."

"Ah, hati-hati Kris. Sampaikan salamku kepada Sooyeon."

"Akan kusampaikan."

Kris berjalan menuju pintu yang diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Mereka sempat saling menatap beberapa saat dan Kris menggulum sebuah senyum kepada laki-laki itu lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Pintu telah di tutup Sehun kembali. Pandangannya langsung terarah pada Luhan yang sedari tadi memandang pada keduanya. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan berlalu ke dapur.

"Sehun." Luhan memanggilnya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Aku… em, ingin mandi."

…

Luhan bersenandung kecil sambil memainkan busa-busa yang memenuhi sekitar tubuhnya. Di belakangnya, Sehun duduk di pinggiran _bath up_ sambil mengosok punggungnya dengan lembut. Ia (lagi-lagi) hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal ini.

Baginya, hal apapun yang Luhan lakukan mampu membuat dirinya menjadi candu. Ia tersenyum bodoh setiap hari dan jika di anggap aneh pun Sehun tak peduli. Asal yang menjadi alasannya adalah Luhan. ia ingin melakukannya.

Rasa kekesalan yang sempat ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu seolah menghilang tanpa bekas. Ia berpikir tak ada gunanya _ngambek_ seharian jika pada kenyataannya Luhan memang miliknya. Bahkan laki-laki cantik itu tengah mengandung anaknya,

Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan jika memang ia satu-satunya laki-laki yang Luhan miliki?

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum.

Ia membasuh punggung Luhan dengan air—membuat kumpulan busa itu turun dan berbaur dengan air yang lain di bawah sana.

"Kau ingin keramas?" Sehun bertanya di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Boleh."

Sehun meraih _shower_ di dekatnya lalu mulai membasahi rambut cokelat madu milik Luhan. Setelah itu ia mengambil shampoo dan mulai memijit kulit rambut Luhan pelahan.

"Sehun." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Jika bayi kita lahir, kau ingin menamainya dengan nama apa?"

Sehun mengguyur lagi _shower_ pada rambut Luhan untuk membersihkan busa disana. Ia sedikit berpikir.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Aku memikirkan satu hal."

"Satu hal? Ya. Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menamainya dari singkatan nama kita?"

Satu alis Sehun terangkat.

"Seperti—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan tiba-tiba saja memotong.

"Di masa depan aku ingin memiliki tiga anak dan kita dapat menamai mereka semua dengan nama SeLu, SeHan dan HunHan." Luhan begitu bersemangat menjabarkannya.

Kini kedua alis Sehun bertemu di dahinya.

"SeLu? SeHan? HunHan…?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Ya! Itu semua merupakan singkatan dari nama kita. Sehun dan Luhan. Tidakkah itu terdengar manis Sehun?" Luhan menatapnya.

Meski sedikit aneh baginya, namun Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya. Tentu. Ayo kita menamai mereka dengan nama itu." ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Wajah Luhan seketika itu di liputi oleh senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih Sehun!" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia usap wajah Luhan dengan tangan basah miliknya. Membersihkan setiap titik wajah itu dengan sapuan tangannya yang lembut.

"Tapi aku memikirkan satu hal yang lain lagi Sehun."

"Kau memikirkan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini. Kali ini apa lagi, hm?"

Mendengarnya Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku memang memikirkannya. Jadi dengarkan aku."

"Aku mendengarmu."

Luhan menggaruk pipinya sebelum berkata.

"Kita memiliki tiga nama singkatan yang akan kita berikan untuk nama anak kita nanti."

"Ya. Kau baru saja mengatakannya."

"Aku ingin memiliki banyak anak sebenarnya. Tapi… aku tidak ingin hamil lagi Sehun."

"Hah?" Sehun di buat takjub olehnya. "Jika kau tidak hamil bagaimana kita bisa memiliki anak?"

Luhan menggaruk pipinya kembali.

"Kau tidak tau ya, hamil itu sama sekali tidak enak." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang menolak ketika di ajak tidur siang. Tatapan mengiba dan Sehun tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Ya… berarti kita hanya memiliki satu anak saja."

"Tapi aku ingin tiga." Sungutnya.

Sehun tak tau harus menjawab apa lagi. Ia mengguyur Luhan dengan _shower_ –melanjutkan sesi mandi yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau sudah berendam terlalu lama, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Sehun beralasan.

Luhan menurut. Ia tak lagi mengeluarkan satu patah kata lagi setelah itu.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya yang di bantu Sehun. Perlahan keluar dari _bath up_. Sehun dengan sigap mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu melingkarkan handuk itu di sekitar pinggang Luhan.

Sehun tak ingin mengambil resiko jika ia harus bertemu pandang lebih lama dengan milik Luhan. _Bisa gawat!_ Baginya.

Terhitung sudah berapa kali Luhan ingin di mandikan oleh Sehun dan selama itu pula Sehun harus menahan hasratnya. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko. Mungkin berbeda ketika Luhan belum berbadan dua atau ketika masa kehamilannya masih di bawah bulan ke tujuh, Sehun masih dapat melampiaskan hasratnya itu. dan jelas sekali kali ini berbeda. Mereka bahkan hanya tinggal menghitung hari untuk kelahiran bayi mereka nanti.

Sehun membimbing Luhan untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Lalu melesat menuju lemari dan mencari pakaian untuk Luhan.

"Aku ingin pakai yang itu." kata Luhan di belakangnya.

"Hm yang ini?" Sehun menunjuk satu di antara kumpulan baju-baju Luhan.

"Bukan. Bukan yang itu."

"Yang ini?"

"Aku ingin memakai bajumu Sehun. Yang itu. Yang berwarna putih."

"H-hah?" Sehun menunjuk kemaja putih miliknya. Itu adalah satu dari kemeja yang basa dirinya pakai untuk bekerja di perusahaan.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku ingin pakai yang itu."

Sehun tak punya pilihan lain. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menutup pintu lemari dan menghampiri Luhan.

Ia menunduk di hadapan laki-laki itu dan memakaikan celana dalamnya. Harap-harap cemas—semoga saja…

Area privat itu telah terbungkus oleh celana dalam tanpa sentuhan sengaja apapun dari Sehun. Ia patut bernafas lega. Ia menyodorkan sebuah celana piyama untuk Luhan pakai.

"Aku tidak ingin pakai celana."

"Apa?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia tak berniat untuk mengulang kalimatnya kembali. berdalih mengambil kemeja milik Sehun dan memakainya. Ia meletakkan begitu saja handuk lembab itu di atas tempat tidur dan mengancingi satu persatu kancing kemeja itu.

Sehun bangkit untuk mengambil _hair-dryer_ dan mengeringkan rambut Luhan. Laki-laki cantik itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Aku akan mandi nanti."

"Boleh tidak?"

"Hm?"

"Setelah kau mandi, aku ingin makan ddeobeokki."

"Ddeobeokki? Oke."

…

Setelah jam makan malam selesai, Sehun segera beranjak untuk tidur. Rasa lelah memaksa ia untuk segera bergelut dengan alam mimpi.

Disaat bersamaan pula, sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin mengajak laki-laki itu untuk mengobrol namun ia urungkan. Ia pandangi wajah Sehun dengan kasian. Beberapa hari belakang ini Sehun lah yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Belum lagi ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke kantor. Sehun pasti kelelahan sekali.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Sehun memang langsung di tarik ayahnya untuk bekerja di perusahaan. Bukan untuk menggantikan posisi direktur atau jabatan tinggi lainnya, namun kurang daripada itu semua. Sehun harus memulai semua itu dari 0. Ia bahkan harus menjadi karyawan magang di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri.

Ck, menyebalkan.

Tapi ada bagusnya pula mengingat Sehun tidak memiliki pengalaman bekerja apapun selama ini. Dan belum tentu juga jika ia melamar pekerjaan di luar sana ia akan langsung di terima.

Terdiam cukup lama sambil memperhatikan wajah Sehun, Luhan pun merasa mengantuk juga. Ia mengambil posisi untuk berbaring. Menarik selimut di antara tubuh Sehun untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan. Sesekali ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun–memastikan apakah laki-laki itu benar tidur atau tidak. Tapi masih seperti awal. Sehun terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Luhan mengelus perutnya yang besar lalu ia pejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

…

Luhan membuka matanya yang entah ke berapa kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir ini. Dan selama itu pula yang hanya dapat ia lakukan adalah menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

Di sampingnya Sehun tertidur bagai orang mati. Bahkan ia tak bergerak sekedar merubah posisi berbaringnya.

Luhan berubah gelisah. Bukan karena Sehun tapi karena dirinya sendiri. Mungkin alasan mengapa ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya memang karena hal 'ini'.

Perutnya terasa nyeri dan pinggulnya serasa akan remuk saja. Ia raba Sehun di sampingnya lalu mengguncang pelan lengan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Sehun." Panggilnya.

Sehun bergeming. Masih mendengur merdu dengan lautan mimpi antah berantah mana yang tengah ia kunjungi saat ini.

Luhan kembali mengguncang tubuhnya, kali ini kencang dari yang awal.

Sehun meleguh pelan. Ia merubah posisinya menyamping lalu membawa jemarinya menuju perut Luhan dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ia berguman pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Sehun." Luhan memanggilnya lagi.

Dan lagi Sehun berguman sebagai jawaban.

"Buka matamu."

"Ada apa? Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Sehun sepertinya aku akan melahirkan."

"Hm kau akan melahirkan–apa?! Melahirkan?!" Sehun terlonjak pada tempatnya. Kedua mata Sehun terbuka lebar-lebar, menatap Luhan tak percaya di sampingnya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Air ketubannya sudah pecah sedari tadi." katanya.

Sehun kelabakan.

"H-hah? Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?!" ia hendak menyentuh perut Luhan tapi segera ia tarik kembali tangannya.

Ia kebingungan. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari seolah tengan mencari sesuatu. Melihat hal itu Luhan merasakan pusing yang melanda kepalanya seketika.

"Berhanti bergerak seperti itu Sehun. Kau membuatku pusing."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!" ia terus mengulang kalimat itu-itu saja sedari tadi.

"Kau sungguh akan melahirkan dan apa yang harus ku—ah, ibu!"

Sehun segera meraih ponselnya di atas nakas. Mencari nomor ibunya di dalam kontak dan menghubungi orangtua perempuannya itu.

"Bu! Luhan akan segera melahirkan dan aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan!"

Di tengah keremangan kamar tengah malam itu ibunya membelalak kaget.

" _Apa?!"_ ibu berteriak keras.

"Luhan akan segera melahirkan!" ulangna tak kalah keras.

" _Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?! Bawa Luhan ke rumah sakit!"_

…

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan saat malam kelahiran itu terjadi. Jika di tanya siapa yang paling panik saat itu, maka jawabannya adalah Sehun.

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan ibu, Sehun segera melesat membopong Luhan dan membawa laki-laki menuju rumah sakit menggunakan mobilnya.

Ia terlihat begitu kacau dan mondar mandir di lorong terus ia lakukan sambil menunggu Luhan melahirkan di dalam sana. Ia sempat di marahi oleh ibu beberapa kali yang memintanya untuk tetap bersikap tenang, namun tak bisa laki-laki itu lakukan. Ia terlalu panik dan berharap-harap cemas dalam hati.

Dan sama seperti Baekhyun, Luhan pun harus melahirkan melalui proses operasi cesar.

Malam yang begitu panjang bagi Sehun itu akhirnya terlewatkan juga.

Luhan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki malam menjelang pagi itu. Tubuhnya kecil berwarna merah. Dengan matanya yang terpejam dan belahan bibir yang terbuka. Sehun terharu ketika dokter mengisyaratkan ia untuk mengendong bayi itu.

Sehun bisa saja menangis guling-guling di dalam ruangan itu jika tak dapat menahan emosi—betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Bagaikan _puzzle_ dan Sehun telah berhasil menyusun semua bagian rumpang itu. Sehun merasa lengkap dan sempurna.

…

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di siang hari itu. Suaranya menggema menembus seisi apartemennya yang sepi. Pada tempatnya, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit malas untuk beranjak. Tapi suara bel yang terus terdengar memaksa ia mau tak mau beranjak juga.

Ia bangkit dan membawa langkah keluar dari kamar setelah merapikan tataan baju pada tubuh kecil bayinya.

Dari _intercom_ ia menemukan seorang laki-laki berseragam berdiri di luar sana.

 _Oh, sudah datang._ Gumamnya.

Ia menekan sebuah tombol di sekitar _intercom_ dan dengan otomatis pintu itu terbuka.

"Selamat siang." Petugas itu menyapa ramah. "Saya mengantar barang pesanan anda."

"Ohya, masukkan saja ke dalam."

Petugas itu mengangguk dan membawa masuk kardus-kardus besar itu ke dalam sana.

"Tolong tanda tangani kwitansi penerimaan barangnya." Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas berserta pulpen. Si pemilik barang menerimanya lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana sebelum memberikan kembali kepada petugas itu.

"Terima kasih. Permisi."

Setelah petugas itu pergi ia menutup pintu kembali. Matanya meneliti kardus-kardus itu sebelum membukanya. Ia memeriksa satu persatu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "tidak buruk."

Setidaknya ia tak harus merasa kecewa dengan pilihan laki-laki itu.

Ia menutup kardus itu kembali dan hendak masuk kamar ketika pintu apartemen di buka kembali dari luar.

"Oh kau sudah pulang?" sapanya begitu melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Hm. Barangnya sudah sampai?"

"Ya. Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Bagaimana?" satu alis laki-laki itu sedikit ia tarik ke atas.

"Ya… kau memang yang terbaik!"

…

Lima bulan setelah bayi mereka lahir, Sehun berkata padanya.

"Ayo kita buat kamar untuk bayi kita."

Luhan ingin menolak sebenarnya. Ziyu—mereka akhirnya memberi nama bayi mereka diluar pilihan yang sempat Luhan utarakan dulu, terdengar sedikit aneh tapi mereka benar berencana untuk menamainya seperti itu, belum lagi Baekhyun yang meng-klaim mereka tak kreatif sama sekali, ia berpikir kedua orang ini ikut-ikutan dirinya dalam memberi nama anak dalam singkatan nama keduanya—masih terlalu kecil baginya. Namun Sehun berkilah.

"Ini untuk persiapannya saat besar nanti."

 _Well,_ Luhan tak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak. Dan lagi pikirnya itu memang dirasa perlu.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun (lagi-lagi) mengambil cuti dan pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan, membeli semua keperluan untuk kamar bayi mereka. Sedang Luhan sendiri tetap tinggal.

Suara kriuk dari kentang chip yang Sehun kunyah terdengar pelan memasuki gendang telinga Luhan. Laki-laki itu memeliriknya sesaat, membuat Sehun berhenti mengunyah beberapa detik tapi mengunyah kembali saat Luhan tak lagi meliriknya. Begitu terus terjadi berulang-ulang.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah lalu kembali mengusap tubuh Ziyu dengan minyak telon di seluruh tubuh. Lalu menaburkan bedak juga.

Setelah itu Luhan pakaikan popok dan bajunya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh bayi itu dengan senyum lebar. Menciuminya bertubi-tubi dengan rasa sayang yang membuncah. Sehun tak lagi mengunyah dan ia melamun menatap Luhan dan bayi mereka.

"Ah, tampannya! Siapa yang paling tampan, hm? Ziyu! Ziyu yang paing tampan!" Luhan terkikik dan menciumi lagi anaknya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun cemberut.

"Aku yang paling tampan." Sunggut Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi Ziyu yang paling tampan, Sehun yang paling jelek."

"Hei!"

Luhan baringkan kembali bayinya di atas perlak. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

" _Don't be childish,_ oke!"

Luhan bangkit. Mengambil semua peralatan milik Ziyu untuk ia letakkan kembali pada lemari. Sehun ikut bangkit dan mencekal lengan Luhan lalu ia sandarkan pada dinding. Luhan sedikit terkejut tapi dengan cepat dapat mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Tubuh Sehun merapat padanya dan dengan santai Luhan lingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun, memainkan rambut belakang laki-laki itu dengan jemari miliknya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun pelan.

Ya, dirinya memang merindukan Luhan. sangat. Terhitung dua bulan lebih tak saling berhubungan tentu mereka harus saling menahan hasrat masing-masing. Terlebih lagi Sehun. Tangannya kini tanpa ragu untuk menyentuh area privat Luhan yang di balut celana yang laki-laki itu kenakan.

Menekannya dengan seduktif hingga membuat Luhan meleguh di depannya. Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Ia sedikit merunduk dan menggapai bibir Luhan dan menciuminya dalam. Luhan membalas pangutan itu, memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

Laki-laki dalam rengkuhannya itu menghisap dalam bibir Luhan hingga membuat kedua pipinya mencekung. Luhan kewalahan di buatnya. Nafasnya berubah menjadi satu-satu. Ia dorong dada Sehun pelan dan menarik nafas terburu-buru.

" _Can i_?" Sehun berujar lirih sambil menyeka tetesan liur pada dagu Luhan.

Luhan bisa saja mengatakan "Yes," karena memang ia menginginkan hal ini. Bukan hanya Sehun yang merindukannya saat-saat itu. dirinya pun.

Tapi Luhan memberikan jawaban, "No." di sertai sebuah gelengan lalu keluar dari hmpitan laki-laki tinggi itu.

Ia temukan wajah Sehun yang merengut karena penolakannya.

"Kenapa?" kembali Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tak ingin hamil lagi." Jawabnya tenang. "Kecuali jika kau bersedia untuk hamil—"

Seolah bola matanya di tarik keluar dari tengkorak, Sehun membelalakkan matanya besar karena terlalu kaget. Sangat kaget dan ia menahan nafas di saat yang bersamaan.

" _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_ "

Luhan tertawa keras. " _No, I'm so fucking serious~"_

Ia menghampiri Ziyu yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memperhatikan kegiatan kedua orangtuanya di atas tempat tidur. Ia angkat dan ia gendong tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Lalu pergi melenggang keluar kamar.

Sehun terlihat ingin menangis—pada kenyataannya ia benar-benar menangis, saat Luhan meninggalkan ia sendiri di dalam kamar dan Sehun mulai berpikir dengan berlebihan.

' _I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HAVING SEX WITH LUHAN!'_

Sehun terkadang memang berlebihan dan kenyataan jika Sehun laki-laki yang _mellow_ drama pun, tak dapat Luhan tampik jika laki-laki itu benar suaminya.

…

Malamnya, Sehun tidur dengan merapat pada Luhan. Memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu dengan manja dan mengendus-endus aroma tubuh Luhan dengan hidungnya. Luhan hanya mengelus belaian rambut Sehun seadanya sebagai respon di tengah kantuk yang menyerang dirinya.

"Luhan."

"Hm."

"Kau tidak serius bukan?" Sehun mencuri-curi pandang laki-laki manis itu.

"Apa?"

"Mengenai hal tadi."

"Aku sungguh tak ingin hamil lagi Sehun." Balas Luhan pelan. Masih mencoba melawan kantuk yang mendera.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk kita tak bercinta lagi bukan?"

"Sehun—"

"Aku takkan marah jika kau minum kopi lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Asal kita terus bercinta di setiap malamnya, hehe."

"Ck."

"Yah?"

"Aku ku pikirkan."

"Luhan…"

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah…"

" _Yes,_ asiiikk~"

Sehun bangkit hendak mencium bibirnya kala Luhan lagi-lagi menahan pergerakan laki-laki itu.

"Tapi tidak untuk malam ini, oke. Aku lelah sekali."

"Hm, oke."

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Luhan menarik selimut dan siap untuk tidur. Dan dengan gerakan yang cepat Sehun segera mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Hei!" sentak Luhan.

Ia pelototi Sehun dengan cemberut. Sehun cengengesan dan kali ini ia yang menarik selimut dan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

"Selamat malam sayang."

Luhan tak tau mengapa tertawa sendiri, "ya, selamat malam Sehun manja~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebuah kebohongan memang memiliki maksud mereka sendiri**_

 _ **Tak ingin memperlihatkan sisi buruk menjadi salah satu alasannya.**_

 _ **Namun ada rasa tak adil di dalam sana dan rasa kecewa pun mendominsi**_

 _ **Perasaan berkecamuk dan bingung harus melawan hasrat diri**_

 _ **Namun, hebatnya 'cinta' mampu menunjukkan jalan pilihan itu.**_

* * *

 **~Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar~**

* * *

 **Wanna sequel?**


	16. Chapter 16: Sequel: Marriage Life

**Your Melody**

Langit-langit kamar bahkan tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Ia masih saja merupakan objek yang datar dengan warna cat putih bersih. Terlalu membosankan untuk di perhatikan lebih lama. Namun Sehun melakukannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tak bisa tidur. Terpikir mengenai esok hari.

Ia akan resmi di angkat menjadi Presiden Direktur di perusahaan ayahnya setelah nyaris dua tahun berkerja sebagai karyawan biasa disana. Bagaimana ia tidak gelisah?

"Belum tidur?" suara Luhan terdengar lembut memecah lamunannya.

Sehun menoleh. Mendapati Luhan yang berbaring menyamping menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya. Ikut merubah posisi menyamping berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kepikiran tentang besok pagi."

Luhan tersenyum lembut.

Ia berpikir jika ia berada di dalam posisi Sehun pun akan gelisah juga.

"Ingin kubuatkan teh?" ia menawarkan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tak apa. Kau tidurlah." Ia mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku akan tidur jika kau pun tidur. Kemari." Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi—sedikit bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur lalu memberi isyarat agar Sehun mendekat padanya.

Laki-laki itu menurut. Luhan membawa kepala Sehun agar bersandar pada dadanya.

Sehun bergerak sesaat untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berbaring. Menjadikan dada Luhan sepenuhnya menjadi bantal tidurnya. Seperti ini ia dapat mendengar detakan jantung Luhan yang berdetak teratur dengan jelas. Belum lagi tangan Luhan kini bergerak membelai rambut laki-laki itu, mengusap helaiannya dengan lembut.

Sehun merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia lingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang laki-laki manis itu. lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Haruskah aku menyanyikan satu lagu untukmu?" Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Tak harus. Karena aku tengah memperdengarkan melodimu."

"Ng?"

Sehun membuat beberapa pola random di atas dada Luhan.

"Ada melodi indah disini. Merdu sekali bunyinya." Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Dasar bodoh." Rutuknya pelan.

Sehun tak peduli. Ia memperdengarkan lebih dalam lagi detakan jantung itu. Hingga matanya terasa berat dan belaian tangan Luhan semakin tak lagi ia rasakan.

Sehun telah terlelap seraya mendengarkan melodi lembut milik Luhan-nya.

 **...**

 **Hug You**

"Tetap tenang oke."

Itu merupakan pernyataan Luhan yang entah keberapa kalinya saat ini. Ia menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak suaminya dengan tangan yang lain.

Sehun masih tak dapat tenang. Ia menjilati bibir bawahnya beberapa kali. Menahan rasa gugup yang ia rasakan sejak pagi menjelang.

Lima belas menit dari sekarang, ia resmi di mandat oleh ayahnya. Mungkin untuk berdiri dengan pose tenang dapat ia lakukan dengan baik. Tapi masalahnya ia juga harus menyampaikan beberapa patah kata dalam pidatonya nanti yang membuat dirinya resah bukan main.

Bagaimana jika ia tergagap nantinya? Ia bisa saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan jauh dari topik yang tengah di adakan. Belum lagi berbagai relasi dan klien ayahnya yang membuat rasa resahnya menjadi double saja.

Mereka orang-orang penting, 'kan?

"Tarik nafasmu Sehun." Luhan kembali bersuara.

Sehun melakukannya beberapa kali. Detakan jantungnya masih saja menggila.

Sehun berbalik badan dan menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya memenangkan. Suaminya itu tersenyum memberi dukungan untuknya.

Kedua tangan Sehun terbuka untuk melingkari tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk suaminya dengan erat sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan dari luar bajunya. Matanya terpejam menikmati pelukan Luhan juga punggungnya. Ia mengecup beberapa kali kulit di belakang telinga Luhan lalu kembali menarik aroma laki-laki itu.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. _Fighting_!" bisik Luhan lembut.

"Ya. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya."

Sehun melepas pelukan itu. menatap Luhan sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Luhan ikut bangkit dari sana.

" _Fighting_!" balasnya.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, ia sempatkan untuk mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir Luhan. Lalu melangkah pergi setelah menarik nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa.

 **...**

 **BUSY**

Suara dentingan detik jam menyambut Luhan ketika ia keluar dari kamar. Ia melirik pada objek bulat yang tertempel pada dinding ruang tengah apartermentnya.

8.45

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia melangkah menuju dapur sambil sesekali mengusap permukaan punggung Ziyu dalam rengkuhannya. Bocah laki-laki berumur tiga tahun tepat dua bulan lagi itu sudah cukup tenang setelah menangis meraung-meraung kala terjatuh dari sepedanya sore tadi. Lututnya mendapat luka ketika bertubrukan dengan semen kasar di atas atap.

Luhan membuat segelas susu hangat untuk Ziyu minum nanti. Matanya sesekali melirik jam dinding yang terlihat jelas dari arah dapur. Hampir jam sembilan malam dan Sehun masih belum pulang juga.

 _Selalu seperti ini_ , pikirnya.

Luhan bukannya mengkhawirkan sesuatu hal yang mungkin tengah Sehun lakukan di luar sana. Ia mempercayai suaminya. Jadi ia percaya, tak mungkin jika Sehun melakukan hal-hal aneh di belakangnya. Namun jauh sekedar hal itu, Luhan tengah mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya saja. Sehun berubah menjadi begitu sibuk ketika ia menggantikan ayahnya untuk memimpin perusahaan. Sehun yang belum terbiasa, akhirnya berdampak kepada ketelodoran laki-laki itu dalam menyusun jadwalnya sendiri. Dan berakhir dengan selalu pulang malam.

Luhan menimang-nimang hangat cairan susu di dalam gelas itu. Memastikan jika ini adalah tingkat panas yang pas untuk anak laki-lakinya minum.

Suara ceklikan pada pintu yang terbuka membuat Luhan membawa pandangannya mengarah pada pintu. Seseorang terlihat di balik sana. Sehun.

Luhan mengulum senyum. Ia menghampiri laki-laki tampan itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu letih dan kusut. Luhan kasihan melihatnya. Ia raih kopor yang Sehun genggam.

Sehun membalas tipis senyum Luhan. ia mendekat untuk mengecup kepala Luhan dan Ziyu bergantian. Ziyu melenguh kecil ketika Sehun ingin mengendong tubuhnya.

"Ziyu kenapa?" ia merasa sedikit bingung kala menemukan wajah anaknya yang menyergit.

"Ziyu terjatuh dari sepeda sore tadi dan lututnya terluka." Sehun menautkan alisnya. Ia meneliti lutut anaknya yang di balut dengan perban. Lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Apa lukanya lebar?"

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi cukup membuat dirinya menangis hampir seharian ini." Canda Luhan. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kau pasti lelah. Mandilah dulu." Kata Luhan lembut.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Ia mengambil tubuh Ziyu untuk ia gendong dari Luhan. Lalu kembali menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang sebelum pergi beranjak dari sana.

"Kau ingin kusiapkan makan malam?" Tanyanya lagi sebelum Sehun berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Oke."

 **...**

 **Our Baby**

Sehun sedikit terkantuk-kantuk ketika ia membuka pintu kamar lalu melenggang masuk kesana. Keadaan kamar sedikit tamaram. Hanya lampu tidur saja yang menyala. Selebihnya tidak ada penerangan yang lain lagi.

Sehun menekan saklar di dekat pintu dan menyapu pandangannya ke segela arah. Tepat di dekat jendela, ia lihat Luhan yang duduk disana. Mendekap Ziyu dalam pelukannya.

Sehun mendekatnya. Taunya Luhan terlelap pada tempatnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Perlahan ia lepas rengkuhan Luhan lalu ia mengangkat tubuh anak laki-lakinya untuk ia tempatkan di atas tempat tidur.

Di saat yang bersamaan pula Luhan terjaga. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun yang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Sehun kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kenapa tertidur disini, hm?"

"Aku tidak tertidur." Jawab Luhan sambil membawa pandangannya pada Ziyu yang telah berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur. "Aku lupa menyelimuti Ziyu." Kata Luhan lagi.

Mendengarnya Sehun tersenyum. Sepertinya hal tiga tahun yang lalu itu terjadi kembali. Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan berjongkok di depannya. Satu tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus perut Luhan yang sedikit lebih besar dari perut normal lainnya.

"Sepertinya kebiasaan lupamu selalu muncul saat kau hamil, ya?" Sehun mengecup sekali permukaan perut itu dari luar baju yang Luhan pakai.

"Heh? Apa yang ku lupakan?" Luhan berjengit. Sehun mendongak untuk menatap wajah cantik suaminya itu. Tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menarik ujung hidung mancung milik Luhan. Si empunya meringis pelan.

"Kau lupa jika ada satu malaikat lagi di dalam sini?" Sehun mengusap-usap kembali perut Luhan. "Jangan menundukkan Ziyu disini, dia bisa membuat adiknya sesak."

"Ah itu… Ziyu bilang ia ingin tidur dengan adiknya."

"Tapi tidak seperti itu caranya sayang."

"Hm ya, aku tau. Maaf."

Sehun bangkit dan mengecup kepala Luhan sekali, "Pintar." Katanya sambil terkikik.

Ia merunduk untuk melihat wajah Luhan lebih dekat lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan balas menciumi bibir milik Sehun dan pangutan keduanya pun terjadi mengisi tengah malam kelabu itu.

 **...**

 **A Kiss**

Teringat oleh Luhan ketika Sehun masih berada di Universitas dan tengah menyelesaikan skripsinya. Laki-laki itu akan duduk di ruang teve menghadap layar monitor laptop dengan fokus dan buku-buku berserakan di atas meja bulat yang ada disana.

Dan kali pun Luhan kembali melihatnya. Sehun telah duduk kembali pada tempatnya. Fokusnya tetap pada layar laptop. Yang membedakan kali ini merupakan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas bukan buku. Sehun pulang sore hari itu. membawa pulang satu kotak—yang Luhan kira merupakan satu paket _dunkin' donuts_ yang ia bawa pulang.

Tapi ternyata ia salah, itu merupakan kertas-kertas yang berisi document perusahaan. Ia berniat untuk mengambil cuti untuk besok lalu kembali dengan semua tugas yang telah selesai. Maka ia merampungkan semuanya hari ini.

"Apa belum selesai juga?" Luhan melirik jam di dinding. "Ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh."

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

Luhan menatap beberapa kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi Sehun geluti.

"Tau akan seperti ini aku akan mengambil jurusan bisnis saat kuliah dulu." Gumam Luhan..

Sehun mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Agar aku bisa membantumu." Jawaban Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan.

"Kau ingin membantuku?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan menjawab pasti.

Satu ide jahil melintas dalam benaknya. Ia sedikit beringsut keluar dari bawah meja.

"Sebenarnya aku lelah sekali." Kata Sehun sambil menggerakkan otot lehernya kekiri-kekanan beberapa kali.

"Kau ingin kupijiti?"

"Boleh."

Luhan mendekat padanya. Mengambil tempat di belakang Sehun dan mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk memberikan pijatan pada punggung suaminya.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya pijatan Luhan tak terasa apa-apa pada punggungnya. Laki-laki manis itu melakukannya terlampau hati-hati sehingga tak terasa getaran apapun. Tapi Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk mengomentari pekerjaan suaminya itu.

"Sebenarnya selain pijitan ada hal lain yang lebih ampuh untuk menghilang rasa lelah."

"Heh? Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa itu? Bisakah aku melakukannya? Jika ya, aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Dari arah belakangnya Luhan sedikit berteriak.

Sehun sekali lagi tersenyum. Ia berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Kau sangat bisa untuk melakukannya."

"Ohya? Apa itu?"

"Ciuman. Kau tau, sebuah ciuman mampu menghilangkan rasa lelah."

Luhan menyergit. "Err… benarkah? Bagaimana… bisa?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya dua kali.

"Ayo kita buktikan."

Meski Luhan merasa Sehun tengah mengerjainya saat ini, namun ia tetap melakukannya juga. Ia mengangkup kedua belah pipi Sehun dengan tangannya lalu mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Ia mengecup sekali lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah tak merasa lelah lagi?" Luhan menatapnya dalam.

Rasa senang dalam diri Sehun hanya terjadi kurang dari dua detik saja. Ia tatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Bukan seperti itu sayang."

"Ng jadi?"

"Kau tadi mengecupnya, bukan menciumnya."

"Ah—"

"Lakukan lagi, hm. Kali ini lebih dalam, oke?"

Mendengarnya Luhan berubah menjadi malu. Ia jarang sekali untuk mencium Sehun lebih dulu. Kecuali jika Sehun memulainya, maka Luhan akan membalas perlakukan laki-laki itu. dan kali ini ia harus memulainya, ah… bagaimana bisa wajahnya untuk tak merona.

Satu tangannya berpindah dari sisi pipi Sehun, menuju kedua matanya lalu menutup indera penglihatan itu. Sehun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum. Namun segera terhenti ketika seseuatu yang lembut milik Luhan telah menyapu miliknya.

Seperti yang Sehun katakan padanya dan Luhan melakukan _proses menghilangkan rasa lelah_ dengan dalam. Sehun sampai terhanyut dalam penyatuan kecil itu. tanpa harus Luhan tutupi matanya lebih lama lagi, Sehun telah menutup matanya sedari tadi. Bibirnya bergerak sesuai irama gerakan dari Luhan.

Rasa lelah seperti yang ia katakan di awal perlahan tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman yang mengalir di aliran darahnya. Sehun tak tau jika apa yang ia katakan pada Luhan tadi mengenai ciuman itu ternyata menjadi benar adanya. Buktinya kini ia merasa lebih rilex.

Disana, dalam tautan keduanya tak ada paksaan yang berarti, keduanya sama-sama menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Setiap kecupan kecil kini berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang menggoda. Luhan tanpa sadar mengepit bibir atas Sehun lalu memasukkan daging tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam kehangatan mulut Sehun.

Hingga beberapa menit terlewati, Luhan menarik ulur wajahnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana, apakah rasa lelahmu sudah menghilang?"

 **...**

 **PHOTOS**

Klik.

"Kemeja… jas… pakaian dalam juga sudah…ah~ kaos oblong juga."

Luhan bangkit dan mencari kaos oblong milik Sehun di dalam lemari.

Klik.

Klik.

Klik.

Kli—

"Sehun hentikan!" pekiknya. Ia menatap tajam pada Sehun yang berdiri di dekatnya sambil mengambil gambar dirinya dari kamera ponsel miliknya.

Klik.

Sehun mengambil sekali lagi gambar laki-laki itu.

Luhan merengut kesal. Ia lipat asal-asalan baju Sehun lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kopor hitam laki-laki itu.

Klik.

"Sehun!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Berhenti mengambil gambarku, oke!"

"Ayolah Lu, apa salahnya?" Sehun kembali mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk membidik laki-laki itu.

"Kau sudah melakukannya sedari tadi. Sudah hentikan." Luhan menarik zipper kopor Sehun lalu membawanya ke dekat lemari pakaian.

"Kita tak akan bertemu selama dua hari, bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu, hm?"

Klik.

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Memangnya kau tak merindukanku?" Sehun menurunkan ponselnya. ia menatap Luhan yang kali ini tengah mencari kaos kaki milik Sehun di laci.

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku merindukanmu." Jawabnya.

"Seperti itu?"

Klik.

Klik.

"Sesibuk apapun dirimu jangan sampai lupa makan, kau mengerti?" Luhan mencoba untuk acuh kepada 'kegiatan menyebalkan' suaminya itu.

"Mengerti."

"Usahakan untuk tidak tidur larut seperti yang sudah-sudah, kau paham?"

Klik.

"Aku paham."

Sehun menganti _mode_ kamera menjadi video dan mulai mengambil sebuah rekaman gambar disana.

Luhan mengangguk lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Sehun mengikutinya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu—masih tetap fokus pada kamera ponselnya sambil tiba-tiba saja harus menahan gejolak dirinya sendiri.

Ia mematung dengan pandangan fokus pada ponselnya dan memperhatikan lekat pada Luhan yang tengah…

…membuka bajunya.

Tak sedetik pun terlewatkan. Sehun merekam semuanya. Di mulai dari A dan di akhiri oleh Z, semua terekam oleh kamera ponselnya.

Luhan berbalik badan, tubuhnya berubah kaku ketika menyadari ada Sehun tepat di belakangnya. Dan sebuah objek yang lain pun terekam. Luhan yang kini bertelanjang polos—tanpa ada satu benang pun yang melekat, Oh Tuhan!

Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari dalam hidungnya.

Ia mimisan.

"Yakk! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Luhan. Ia berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di dadanya.

Sehun mengambil langkah mundur dan meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi.

BLAM!

Pintu ia tutup dengan keras.

"OH SEHUN HAPUS APAPUN YANG ADA DI PONSELMU!" Luhan berteriak keras di dalam kamar mandi.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Ia pandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan…

"Ini adalah video paling berharga milikku."

…bahagia.

Luhan masih berteriak—menceracau di dalam sana dengan cepat dan melengking.

Sehun mengusap aliran darah kecil di atas bibirnya. Tak ingin ambil resiko Sehun pun bergegas pergi dari kamar mereka.

"Aku akan menjemput Ziyu di sekolah!" teriaknya sebelum pergi.

"SEHUN TUNGGU… HEI~ aishh benar-benar sialan laki-laki itu!"


End file.
